After Dark
by Vanessa Riverton
Summary: Escorts, Musicians, Teenagers, a Chef, a Genius, a Madam, a Manager, a Lawyer and his Wife - this is After Dark : Pairings included Ruka-Michi, Rei-Mina, Ami-Mako, Usagi-Mamoru, Setsuna-Seiya and Hotaru-Chibiusa. LEMONS AHOY! You've been warned
1. What A Way To Earn A Living

**A/N - Yo! If you're reading I already want to thank you for coming back to read another of my stories. First off a warning; this particular chapter isn't too M... but the story in general will be M... so if swearing, sexual scenes and in general angsty scenes aren't your cup of tea, press the back button now. Second; this story is VERY diferent to any of my others... there is no dancing! Anyway, that's it for my ranting, I'll let the fic speak for itself - take care. - VR**

**Chapter 1 – What A Way To Earn A Living**

"So… you're looking for a blue-haired girl… intelligent… for 5 hours tonight? Meeting where? Right... Hmm, no problem Takagachi-san, please allow me ten minutes and I will call you back with your results, sir. Hai, have a good evening." As soon as the short-haired blonde placed the telephone back on the cradle, she rubbed her temples and sat back in her chair. She took a deep breath.

"MICHIRU-SAN! AMI-SAN! Come in here!" Regardless of the technology at the blonde's fingertips; (pager, cell-phone, intercom), she felt nothing beat a good heartfelt shout across the office.

Haruka Tenoh, the short-haired blonde with the great vocal cords, sat up properly in her chair. She looked over at the laptop in front of her and it showed databases, word documents of contracts, spreadsheets and a planner. Haruka scanned her eyes over the planner and she checked for today's date; December 5th. Mako-chan's birthday, and she was on her way over to the office already. The blonde sighed on her chair and ran a hand through her short hair before her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door. Haruka grunted incomprehensibly and the door opened, revealing two bluenettes standing in the doorway. One had shoulder length, curly aqua coloured hair and had an elegant beauty. The other had short blue hair and a very cute face with a somewhat withdrawn air about her. The less shy girl stepped forward, revealing that she was dressed in a mid thigh length blue skirt, coupled with a pale blue sleeveless chemise, topped off with an elegant pair of 2inch heels; her name is Kaioh Michiru, and she is the most successful escort at 'After Dark Inc'.

"You yelled, Haruka-chan?" The blonde smirked and nodded, then gestured to the two chairs in front of her desk. Without any further need for words, both girls stepped fully into the office, and took their seats at the desk. Haruka smiled reassuringly at the two girls.

"Yeah… I need to know if either of you can work tonight? It's a 5 hour gig… starting at 7pm." Haruka seemed to mumble her words, and both girls put it down to fatigue and stress, thinking no more of it. Ami, the short-haired bluenette remained quiet, whereas Michiru placed a finger on her chin and thought deeply.

"How much does it pay?" Haruka looked down at the notepad document in front of her showing all the details she had typed out.

"Because it's such short notice, it's five times the normal rate." Ami and Michiru's eyes both widened at the news. Ami cleared her throat and spoke in a timid voice.

"A-a-and what does the client… expect… of our services?" Haruka smiled endearingly at Ami; she was such a sweet girl and clearly still so nervous about the job. Haruka couldn't help but shrug though.

"He expects what he pays for I suppose, it's a company dinner... then after drinks at a disclosed location, then if any time is left, a quick visit to a hotel. He never clarified anything, but I'm guessing after the work dinner he has tonight maybe a little foreplay… most probably oral." Ami seemed to choke as soon as Haruka provided her little bit of insight.

"Y-y-you mean he'll e-e-expect me to put h-his – "Before Ami could say anymore, Michiru spoke clearly.

"I'm free, I can do it." Haruka looked at her and their gazes locked. After a few moments, Haruka nodded slowly and looked over to her computer, entering the information into the system. The blonde didn't even glance at the girls as she spoke.

"You can both go. Thanks." Ami instantly stood up, bowed and left the room, but Michiru remained in her seat, her legs crossed perfectly at her ankles, her arms were crossed, an eyebrow was raised and an amused smirk was on her face. Haruka sighed and tried her best to ignore the woman sitting, still amused, in the seat opposite her.

"What is it, Michiru-chan?" Haruka playfully glared at the blue-haired girl and she waited patiently for an answer.

"Haruka-chan, honestly... asking Ami to come in here for a job like this? She's best suited for presentation dates… not any real work. God, didn't last month show you that to be true?!" Haruka winced as she remembered what happened on Ami's second job in her first month.

* * *

"_They really sent me a beautiful girl, my colleagues were so jealous tonight, no doubt!" Ami forced a smile onto her face, as the businessman known only as Yamamoto-san, lecherously looked over her lithe young form._

"_I'm glad you approve, Yamamoto-san." Ami smiled politely and so did the older gentlemen. He showed a row of crooked yellow teeth, causing Ami to instinctively run her tongue over her own teeth. The gentleman smiled widely._

"_Well, we had probably get on with this, young lady. I only have you for another 30 minutes." The man began to walk over to Ami and he puckered his lips, ready to take her lips and claim them as his own. As she looked at his mouth, she could see the yellow teeth and cringed inwardly while repressing the urge to actually gag. Ami stepped back and the man frowned, instantly grabbing her arm._

"_Hey, I paid for you. You do what I want, get it? Stupid whore. Now... come here." As the man roughly brought her towards him, a very frightened Ami found herself with her arms on the man's shoulders, gripping him tightly… and her knee connected with his crotch. The man was on the floor within seconds, instantly grabbing what little was left of his manhood._

"_Oh… My God… you dumb bitch! It's bleeding! Call a freaking doctor!" Ami instantly snapped back to reality, and she fell to the floor, kneeling next to the man in clear agony._

"_It's okay Yamamoto-san, I'm a medical student." The man's face instantly drained of colour as he lost consciousness._

* * *

Haruka frowned as the entire night's events came back to her – in accordance with what both parties told her. Man, ever since that night, they had to be careful with Ami. In fact, Haruka had to be especially careful! The owner, a green-haired woman that even only Haruka knew only to refer to as Miss M in person, heard about the incident and said that if Ami screws up one more time, not only would Ami lose her job but so would Haruka. But Haruka wanted to help Ami out; sure, this job was nothing more than a glorified call girl's job, but Ami was at med school, needing to pay all her fees and this job had already paid her well in the first month… until that incident that is. It seemed as though Yamamoto told everyone and now it made it difficult to give Ami any work… that and the fact she was still terrified of actually being physical with any clients. But it was so unfair to only give Ami the dinner dates with clients. Oh crap, Haruka didn't want to let the girl go and see her suffer paying for her tutelage but what could she do? Really? Haruka winced and soon she heard the gentle giggle from Michiru who was still sitting opposite her.

"Don't frown, Haruka-chan, it really makes you look older than you are." The short haired blonde chuckled.

"Like you care, Michiru-chan… I'll have you know, women find my look charming." She finished the sentence with a wink. Michiru stood up and approached the blonde, and slowly traced her hand over all of Haruka's facial features.

"Hmm… I can see why, but still a facial would do wonders, blondie. And speaking of your hair, when are you going to get your hair cut? It's getting a little long." Haruka frowned but before she could run a hand through her hair, Michiru placed her hand in the hair of the tomboy.

"See, it's not usually this long… you need an assistant or something, to remind you to look after your appearance, Haruka-chan." Haruka laughed again, but then as Michiru went to withdraw her hand, she felt a sharp tugging on her head.

"Ow! Jeez, Michiru-chan, what are you doing to me?" Michiru giggled gently but she began to look nervous,

"Sorry, my watch… the clasp is caught in your hair! See, if you had cut your hair, this would not have happened!" Michiru firmly tugged her hand again causing Haruka to yelp again.

Ami was still lingering out in the hallway of the office, having decided to re-think her place in the company. She knew that Haruka called her in there more for pity than necessity. It seemed common knowledge to everyone that Ami was not cut out for any 'physical' work. Ami felt like crying, but before she could she heard someone clear their throat, and looked up to see a gorgeous tall brunette, dressed in black dress trousers, with a dark green shirt and black blazer looking at her in a very concerned manner.

"Are you okay, miss?" The brunette's voice was as smooth as silk to the bluenette's ears. After a second Ami shook her mind clear of these thoughts – this was clearly a woman, what the hell was she thinking?!

"Yes, I'm fine thank you… Miss… er?" The bluenette blushed and the brunette laughed heartily.

"Kino… Makoto Kino… in fact, I'm here to see Tenoh Haruka… she's an old friend." The brunette smiled reassuringly at Ami, "And you are?" Instantly Ami looked up at the woman, and bowed before she spoke.

"Mizuno… Mizuno Ami." Makoto smiled once more, only thinking of how beautiful the younger girl in front of her was. But before either could voice their thoughts, the conversation coming from within Haruka's office could be heard clearly.

"Ah! Michiru you're hurting me. Just get it out!" Makoto raised her eyebrows in shock and Ami said nothing, both were only compelled by the voices from the office next to them.

"Haruka-san, stop being such a baby, if I just pull it out, it will hurt you more! I'm trying to be considerate here!"

"Screw being considerate, get it out! It's really beginning to hurt! Now I remember why I don't let girls in here that much! You all have too many accessories!" Makoto couldn't control her laughter, and she opened the office door, expecting to see a scandalous and shocking scene before her… but she was faced with Michiru's hand jerking violently from the blonde's head. Haruka seemed on the verge of tears, but upon seeing Makoto she grinned widely.

"MAKO-CHAN!" Haruka grinned and without thinking stood up, instantly freeing Michiru's hand from her hair but in the process ripping out several short, sandy blonde hairs. Makoto laughed at Haruka as she grabbed her head in agony.

"And to think Haru-chan, I thought something else was going on here." As Makoto winked, Haruka could feel herself blush and she instantly launched herself into a defensive screaming mode.

"HEY! She got her stupid watch caught in my hair! That's all! You pervert!" Before Makoto could respond, a screaming from down the hall caught everyone's attention.

* * *

"You're a skank, Minako! Simple as! You lack any elegance! So stop stealing my clients!" Haruka sighed heavily. Hino Rei… this was something she did not need. Haruka began walking out of the office only to hear Aino Minako respond,

"I'm a skank? You'd sleep with your clients for free if you thought it'd bring you more business! And you've got the cheek to call me a whore!" A bitter laugh could be heard, undoubtedly it was Rei-chan.

"That's because you are a whore. I'm just a business woman. I do it for cash, you do it for pleasure... you nasty ass skank." Rei had a satisfied smirk on her features. Her dark eyes and features making everything about her seem more intense while delivering her insults to the blonde standing opposite her. Haruka couldn't bear anymore arguing from these two; undoubtedly the biggest rivals in the escort agency.

"YOU TWO! Stop it! You need to stop this crap, it does me no favours." Upon seeing Haruka both girls pouted and smiled innocently.

"It wasn't me, it was this idiot blonde, Haruka-san." Rei pointed at Minkao who shrieked indignantly.

"Me? This stuck up prude is blaming me for her lack of work. Please, Haruka-san, tell her the truth… she's lost it… she's getting too old." Rei's face turned eight shades darker,

"I'm only two months older than you, you stupid bimbo!" Nothing further was said, due to the fact that as soon as Rei said that, the forceful voice of the owner of 'After Dark Inc' stepped out from the shadows of the building, her green hair flowing behind her slim body as she strolled up to the centre of the commotion.

"Everyone… SHUT UP." Miss M… Man, she scared the crap out of Haruka sometimes. Miss M ignored everyone and looked directly at Haruka.

"Follow me, Tenoh-san." Haruka instantly nodded and followed her employer, hoping this was not going to be bad news.

* * *

As the tomboy followed her employer, Michiru turned to Rei and Minako and scolded them both,

"Are you happy? Haruka-chan could get in a lot of trouble for your juvenile behaviour!" Rei and Minako lowered their heads in shame. Rei was the first to speak,

"Sorry, Michiru-chan… I just forgot about that! Blondie here just aggravates me so much!" Michiru raised her hand, to instantly silence the raven-haired girl and it worked instantly. Ami looked down at the floor,

"I hope Haruka-san, doesn't get in too much trouble because of us." Makoto, who they all seemed to have forgotten was there, cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention to the brunette stranger.

"I'm sure Haru-chan will be fine... she always is."

* * *

"Tenoh-san... you are meant to keep every single one of the girls in line. Now, from where I'm standing it seems as though you are not able to do your job. The last time I had you in here I believe I told you to get a hold on Hino-san and Aino-san, their behaviour is unacceptable and what if a client were to enter and see that behaviour? Not to mention Mizuno-san, I made it very clear Tenoh-san, that she either does work without question or you get rid of her." Setsuna, known as Miss M to everyone, sized up Haruka who was standing in front of her. The blonde was staring at her shoes for a moment, but then she lifted her head, looking Setsuna directly in the eyes.

"I know. I know this Miss M... but I can't get rid of Mizuno... she needs the money for med school. And I'd feel guilty as hell if she was another wasted mind, we've seen so many! And as for Hino and Aino... what the hell can I do about them? They refuse to get along!" Setsuna kept her gaze on the blonde who seemed at a loss. Haruka sighed deeply and looked away from Setsuna.

"I know what you want from me... I'll have my desk cleared by tomorrow morning." Haruka turned to leave but before she could even take one step, the sound of howling laughter from behind her. Haruka turned instantly and saw Setsuna doubling over with laughter over her desk, trying to stand up but failing and falling into her chair.

"I'm glad you think my resignation is funny, Miss M." Haruka frowned and once again went or the door.

"W-w-wait, haha, oh God, stop right there, Tenoh-san! Haha... Oh God, if you resign over something as silly as petty bitch fights and a frigid escort maybe you weren't the person I thought you were. I thought you were a leader. I thought you were strong. Clearly I was wrong." Haruka took Miss M in for a moment. She was sincere. She was pushing the blonde... she was testing her. She wanted to see what would happen. Haruka was at a loss for words. But she didn't need to speak because Setsuna was not done.

"You have one last chance to redeem yourself, Haruka-san. I thought I saw Kino Makoto out front... she's a budding chef opening up a restaurant in a weeks' time right? She's the talk of Tokyo. She may need our services for some of her patrons... If that goes without a glitch, then consider your job safe for a very long time. Now go... you have to call Takagachi-san." A dumbstruck Haruka stared at her employer for nearly a minute.

"Are you serious? I get one more chance?" Setsuna shook her head,

"No, you get one final chance. Now, go."

The silence was deafening as Haruka exited Setsuna's office and walked down the stairs, back to the main office. She rubbed her temples harshly and looked up, only to be greeted by the girls. Makoto smiled sheepishly at her friend.

"How's it go, Haru-chan?" Haruka shrugged.

"Can I talk to you in my office, Mako-chan?" Makoto nodded and followed the blonde as she led the way to her office. It did not go unnoticed by all the other girls that Haruka completely ignored them. Michiru cleared her throat.

"Perhaps we should all wait in the lounge." The other girls all smiled feebly at the suggestion, but complied nonetheless.

* * *

Haruka hung up the phone on Takagachi-san, leaving Mako only able to hear the confirmation of a blue-haired girl named Michiru who would meet at the agreed place at the agreed time. After a few moments time, Makoto cleared her throat and spoke.

"What's up Haru-chan?" Haruka leaned back in her chair and Makoto simply stared at her, feeling rather bored by Haruka's silence. She was about to speak again when Haruka decided to verbalize her thoughts instead.

"Yo, Mako-chan... your restaurant opens on the 12th right?" Makoto nodded, not quite seeing the relevance of the conversation, as they had spoken about this several times in the past month, "And some of your patrons are single, right?" Raising an eyebrow, Makoto instantly knew where this was going. But still Haruka continued, "I want to provide a service for those of your patrons who would not like to be seen alone at such a high profile event. What do you say Mako-chan?" Makoto scoffed loudly.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't turn my restaurant into a brothel to be perfectly honest, Haruka-san." The two tomboys locked gazes with each other. Playing and old but immature game; the first to look away loses. Makoto takes a deep breath,

"It's my birthday you know... instead of asking me for a favour, why not give me my gift." Haruka chuckles but keeps her eyes locked on her friend.

"I tell you what, you name what you want and you'll get it." Makoto's eyes instantly glazed over and she grinned.

"Anything?" Haruka only nodded causing Makoto to grin, "Deal." Makoto broke the staring competition and looked away. Haruka laughed triumphantly and pumped her fist into the air.

"So, what do you want, Mako-chan?" The brunette sighed and looked up to the ceiling, grinning widely,

"Mizuno Ami." Haruka burst into laughter,

"Ami-chan? Haha, well you could have just made a booking, Mako!" Makoto instantly glared at Haruka,

"She's an escort? Aw, fuck." The tomboy stared at the brunette in confusion,

"Of course she is... why else would she be here?" Makoto shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess she seemed too good to be a wh-... I mean an escort." Haruka gazed over to her friend once more and smirked.

"I know what you meant... you know, there's more to Ami than an escort. She's absolutely petrified in this job to be honest... she's just doing this to fund her studies." Makoto rose one of her thin brown eyebrows in intrigue.

"Studies?" Haruka smirked at her dear old friend's clear interest and nodded.

"Hai... studies. As in she is a student. Well, a student of medicine to be honest."

"She wants to be a doctor?!" Makoto couldn't prevent the incredulous tone in her voice but it only caused Haruka to laugh louder.

"Look, Mako-chan... you agreed now to have girls at the restaurant opening ad she'll be there one way or another. You may as well invite her now, and get to know her – she's a sweet girl." Makoto shook her head.

"Sorry, Haru-chan, I'm just like you in that sense... I don't date escorts. It only leads to trouble." Makoto seemed downhearted at the news and Haruka did feel bad. But she would have to feel bad later because right now she had to ensure she could save her job.

"I'm sorry Mako... but erm... the client booking?" Makoto looked at Haruka and laughed gently.

"Sure, I'll hand your name out at the shareholders meeting tomorrow, Haru-chan." Haruka smiled widely. She even stood up and reached over to Makoto, giving her a bone-crushing hug. Makoto forced a smile.

"Look Haru-chan, I'm glad I saved your job... so in return, you can pay for all my birthday treats tonight." Makoto sent Haruka a cheeky wink and the blonde sighed and patted the back pants pocket where her wallet was located.

"I'm going to be so poor after today."

* * *

As Makoto and Haruka exited Haruka's office, the blonde tomboy was greeted with the sight of Miss M standing at the base of the staircase that lead to her office, or more accurately the entire first floor that could only be accessed with Miss M's key... and there were absolutely no chances of getting that key. Haruka smiled nervously,

"Yo, Miss M... I'm just heading out early remember? You said I – "Setsuna held her hand up and silenced Haruka, then she looked at Makoto and stepped forward, extending her hand out, which Makoto shook.

"Meioh Setsuna... it's a pleasure to meet you." Haruka raised an eyebrow and her jaw fell to the floor in utter shock. She had been working for Miss M for almost a year and had no idea what her name really was – none of the employee's did. And within the space of ten seconds Makoto had gotten it without any coaxing whatsoever. Makoto, who was unaware of all this, smiled at Setsuna.

"Kino Makoto... it's a pleasure." Setsuna nodded, completely ignoring Haruka's state of shock.

"Kino-san, it really is a pleasure but we must all get back to work. I'll see you on the twelfth." Makoto smiled once more,

"You're coming to dine?" Setsuna shook her head and smiled somewhat bemusedly,

"No, Miss Kino, I will be there to overlook the escorts at your restaurant." Makoto laughed a little and smiled.

"Of course. Well, it was a pleasure, but really myself and Haru-chan must get going. I'll see you soon, Meioh-san. Take care. You coming, Haru-chan?" Haruka nodded dumbly,

"Yeah, yeah, get in the car, I'll be there soon." Makoto nodded and made her way out of the office and outside to the car. Haruka turned to her employer, "Were you just hitting on my friend, _Setsuna-san_?" Haruka ensured she emphasized her employer's name. Setsuna rolled her eyes exasperatedly at the tomboy's efforts to annoy her.

"Only people from outside of work may call me Setsuna-san. I'm still Miss M to you." Haruka chuckled.

"You didn't answer my question, Setsuna-san! Were you hitting on her?" Setsuna sighed, She was really getting annoyed by the blonde.

"Go and do your job. You have four girls to brief on the night I believe. So go before I fire you." Haruka chuckled as she headed to the lounge on the same floor.

* * *

Haruka was smiling as soon as she entered the room, which caught the attention of the four girls. Minako instantly stood, her orange skin-tight dress clinging to her, leaving little to the imagination.

"Oh thank the gods, Haruka-san! You didn't get fired!" Minako flung her arms around Haruka's neck and engulfed the tomboy in a tight hug. Haruka smirked and winked over to Michiru, who smiled gently – she was glad to see the blonde was happy, and clearly not fired.

"Well, Mina-chan, I did get fired... Why else would I have such a bright smile?" Haruka's comment was met with an immediate punch to the arm by Minako... and Rei who was standing behind her, smirking deviously.

"I guess I deserved that... heh, anyway just to clarify, all your clients have agreed to pick you up tonight, right? Ami, are you going to be okay I mean, I didn't get you a client?" Ami simply nodded, and Haruka continued, "Michiru, you are meeting Takagachi-san at Tokyo Imperial, Rei you're going to the Park Hyatt Tokyo and Minako, you're client is going to meet you in 'Cardinos' at eight. Please, all of you, I beg of you, page me when they pick you up and if anything happens, page me with the red button, and I'll run a GPS and be there ASAP, ok?" The girls all nodded, "Okay then, take care, and I'll pick you all up at the allotted times. Mina, I'll pick you up at eleven then Rei at half eleven and Michiru at midnight. Have a nice night, ladies!" Haruka saluted as she left the room. As soon as they heard the door close, Mina stood up,

"I had better go and get ready!" Rei scoffed,

"No amount of make-up could cover up your slutty aura, Minako-san." Minako was instantly about to return the insult when a chuckling from the other side alerted all the girls to someone's presence. In the doorway laughing was Haruka,

"You should really check to see if I've left before you go back to your old ways, Rei-chan. Now, be nice and please make life easy for me." Haruka turned to leave again when Michiru called out to her, gaining the blonde's attention. Michiru gestured for Haruka to come out to the hallway so she could talk to her in private. A perplexed Haruka looked at her watch,

"Can it wait, Michiru-chan? I really have to go! Me and Mako are meeting some old friends for dinner!" Michiru smiled apologetically,

"I'm sorry, Haru-chan, it's just I wanted to know how it went with Miss M, and I didn't want the others to hear." The tomboy grinned at Michiru, and placed a hand on Michiru's shoulder,

"Apparently it's Setsuna-san, not Miss M... and don't worry, it went fine... but I'll talk to you about it tomorrow ok? I've really got to go." Haruka withdrew her hand and walked out of the door and closed it firmly behind her. Michiru sighed heavily, and turned back to the lounge, only to be greeted with a grinning Minako.

"A private moment with Haruka-san, eh? Haha, don't be embarrassed Michiru-chan! Are you going to tell her soon?" Michiru fought hard with the blush threatening to take over her cheeks at that moment. She won and then she shook her head,

"There's no point, Mina. Remember when Elza-chan asked her out when she worked here? And Haruka told her she doesn't mix work with pleasure? I'm lucky that she lets me be as personal as I already am at work!"

* * *

Haruka jumped into her BMW Z4 with ease, as the top was down and Makoto, who had been sitting patiently in the passenger seat, looked questioningly at her best friend,

"Everything okay, Haru-chan?" Haruka nodded emphatically and threw her seatbelt on and ignited the engine.

* * *

**A/N 2 - So here it is so far... just so you know there is a plot! I swear I put it around here somewhere... anyway if you made it this far... R&R**

**much love Vanessa**


	2. She Wants It Bad

**A/N - Yo yo! Hey people, here is Chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy it. I'd like t thank everyone who reviewed for the last chapter, it was way more reviews I got and I'm glad some of you aren't hating this fic, I say give it a chance, it really isn't THAT sleazy. Anyway just a reminder that H&M are the main characters in this but this is a multi-pairing story, just a heads up for future chapters :D... As usual I own nothing even remotely linked to Sailor Moon, if I did it would all become an R rated anime : Anyway, enjoy and read :D This is dedicated to Heven - for being awesome and forcing me to write!

* * *

**

CHAPTER 2 – SHE WANTS IT... BAD

"Yo! Over here, Haru-chan, Mako-chan! About time you two showed up!" The clear voice of Kou Seiya shouting to them in the lively restaurant reached Haruka's ears as soon as she stepped into the restaurant. After locating the voice's direction, she slowly walked across the restaurant towards her long time friends; Kou Seiya, Mamoru Chiba and his new wife Usagi.

When Haruka and Makoto were younger, they both attended the same high school, and the two instantly became friends; drawn to each other by the same reputation given to them in school – they were gay (people thought Haruka was a man when she said she was gay, so everyone thought she was a homosexual man) and thus outcasts. Regardless of this though, the two made a friend; Tsukino Usagi. She was a lively, energetic girl who seemed to want make friends with everyone... but above all, she was genuine. Every single word she uttered was said with sincerity. And she became good friends Makoto and Haruka, (even if she did have a crush on Haruka until Makoto broke the news that the tomboy was in fact a female) and in turn Usagi's boyfriend Mamoru grew to know the two girls. Mamoru was a great guy, he was studious and selfless and above all else he was dedicated, loyal and loving to his blonde girlfriend. If there was Mamoru, then not far behind was Seiya. Kou Seiya was 'THE boy' at high school. Girls fought for his heart and none ever won it. He was charming, smart and a singer – girls melted at the sight of him. At first, Haruka and Seiya locked horns – Seiya was not a fan of Haruka, when 'he' was stealing all his female fans. But after Seiya learned that Haruka was indeed a female, his attitude considerably lightened to her and after a short period of time, they became quite good friends.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late but you know how hard it is to drag Ruka away from all those ladies." The brunette tomboy added a wink at her cohort in mention as she spoke, only to receive a trademark Haruka eye-roll. Seiya grinned as the two sat down at the table.

"Needed to drag yourself away eh, Haruka-chan?" Haruka gave another eye-roll before turning to Usagi and kissing her lightly on the cheek, causing the blonde to blush a little and Mamoru to shake his head playfully.

"Kitten, you look divine." Usagi threw her biggest smile to Haruka.

"Arigatou, Haruka-san! It's this new face mask I've been using!" Haruka laughed gently before returning her attention to the table and to the two men sitting at the table.

"Mamoru, great to see you, you're looking well... and Seiya, you're still... well, you." After handshakes and hugs were dished out, the group went back to sitting down and ordering their meal – or in Usagi's case _meals_. Seiya cleared his throat and looked over to Makoto.

"Happy birthday, Makoto-chan." She blushed slightly, not used to being the centre of attention and she smiled gently.

"Thanks, guys. I'm glad you could all make it." Seiya grinned again, seeming more cocky than ever,

"Well, I couldn't have you pining away for me, now, could I? I can see it now... Seiya didn't turn up, he's not my friend, boo hoo hoo!" Seiya cracked up everyone at the table with his spot-on impersonation of Makoto. He became serious after a while, "But seriously, it is good to see you Mako... all of you actually. Especially you, Haru-chan... since you started at that agency, you're harder to get hold of than gold-dust." Haruka laughed gently at Seiya's comment. She was sure that wasn't true.

"Come on, Seiya! That's not true... I mean, yeah I work weird hours but it's not that bad! The last time I saw you guys was... er – " Seiya instantly cut in.

"Mamoru's promotion party back in April. I'm telling you Haruka, you're hard to get hold of. I mean, I can't blame you... you're surrounded by hot women all day, I'm surprised you get anything done." Seiya winked at the end of his statement, earning him a playful punch from Haruka straight into his shoulder, causing him to laugh and cry at the same time. Usasi instantly began speaking,

"Well, it doesn't matter now! Next week, we'll all be together at Makoto's restaurant! I'm so excited, Mako-chan! I've been thinking about all the types of food you'll be making! Oh! Before I forget, Mako-chan, is it too late to change our reservation to five person table? My cousin is being dropped off at our apartment. She's living with us or a few months while my aunt is in hospital." Makoto nodded – Usagi sure knew how to speak. But then the brunette frowned in confusion

"Er, five? It's just you, Mamoru, Seiya and your cousin, isn't that four, Usagi-chan?" Usagi nodded,

"Hai, but Seiya is going to be a plus one... he can't be seen alone, he's one of the hottest music producers in the country! He'll be bringing a date for sure! Right, Seiya?" Usagi was silenced as her start of soup was placed in front of her and she instantly began devouring it. Haruka looked over to Seiya who seemed troubled by the reminder that he had to have a date for the restaurant opening.

"Yo, Seiya, you okay buddy?"

"Um... well, I may need a favour from you Haru-chan... in regards to a date." Seiya flashed a charming smile and Haruka sighed exasperatedly.

"I'll sort you out the best girl... no discount though, my boss would kill me!" Seiya grinned,

"Thanks, I need some arm candy to match me though... someone unique okay?" Haruka ignored him as her salad was brought out to her.

* * *

It was an hour and a half later, that the five friends found themselves sipping coffee after they had finished their three course meal... in Usagi's case, her five course meal - plus seconds. Haruka inhaled the rich coffee roast in her hands, closing her eyes and smiling to herself; she adored a coffee after a delicious meal. Seiya was watching her intently from his seat, and he smirked to himself.

"Yo, Haru-chan... you shouldn't enjoy a coffee that much! You need to get a girl, my friend!" Haruka nearly spat the coffee back in the cup. As soon as she recovered from her ungraceful reaction, she looked up to Seiya, wiping her mouth with a napkin and she looked at him incredulously.

"I need to get a girl?! Ha! Pot? Kettle? Black?...Seiya, it's been nearly two years and you've not had a single date!" Seiya remained smirking at Haruka.

"Yeah, but that's voluntary on my part... whereas you, Haruka, try and try and can't keep a girl." Seiya smiled widely again.

"Ouch, Seiya. Man, if I wasn't so confident, that comment could have actually had an effect." Haruka playfully punched him in the arm again. Seiya was thinking up a witty comeback when he noticed the somewhat depressed Makoto slowly stirring her coffee, almost looking near tears.

"Hey, birthday girl... what's with the long face?" Makoto instantly snapped out o her trance and grinned at Seiya.

"Nothing, nothing, I was just thinking!" Makoto smiled nervously, gaining everyone's attention at her odd behaviour. Usagi grinned widely and leaned forward,

"And er, who were you thinking about Mako-chan? A cute girl I assume?" Even though Makoto shook her head fervently, and if it wasn't for the blush that erupted across her face, everyone at the table would have fallen for her headshake lie. Makoto looked up and saw Haruka staring at her with a raised eyebrow; and the brunette wished with every fibre in her body that her closest friend would not say a thing – that is if Haruka knew who it was Makoto was thinking about. Instead, Haruka sighed loudly, swiftly diverting the attention from Makoto to herself.

"Oh man, Mako, I thought we talked about this... you just have to get your love for me... we're just friends!" Haruka winked at Makoto who smiled gratefully back.

"Haruka, the only person in love with you is you!" The blonde tomboy burst out into laughter,

"When you're right, you're right." Haruka glanced down at her watch and saw it was 10:30pm. She really had to start making a move; she had to pick up Minako in thirty minutes and she was on the other side of Tokyo.

"Yo, guys, I hate to break this up but duty calls." The group all agreed it was time to get going, they all had work the next day.

* * *

After Haruka settled the bill as a gift to Makoto, the two friends headed to Haruka's car. The first five minutes of the drive were quiet while only the soft music from the car's radio could be heard. Makoto was looking out of the window, only able to think about the girl from earlier. Ami. And it was driving her insane. The girl was an escort, and Mako could never be with a girl like that... right? But the more she thought of reasons why she couldn't be with a girl like that, the more the girl took over her every thought; this cannot be healthy. Makoto literally shook her head to rid herself of any more thoughts. Haruka caught onto her friend's strange behaviour and grinned,

"Heh... do you remember that girl in high school? What was her name? Claire? Ad you said you didn't like her?" Makoto nodded dumbly, as Haruka continued, "And remember how the truth was you couldn't stop thinking of her? And she ended up liking you too? And then you didn't know how to act, so you became all quiet and withdrawn? Well, you're acting like that now. You wouldn't happen to e thinking of a certain cute blue-haired female I know, now then, would you?" Haruka smirked as Makoto scoffed.

"Jesus, just because I'm a little off tonight does not mean I'm thinking of Ami, Haru-chan." Haruka laughed,

"Ami? I was thinking of Michiru-chan, Mako, but if all that's on your mind is Ami... then maybe you got it bad." Makoto shot a glare at her friend,

"I have it bad? No, I don't Haru-chan! ... Besides I'm not the one that Michiru had her hands all over...literally. And you just said she was cute!" Haruka nearly choked on her own laughter,

"Okay first off, I'm not blind, she is cute! Second...Her watch got caught in my hair!" Makoto smirked and she knew she could turn the tables.

"Hai, you say that, Haru-chan... but, my only question is how did her watch get in your hair in the first place?" Haruka spared a quick glance to Makoto as she stopped at a red light.

"She was teasing me about a haircut... which by the way I do need." Makoto rose an eyebrow in genuine intrigue,

"Wait... she had to throw her hands through your hair to tell you needed a haircut? I'm pretty sure she didn't have to be that close." Haruka sighed, she was getting tired of this line of questioning.

"Why was she that close to you in the first place, Haru-chan? Honestly, I was just playing with you before, but this is getting good!" Makoto grinned like a five year old as Haruka rolled her eyes, and began driving again as soon as the light turned green.

"She was teasing me about needing a facial... she said I looked old, can you believe that?" Haruka scoffed at the memory...she wasn't old, she was only 25... she was distinguished! She sighed heavily as she realised where Makoto was taking this... there was no way that Michiru even thought about her in that way.

"Mako... drop it. Okay?" Makoto took a moment to digest the request before she nodded and sat back in her chair defeated, slightly peeved that her line of questioning got cut short due to her friend's slightly curt attitude.

Meanwhile, Haruka was thinking about Makoto. Sure at first the questions were asked in spite of the clear Ami baiting that Haruka was dishing out... but there was one difference... Makoto clearly liked Ami, whereas Haruka hadn't really thought of Michiru in that way. Well, of course Haruka wasn't an idiot, she knew Michiru was beautiful, but Michiru was an escort... for men – if that didn't spell straight, well then she just didn't know what did! Haruka shook these thoughts from her mind as she concentrated on driving. The drive was silent after that conversation, both friends thinking deeply on what the other implied.

* * *

Haruka dropped Makoto off at her apartment, both silent in their goodbyes but promising to call each other the next day. Haruka drove slowly through the district where Minako should be appearing at any moment. It was 11:02pm, and Haruka held her cell-phone in her hand, just about ready to call Minako when the blonde strolled out of the restaurant 'Cardinos' hanging off of her clients arm, kissing him lightly on the cheek, causing the man to turn a ruddy colour and nearly melt on the spot. He looked on at Minako and shouted something Haruka couldn't make out which in turn caused the blonde escort to stop in her tracks, bite her lip gently and turn, walking back to the man. She whispered something in his ear, and the man grinned and he nodded, before handing a wad of notes to Minako who grinned widely, kissed him once on the lips and walk over to the car that Haruka was currently occupying.

"Hey, Haruka-chan, sorry I got held up but he was actually a nice guy... and his colleagues actually bought that I met him in a supermarket... how dense can these guys be?!" Minako spoke a thousand words a second in Haruka's eyes, but the tomboy could only laugh gently.

"You're just a great actress, Mina-chan. Now then, buckle up, I gotta get you back to your apartment then go and get Rei." Minako put her seatbelt on as Haruka started up the car.

"Rei needs to earn to relax a little, Haruka-san. She's so uptight, I'm surprised that she doesn't break in half when – "

"Please, for my sanity... do not finish that sentence, Minako. Please?" The blonde giggled and nodded,

"Okay, Haruka-san! Oh and tonight, you can just drop me by my apartment, I was going to visit Ami-chan in the morning... she has been looking so down lately." Haruka nodded and put one of her hands to her temple and massaged the side of her head gently while driving the car through Tokyo to get Minako to her apartment.

"Yeah... she has been down lately... I think that she – Minako, I'll be honest, I think that Ami-chan is going to leave the company." Minako instantly brought a hand to her mouth as she gasped.

"No!" Haruka nodded,

"Yes... and I think that if she doesn't quit then Miss M may ask me to ask her to resign. Minako, what would you do in my position?" Minako brought her hand to her head and tapped it, as though forcing an idea out of her skull.

"I would... well, I would ask Ami what she would do if she didn't have this job. She has to pay for studies. But Ami only took this job 'cos it pays so damned much... she'd probably go and get some boring low-paid office job knowing Ami... I swear every time I see that girl she's reading a magazine about computers or something to do with technology. I don't know how she reads everything she does and still remembers everything she has to do. I - " Haruka put her finger over Minako's mouth, silencing her.

"Mina-chan, you talk far too much... but you have given me a great idea. A great, great idea." Minako, who was clearly clueless, still grinned widely as though she knew what she had achieved.

* * *

It was 11:52pm and Haruka was parked outside of the Tokyo Imperial hotel. She was playing with the radio, trying to find a decent station at this time of night; preferably one that didn't play cheesy late-night love songs. Haruka thought about what Minako had said earlier and the tomboy had asked Rei's opinion on her plans with Ami, which were surprisingly met with a positive response. What was it Rei had said? Oh yeah...

* * *

"_If you could do that for Ami-chan, that'd be great, Haruka-san. God knows she's not really made out for this work. But she's a sweet girl and as long as it pays well, I can't see that being a problem... how did you come up with such an idea?" Haruka grinned at Rei's response. Haruka combed a hand through her hair,_

"_Actually, Minako-chan gave me the idea." Haruka waited for Rei's response. The raven-haired girl was silent but then she smirked,_

"_Well, who would have thought that self-centred blonde could have come up with an idea so perfect for everyone." Haruka looked over to Rei and saw a strange look in her eye._

"_Yeah, Rei... that Mina-chan, she's just full of surprises, eh?" The dark-haired girl said nothing but simply smiled gently._

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"ARGH! Holy fuck!" The tomboy nearly hit her head on the roof of her car at the sudden sound of rapping on her window. As Haruka regained her breath, she was greeted with the sound of gentle giggling from the other side of the window and the face of the last escort she had to pick up.

"Michiru-chan? Holy shit, you scared the crap out of me!" Michiru stopped laughing and smiled gently instead,

"Sorry, Haruka-chan... but I saw you were deep in thought. It was the only way to get your attention." Haruka shook her head.

"Just get in... you tell no-one, got me?" Michiru nodded and walked around to her side of the car and let herself in. As soon as Haruka started the car, she looked over to check that Michiru had her seatbelt on. Once she saw that, she pulled the car out o its parking spot.

"Where to, Michiru-chan?" Michiru looked over to the tomboy who was being extra vigilant, due to driving in the dark.

"Where to? Haruka-san, my apartment of course... what kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Do you really need me to answer that, Michiru-chan?" Michiru giggled,

"I suppose not. But yes, I am going to my apartment... where else would I go at this time of night, Haruka-chan?" The blonde spared a look over to Michiru.

"Well, for all I know you might want to go somewhere else tonight. I already had Rei shock me tonight." Michiru cocked an eyebrow and looked in curiosity at the blonde,

"Rei-san? What did she do to you, Haruka-chan?" The teasing was not lost on the blonde either, who chuckled gently.

"Michiru-chan... be nice! Rei did nothing to me... but she requested something that shocked me to be honest with you."

* * *

"_Rei-san, are you going to visit your grandfather for the night or to your apartment? Juuban is pretty close by and I know you haven't seen him in a while." Haruka smiled to the dark-haired girl beside her who had not uttered a word since the conversation earlier. Once again she said nothing, but shook her head. Haruka was a little confused, was she shaking her head at visiting the shrine or going to her apartment? This confusion was swiftly cleared up when Rei cleared her throat and looked at the junction they had approached._

"_Haruka-san, I want you to take me to Aino-san's." Haruka's jaw instantly fell to her lap. After a few seconds, she managed a nervous laugh and looked at Rei suspiciously._

"_Sorry, Rei-san, Aino-san's? You know I can't take you there... I mean, if she's killed and I was the one who took you there, the guilt would overwhelm me." Rei shook her head,_

"_I'm not going there to argue Haruka-san... I... I need to talk to her. Can you take me there, please?" Haruka nodded and silently began the short drive to Minako's._

* * *

"Rei-san went to Minako's? And it wasn't to argue? Haruka-san, is it April Fools' and no-one told me?" The tomboy laughed as she controlled the car with ease through the Tokyo streets.

"No, I'm serious Michiru-chan. She wouldn't tell me but promised me she wouldn't do anything... and I've not had a pager so I can only assume, they're both alive. Which for me, is a great sign!" Haruka grinned goofily and Michiru smiled too.

"Well, Haruka-san, I'm not going to anyone's apartment but my own." Michiru sighed sadly and Haruka caught it. The blonde looked over the other girl and saw her suddenly depressed features.

"Are you okay, Michiru-chan?" The aqua-haired girl didn't respond immediately, instead she looked out of her window and sighed once more.

"Haruka-chan, don't you ever get a feeling that maybe you'll be alone for life?"

"Wow... thanks Michiru, now I feel even worse to be single." Haruka winked at Michiru as soon as the aqua-haired girl turned around.

"Gomen, Haruka, I didn't mean that... I mean I feel like that. I'm going to my apartment again, where only I live and tomorrow I'll come to work and return to an empty apartment again. I guess I just wanted reassurance that I'm not the only one who feels like that." Haruka pulled up outside of Michiru's apartment and she turned the engine off.

"No, Michiru-chan, you're not alone in that respect. I return to an empty apartment every evening too... but I never think I'm alone in my life. I'm certainly not lonely. And I won't be that way for the rest of my life. I always thought ever since I was a kid that everyone has their other half somewhere out there. And they will find them if they want to bad enough. So the only real question left is... do you want it bad enough, Michiru-san?" Michiru looked deep into Haruka's eyes, looking for a sign. The sign she wanted was for Haruka to smile charmingly, then for the tomboy to rest her hand on her cheek, to lean in and whisper how much she loved Michiru... instead what she got was Haruka smiling politely and putting a hand on Michiru's.

"Hai, Haruka, I do want it bad enough. But sometimes there are things that are just out of our reach." Michiru sadly withdrew her hand from Haruka's and opened her door, slowly sliding it out, before leaning in to get her purse from the floor. As she reached in, Haruka grabbed her arm gently and spoke softly to her,

"I'm sure whoever they are Michiru, they will come around soon... you're a great girl, they'd be mad to not want you. They must be very special." Then Haruka let go. Michiru closed her door, and the familiar sound of Haruka's car starting up and driving away was all that filled Michiru's ears.

"She really is, Haruka... she really is special."

* * *

The tired tomboy looked down at her watch, it was 12:40am, and she had to be back in the office for 10:30am... 'aw crap', she thought, 'I need a freaking vacation'. The blonde entered her apartment shortly after and turned on the lights. She didn't need to check the post, because she was always here in the morning when it arrived, just before she had to leave. All Haruka had to do was check her answer-phone then collapse into her bed. As the blonde threw her car keys on the coffee table, she waltzed past her phone and pressed the 'play messages'. Haruka took of her jacket and shoes as the messages played. There were two missed calls from some insurance company, she missed one from her mother, reminding her to come down in the summer sometime, as both her parents missed her and wanted to see more of their 'city girl'. Haruka laughed gently as she threw on her boxers and tank top and went to her bathroom to brush her teeth. As she was about to put the brush in her mouth, a voice spread through the room that Haruka hadn't heard in a while; Uncle Souchi.

Souchi Tomoe was Haruka's uncle from her mother's side, and he was what some would call... eccentric. But he was brilliant – he was a brilliant scientist and often worked overseas with the greatest minds too. He lost his wife Keiko several years before, when Haruka was younger, and he only had Hotaru left – Haruka's younger cousin. Haruka hadn't seen her in years but she last saw the girl ten years ago, when Haruka was fifteen and Hotaru was five – and it was bad Haruka hadn't seen them since as they both lived in Tokyo ... but in her defence he was very reclusive and so was Hotaru as a result. He had since remarried to a woman that Haruka's mother described as 'the devil incarnate'; Kaolinite. Haruka had never met her in person but she saw a picture and she thought she was pretty hot. This apparently was all the woman had going for her as she was, according to Haruka's mother, very mean to Hotaru and often made her cry. So, why in the hell was he calling her after all this time? Haruka listened intently to the message as it played.

"Good evening Haruka. It's Uncle Souchi... I see I have missed you this evening. I was hoping to talk to you face to face... but it seems as though that will not be possible. I need to ask a huge favour of you Haruka-san. I have been asked to go to Switzerland to work on some genetic engineering by the government and I can't take Hotaru with me. She needs to finish school here. I will only be gone for nine months, but I was wondering if she could stay at yours. Please call me back on 318-9965-785 so we can discuss this. I need an answer by tomorrow evening. I wouldn't usually ask... but we are family, Haru-chan." That was it. Haruka stood dumbfounded in her bathroom, unable to get over the message. Her uncle wanted to dump a crap-load of responsibility on her just like that? And he played the underhanded trick of throwing the word family in! He knew she was a sucker for loyalty in the family and helping everyone out. Agitated, Haruka left the bathroom and replayed the message, writing down the number – damn straight she was going to call him... she yawned, 'In the morning though'... right now she had sleep to catch up on because tomorrow would surely be one busy day.

* * *

**A/N 2 - So there you have Chapter 2. I hope to see y'all at Chapter 3 too! Oh if you made it this far then review please! take care - VR**


	3. Get This Fire Started

* * *

**A/N - Sooooo... here we are. Chapter 3. I am actually having lots of fun writing this story. I get to concentrate on each pairing and let my mind do as it pleases... Anyways... enjoy this chapter (the formatting is a little different because I'm experimenting so yay). Anyways, enjoy this and thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter - the only reason I'm carrying on with this story is because of you guys! Take care and enjoy - VR.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 – GET THIS FIRE STARTED**

"No, no, no, absolutely not," Haruka waved her hands and had a bewildered look on her face but she was not backing down from her word. Sure, the man standing in front of her was family, but this was a piss-take! He wanted Haruka to give up all the freedom that came with being a single 25 year old year to look after her fifteen year old cousin?! Hell no!

"Haru-chan, I wouldn't ask unless I absolutely had to."

Haruka sighed and threw her hands over her face upon hearing that. It was ten in the morning and Haruka had called her uncle over to talk to him about this 'Hotaru' situation. Souchi Tomoe stood in Haruka's living room with his wife, Kaolinite, by his side. She was silent yet intimidating; her gaze made the young blonde a little uncomfortable in her own apartment.

"Uncle, no! I can't look after her. It's just... it's not convenient for me. Why not send her to my parents? She loves them!"

Souchi shook his head resolutely, "Haruka-chan, she is in her junior year of high school, I can't take her out... she has friends here!"

Kaolinite stifled a laugh as Souchi spoke but she covered her mirth by coughing loudly and smiling. Haruka rolled her eyes at the attempt of Kaolinite trying to project innocence but failing miserably.

"Look, uncle, I'd love to help out, I would but I work odd hours. She'd be on her own till midnight most nights!"

Souchi shook his head once more, "Hotaru is used to that, Haruka. Look, I will provide you with the money to keep Hotaru out of your hair... all she need is somewhere to stay in Tokyo. Please, Haru-chan?"

Haruka looked down at her uncle; he was pleading a little desperately, damn he must have really needed her...and who was she to deny him? They were family after all!

The tomboy sighed, "Listen... if she's going to be here, she's got to behave, she's got to clean up after herself and she can't get in the way of me and my work. Got it?"

Souchi smiled gratefully and nodded, while Kaolinite raised a slender eyebrow and spoke calmly, "Your work? Ah yes... the 'escorts'... Ha. What a despicable profession."

Haruka narrowed her eyes into slits at her uncle's wife – she refused to call this woman her aunt now that she had met her. She is nowhere near fitting to be Haruka's aunt.

"It's the oldest profession in the world, Tomoe-san." TThe formality used on Souchi's wife was not lost on anyone in the room. Haruka looked to her uncle once more.

"She can stay here... but if she messes up once, I'm throwing her to my parents. Geez, uncle you couldn't have just gotten her an apartment?"

Souchi laughed loudly and overdramatically before stopping abruptly.

"No. Hotaru needs to be around family, Haru-chan. I don't want her to feel neglected or abandoned in my absence. Thank you Haruka." Souchi engulfed his niece in a bear hug. Haruka nervously laughed and returned the embrace. She could tell he was really grateful Haruka helped out.

"Hey, uncle I would love to stand here and be all lovey-dovey and crap, but I gotta head to work. Just get Hotaru ready for Friday and I'll make sure I'm here to look after her first night here, okay?" Haruka smiled reassuringly as her uncle nodded and agreed with her.

* * *

"Setsuna-san, please?! I need it!"

Setsuna glared at the blonde tomboy and she shook her head, "I am still Miss M to you! Anyway, I let you go early yesterday Haruka-san... another day and soon you'll be telling me you want flexitime."

Haruka groaned and slumped in her chair as her boss stood in the doorway to the blonde's office, almost as if she owned it! Well, she did but she really flaunted it into something terrible.

"But I need Friday off! I have to do something!" Haruka frowned and crossed her arms, resembling a child when it cannot get its way.

"Tell me the real reason why and I may consider it. May that is." Haruka groaned loudly and glared at her boss.

"I... GAH! I have to help my cousin move into my apartment, okay?" Setsuna raised her eyebrow, clearly disbelieving Haruka.

"Sure you do Haruka-san... that's got to be the worse excuse you've ever given me... ever. And I'm included that time you said you couldn't come in because you had the bubonic plague." Haruka smiled sheepishly.

"I never was very attentive in History... but look, that's not the point! The point is that my uncle has to leave the country and I got talked into – well, suckered is more like it – looking after my cousin. So, please just Friday and I swear no more days off for the rest of the year!" Setsuna took Haruka in; her body language implied she was stressed, but telling the truth.

"The rest of the year? It's December, Haruka-san. This is the worse deal I've ever had." Haruka instantly brightened and smiled.

"So that's a yes?" Setsuna held Haruka's gaze for a few seconds before sighing and waving her hand nonchalantly.

"Yes, yes, Friday is all yours." Setsuna glanced at her watch and sighed, "I need to go to the bank, Haruka-san. I will see you tomorrow more than likely. Don't let the building burn down to the ground while I'm gone."

Haruka waited a few moments until she was sure Setsuna had left the building before she erupted into a jump into the air and pumping her fist into the air. Haruka's victory was interrupted by the giggling of one Aino Minako.

"Haruka-san, what are you, five?" Haruka smiled and sat back down in her chair.

"Only when I'm happy, Minako-chan. How can I help you?" Minako sat in the chair opposite Haruka and smiled.

"I always wanted a little sister, Haruka-san! You're so lucky to have your cousin stay with you!" Haruka laughed loudly.

"Mina, were you eavesdropping again? I've no idea why you work here when you could work for the government as a bug! You can hear through walls, I swear!" Minako laughed gently.

"More like an open door today, Haruka-san! But I'm serious, you can do things like stay up late, watch movies together, eat junk food, do each others' hair – " Haruka instantly interrupted Minako, with a playful tone to her voice.

"Do you ever think before you speak, Mina-chan?" Minako giggled once more and grinned at Haruka.

"So... does your cousin know that you work here, Haruka-san?" Haruka nodded, and Minako continued, "Oh cool, so when you get those weird messages from me about work it won't freak her out? Oh I know, we should have a girls' night at yours, Haruka-san!" Haruka and Minako shared a quick laugh before it was silenced by Rei, who had silently entered the room.

"I think you were on the right track Haruka-san... she clearly doesn't think before she speaks."

Minako turned around and saw Rei standing there, a slight smirk on her lips as her eyes bore into chirpy blonde. Haruka instantly noticed how the fiery atmosphere became a thousand times more intense than it ever had been between these two.

"Some people have no objections to the words that come out of my mouth, Hino-san." As Minako finished saying that, Rei's eyes widened a little.

* * *

_Setsuna walked into the lounge of 'After Dark', hoping to find the other escorts in there. She grinned as she opened the door and was greeted with the smiles of Michiru, Rei and Elza. Setsuna cleared her throat, "Excuse me ladies... but I have someone to introduce you to. Aino Minako," and with that, Setsuna stepped aside and into the room stepped one of the most beautiful women the world had ever seen._

_A girl with long, blonde hair flowing behind a toned, slim body and bright blue eyes, that were on a face that was perfect for an angel, entered the room. _

_Michiru looked at Setsuna in a curious manner while Elza seemed to be checking her out from the corner of her eye and evaluating this stranger who was brought into the room. Rei, who had been sitting on the sofa and reading a book, looked up and instantly, she froze. Her throat felt tight, her mouth was dry and she could have sworn her heart stopped beating the instant her eyes laid upon the person standing in front of her. The blonde smiled brightly and instantly charmed everyone in the room. Even Rei could feel herself automatically return a smile._

_Setsuna saw the reactions to Minako and grinned, "Well, seeing as how everyone seems to like the look of Aino-san, I want you all to be nice and look after her... she's our new escort." The second Setsuna stopped speaking, Rei felt her entire world crash down in front of her and burnt to crisp._

_'She is an escort.'_

_Rei turned away from the blonde, and cursed mentally to herself. It was such a shame. Rei thought for a moment the girl was a client... Ha! Stupid, Hino-san, why in God's name would a girl that beautiful come to an escort agency? She was stunning and clearly had no trouble with finding companionship... she certainly didn't need to pay for it. This girl is here to get paid for companionship, and she seems happy to be here too, much unlike the rest of them. Michiru and Elza were indifferent to it all but as soon as they met their clients, that fake smile would be plastered on their faces and that irresistible charm went to work like how a machine was turned on. Rei was more ashamed of her job than indifferent. Considering her past; her parents, her background... this was the last place she ever expected to be. So she played the aloof and demure lady. But this, this Aino-san... she was grinning, ear-to-ear! She is happy... she wants to be here. She wants this job. She did not want anything other than a different stranger every night. _

_Rei sighed and looked up again, only to see the grinning blonde standing right in front of her, holding her hand out, clearly waiting for the raven-haired woman to take it. With a sigh, Rei reluctantly shook her hand, trying her best to not be friendly with this woman._

"_I'm Aino Minako... ha ha, but you already know that, don't ya? Miss M made such an announcement, didn't she? Is she always like that? Anyway, what's your name?" Minako stared at Rei with such intensity coupled with such approachability that it almost frightened the raven-haired beauty... almost that is._

_Rei stared at Minako again, she took a deep breath and a half-step back, taking in the blonde once more. She saw how the blonde wore low-cut jeans and a tank top without any worries as to what anyone would say about such a provocative outfit, as though she enjoys playing with the fire of people's desires. She coupled it off with a red bow in her hair; this instantly caused Rei to laugh, no, scoff amusedly._

"_Ha? A bow? What are you, ten? A doll?" Rei instantly regretted her words but did not have a chance to say anything. The blonde's face contorted, she didn't cry, but she was clearly hiding back tears._

"_Rei-chan, that was uncalled for," Michiru's scolding caused Rei to snap out of her trance; she stopped staring at the blonde and looked at Michiru, who was looking back at Rei with disappointment in her eyes. Minako's eyes hardened and her friendly features disappeared from her face._

"_No. I am not a doll. Nor am I ten."_

_The blonde left the room. And Rei just watched her go. She could have stopped her, apologised profusely, she could have begged to be forgiven for her unnecessary words. But she didn't. She just stood there. Frozen once more by the blonde and the effect she had on her, but now, having a heart raging with a fire that Rei could not understand where it had been ignited from._

* * *

Haruka noticed Rei's eyes widened a little, and instantly, the atmosphere became a little bit more uncomfortable – if that was at all possible. It was strange; though there had been tensions between these two like this before, it had never been this unnerving to Haruka. What happened last night when Rei went to Minako's apartment? Something must have triggered this.

Rei tried to open her mouth and tried to say something, but closed it a moment later when nothing came out. Rei didn't frown, much to Haruka's surprise, but looked lost, before an annoyed look took over her expressions. Haruka frowned; it wasn't like Rei to take such a long while to respond.

And as for Minako, well she was just being her usual self, her very aura radiating her attitude of 'Score for team, Mina!' But really Minako, for once, was full of anticipation of what Rei would say in return.

"Then those people lack class, Aino-san," without another word, Rei turned and left the office.

Minako turned around, not looking at Haruka, but instead at the ceiling while slouching back into her chair and smiling dreamily... all the while playing with some strands of her long hair. Haruka was staring at Minako. She was confused as fuck. What the hell was that? Was that some sadistic form of flirting she just observed? Or was it a new level of Hino vs Aino bickering that she had yet to see? If so, it was subtle, yet clearly effective.

"Erm... Minako-chan... is there anything I should know about?" Minako glanced at Haruka and smiled widely.

"Nope, Haruka-san! I'll be in the lounge if you need me... but seriously, you should consider that girls' night in!" Minako bounced cheerfully out of her chair.

"I will I promise, Minako-chan. Oh! Do me a favour... will you close the door behind you? Thanks."

Minako smiled at the blonde tomboy and acquiesced to her request, closing the door behind her as she left the office. Not a second had passed before she found herself pushed roughly up against the wall adjacent from Haruka's office door. Minako yelped and was about to shout for help when she felt a soft hand covering her mouth, and amethyst eyes staring directly into Minako's own blue eyes. After a moment, the hand released Minako's mouth; the person was sure the blonde wouldn't make an unnecessary sound. Minako breathed in deeply.

"Rei?"

Instantly, a pair of deep amethyst eyes stared into Minako's once more. For once Rei looked scared more than anything, and the raven-haired beauty barely managed to croak out her sentence.

"What are you doing to me, Minako?"

* * *

"_I must say... this is a shock." _

_A very amused blonde stood in her doorway, her arms crossed as her robe covered her perfectly slim figure._

"_Are you going to let me in or will you leave me to stand out here and freeze in the corridor?"_

_A moment of silence passed between the two women before the blonde stood to the side of her door, allowing the raven-haired woman to enter her apartment. "Sure, Hino-san... I'm glad to see your manners are as pleasant as always." _

_Rei said nothing but stepped into Minako's apartment. She looked around her surroundings. It was not at all how she expected it to look. Everywhere Minako practically radiated chaos, but her apartment was organised, it was almost… Rei dared to say... plain? Yes, it was plain. It was nothing like the blonde before her. The blonde sat down on her sofa, clearly seeing no reason why she should be polite with Hino Rei and offer her a seat first. Minako sighed, and spoke with as much sarcasm as she could conjure._

"_So... to what do I owe the pleasure, Hino-san?" Rei seemingly ignored the blonde and opted to stare around the living quarters a few seconds more._

"_It's not at all how I expected it, Aino-san. I thought for sure you would have poster after poster of every boy-band and pop idol in Japan hanging on every single space in your apartment." _

_Minako stood up, clearly offended and spoke quietly, almost hurt. "It's not a stupid dream you know! Every girl has the chance to be an idol. Every girl has a dream like it. I'm no different from any other girl, Hino-san." _

_Rei stopped looking around the room and locked her gaze with Minako's hurt eyes. "I meant no offence, Aino-san... I'm just saying... that you're not what I expected." _

_Rei offered Minako a small smile... which was surprisingly reciprocated._

* * *

"I'm not doing anything, Rei-chan."

"No! Do not call me, Rei-chan. Just... don't. Last night was a mistake. Just forget it okay, forget everything."

Rei let go of Minako and took a step back.

"Just don't, Aino-san." Minako watched with a blank expression as the dark haired girl walked away from her and disappearing from the hallway to the lounge. Just to avoid Minako, for sure.

* * *

The blonde tomboy picked up her cell-phone and searched through her contacts until she came across the name she was looking for. She pressed the call button and waited patiently as the phone rang several times while being pressed to her ear.

"Haru-chan, what is it? I'm a bit busy at the moment."

Haruka scoffed at the poor response Seiya gave her, "Last night you complain because you barely see me and now you don't even want to talk to me on the phone! I am insulted, Seiya!"

A sigh was heard from the other end of the line, "No, no! Haru-chan, don't think that way... Look I'm at the bank trying to procure a huge loan for a rising star's new home... can I call you back in an hour or so?"

"No, look this is gonna be quick, I need to sort this out! Look, I need to know what kind of girl you want for Mako's!" Seiya sighed at the other end.

"Look, just make sure she's cute, intelligent and that she knows a bit about music. Look, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later." Haruka looked at the phone in front of her in disbelief as Seiya hung up on her. She sighed then lowered her head and rested it upon her desk. Haruka was stressed, that much was for certain. She had less than 4 days to get her apartment sorted out for Friday, because she had to accommodate for nine months, her fifteen year old cousin. Then two days after that, on Sunday, she had Makoto's restaurant opening – what was meant to be a private night for Haruka and her friends, got turned upside down by Miss M and her plans to turn the restaurant into a night for an escort extravaganza.

"Why is it every time I walk into this office, you're acting as though it's the end of the world, Haruka-chan?"

Haruka didn't need to raise her head to see who was speaking because she would be able recognise that voice any day, and in any situation - Michiru.

Haruka sighed and moved her head to the side, "Because fate laughs at me, Michiru-chan. I'm not even joking... if I'm quiet, I can hear a distinct, ominous giggling."

Another giggle from the aqua-haired girl roused Haruka into moving her head away from the desk, and she moved back into her chair, staring directly at Michiru who by now had taken the seat opposite her.

"Oh Haruka-chan, it's not that bad surely? I mean, she might be a sweet kid." Haruka looked questioningly at Michiru, but once again Michiru giggled and answered Haruka's unasked question,

"Minako-chan told us... So, when is the girl's night in?" Haruka instantly laughed, joined shortly by Michiru.

"Oh God, Michiru, if my only problem in life was having a girls' night in at my apartment, I would be smiling like crazy, not frowning," and Haruka threw her hand over to her own shoulder beginning to squeeze on the tender yet stiff and stressed muscles. She closed her eyes and began to breathe at a calmer pace.

"I just... I'm under stress. My uncle is leaving the country, throwing my fifteen year old cousin to live with me and turning my life upside down. On top of that, I have to arrange escorts for Makoto's restaurant, I have to get Rei and Minako on good terms, which might happen at the same time hell freezes over, and on top of all that I have to sort out Ami's position in the company and if I don't get any of that sorted, Miss M is going to fire me. It's like a never ending drama! FUCK! I - "

Haruka was frozen in her sentence as she felt soft hands descend upon her shoulder. Her eyes instantly flew open, and she jerked her head upwards, only to see Michiru smiling at her, and her hands were massaging Haruka's tense and sore shoulders.

"Wh-what are you doing, Michiru?!"

"Shh... just relax, Haruka."

Haruka was silence by Michiru hands reaching a very tense spot in Haruka's shoulder blade and working the knot very well. A low moan of pain relief came from Haruka's mouth. But Haruka was lost, she didn't know what to say – except possibly a thank you when Michiru was finished relieving her stress.

"Now, Haruka, don't stress yourself too much... all these obstacles can be gotten over easily. Mina, Rei, Ami and I are all free on the twelfth; Miss M told us the date – so don't worry about escorts for the restaurant. Rei and Mina will get on if you tell them your job is on the line, they may not get on but they both have a deep respect and love for you Haruka. And as for Ami... once again Minako told me your plan for her, and I think it's very honourable of you to get Ami out of being an escort and into a job that's... well a little more her to be honest with you. So don't worry, Miss M, won't fire you. You're here for the long run, I'm afraid, Haruka."

Michiru let go of Haruka's shoulders and gazed down at her. Haruka's head was back against the chair's headrest. Taking in every feature of the blonde- a slight smile gracing her features, and her eyes closed - Michiru couldn't stop smiling when she looked down at the blonde before her. As soon as Michiru's eyes came to Haruka's eyes, she was shocked to find them open and staring at her, intensely.

"Arigatou, Michiru."

The two kept their gaze locked. Michiru could feel her heart pounding in her chest – God, what was this blonde doing to her?! Before the blonde arrived, Michiru was sure that she would never have this feeling for another in her lifetime, but every time she saw Haruka, her heart ached in longing and yearning as though it had been set on fire. But, she had no chance with Haruka. It was clear Haruka had no intention of being involved with an escort – Elza proved that last year.

"You're welcome, Haruka." Michiru, unthinking, began to move on auto pilot, her hand reaching down to Haruka's face.

"Haruka-san! You said you wanted to see me?"

Michiru froze on the spot as her hands hang in mid-air as soon as she heard Ami's voice. Both the blonde tomboy and aqua-haired escort turned their heads swiftly to the door to see the timid blue-haired girl standing there, cheeks flushed somewhat, most probably caused by the scene before her. Haruka cleared her throat and nervously laughed.

"Er, yeah... I did... Um, Michiru-chan, can you leave us to speak in private, please?"

Michiru forced a smile and began to walk out of the office. She closed the door behind her and left Haruka and Ami alone in the office.

Ami sat down nervously, staring at Haruka. The blonde was looking at Ami with pity in her eyes. 'Oh God, this is it. I'm being fired' was the only thing running through Ami's mind along with the thoughts of being stuck paying for all her fees whit not having a job that would pay well. She'd have to take a few low paid jobs, and they'd probably hinder her studies, and she'd end up failing and never being a doctor! Ami felt like bursting into tears right at the instant.

"Mizuno-san... I wanted to talk to you about your position in the company."

* * *

If there was one thing Setsuna hated, it was being in a bank with several people around her making her feel uncomfortable with their stares at her. Sure, they may have been fleeting looks but she always felt as though people were staring at her, that they were judging her. And to top it off, the idiot in front of her was talking away on his phone loudly, while looking to his right and left for someone – probably the cute red-head who was standing beside him a minute ago who seemed to have gone of wandering through the bank.

"Look, just make sure she's cute, intelligent and that she knows a bit about music. Look, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later." The man put away his phone and turned around, he was clearly searching for someone but his eyes locked on Setsuna's figure and he seemed shocked for a while, but then smiled.

"Hi."

Setsuna ignored the man, and looked down to the envelope in her hands. It contained the weeks' earnings for 'After Dark Inc', and Setsuna had to talk to the accountant for... tax purposes.

"This place is a nightmare, huh?"

Setsuna turned her head and glared at the man – was he still talking to her? She said nothing but let her eyes wander over the man before her; long, dark hair that was styled into a ponytail. He had deep eyes but Setsuna was enticed by the man's charming smile. However, that soon passed when the red-head came bounding back into the queue and clung to the man's arm. "Seiya-kun, is this nearly over yet? I didn't know getting a loan was so difficult! After this can we go and get lunch? I want sashimi!"

Setsuna scoffed at the man and his companion. He was just like every other man she had met; he wanted a cute girl who was just an arm candy and that made others jealous of him. But how could anyone be jealous when the girl clearly lacked any intelligence? Setsuna wasn't sure if she had scoffed aloud or not, but the man was still looking at her, somewhat ignoring the girl who was with him.

"I'm Kou Seiya."

He held his hand out, his smile still plastered on his face. Setsuna stared at his hand and she looked back up at his face. She was about to respond when her accounts manager came out from his office. "Ah, Meioh-san, sorry to have kept you waiting! Please, come into my office," and Setsuna took the opportunity to follow her accounts manager to escape from the man she had just met. She spared a quick glance back at the man she now knew as Kou Seiya; at first he seemed disheartened but as soon as he saw she was looking at him, a smile lit his face up instantly.

* * *

Makoto had been sitting in the same place for nearly an hour, and it was nearing five in the afternoon. She had finished preparing the menu for the opening of the restaurant. The furnishings had been finished nearly two hours ago, and all that was left was the delivery of ingredients, the day before the restaurant opened. The health inspector gave her a clean bill the day before; what a birthday present for her, to get the go-ahead on her dream.

Her own restaurant.

The restaurant had always been a dream of hers, but lately a new thought had been invading her mind. In this twenty four hours, all Makoto thought of was blue hair, blue eyes and the name Ami.

Ami. Followed by the word, escort.

Makoto sighed heavily. Why couldn't she forget about the girl? Why did she have to find such a sweet girl and not have the chance to ask her out? 'Mako, the only reason you're not going for it is because she's an escort, are you that shallow? Plus, Haruka has told you she has not touched a client. Not really.' Her conscience was battling with her. But she didn't even know if Ami was that way inclined! She worked at the agency for a reason.

Maybe, it was all a lost cause.

She should just forget about the girl. She had plenty of times where she liked a girl but it never went further because of Makoto's inability to approach women. She wished she was like Haruka sometimes - that she could just approach a woman and dish out a good pick-up line. But that wasn't Makoto. She didn't do that and she couldn't take the thought of being heartbroken. Not again. Not after Maya. Her train of thoughts were soon broken though, as her cell-phone was buzzing in her jacket pocket. She took it out and looked at the display, sighing before she answered it.

"Hey, Seiya, what's up?" She heard him sigh, but not like her, he actually sounded happy.

"Nothing... I'm finished at the bank and... Ah, Mako, I tell you I'm in love!" Makoto instantly grinned.

"Is that so, Seiya? Go on, I know you're dying to tell me about her," There was a laugh at the other end of the phone.

"Haha, am I that obvious? Well, she's tall, dark-skinned, utterly gorgeous... long green hair... ah she had no idea who I was though. Well, that or she does and she hates my music... it's love Mako, I tell you!" Makoto couldn't but laugh at her friend either, it had been so long since she had heard him so happy.

"So... where'd you meet her, what's her name?"

There was a bit of a silence.

"Well, I met her in the bank. And she really seemed to be annoyed by me, Mako. I heard her accountant call her Meioh-san, but apart from that she's a total mystery."

"Seiya, how can you be obsessed with a woman whose name you don't know? A woman who seems to have brushed you off and had no interest in you or knew you were Kou Seiya?!" There was another silence, but it was soon followed by a soft chuckle.

"Because she looked back at me, Mako. Hey, I gotta go, talk later okay?" Makoto said her goodbye and stared at her phone.

The name Meioh sounded awfully familiar... maybe a name in the paper? It had been a long day and Makoto's brain wasn't working just yet... maybe it would come back to her later. Maybe.

* * *

**A/N 2 - You know if you made it this far - you gotta R&R - thanks to impersonal for her help on this chapter; ya rock chica. -VR  
**


	4. Make Me Feel Like I'm Alive

**A/N - Yo people. VR here. This chapter is a straight up HotaChibi chapter only, because it needed it but the next chapter will more than make up for it my HM friends! Once again thanks to impersonal for all your help (your ideas spark me off!). Also a Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics cos the anime would be this way! Anyway also, I do not encourage, endorse or tolerate bullying, happy slapping or any other form of emotional and physical abuse. If you do, you're a douche. Anyway... on with the chapter! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 – MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M ALIVE**

"That's the bell, class. Read chapter nine for your homework, you WILL be tested on it tomorrow." The class didn't moan and groan, instead, they rushed out of the door, glad that the day was over.

Only one student was reluctant to go.

She stared out of the window and brushed her bangs out of her face preventing the annoying strays of hair from obscuring her lavender eyes. With a heavy sigh, she gradually got out of her seat and packed away her books into her black messenger bag and slung it over her shoulder. She took her time leaving the classroom again like she did every day, in the hopes that she would not have to be at home any longer than she had to (not that school was any better for her to be loitering around – either way she was stuck in a building with people who hated her). However, on Friday she would be making the cross-city journey to her cousin's home; the very same apartment that would be her home for the next nine months apparently. Any other 15 year old would be ecstatic if they got to live with their older cousin who was known for her somewhat laidback attitude and lifestyle; but not Tomoe Hotaru. No, it's not that she didn't like her cousin, oh no, that was not the case at all. It was the fact that she knew her cousin didn't want her there. Which 25 year old would? Haruka was a young woman who had her bachelorette life down to the tee, and Hotaru knew being there might cause some tension.

To be honest, tension is the last thing she needed right now.

The only upside to all of this was that her father's wife wouldn't be around anymore. Thank the Gods', Hotaru could escape that woman for nine months at least. It was this thought that brought a small smile to grace her features, which was rare for the young girl nowadays.

"Hey, Tomoe, what the hell are you doing here? You freak, get the fuck outta here!"

Most other fifteen year olds' would have looked instantly for the person who had verbally assaulted them, but Hotaru was most certainly not like everyone else. For as long as she had remembered, she had been loathed by her classmates – all except Helios that is. Helios seemed to be indifferent to her at first but soon they two became friends, even though it was much to the annoyance of Hotaru's classmates. At first the young girl thought it was a passing phase of her classmates; that they would leave them alone after they got over it, but hell no, that was not the case. It was nearly eight years that Hotaru had put up with these children. They had thrown insults at her, even beating her up on a few occasions. After all these years, Hotaru had learnt to ignore these people. They would call her a freak, they would call her a witch, and they would call her a 'weirdo', but she learnt to block out all their cruel words. Her father's eccentricity as a scientist – they thought he was a mad scientist who lived with a witch and minions- prompted them to give those nicknames, especially 'witch'.

Little did they know the real witch was actually Kaolinite, her so called step-mother.

Her classmates thought Kaolinite was 'a babe' and 'too good for a Tomoe', the famous and beautiful angel that came descended to help Tomoe Souchi with his life. Hotaru only scoffed at her classmates- what they thought of her didn't matter to her, because they didn't know anything other than what they see on the television and the newspapers. They perceived her as a freak because of what her classmates told every student in the same year as them which everyone made fun of her using that. But, never was Hotaru once ashamed of whom she was. How could she be a freak? She was just like Haru-chan, and no-one thought that Haru-chan was a freak.

With her head held high she walked past her tormentors and headed for the school gate. She gripped the strap of her bag tighter when she felt something being thrown at her back. Most likely some stones, but still she would not give them the satisfaction of seeing her upset. Never would they have the satisfaction of seeing her in tears - not that she had any left to cry. She had cried more than enough in her life; when her mother passed away she cried for days and she was only five then. Less than two years later her father remarried to Kaolinite, and she cried again.

* * *

"_Hota-chan! Come here! I've got some news to tell you!" Souchi Tomoe's voice was crystal clear as he called through the house to gain the attention of Hotaru. A few seconds later, a young Hotaru came bouncing down the steps of the family home._

"_Hai, Otou-san?" Hotaru stepped into the living room where her father stood with a tall, red headed woman beside him. _

_Hotaru instantly eyed the woman suspiciously; she had been around the house a lot of late. Hotaru didn't like her. The woman lied to her father about some things, like how she lied about the nights she looked after Hotaru while her father worked late, and how she lied about the activities they did together (like cooking and baking). It was all lies, they had never done anything like that before. It was just a facade, just like the woman before her._

"_Hota-chan, I have something to tell you." _

_Hotaru dragged her eyes away from the woman she disliked and placed her gaze on her father. He was smiling widely and it was only now that Hotaru noticed his arm was snaked around Kaolinite's waist. Lavender eyes widened slightly as her small heart quickened its pace. Hotaru closed her eyes and prayed to every divine power there was that her father wouldn't say what she thought he was going to say. She may have been young, but she was not foolish; she knew that her father was attracted to the woman next to him – as inexplicable as that may be. Hotaru moved slowly to the sofa that her father was gesturing her to. Souchi sat down next to her and took Kaolinite's hand in his own. A grin was plastered on his face. To Hotaru's horror, the next words she heard was:_

"_Hota-chan... myself and Kaoli... we're, well, we're going to get married."_

* * *

It was clear the woman disliked Hotaru, even such a young Hotaru from before. Their relationship had been tumultuous ever since they had met. Hotaru tried to bring it to her father's attention only for him to sit in her room as she would talk to him about it all, and then he would hug her, ruffle her hair and tell her not to worry because it would all be alright soon. He listened but he never heard. Not once. With a sigh, Hotaru willed herself to the school gates, hoping that past these gates, she would have an uneventful journey. She brought her head up as she approached the gates.

Then she stopped in her tracks.

There they were.

Staring at her, grinning at her, taunting her, like always. Trying to hide her distaste for the four girls, Hotaru clenched her jaw and continued to walk towards the gate trying to stay as far away from them as she could manage. She nearly made it to the gate when the four appeared again, blocking her way and her only route out of school.

"Excuse me."

The four figures stayed still, showing no sign of backing down or letting Hotaru past. In fact, the oldest of the girls, stepped forward, crossed her arms and had her shocking pink hair flowing behind her in ungraceful movements. God, why did Helios have baseball practice today? Usually the two walked along a similar route home. If Helios was there the girls would never dare touch her due to their adoration for the pretty, young boy.

"Be quiet, Tomoe."

Hotaru was pushed back as the four girls stepped forwards. How could Hotaru have been so foolish? It was inevitable that the four female friends who made up the fan-club of Helios would be waiting for her today; Ves, Ceres, Pallas and Jun. Hotaru knew this couldn't be good. The class list of the ranking of the last examinations was pinned in the classroom earlier. Once again, she had come first. Any other normal 15 year olds would be proud, but she was not glad about it – all it meant trouble was this year, as always from the girls' who hated her. Her intelligence, her personality, hell they hated her very being! They were juniors while she was the youngest in her senior year. She skipped ahead a grade and to them, it was an embarrassment to them that Hotaru was number one each year. Hence being first in class always meant that an attempt at beating her up from the four girls she loathed so much would come.

"Just step aside," Hotaru's voice didn't waver once in her demand.

She was determined to get past them and get home; unscathed that is. But before Hotaru could register any movement she felt her cheek stinging, and raised a hand to touch it – she had been slapped. Ves's grin said it all: 'I just owned you, Tomoe'. Ceres stepped forward as she made one head movement that told the other girls to step aside. And they did without making any protest, aside from a snigger. Hotaru glared as Ceres stepped closer towards her.

"Hotaru-chan... we hear your dad's going away. Has he realised what a freak you are and decided to get away from you? Gotta say, I can't blame him," Ceres smirked. Hotaru knew she was just dying to get a reaction from her. Well, she would be waiting an eternity in that case.

She kept her gaze calm and said nothing.

This made Ceres only smirk wider –God, Hotaru hated that smirk, it reminded her so much of _her_; the woman who loathed her so much and Hotaru in turn also loathed with every ounce of her existence. Pallas laughed at her once again taunting her, and took over from Ceres at intimidating the young Hotaru.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something... we got a new girl coming to school tomorrow and I saw her file in the office. I want you to stay away from her." Hotaru frowned in confusion.

"Why would I care about some new girl? You can do what you want with her. I'm not interested."

Jun scoffed and came close to her ear, speaking quietly into it, "I want to protect the girls in this school from the likes of you... freak."

Freak.

Hotaru's eyes watered at the way Jun said 'freak'. It was with so much hate, so much disgust, so much disapproval... she nearly broke down her silent walls. She nearly made Hotaru ashamed. Nearly. Jun stepped back and grin that smile that so many vied for. Not Hotaru. She couldn't care less for the girls and their wiles.

"Oh, and congratulations for coming top of the class, Tomoe. Again."

Pallas sneered as she spoke, and once again Hotaru found herself surrounded by the four girls, all smirking evilly at her. Hotaru wouldn't cry... but she couldn't stop any physical pain she was bound to feel as soon as the girls' began landing blows on her delicate body.

* * *

"USAGI-CHAN! MAMO-CHAN!"

A bounding young girl with bright pink hair, fashioned into two odd buns on top of her head ran through the train station and jumped straight to her 'Uncle Mamo-chan'. He caught the young girl and laughed gently.

"Ohayo, Chibi-chan," she grinned and fell into the warm embrace of her favourite male relative.

"Chibi-chan! That's my Mamo-chan!" The pink-haired girl let go of Mamoru and laughed as she embraced the 'odangoed' blonde she had known all her life.

"Usagi-chan!" The pink-haired girl, known by those who are closest to her as Chibiusa, but everyone else calls her Serenity; it's not that she hates that name, but she'd much rather be called Chibiusa.

"I missed you Chibi-chan! Now, you're here, we can go shopping together, go on girly days out! Oh it's going to be so much fun! And oh! Look how much you've grown in a year! You're so much taller! Your pictures did you no justice! You're turning into such a lady!"

Mamoru smiled as he went to the train baggage area to get Chibiusa's suitcases and took them took the car, while Chibiusa and Usagi were left to their own device. Chatting away madly about shopping and Chibiusa's new life in Tokyo, the continued "I'm so excited Chibi-chan! The next few months are going to be so amazing! We managed to get you into a really good school; it was a little awkward due to it being mid-year but Mamo-chan spoke to the principal and it's all sorted! You start Nishimachi Gakuen tomorrow! "

Usagi and Chibiusa began squealing about the 'cute' uniform that Usagi had picked up the day before. Tsukino Chibiusa was related to Usagi by blood, they were cousins. But most people confused them for sisters due to their identical perky mood, and their impossibly constant energy – and not least their identical appetites. Chibiusa's parents were happily married but unfortunately her mother had fallen ill and had to go to hospital, and her father was by her mother's side every step of the way. They had thought it best for their darling little Chibi-chan to go and live with her favourite family member to continue with her studies and her life, rather than be hindered by her mother's illness and neglected at home. It was agreed that Chibiusa would be staying with the newlywed Chibas' for a school term or so, but Mamoru had this feeling that it was going to be a lot longer than that – not that he minded, after all anyone that Usagi loved, Mamoru also loved. Furthermore, he had known Chibiusa since she was a toddler, and he loved the girl almost as if she was his own daughter. He completely doted on her. And Usagi, of course, he would do anything for her. Chibiusa was a lucky girl. At her old school she was one of the most popular girls; she was friendly, polite, she never said a bad word about anyone. Although she may not have been the best academically she put her heart into every task she was thrown with. And students and teachers alike adored her for her bravado.

And so here they were, at Mamoru's apartment, unpacking Chibiusa's belongings into the spare room they had. Mamoru had decorated the room in a light pink colour and had put in a desk, a chair and a large comfy bed. "I'll get a laptop from work for you sometime this week, Chibi-chan. I know schoolwork is all e-mail and electronic nowadays," Mamoru smiled gently at his wife's young cousin and she beamed a smile back up at him.

She hugged him tightly, "Thank you so much, Mamo-chan! Usagi-chan, I really appreciate all you've done for me."

Usagi embraced her young cousin, "Nonsense, Chibi-chan, we love you and that's what family is here for, ne? Now then, get settled in quickly... we're going to order pizza!" and with that, Usagi bounded out of the room, intent on finding the pizza menu and ordering as much as she thought she could manage.

* * *

"Hotaru-chan, what happened? Are you okay?" Souchi Tomoe raised his head from his suitcase that he had laid in the living room of their home.

He had seen his daughter enter the home, and that she had a cut on her lip, her cheek and some small bruises on her hands. Hotaru sighed heavily as she laid down her bags and shoes in the hallway.

"I'm fine. I fell down at school."

Souchi shrugged and went back to packing his bag full with his belongings.

'Only three more days' thought Hotaru as she trudged along to her bedroom, with her books in her hand, ready to do her homework. She had her hand on the handle when she heard a familiar yet unwelcome giggling coming from behind her, near the master bedroom. Hotaru's jaw involuntarily clenched once more.

"Good evening, Kaolinite-san."

"Fell down at school? Is that the best you can do, Hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru opened her door and closed it behind her. She just wanted to be away from the woman. She couldn't handle being near her. Not now.

She fell to her bed and clutched her pillow. She didn't understand why everyone picked on her; if it wasn't for Helios then she was sure that life at school would be a hell of a lot worse. She had kept her friendship with Helios a secret from her father and his wife, because she didn't want to be pressured into inviting Helios to their home. Either of them would scare him, and then she would lose the only acquaintance she had.

That was something she couldn't handle.

Losing the slight friendship she had with Helios would be more than just hell. They had been in the same classes since kindergarten, though they barely spoke to each other. It was only when they got paired together in Science a few years back (when Hotaru got the chance to do advance classes) and found out they both worked exceptionally well together that they began talking. Nothing too serious at first, but they found they lived only a few streets apart, so most days they would walk part of their journey home together. Hotaru found Helios to be a caring person; he would not take part in the bullying that went on and if he was present he would tell others it was unacceptable to treat her like that or he'd try to stop it.

However, Helios could not always be there to stand up for her.

There was one time, when Helios took Hotaru to a nearby arcade for a soda and ice cream. At first Hotaru was suspicious, but it turned out Helios had no malicious intentions. In fact, he just wanted to talk to Hotaru to find out why the others picked on her. And so she told him. She was not ashamed to tell him of her attraction to girls, yet he seemed to not be bothered by it. Simply laughed while saying they could go on a double date one day and that he would be a lucky man to have three beautiful women around him. He wanted to befriend her but Hotaru didn't want to let him be her friend. She couldn't bear it if he were to suddenly start hating her, like so many others in her class did. She liked Helios, but she didn't really know him that well. Although, she did know he did not approve of bullying, or the way their other classmates treated her. Still, he could not stop all the bullying. Ever since that incident in school over a year ago, he tried his very best to be there and to keep her out of harm's way.

* * *

_For every teen, sometimes the worst moment of your schooling life can be getting changed after sporting activities. Some kids can be mean, and say some uncalled things. Today, in Nashimachi Gakuen, it seems as though this particular line of thinking was about to be unleashed on one particular girl._

_Hotaru was changing after her last lesson of swimming, as quickly as possible, so she wouldn't have to be with the other girls in her class any longer than usual. Today, it seemed she had no such luck. As Hotaru was buttoning up her shirt, she felt herself moving uncontrollably forward and her head impacted with her sports locker. 'Kuso', she tried to grabbed her head in pain but barely had a chance to as she was thrown around instantly to stare directly into the faces of her four worse tormentors at school._

"_Oi, Tomoe, we got a bone to pick with you." Ceres did her trademark of crossing her arms and smirking amusedly at the younger girl. Hotaru was silent; she had done nothing wrong! The class list was not up and she had not answered a single question in class voluntarily._

"_What were you doing with Helios-kun yesterday? In the Crown!" Hotaru took in the features of the four girls before her and saw that they all seemed angry. What was she doing with Helios? Just a simple chat between friends over some ice cream and sodas!_

"_We were just talking."_

"_LIAR! You weren't just talking! Helios-kun is one the most beautiful boys in the school! Why the hell would he hang around you? Unless you two were... together?" Ceres eyes' blazed with an anger that Hotaru had never seen before._

"_No! Helios and I are just friends!" An instant gasp followed Hotaru's sentence and Ves spoke in shock._

"_Helios? Just Helios? No honorifics? You ARE together! We knew it!"_

"_What? No! We're just friends! I don't even like boys! I – " and Hotaru realized her mistake too late._

_She watched the girls for their reaction. Ceres' face was blank, Pallas seemed confused, Jun's eyes were as wide as Hotaru had ever seen them and Ves' mouth was wide open. That was all for a split second. Hotaru blinked. As she opened her eyes, she saw the disgust in their eyes. The way they looked at her says it all. She was lower than scum._

"_You don't like boys? Oh My God, you probably stare at us when we're changing! That's fucking disgusting! Urgh, Tomoe, you're such a-a-a... a freak!" _

_Hotaru didn't know what happened. It all moved so fast. As soon as Ves had finished speaking, she felt another stinging on her cheek. She didn't even have time to rub her sore cheek, Ceres clenched her fist and landed a blow directly to her nose. Hotaru's head smacked into the back of her locker, hard. She felt hands grab her collar and throw her to the floor as someone smacked her head once again. She cried out in pain. A hand flew to cover her mouth and Hotaru stared up into Jun's face._

"_Don't you dare make a fucking sound, Tomoe. Hey, Ves, get your phone out!"_

_The cruel laughter echoed into her ears and Hotaru could feel hot tears escape her eyes while Jun kept her hand clamped over Hotaru's mouth, preventing her from screaming out for help. Ceres looked down at her and smirked. God, that fucking smirk. Hotaru gasped and winced in pain; she had been kicked in the stomach. She had been kicked hard. She felt someone holding down her arms, and looked to her left; Jun had her other hand, keeping Hotaru's hand down and to her right Pallas and her other arm restrained. Ceres delivered another blow to her stomach, and more tears escaped her eyes. Hotaru opened her eyes for a split second and saw that next to Ceres was Ves, with her cell-phone, recording the entire incident. The level of humiliation and shame like Hotaru had never felt flowed through her body. She was helpless, and the girls were going to beat her, humiliate her and have the entire ordeal on film! Hotaru tried to fight them but she was weak; she knew that and they knew that. Why was she so weak? She had no chance of escaping! So, with shame hanging heavily on her heart, Hotaru gave in. She went limp and let the girls' do what they had to do. She only hoped that by giving in, it won't go by quicker and they might get bored and leave her._

_Once the girls left her, she tried to lift herself off of the floor but she struggled. She had to get up. She had to. Now, she was in the showers, still with her clothes on, although they had been torn and ripped. She sat in the corner as a shower ran. She didn't know how long she had been ther. She had blocked out time, she had blocked out images and she had blocked out sound. That's why she didn't notice the figure in front of her, gently calling her name. She didn't notice a thing, until a hand gently touched her shoulder and she winced wildly and flew her eyes up to the person who touched her. She looked into caring eyes as she fought back tears._

_Helios._

_She was ashamed that he saw her like this. Her only friend. He said nothing but he turned off the shower and crouched down to her, and held her in an embrace and asked who did this. Hotaru remained silent._

* * *

Hotaru frowned at the memory. Ever since that day, Helios always tried his best to meet her after school and keep as close an eye on her as he could. But, Hotaru was thrown out of this train of thinking by the computer on her desk that began flashing wildly, telling her she had received a new message from 'PegasusH'. Hotaru sighed and sat down on the chair in front of her desk and opened up the IM message from her 'friend':

PegasusH says: Yo Hotaru. I'm sorry I wasn't in Science but baseball practice took up the entire afternoon! Do u have the notes that I can borrow?

Silence says: Yeah I do. I'll put them in a sharing folder. I can't talk for long; I have a lot of maths homework to do.

PegasusH: Thanks! I appreciate it. I have a lot of English to do too. I'll meet you tomorrow by the kiosk if you like, and we can do some quick cramming before our Science exam.

Silence: Sure. I put the file in the folder, Helios-kun, but I have to go now. I'm packing before I do my homework.

PegasusH: Oh yeah, you're moving to your cousin's right?

Silence: Yeah... I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow, Helios-kun.

PegasusH: Ja ne, Hotaru-chan!

Hotaru signed off the IM messenger and sighed reservedly. She didn't have to pack, that was a lie. She had done it the night before when her father came home and told her she would be moving to Haru-chan's. It was going to be a long evening; she would do her homework, then go downstairs for dinner and retreat to her room to read a book. She was so glad that in a month's time she would be turning sixteen, and then she could go and maybe get a job, have some money for herself. She could meet new people who wouldn't call her freak, people who wouldn't judge her.

Just maybe. With that reserve thought, Hotaru opened her maths book and began her homework.

* * *

"ARGH! Usagi-chan, why didn't you wake me? There's only 35 minutes until school starts!"

The pink-haired girl ran into the bathroom and instantly began to get showered and dressed. After she was washed and dressed, she grabbed a piece of toast from the kitchen and gulped down a glass of orange juice, all the time telling Usagi she was a 'baka' for not waking her up in time.

"Now, Chibi-chan, she didn't mean it and there's still fifteen minutes left. I'll drive you and make sure you get there on time. Okay?" Mamoru spoke softly.

"Hai, Mamo-chan!" Chibiusa ran from the apartment and followed Mamoru to his car.

The drive was pleasant enough what with the radio playing light morning music filling the car. Chibiusa stared out of the window; she was not from Tokyo, and although she had visited the city several times, it never ceased to amaze her. Chibiusa was gently shaken from her little fantasy word as she felt the car come to a gentle stop. Chibiusa looked from her window and saw the school - it was huge and there were still some students walking around the campus. The pink-haired girl looked curiously and saw not far off a pretty boy, with fair, almost white hair waking along and being bothered by a few of the girls of the school.

'He must be a great boy if all those girls are bothering him', thought Chibiusa.

She was in a slight daydream until she saw the dark-haired girl beside him, her head hanging slightly and seemingly ignoring the girls' that vied for the males' attention. Chibiusa saw how the boy kindly spoke to the girls but then directed his attention to the dark-haired girl, whose face was obscured by her bangs. 'That must be his girlfriend'. The young bundle of energy was interrupted from her daydream by Mamoru's gentle voice.

"So, I'll pick you up at 3pm, is that okay, Chibi-chan?" She nodded and he smiled.

"Great. You had better get going, you need to go to the office first, Chibi-chan. Have a fun day!" Chibiusa smiled at Mamoru's sincerity – he really did want her to have a fun day.

"It's high school, Mamo-chan, how can I not have a fun day?"

* * *

**A/N 2 - Another note. I am from the UK so all the classes and years are based on what I know we can do here (skipping grades, advanced classes, skipping a grade or two). If you made it this ar, do me a favour and review - if you do you get another chapter! Ja ne! -VR  
**


	5. Sorry, Did I StStStutter?

* * *

**A/N - Well, here it is. I wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 4, it was a completely different style of writing I know... but here we are, back to some other pairings. Immense love to impersonal for helping me to get my structure back on track - I really appreciate it :D And you prevented this chapter being a repeat of Chapter 4 ;) Enough ranting - ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 – SORRY, DID I ST-ST-STUTTER?**

Haruka stared at her brunette friend in slight confusion. It wasn't that Makoto confused her but in fact it was the situation that was confusing. Makoto began nervously biting at her nails before looking at Haruka, then turning away again. Haruka smirked and looked over at her nervous friend once more.

"Nervous, Mako-chan?"

"No! Why would I be nervous?!" The brunette managed to squeak out a sentence much to her friend's amusement. Haruka ran her hand through her newly cut hair and grinned.

"Oh, I don't know, nothing to do with the fact that Ami-chan is just two rooms away, I suppose?" Makoto stopped biting her nails and sent a glare to her friend.

"Have I told you lately, just how much I hate you, Haruka?" The blonde tomboy laughed out loud.

"Haha, Mako, I believe that you will always be in love with me," Haruka winked to Makoto, somehow managing to further annoy the nervous brunette more than previously thought possible,. "But Michiru-chan is coming in here to talk to me in a moment. That leaves you ample time to go and talk to Ami. Get it over with Mako! You can do it!" The blonde laughed as she teased her friend.

* * *

_Makoto struggled to put her Bluetooth hands-free headset in her ear as she heard her cell-phone blaring in her car. There was only one person who ever called her when she was driving, not on purpose it just happened to be HER every single, damn time._

"_Haru-chan? What the hell? You always call me when I'm driving, do you like plan it or something?!" Makoto managed to get the Bluetooth in her ear and shout at her friend._

"_No, I don't, but I am the bearer of awesome and most excellent news." Makoto sighed and kept a silence, indicating for her long-time friend to continue speaking, "Ami's not an escort anymore."_

* * *

"Shut up, Haru-chan! I nearly crashed the freaking car when you told me that yesterday. I don't see why I have to come down to talk to her anyway... even you don't know if she's bi or gay or whatever. And I'm not going to ask her out just because you tell me too!" Haruka laughed loudly again, much to Makoto's annoyance. She knew why Haruka was laughing, and how could she be so stupid? Claire. Haruka always had a way with Mako, she could say something to her and it would just make her do it. Before, it was with Claire - way back when they were 17 and still in high school.

* * *

"_Maaaako-chan. Stop looking so glum. Look, she's over by the large tree there, go and talk to her!" Haruka nudged her friend in the back, encouraging her to go and talk to the girl that had been plaguing her for months. The tall brunette shook her head and stepped back._

"_Haru-chan, I can't. I'd be too embarrassed of she told me to go away or made fun of me or something." Makoto turned to leave but felt a firm grip on her wrist. She was pulled around and found herself staring into Haruka's eyes. She felt overwhelmed as she felt the intensity of Haruka's gaze descending upon her. No words needed to be said between the two for a few moments, as Haruka simply stared into her friend's eyes._

"_Mako-chan, the worse she can say is no. How bad can that be?"_

* * *

There was still silence as Makoto looked over at her friend, who had managed to stop smiling smugly and instead had that kind sparkle in her eyes. Haruka leaned forward and caught Makoto's attention once more.

"Mako... relax, the worse that can happen is that she's not into girls, right? But go for it. She's a nice girl, she won't hurt you feelings that much I know for sure!" Makoto stared back at her friend. Haruka would never do anything that would hurt her. She wouldn't let anyone hurt her; their teenage years and rock solid friendship proved that. Makoto laughed nervously and grinned. Haruka really thought she had a chance. A whole new level of self-confidence was instilled in Makoto as the thought of Haruka's kindness in the past resurfaced in her mind.

"Okay, Haru-chan, but if I do will you ask Michiru-chan out?"

"Iie! What? Makoto-chan, I'm totally not going to do that! Are you mad?" Makoto began to grin and smirk at her friend's reaction and decided to have a little fun with her.

"Ne, Haruka-chan, don't you think she's cute? I'm pretty sure she'd say yes if YOU asked her out." Makoto wiggled her eyebrows for added emphasis, only causing Haruka to shake her head.

"Mako-chan, you know the rule. I don't date _these_ sorts of girls. I mean, come on, they do it for money. You know, that's just asking for trouble."

Mako looked at her friend incredulously.

She couldn't believe the tone with which Haruka had spoken. It contained such contempt that Makoto at first couldn't believe that Haruka had said something so harshly about the escorts. Makoto may not have approved but Haruka had always spoken about how you shouldn't see them as escorts by what they do... maybe it was one rule for the blonde and another for everyone else. Makoto shook her head, teasing her friend somewhat.

"So, you wouldn't date one of them, but here you are, encouraging me to?!"

"Hey! That is not the point! The point is you are blatantly attracted to her and I don't want you moping around me about her! So that's why I'm encouraging you. Remember – live life with no regrets, dearest Mako-chan. Anyway, Michiru's been here longer than I have. If working here has proven anything to me it's that she's strictly dickly."

An uncomfortable silence fell into the room and Makoto cleared her throat awkwardly. She was searching for anything in her mind to change the subject; Haruka made it clear that she wouldn't ask Michiru out, even though Makoto could swear when she had walked in on them a few days ago she could see a spark between the two – maybe they didn't realise it. And now Mako had been 'bullied' into coming down to Haruka's office to see Ami and to ask her out for an evening. Before anymore could be thought about, there was a knock at the door. Haruka grinned widely then whispered over to her friend.

"Yo, Mako-chan, this is it. Good luck!" She lifted her head up and spoke louder, "Come in!"

* * *

The door opened a few moments later to reveal Ami and Michiru. Ami looked more nervous than usual, and she had a slight tinge of pink covering her cheeks and running across the bridge of her nose too, while Michiru was standing with her usual perfect posture and she was staring directly above Haruka. Or, is that right? Michiru's posture seemed a little too perfect now to Haruka. Nevertheless, Haruka cleared her throat.

"Ah, Michiru-chan, thanks for coming. Ami, you're doing well. Not a single appointment as been late today. Mako, will you please excuse us? Ami, can you get my friend a drink please?"

"H-h-hai!" Ami nodded.

Michiru entered the office as Makoto stood and spared a nervous smile to her blonde friend, before she followed the short-haired bluenette from the room. Haruka simply winked and put two thumbs up. Mako smiled, feeling a little more reassured and left the room, closing the door behind her. Haruka glanced at a motionless Michiru, who stood as if she was rooted to the doorway. Michiru had statuesque posture; she looks more like a mannequin now more than ever. Haruka frowned at it, but it deepened as she noticed Michiru's expression is one of a slight frown, though her face remains predominantly blank. Disturbed. That was it... Michiru looked disturbed.

"Are you okay, Michiru-san?"

"Hai, Tenoh-san."

The curtness in Michiru's voice did not go unnoticed by Haruka, who was actually a little hurt that Michiru was so formal with her. Michiru hadn't moved at all since then, neither did her expression changed. Haruka cleared her throat uncomfortably again, something she never felt when Michiru was around. But this time, why did it feel so different? Michiru was being so... cold? Yes, cold, Michiru was being damn cold and right now, Haruka wasn't sure why she was being that way, and especially not to her. But she did know that she didn't like it one bit.

"T-take a seat, Michiru-san," Haruka was unsure what would break the discomfort.

"I think it's quite alright."

"Oh…"

And silence filled the room once more.

"Well, I just wanted to clarify that you'll be Kou-san's escort for the twelfth. He has requested someone with intelligence and knowledge of music. I remember once, you said you played an instrument, so I thought you'd be perfect," Haruka said, not knowing what else to say.

Michiru didn't respond for a while before she nodded once and turned away from her standing position near the door. What the hell? Haruka never saw Michiru this unwilling to talk to her before.

"What is up with you, Michiru-chan? Why are you acting so strange with me?"

Haruka hadn't noticed her voice had risen, but clearly Michiru had as Michiru stiffened her posture even more.

"If you have nothing further to say to me regarding work Tenoh-san, then I'm leaving."

Michiru turned to leave, and instantly Michiru felt a hand on her arm gently holding her and tugging her behind. Haruka meant no harm, but it seems to Haruka that Michiru took it the wrong way. Michiru immediately flinched at the touch and flung her arm wildly, forcing Haruka to release her grip and sending Haruka staggering to the back a little.

Frightened blue eyes met shocked green eyes.

Fear. Haruka saw fear in Michiru's eyes. Why was Michiru afraid of her touch all of a sudden?

"Michiru-san! Come on! What' wrong?? You are not acting like yourself!"

* * *

"How do you take it, Kino-san?" Ami turned to the brunette behind her, as they entered the pantry of After Dark. She had asked the brunette what drink she would like and Makoto had asked for some coffee. Nervously asked for coffee, was more like it.

"I just have a little milk with two sugars... and yourself?" Ami turned her head to the brunette and smiled.

"I have it black. I've grown to love coffee black with being a student."

Ami laughed nervously as she stirred in the milk and two sugars into the mug filled with hot coffee. As soon as she was content it was done, she turned and handed it to the brunette, who was leaning against the counter, biting her lip nervously.

"Arigatou," Makoto bowed slightly and took the mug, instantly drinking half the cup's contents. She was hoping they would calm her nerves.

"Are you okay, Kino-san?" Ami's eyebrows furrowed as she saw Makoto drain her cup of hot coffee.

"Please, call me Makoto." The brunette smiled warmly at the younger girl, and saw how she timidly nodded. _Kawaii,_ thought Makoto to herself.

"Only if you call me Ami, Makoto-san." Makoto smiled at the girl._ '_Okay Kino, this is it. Now or never, get it in gear. Just ask her. If she says no, you can handle it. I mean, you've been rejected several times, once more won't hurt. No, no, don't think that way! Okay. Here it goes.'

"Um... Ami-san... Are you busy Saturday night?" Makoto smiled sheepishly and raised her head to meet with Ami's gaze, which was currently in a state of shock.

"S-S-Saturday, Kino-san?" Makoto placed her coffee cup down on the flat surface she was resting on before she pushed herself off of the counter. She managed to lift her gaze away from the floor and into deep, blue eyes.

"I've already told you, Ami-san... please, call me Makoto." The blue-haired girl seemed to go pale and she nodded dumbly, "So... what are you doing Saturday, Ami-san?" Makoto tried her best to 

seem confident, and she even managed a shy smile towards Ami who seemed to be frozen to the spot.

Makoto waited for a few more moments.

She gulped nervously after noting Ami's silence. The brunette raised her hand and played with some stray strands of brown hair that had fallen from her ponytail and had managed to hang on the sides, now framing her face.

"N-N-Nothing, Makoto-san." Ami could fee her heart quicken again. She knew this was going to happen. She and Michiru had heard Makoto and Haruka speaking and she was a little worried.

"Well, then could I take you out? For coffee... maybe dinner?" Makoto raised her emerald green eyes to meet Ami's and waited patiently. For a few moments, only pure silence took them over. Ami smiled gently, and Makoto could feel her nerves lighten. She returned the smile.

"I'm sorry, Makoto-san. But no. I don't want to go with you this Saturday. I'm – I'm not interested in you in that way."

"Oh."

Oh, was that all Makoto could say to her? Ami searched the brunette's face for more. She felt low, she should have least used a bit more tact. She couldn't tell Makoto why she really said no. What they had said about her at medical school. How they had found out. It was shameful. And coupled with what she heard Haruka say, and Makoto clearly not disagreeing, Ami thought it was clear what Makoto's intentions were.

* * *

_After a long morning, that Ami thought would never end, she found herself now packing up her bags and nursing her head. She was suffering from a headache, a reminder not to stay out too late; she would have to talk to Haruka about her ending hours it seemed._

"_Hey, Mizuno-san, c'mere," Ami looked up to see one of her classmates standing near the main exit, gesturing for her to walk over to him. _

_Ami packed away her books and obliged the young man who had called her. As she reached the door, she saw that standing a few feet away were two females and one male friend, but all three smirking, the two girls even giggling and raising their hands to hide it. Ami frowned in confusion a little._

"_Hai, Morioka-san?" She smiled as politely as she could. The boy, Morioka, leaned forward and grinned._

"_I saw you last night." Ami frowned further, he saw her, so what? She was confused and thought he was playing some kind of prank on her. She needed to get to her apartment and study; she didn't have time for this._

"_Excuse me, Morioka-san." As Ami left the classroom, she could hear footsteps behind her, they were clearly following her. She sighed, and felt a little scared too – why were they following her? She was about to speed up when Morioka spoke again, this time an edge of amusement to his voice._

"_I saw you at the gala, with Tanaka-san. He's one of my father's friends at their company. He's not married ,that much we know." _

_Ami's eyes widened and she stopped in her tracks. She heard how footsteps slowly approached her and she turned around. Morioka was standing ten feet away and he had a grin on his face. Ami shook, she was terrified. Last night had been her tenth job in After Dark. At a gala held by a pharmaceutical company, hailing the unveiling of a new treatment for diabetics. And one of the executives had come to After Dark for an escort – it happened to be Ami. She hadn't thought that anyone she knew would ever see her, but if they did she could avoid their questions. Ami looked up to meet Morioka's eyes and saw only mirth in his eye - he found it all so amusing._

"_I asked my father if he knew who the girl was... he said no. I thought maybe you had snagged a rich guy for yourself... never in a million years would I have thought you were a prostitute, Mizuno!" Morioka couldn't contain himself and burst into laughter, needing to be held up by his male friend, who too was laughing. _

_Ami was shaking her head in disbelief. She thought that no-one would find out, and here someone had. Someone in her own medical class no less! She was so embarrassed and found her eyes stinging wildly, threatening to empty her tears. One of the girls spoke up,_

"_It's good thing you wanna be a doctor, Mizuno, you'll have to support yourself in life, because no-one would want spoilt goods like you! What self-respecting person would want to touch you for anything other than sex now? If they've got the yen to back it up, of course, right, Mizuno?!" _

_The girls howled in laughter as Ami began crying and ran away from the school, as fast as she could. Hoping to escape their taunts, hoping to God that she would wake up in the morning and it would all be a cruel dream. But she had no such luck. The next day she woke up, remembering it all vividly. What Morioka said. How they laughed. What the girl had said._

_Who would want her now?_

* * *

Judging from the brunette's reaction, Ami's own conclusion was far off from the truth. Makoto turned her head, and Ami couldn't see her face. Suddenly Ami felt foolish. It was just coffee... or dinner, would it have been such a big deal? Sure, it was with another woman, but with the brunette Ami found she was not even caring about gender. She could see the pain in Makoto's face, and felt a horrible pang hit her deep in her stomach and chest. Ami could almost cry from the pain she saw, pain she had inflicted on another, using only words.

"Makoto-san? Are you – " Ami was cut off by Makoto turning around and forcing a smile.

"I'm fine, Mizuno-san. Excuse me, I have to go."

Ami was paralyzed; completely frozen to the spot. She was shaken from her 'trance' by the sound of the main office door slamming hard. Ami could barely control herself; how could she let _them_ get to her? How could she let her classmates actually affect her with their cruel words? She should have known Makoto wasn't like that; that the brunette wasn't interested in _only_ that. Ami managed to walk from the kitchen to the hallway staying in her state of the paralysis.

* * *

"Nothing is wrong with me, Tenoh-san. Stop this questioning and let's just get down to our work." Michiru's voice sounded shakier than ever.

Haruka shook her head," Right there. See, that's what's wrong. 'Tenoh-san'. You haven't called me that since I started working here... and even that only lasted a few hours, and now here you are calling me Tenoh-san again. I'm only going to ask one more time, why the hell are you acting so weird?!"

"And I'm only going to say this one more time. Nothing is wrong with me... Tenoh-san," Michiru responded with nothing but formality and coldness.

Before Haruka could respond, the sound of the main office door slamming with ferocity broke Haruka and Michiru out of their argument. Instantly, Haruka ran to her door, to see who was in such a pissed off mood to have slammed the door so hard. As Haruka wrenched her office door open, she saw Rei and Mina were peering their heads out from the lounge. Miss M had descended down the stairs, a glare plastered on her face. As Haruka was about to question whom it was that had slammed the door when Ami stepped out of the kitchen timidly. Her eyes were watering a little. And it was in that instant that Haruka noticed Makoto wasn't there. All eyes were on Ami. Haruka walked over to Ami slowly.

"What happened, Ami?" Ami looked up at Haruka and sniffled softly.

"I'm sorry, Haruka-san." The blonde tomboy looked in Ami's face and could instantly tell the whole story.

Makoto got shot down. Haruka sighed and rubbed her temples gently.

"Fuck! I should go and get her." Haruka turned to Michiru and lowered her voice to a more soft tone. "We are not done here, Michiru," With that the blonde tomboy rushed back into her office to collect her car keys and to drive off after her friend, and the tomboy was hoping she would be able to talk some sense into her sensitive friend.

As soon as Haruka left, Michiru turned her attention to Ami. The warmth had returned to Michiru's eyes as she looked questioningly into Ami's eyes. Ami sniffled a little before speaking quietly.

"I didn't mean to upset Makoto-san, Michiru-chan. I just... I panicked."

Michiru embraced the younger girl gently as tears threatened to fall once more. Michiru rubbed Ami on the back, in a very motherly way, and spoke in calming, hushed tones.

"It's okay, Ami-san, Har- Tenoh-san, will sort this out. Just relax okay? Go and sit down in pantry, I'll come and join you and we'll talk over tea, okay?"

Ami said nothing but nodded, almost like a small child. Michiru looked up and saw Miss M was staring at them. Her eyes bearing into Michiru's intensely. Michiru didn't break her gaze and after a few moments Miss M, lowered her head, shook it gently and made an amused 'humph' sound, before turning around and slowly retreating back up to her office. Michiru looked down to Ami and released her from her arms, "Go to the pantry, okay? I'm going to tell Rei and Mina that they're not 

to interrupt us, okay?" Ami nodded once more, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and walked over to the pantry again.

Michiru turned around and found herself face to face with Rei and Mina, both staring at her. Rei's eyes were filled with confusion and concern and Mina's were filled with confusion and yearning. Knowing Mina, yearning to know every nitty bitty detail of the event she had missed.

"I'm going to talk to Ami-chan, guys. Can you stay out of the pantry until we're done?"

"Sure thing, Michiru-chan. If there's anything we can do, come and get us."

Rei threw a look to Mina. She was surprised that the blonde would show concern. She was annoyed that Minako had said 'we', but it was true, if there was anything they could do... Rei wanted to be there for Ami. All three could hear the sounds of gently sobbing and once again Minako spoke.

"What happened, Michiru-chan?"

Michiru sighed. She was torn, should she tell them or not? They were friends! Of course, she could trust them. She lowered her head towards them, afraid that if Ami heard her she might think Michiru was just gossiping instead of telling concerned friends.

"Makoto-san asked Ami-chan out... and well, Ami declined. But I think she's regretting it now... I don't know the full story but I know Ami needs me. Excuse me," Michiru passed a quick smile to the two before heading to the pantry to speak with Ami.

* * *

Rei crossed her arms and walked back into the lounge, taking a seat on the couch furthest from the door, her brow furrowed deep in concentration. Mina closed the door and leaned against it, her head facing up to the ceiling. She sighed, and caught the attention of Rei who instantly snapped her head up and looked at the blonde. Minako wasn't even staring at Rei but a small smile came across her face.

"What are you smiling at?"

Minako looked down at Rei, a few moments after the raven-haired girl had spat the sentence at her. Minako didn't answer but her smile grew a little wider. Rei was getting annoyed by this. Trust this one time Rei wanted the blonde to speak, Minako decided to be quiet! Minako eyed Rei with a glint of amusement in her eyes. The blonde giggled gently.

"Well... it's sweet, isn't it?" Minako saw confusion etch across Rei's face and sighed, "I mean, who would have thought Ami would be attracted to Makoto-san?"

Rei laughed bitterly.

"You really are a stupid blonde, aren't you? Ami declined! Remember?" Minako rolled her eyes.

"You think like a caveman. Yes, I know she declined. But why is she so upset if she declined? She is upset because she regrets declining Makoto-san. Can't blame her, Makoto-san is kind of cute."

"You think I'm a Neanderthal? Ami is probably crying because Makoto-san shouted at her or something!" Rei smiled proudly. She thought she hit it spot on. Minako shook her head.

"No! We were only next door, we would have heard shouting! The only shouting we heard was from Haruka's office. Nothing from anyone else. Ami regrets it. I could tell. It was in her eyes. Regret. But I only knew why after Michiru-chan told us what happened. "

"So, you're smiling because Ami's in tears after she realised she likes Makoto-san? That's fucked up, Aino-san." Minako laughed loudly. Was Rei really that dense?

"No, _Hino-san,_ I'm not smiling because Ami's in tears. I'm smiling because if Makoto likes her still, and I'm going to guess she does, and Ami likes Makoto, then at the restaurant they can get together. It'd be so sweet! I can see it now, Ami would enter the restaurant and Makoto would lock eyes with her and they'd both rush to each other in a sweet embrace! Oh! Isn't it love just gorgeous?" Rei scoffed as soon as Minako had finished speaking. The blonde had that glazed over look in her eyes.

"Fuck me, who the fuck died and made you Cupid?" Minako dropped her gaze to Rei and her eyes glazed over with another look.

"Fuck you, Rei? Is that an invite?" Minako smiled a little at the end of her sentence. Rei instanty stood up and her amethyst eyes glared deep into Minako's cerulean orbs.

"Don't you dare fucking go there, Minako. I told you. Don't."

Every word Rei spoke was at a low tone, every syllable dripping with an immense amount of what could only be called wounded pride. Minako's smile faded.

"Rei... I meant everything I said. I do have feelings for you. I – "

"Shut up, Minako! I don't want to hear it." Rei stormed towards the door, with every intention of throwing Minako aside and escaping from the room, but as soon as she had pushed the blonde aside and gotten her hand on the handle, she found herself being pulled by the arm and turned around. No sooner had the raven-haired beauty turned around, did she feel that she was being thrown towards the wall adjacent to the door by Minako. Inwardly, Rei smirked; she was impressed the blonde had this much strength. But, what Rei felt inside was clearly not being projected outwards.

"Get your fucking hands off of me."

Rei struggled against the blonde but felt herself helpless. She looked into Minako's eyes and saw a pain in her blue eyes. Minako shook her head.

"I'm not letting you go, Rei. I'm sorry about what happened. But I'm not lying to you, I do have feelings for you." Rei shook her head fervently and pushed Minako back again, this time successfully getting the blonde off of her.

"Just shut up, Minako! Stop lying to me! If you really had feelings for me then how comes the other night you -" Rei was cut off by Minako's firm voice.

"I'm not lying to you," before Rei could respond she felt a pair of lips searing into her own. A warmth spread through her body and without thinking she moaned lustfully into the kiss.

* * *

_Rei couldn't believe she was finally acting on instinct. And she couldn't believe that Minako was returning every touch. Minako's hands were pushed up over her head and Rei had a firm grip on the blonde's wrists. Rei could feel Minako moan into her mouth, every single lustful groan reverberating gently into Rei's mouth. The dark-haired woman slipped her tongue into the woman's mouth and felt the blonde squirming against her. Rei smirked into the kiss and forcefully pressed her lips against Minako's once more, and let her hands release the other girl's hands. The blonde seemed almost unsure where to put her hands but Rei instinctively ran her hands down the girl's sides, brushing past Minako's breasts, barely covered by her silk negligee. As soon as Rei's hands reached the blonde's delectable thigh, she felt Minako push her back, forcefully. Rei looked up into unsure blue eyes._

"_Rei... I'm not sure I can do this with you."_

* * *

It was only when she heard a moan being returned did she come crashing back down to Earth. Minako. Minako was kissing her, it was Minako's lips that she was enjoying, it was Minako's tongue she could feel brushing against her bottom lip. It was Minako who ran her hand up Rei's thigh and caused the dark-haired woman to moan once more. It was always Minako. And it was Minako resurfacing all these feelings and urges again. Once Rei regained her senses, she moved her hands to Minako's shoulders in a split second, just ready to push the blonde back with full force. She was going to. That was, until the door flew open, revealing Michiru.

"Hey, guys, we're finishing early and – Oh."

Michiru looked at the two in utter shock. Minako stepped back from Rei, smiling warmly to Michiru, Rei was panting heavier than she would have liked but the hot-headed woman couldn't help it. The aqua-haired woman smirked and folded her arms, "I was just saying... Miss M said we could finish early today... but it seems you two had every idea of doing that anyway." Rei shook her head and regained her composure.

"It's not what it looks like, Michiru-chan!"

Michiru nodded, clearly disbelieving Rei. "I'm taking Ami home... have a nice night, you two." Michiru walked away, clearly restraining a giggle. Who would blame her – who would have ever thought in a million years that they would ever find Aino and Hino making out that heatedly? She certainly wouldn't have!

Rei glared at Minako, who was currently smiling warmly at her.

"I hate you, Minako." Rei stormed from the room, and went to the hallway, to collect her bag and coat and leave the office. She had to get away from Minako as soon as possible.

Back in the lounge, Minako sat down on the sofa and placed a hand over her lips; still throbbing from the more than pleasurable kiss earlier. She sighed and spoke quietly to only herself.

"I'll make you see, Rei."

* * *

**A/N 2 - Well, there it is. R&R, cos the more you review the more likely you are to get an update ;) Ja ne -VR  
**


	6. I'm Not In Love

**A/N - I know. I suck for not updating sooner but the plus side is all the chapters will be this long from now on. Is that a plus side? I don't know. Just to let people know. I got a new job which won't affect my writing but will affect my updating so there will probably be no updates one week then a crapload the next week... ah the joys of my work. Anyway, I'm sure eveyrone knows by now that I don't own Sailor Moon (or any of the songs featured in any of my fics) but it's nice to remind you all. Meh, I've ranted enough, here's the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 – I'M NOT IN LOVE**

'_Gomen ne sunao ja nakute, yume no naka nara ieru, shikou kairo wa sho-to sunzen, ima sugu aitai yo. Nakitaku naru you na moonlight, denwa mo dekinai midnight, datte junjou doushiyou, ha-to wa mangekyou'_

Minako could hear the melody playing softly in the background of the lounge as she sat crossed legged, lounging on the sofa. Minako was confused by Michiru over what Minako initially thought was a straight forward incident that meant little to everyone.

"So? Michiru-chan, it's not like it's the first time Haruka-chan has said she wouldn't date an escort."

Michiru shook her head.

"No, Mina-chan, I don't mean that... I mean, I knew she would never want anything to do with an escort... but the way she spoke about m-m-us. That we only do it for money, we're nothing but trouble. I've never felt lower, for us."

Minako did not know if Rei spotted it, but Michiru was struggling with herself to not cry in front of the two. Maybe she did, because momentarily their eyes locked before Minako frowned slightly as Rei looked away in a hurry. Rei, who was standing at that time, then sat down gently next to Michiru and rubbed her back supportively. Minako heard the melody play the second time, but it was interrupted.

"Look, Michiru-chan, you are stronger than this. And besides we all know that 90 percent of the time, Haruka-chan never thinks before she speaks," Rei said as she let out a small smile at Michiru, which Michiru saw, smiled back and nodded in gratitude of the comfort.

"I know that you're right, but it doesn't change the fact what she said hurt. I mean, I should hate her because of what she said. Yet I don't. Not really. I still love her. Even though she was a bitch." Michiru frowned as she remembered when she and Ami were outside Haruka's office.

* * *

"_Ami-chan, you need to relax. Look at you, you're trembling... this wouldn't have anything to do with a tall brunette, now would it?" Ami's eyes widened and a bright red flush came over her face. Michiru smirked and Ami shook her head._

"_No! Kino-san has nothing to do with me!" Ami tried to sound resolute but Michiru couldn't help but noticed the way her voice wavered. Michiru smiled gently at her._

"_Look, it's no secret that Haruka-chan thinks her friend likes you. There's no harm in it, Ami. It's flattering I think. All you need to do is be honest with yourself Ami. Do you want to go out with Makoto or not?" Ami looked into Michiru's deep blue eyes and opened her mouth to try and respond, only to be interrupted by Makoto's voice coming from the office they were standing outside of._

"_Okay, Haru-chan, but if I do will you ask Michiru-chan out?"_

_Suddenly, Michiru could feel her heart pound against her chest as she heard Makoto ask her friend that question. Silence overcame her, as everything was blocked out from Michiru's mind as she waited for the blonde's voice to respond._

"_Iie! What? Makoto-chan, I'm totally not going to do that! Are you mad?"_

_Michiru scrunched her face up in confusion; why was Haruka being so defensive?_

"_Ne, Haruka-chan, don't you think she's cute? I'm pretty sure she'd say yes if YOU asked her out."_

_A grin enveloped Michiru's features. Haruka thought she was cute. It was said in the silence. And that brunette was damned right. If Haruka asked Michiru out, she'd say yes in a heartbeat. But her smile only lasted for a short while._

"_Mako-chan, you know the rule. I don't date these sorts of girls. I mean, come on, they do it for money. You know, that's just asking for trouble." And that was when Michiru's smile disappeared from her face. That's all Haruka thought she was._

_A whore._

_A money-grabbing whore._

* * *

'_Gomen ne sunao ja nakute, yume no naka nara ieru, shikou kairo wa sho-to sunzen, ima sugu aitai yo'_

Setsuna sighed as the annoying ringtone from a familiar phone blared throughout the office for the second time. She stood from her desk and brushed the long, green strands of hair from her face. She made her way to it, with every intention of getting to the phone before the annoyingly addictive ringtone took its toll on her.

'_Nakitaku naru you na moonlight, denwa mo dekinai midnight, datte junjou doushiyou, ha-to wa mangek-'_

"Haruka-san, how many times do I have to tell you to change the ringtone of this phone?"

"But, Setsuna-san, if I change the ringtone, then how will you know which phone is mine?"

The green haired woman sighed. There was a childish chuckling that came from the familiar voice of the tomboy blonde sounded in her ears. Luckily, Setsuna managed to get to the cell-phone that was left carelessly on the desk, before it got to the instrumental that she found just as annoying.

"Why is your phone here, Haruka-san? I know I gave you the day off but you _are_ working tonight, so you do need your phone."

"I knew I left it somewhere," and there was a pause. Setsuna knew it was deliberate by Haruka, and she was not going to fall for it. "Can you drop it by my place, Setsuna-san? I'm still moving my cousin's stuff into my spare room. Please?!" Setsuna winced as she heard how whiny the blonde became after the pause didn't work. She sighed heavily.

"I'll have it taken at yours within the hour."

"Arigatou! I gotta go, thanks again, Setsuna-san."

The green-haired employer shook her head in despair, "I really should shout at you to call me Miss M but something tells me that's a lost cause." Although Setsuna couldn't see the blonde she could imagine that she was grinning like a smug ass, "See you later, Haruka-san."

Setsuna hung up the phone and shook her head. It wasn't like Haruka to forget her phone, but then again if Haruka really was moving her cousin into her apartment then a bent of an absent-mind could be expected. Setsuna made her way out of the office and down the stairs, only to be halted in mid steps as she heard hushed tones coming from the lounge. Usually, there was always some form of commotion going on, especially if Rei and Minako were here. But luckily for Setsuna, so was Michiru and the aqua-haired woman was most definitely the peacekeeper in Haruka's absence. Setsuna was known for her stealth in the office, so it came as no surprise that by the time she had reached the lounge's closed door no-one had heard her yet. She raised her hand to grab the handle to the room when she heard something very interesting being discussed in the room. Setsuna stopped in her tracks and listened to the three voices coming from within.

"But I need to get over that. I need to stop putting myself under an illusion. Haruka wants nothing to do with a girl like me. So I need to put as much distance as I can between us." Michiru stood up and straightened her skirt out.

"Starting with 'Tenoh-san'?" Minako smirked and Michiru caught her eye. There was a small silence and Michiru nodded silently. She felt bad, she hadn't told the girls about the entire conversation; of her true emotions and feelings when it came to Haruka. She only gave them the cliff-notes version. Minako had that glazed over look in her eyes.

"There's no harm in telling her your feelings, Michiru-chan."

The aqua-haired escort shook her head, crossed her arms across her chest and smirked somewhat bitterly, "Minako-chan, let's not go there okay? Look, if we were meant to be, there'd be a sign. You can call me superstitious, but I believe in omens and signs and with Haruka there just isn't one."

That instant, the door flew open to reveal Setsuna standing with one arm crossed over her chest, her hand other hand holding up a cell-phone and a smirk gracing her features as well as one fine green eyebrow raised ever so slightly.

"Miss M?" All three voices questioned at the same time causing Setsuna to smile amusedly before clearing her throat.

"Hello girls. Michiru-chan, I need you to take Haruka-san's cell-phone to her apartment. She left it here."

Setsuna waited for a reply from the aqua haired escort but all she received was a blank expression. Behind Michiru, Minako was stifling her laughter and Rei was smirking. Setsuna raised her eyebrow and waited for Michiru to reply. After five more seconds, Setsuna got a response from Michiru. Well, more like a reaction.

"WHAT?! Why do I have to take it to Ha-Ha-Tenoh-san? Why not send Mina or Rei?" Every single word was said as a screech and accompanied with a pair of hands flying through the air, as though to emphasis the already well made point.

"Rei doesn't have a licence, Minako WILL get lost with any directions I give her, and Ami is at an exam today. So, you do it."

Setsuna threw the cell-phone in the air and Michiru reluctantly caught it. She looked at Setsuna, Rei then Minako; begging each to take the phone from her, using only her bright blue eyes. She was rejected by each person, and each person gave a knowing grin to her.

"Fine. But just so you know, Miss M. I so do not like you right now!"

Michiru left the room with a slight scowl on her face. Setsuna laughed and turned to the two remaining escorts.

"Aside from kicking that girl in the ass is there a more obvious sign I can give her?" Setsuna gave a hearty laugh - it was rare she was so genuinely amused by the girls. It was only a few moments later that Setsuna noticed that she was laughing on her own. She stopped and looked to the blonde nearest to her. "Why aren't you two laughing?"

"Miss M... do you eavesdrop on conversations?!" Minako's eyes bulge a little as she spoke. Miss M smirked and cocked her head.

"It's my office; I hear and see everything that happens, Minako-chan. Why? Worried about something?" Minako instantly shook her head to her employer and smiled as angelically as she could. But Setsuna couldn't help herself. She had been quiet for too long about these two.

"I don't know what's going on exactly between you two but today you've been too quiet around each other, not that I miss the noise you all usually make. But, this weird tension love-hate thing you've got going on needs to stop. So sort it out. I don't care about the result but sort it out."

A shocked blonde nearly faltered back in her steps as the green-haired owner of After Dark sent a blank expression towards both girls. Rei cleared her throat.

"There's nothing to sort out, Miss M."

Setsuna scoffed loudly, "Yeah, and I'm the Tooth Fairy."

She left the room and Minako glanced over to Rei.

"Do you want to sort this out, Rei?"

The raven-haired woman narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"There's nothing to sort out."

Minako giggled gently and Rei sighed. Clearly Minako was enjoying this all too much.

* * *

The entire drive to West Tokyo had been hell for Michiru. The cell-phone had rung at least fifteen times, and each time Michiru could not bring herself to answer the phone; she had no idea how to handle the work phone and she was worried it could have been Haruka. And right now Haruka was something Michiru could not handle.

Pulling up outside the apartment complex she had never been to before, Michiru double checked the name of the building with the instructions Miss M had given her. 'Yup, this is Kirigoe Heights'. Michiru parked in the visitors' bay and briskly walked into the lounge of the building, in the hopes of just dropping the phone off and leaving a few moments later. She couldn't handle seeing the blonde still, and she really wanted to get this over and done with.

After walking down the hallway of the ninth floor slowly, Michiru came to 9D and knocked the floor three times. At first there was no sound, so Michiru knocked again. The sound of rustling and someone rushing to the door was distinct. A few moments later, Michiru was greeted with the sight of the door slowly opening to reveal a pretty young dark-haired girl with startling purple eyes. After a second or two of stunned silence from both of them, Michiru finally spoke.

"Um, excuse me, do you know where Tenoh-san lives? I thought it was this number but clearly – "

"This is Tenoh-san's apartment. How can I help you?"

The girl's voice sounded shaky and scared to Michiru. By her body language, it seems as though she was dying to hide behind the door… if she could. The aqua-haired woman held out the cell-phone for the younger girl to take. The younger girl who Michiru could only assume was Haruka's younger cousin.

"Well, can you make sure that Tenoh-san gets this? It's her cell-phone from work, she left it there."

The younger girl took it smiling sheepishly, before she replied "Hai, Haru-chan told me you'd be coming by, it's a pleasure to meet you Meioh-san. I am Tomoe Hotaru."

Hotaru bowed to Michiru and a giggle escaped from Michiru's mouth. Hotaru instantly jerked her head up, staring at Michiru with a mixture of hurt and confusion in her purple eyes. Michiru stopped laughing.

"Gomen, Tomoe-san... it's just that I am not Meioh-san. I am Kaioh Michiru, I work at the agency."

Hotaru's cheeks began to redden slightly and she giggled nervously. "Oh... please forgive me, Kaioh-san, I just assumed that..." Hotaru trailed off and Michiru put her hand on one of her shoulders, politely cutting the younger girl off.

"No, don't worry about it. And please call me Michiru, Kaioh-san is my... it's my mother."

There was an air of hurt surrounding the words that Michiru had said and Hotaru instantly recognised the sorrow within the words. It was the same way Hotaru would speak when she remembered her mother. Her dead mother. Hotaru opened the door to the apartment fully.

"Please, come in Michiru-chan. A cup of tea is the least I could make you. I'm sure Haru-chan would want me to be hospitable to her friends." Michiru remained at the door fighting with herself should she go in or not?

"Um... Tomoe-san – "

"Hotaru."

A smile graced Hotaru's features and Michiru instantly felt herself warm to the young girl. Michiru couldn't suppress her own grin. She continued speaking, "Hotaru-chan... where is Tenoh-san?"

Hotaru seemed confused and raised one eyebrow, and seemed to be taking in Michiru. The aqua-haired woman was standing o the threshold and seemed to be scanning the room behind Hotaru.

"Haruka-san is getting my things from my family home, Michiru-chan. She won't be back for another hour or so. Tea?"

Deciding that it was safe, Michiru entered into the apartment she looked around. It was decorated in a way she had expected yet she was still shocked. It was minimalist. The walls were a neutral beige colour, and a cream sofa was against the wall opposite the door, the window was large and gave a tremendous view of Tokyo. The kitchen was separated with a dine-in area, and an enormous refrigerator. There was a small corridor opposite where Michiru was, and Hotaru could see Michiru's inquiring gaze taking in the apartment.

"Have you not been here before, Michiru-chan?" Purple eyes gently gazed into blue.

"No, Hotaru-chan. I have not." Hotaru smiled gently and walked over to the corridor.

"The bathroom is down here. It's the second on your left. Now, is green tea okay, Michiru-chan?" Michiru only nodded as she saw Hotaru head to the kitchen area and watched her begin to make the tea. Michiru noted the girl was very timid in the way she spoke, her body language did not exude confidence although she had been polite. And the young girl was certainly mature in her actions and the way she had been with Michiru.

"You are Tenoh-san's cousin right, Hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru moved herself out from the kitchen and leaned against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest. She nodded and brought her head up to look Michiru in the eyes.

"Do you not like Haru-chan, Michiru-chan?"

"What?! No, of course I do! Why would you ask such a thing, Hotaru-chan?"

Michiru could feel her cheeks go pink and she tried to suppress the blushing. She hoped to the gods that Hotaru hadn't noticed, and it seemed as though Hotaru hadn't.

"Then why do you call Haru-chan, Tenoh-san? Even I know she hates being called Tenoh-san. She always has."

Michiru sighed, she was saved from answering however as the kettle began to boil in the kitchen, forcing Hotaru back into the area to prepare the tea. Michiru took advantage of this moment and decided to change the subject. "So... what school do you attend, Hotaru-chan?"

* * *

"Hey, Chibiusa-chan!"

The squealing of Jun through the hallway as she ran towards Chibiusa attracted the attention of nearly every person in the nearby vicinity. The pink-haired odango girl turned and smiled to her new friend, "Ohayo, Jun-chan. What's up?"

Jun giggled like an infatuated schoolgirl – well, she was one – and she leaned against Chibiusa's locker.

"Well, tryouts for sports team are going on until the Christmas break, Chibiusa-chan! Today is the swimming team! So, we're all going to try out for that!"

Jun began dragging Chibiusa with her towards the swimming pool as soon as the pink-haired girl closed her locker.

"Jun-chan, I don't get why any of us are going to watch though! You all say you hate swimming!" Before Jun could respond, her three cohorts appeared from nowhere all giggling.

"Be-cause! Helios-kun is the captain of the swimming team. That means we can see him in practically almost nothing, Chibiusa-chan! And don't worry, we won't be the only girls there for that!" Chibiusa went bright pink at the implication of Helios in only his swimwear.

"But won't Helios-kun's girlfriend be there?"

In the two and a half days she had been acquainting herself with the four girls, she hadn't found the courage to ask any direct questions about Helios nor the girl she had seen with him before. She had only found out about Helios because it seemed to be the only thing the four girls ever spoke about when they weren't in lessons. Ceres instantly stopped waking and turned to Chibiusa with a confused expression on her face.

"Helios-kun's girlfriend? What are you talking about, Chibiusa-chan?"

Chibiusa went a slight pink across her face before stuttering out her answer. "O-on my first day here... I saw Helios-kun... Never mind"

Ceres stifled back a laugh and Jun grinned. Pallas shook her head and Ves was the one to eventually speak. "Helios-kun has a girlfriend?" She looked confused then grinned, "I hope you don't mean Tomoe, that freak... what did this girlfriend of his look like?"

"She had – " Chibiusa was interrupted by Jun looking down at her watch and squealing.

"Oh My God! We have to go, or we'll miss Helios-kun in his Speedos!"

The four girls all shocked Chibiusa with their limited attention span but Chibiusa ran alongside with them, determined to stay with her new friends.

* * *

"Ah that's great Mimet-chan. Can we take it from the bridge again though? Just to harmonize?"

Seiya was sitting in music studio as equalizing as Mimet. The red-head is currently been invading his life, and, singing in the recording booth. As hard as Seiya tried to concentrate, his mind only ever brought him back to an image of crimson eyes and green hair. Her tanned skin highlighting her exotic beauty and her mysterious aura only allured him to her. He must have been pretty distracted because after a few moments, one of the two men sitting with him in the studio snapped their fingers in front of his eyes, instantly bringing Seiya out from his trance.

"Yo! Seiya, man, are you okay? She finished singing like three minutes ago."

The silver haired man looked confused at his black haired friend. It was very rare that Seiya ever daydreamed while working.

"Gomen, Yaten... I've just got something on my mind," Yaten turned to his brown haired friend Taiki and they both shared a concerned look upon hearing that. Taiki nodded and leaned towards the microphone and spoke to Mimet.

"Hey, Mimet, we've got to clean up some of the tracks, take ten."

Taiki didn't even wait for a response but found that Mimet complied nonetheless. As soon as Taiki and Yaten were sure they were alone with Seiya, Taiki cleared his throat. "So... what's wrong, Seiya?"

Seiya looked over to his friend and fought with himself. Should he tell them that he has fallen in love with a woman who had no interest in him, and that he knew nothing about her whom he talked to less than five minutes? "Nothing... just stress, guys. Mako's restaurant opening is tonight, you know and I guess it's just the thought of the paparazzi and all that," Okay, Seiya knew he shouldn't have lied. But he didn't need the mocking that he would inevitably get from the two.

Yaten grunted agitatedly, "Jeez, Seiya, if that's all that bothers you then you need to get out more. Get a girl. Get laid." Yaten smirked as she spoke, and Seiya and Taiki both spared a glance at Yaten; clearly showing they were not impressed with his crude remark.

Taiki cleared his throat. "Well, I think maybe you do need a relationship, Seiya. It has been three years since you last were involved with someone. You're making work your entire life. You're not the Seiya you once were. I think it would benefit everyone if _that_ Seiya came back." Taiki smiled softly to Seiya. The dark-haired man sighed and nodded his head.

"I know that you're right... well, not you Yaten, but you're right Taiki. I should pursue a relationship." At first these words were spoken with an empty meaning but as Seiya blinked, a split second image of that green haired temptress was floating before him. He stared resolutely at his hands and he spoke again, this time more firmly, "I have to pursue that relationship, Taiki, you're right!"

"What about me? I'm right! You need to get laid, Seiya! All that stress would be gone!" Seiya smiled and playfully hit Yaten upside the head.

"Y'know, I would have that Kakyuu would have made you more of a gentleman... clearly her efforts are in vain." Yaten stuck his tongue out at his long time friends as they laughed at Seiya's remarks. Taiki looked at his watch,

"We had better bring Mimet in. This album won't make itself." Yaten made a look of annoyance.

"I'm sick and tired of all these bimbos making albums, there has to be some girls out there with enough natural talents to outdo all of these generic idiots." Taiki laughed and began discussing with Yaten the difficulty in actually finding anyone with talent and appeal in the music industry anymore.

After a moment or two, Taiki sent a message over the studio intercom for Mimet to return to the booth and Seiya forced his mind to concentrate. He, Yaten and Taiki would produce this album like they had dozens before... and after his work was done Seiya would began his search across Tokyo for the woman he only knew as Meioh-san.

* * *

The beautiful view was one of the many reasons Setsuna had loved her office.

She wanted something to remind her of the beauty of the world that was hidden among all the ugliness that seemed to be more prevalent in every other day of life. She was not always the way she was today. She had a relatively happy childhood. Well, from when she was born until she was ten that was. Her mother and father lived happily together in a house in the outskirts of Osaka. Her mother was pregnant and her father was beaming with joy, they were expecting a boy according to the doctor. They had even 

picked out a name; Kazuhiko. At the time, it seemed like a perfect name. Setsuna's father, Norio was ecstatic. His first son would be one of his greatest joys; it was something every father wanted to feel - a bond with the son as the mother feels with the daughter.

Looking out of her window at the winter sunset looked so surreal, like looking at a weird canvas. Beautiful, but depressive. It was almost as if she was looking at a colour chart, one of her life. From the sunlight beauty at the horizon, going up to some grey area as if to depict the forced happiness in the middle, and then to the blackest part of the sky. Just like the blackest part of her life.

When her brother was born, Setsuna could not have been happier. She was going to be a big sister. Onee-chan. She was delirious. Her brother had their mother's dark brown hair, but had their father's blue eyes. He seemed so healthy. He really did. That's why it came as such a shock when he died three weeks later. Breathing complications the doctors called it. But Setsuna didn't care what they called it, either way her darling little brother was taken from them all almost as soon as he had been given to them. She was distraught, often crying every night at the loss of her little brother. Her mother became a numb women, often just sitting on her bed and staring up at the ceiling every single night. Not speaking a word to anyone. Her father became engrossed in his work, and every now and again a violent verbal assault would find its way from his mouth. She knew they both began to drink heavily, her mother was on anti-depressants and Setsuna became used to her home life. But it was when she was twelve that an incident happened. It forged who she was for the rest of her life. It was the first and last time her father ever raised his hand to her mother.

How ironic. A beautiful view outside, just to remind her of memories inside that she'd rather forget.

* * *

"_You're getting fucking lazy, Kame. Why do I even bother coming home to this shit-hole? It's not like you ever clean up or cook." Setsuna sat on the stairs in her home and heard the sounds of her father opening and slamming shut the cupboards._

"_Where is all the fucking food, Kame? I give you all that fucking money and the cupboards are bare. I bet if I looked in the liquor cabinet that'd be full!"_

"_Shut up, Norio! Like you don't help yourself to the booze!" A bitter laugh escaped her father's lips._

"_I pay for it I can drink it, but I expect a meal when I come home from work. You're pathetic excuse for a woman." Once again the sounds of her father searching through the kitchen could be heard. He sighed and then the hiss of a can being opened filled the silent house. Setsuna blinked, another drink. She kept count. That would be the 59__th__ beer opened in four days in the house. She saw her father walk into the living room and sit on the sofa. Her mother walked in slowly after, a glass filled with an amber liquid was in her hand. No doubt Jack Daniels was keeping her mother company tonight._

"_You've let yourself go, Kame. You really have. I'm ashamed to tell anyone that you're my wife. Ha, well, you barely are, I suppose. I should just say you're the woman I pay to stay around me." Kame emptied the contents of her glass and slammed the glass down on the coffee table, instantly getting her husband's attention. His eyes blazed with an intensity she had never known before._

"_The woman you pay for? What am I now? Your whore, Norio? You disgust me. You pig!" Norio stood up, instantly towering over his wife and he held her wrists tightly in his hands._

"_If you were a whore, I would probably be a bit happier, Kame. At least I'd get to fuck a whore. When was the last time we slept together, do you even know the answer?" Kame looked down at the floor, of course she knew when. Not since Kazuhiko had died. She couldn't bring herself to. Norio didn't release her from his grip. "Not since Kazu... it's like I repulse you. Well, guess what? You're stuck with me, babe." He said the word babe with such disgust that he made Setsuna wince. She wanted to stand up and force her parents to stop this, but she had talked to some of her friends and found out that some of them had been hit by their parents for interfering, and she didn't want to be hit by her parents. Setsuna was thrown from her thoughts by the sound of her mother shouting._

"_Shut up, Kame!" Norio threw his wife onto the floor and he straddled her._

"_What about Setsuna?! Get off of me Norio!" Her father laughed, not his usual laugh, it was sinister and had a hint of malice to it._

"_Then let her hear. It'd do her some good to know a woman's place in the house." Setsuna's eyes widened at this and she ran quietly to her room. She locked her door and began to pack all of her belongings into a bag. She was no idiot. She knew what her father was doing to her mother while she was up there – a man does not straddle a woman and force himself onto her without it going further. Married or not. Oh no, Setsuna was no idiot. But she was a coward. She didn't dare go back downstairs, not until she thought it was safe for her. She could run away to her grandparents. They lived in Tokyo. Her mother's parents, although they had not spoken since the death of their grandson, Setsuna knew she would be safe there. She had no idea how long she was in the room packing and thinking until she heard a loud banging on her door and the handle began turning furiously._

"_Let me in, Setsuna!" She froze at the sound of her father's voice. She shook her head, forgetting he couldn't see her. The banging became heavier on the door and after a few moments he must have given up because it stopped and she heard him going into his own bedroom. She didn't dare open the door. She was terrified. What stopped her father from doing that to her? It wasn't unheard of, and she was determined to not let it happen to her. Not now. Not ever. An hour later, Setsuna gained the courage to open her door, she looked out and saw no-one. She snuck over to her parents' bedroom door and peeked in, seeing her father out cold on the bed. Silently, she began making her way downstairs, where she saw her mother sobbing on the sofa, and clutching a pillow, using it to wipe away her tears. Setsuna stopped in her tracks, unsure what to do. Her mother looked up and saw her._

"_Sets?" Crimson eyes looked into her mother's brown eyes. She gulped nervously, her mother wiped her eyes once more and looked resolutely into her daughter's eyes._

"_Regardless of whatever he says... Never let a man ever touch you when you don't want to be touched."_

* * *

Her mother's words had pierced her mind and soul that day. The next day while her father was at work and her mother was in bed, Setsuna took her bag and ran away to her grandparents. She thought she would be in 

trouble with her father, but he didn't even care. He knew where she was, but didn't give a shit. Her mother gave guardianship to Setsuna's grandparents and the two had raised her for the remainder of their years. They died four years ago. They left Setsuna all their estate, including the building she was standing in right this second. They owned it as part of their accounting business, but closed it down a year before they died, giving it to Setsuna to do as she wished. She bet they'd be turning in their grave if they knew what she was doing with it right now. Setsuna had often wondered if her life had been different if she had ever let a man into her life. She once toyed with the possibility of being bisexual but found that she only found some women attractive, but she couldn't imagine spending her life with a woman for the rest of her years. She couldn't think of a man either, but that was because she found it so hard to trust any men. The only man she had only ever trusted was her grandfather.

She sighed loudly. Men had shown an interest in her, they thought that Setsuna was gorgeous, that she held some exotic mystery to her. They had no idea she was in fact a simple girl from Osaka.

That was when she realized the market for fantasy. Men want something they can't have, something that doesn't exist but if you make it so as it appears to exist, you could be wealthier than you ever imagined. And she was. She could afford to never work another day in her life. And she had been thinking of this. She had told no-one but she placed an advertisement for the premises of After Dark to be put up for sale. She was ready to leave this world behind. Ironic; her mother telling her that one thing had lead to this profession.

But to Setsuna, the girls' were the ones who laid out the boundaries and the clients did whatever their fantasies, in this case the girls', allowed them. None of the girls had ever been put in harm, none ever felt worried for their lives. They knew what each job was and took it if they wanted it. The girls' felt safe in their job. That world of safety would be abandoned though... all because Setsuna was ready to settle down.

She sighed deeply as she now stared into the fading horizon as the whole sky starts to be consumed in darkness. She wouldn't worry about settling down now.

Now, if only she had someone to settle down with.

* * *

"Wow, Helios-kun, that was fantastic, I've never seen someone swim so elegantly." Pallas gushed at the boy of her dreams.

He smiled politely, "Arigatou, Pallas-chan."

Helios had swam, seen the other tryouts swim, and had already gotten changed byt the time his 'fan club' had caught up with him. He was currently in his school uniform and his hair was slightly damp, no doubt from the shower he had taken after his activities in the pool.

"Helios-kun, have you met the new girl?"

Helios turned around and for the first time he saw Chibiusa, he smiled, this time it was a genuine smile and he kept his eyes locked with her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you...er...?" Chibiusa blushed and gasped.

"I'm Tsukino Chibiusa." She bowed as did Helios.

"I'm Helios. I'm not one for formalities, Chibiusa-chan." She blushed at the way he said her name. Helios noticed and smirk a little, feeling that this girl was nothing like the four girls she was currently friends with. Pallas, Ves, Ceres and Jun watched the two with mouths agape. He was being nicer to Chibiusa then he had ever been to them and they couldn't figure out why for the life of them.

"Where do you live, Chibiusa-chan? If you don't mind me asking, that is," Chibiusa shook her head and smiled.

"Of course not Helios-kun. I live in the Yuzno apartment complex – "

"Oh, that's on my route home... Would you mind if I walked you home, Chibiusa-chan?" A blush erupted across Chibiusa's face and Ceres spoke up to interrupt.

"Of course she wouldn't mind, Helios-kun... will it just be you walking Chibiusa home or – "

"Hotaru is not in today."

Helios spoke somewhat annoyed at Ceres and he narrowed his eyes at the girls. "Are you ready to go, Chibiusa-chan?" She nodded and grinned to the four girls who all smiled, despite burning with jealousy deep inside.

* * *

The two teens had walked and talked pleasantly the entire way to Chibiusa's temporary home. Helios was grinning from ear to ear; simply glad to have had so much in common with the pink-haired girl.

"Wow. I love AKG too. Their first album was great, a bit too poppy – "

"But I liked that," Chibiusa blushed as she finished Helios's sentence.

She stared up at the apartment complex and suddenly became very self conscious. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Helios cleared his throat.

"You're nothing like Ceres and her friends." The bold statement from Helios caused Chibiusa to frown in confusion.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Helios smiled, and instantly disarmed the younger girl.

"It's a great thing."

There was an awkward silence and Chibiusa was debating on whether or not to ask him about the girl she had seen him with. Her little devil had won, yes she should ask!

"Um, Helios-kun?"

The fair haired boy looked into Chibiusa's eyes and nodded, indicating to carry on with whatever was on her mind, "I wanted to know if you had a girlfriend or not." As soon as the words left her mouth, Chibiusa mentally slapped herself on the head. She looked over and saw Helios was blushing and looking at his feet. She really didn't want to sound so forward.

"Um... no... W-wh-why?" Once again Chibiusa frowned in confusion.

"It's just that... I saw you with a dark haired girl the other day. I think she's Tomoe-san, but I've not yet seen her – "

"Hotaru's not my girlfriend. But she is my best friend. Why? What did those four tell you about her?" He sounded very defensive of Hotaru and Chibiusa admired him for that. She also liked the fact that Hotaru was not his girlfriend.

"Nothing! I just saw a girl walking with you and assumed she was your girlfriend... Jun told me it was Tomoe. That's all. I swear." Chibiusa saw Helios face turn calm again and he laughed sheepishly.

"Oh. Sorry, it's just that everyone gives her a hard time about stuff, and I don't like it when they do. She's a really nice girl once you get to know her." Helios turned and smiled to Chibiusa once again and she smiled in return. "Why did you want to know, Chibiusa-chan?"

He raised an eyebrow and felt his stomach swell somewhat. He was hoping she asked because she liked him, because he liked her, from the second he saw her. Her deep red blush answered his question and he grinned inwardly, 'Victory' he thought!

"Say, Chibiusa-chan, if you're not doing anything tonight, want to go to the Crown with me?"

Chibiusa bit her lip in excitement, she had heard the Crown Arcade was where everyone went and tonight she would get to go with Helios! Tonight she would – oh crap, tonight she was going to a restaurant opening with her cousin. She dropped her head, pouting slightly.

"Mou, I can't... but tomorrow I can!" She grinned and saw Helios smile too.

"Great! Well, then if I come by here at say lunchtime we can head for the day. Is that okay?" Chibiusa nodded and Helios looked at his watch,

"I had better go. I'll see you tomorrow, Chibiusa-chan." Helios turned to walk away, but then he stopped, grabbing the attention of Chibiusa. She looked at him, her head tilted in confusion. He grinned and moved forward, placing a gentle quick kiss on her cheek, before briskly walking away. Chibiusa raised a hand to her cheek, and grinned. He kissed her! Okay on the cheek, but a kiss is a kiss! She began skipping her way into the apartment complex.

She thought she was in love.

* * *

"Wow, so you play violin? I bet that was hard, Michiru-chan."

Hotaru was wide-eyed with awe as she listened to Michiru speak. The original one cup of tea had turned into twelve between the two; it had been over two hours. For some reason, the two had instantly bonded. Michiru was shocked by Hotaru's maturity and intelligence for a fifteen year old – near to be sixteen so she had been told. Hotaru was mesmerised by Michiru's confidence, grace and just overall, her in general. If ever she had thought of a perfect mother, Michiru fit the bill to a tee. Escort or not.

"Indeed, I do, Hotaru-chan... what about you?" Hotaru seemed to shrug, and Michiru instantly suspected some self-esteem issues.

"I'm just like Haru-chan I guess."

Hotaru saw the confusion in Michiru's eyes and laughed, "Ha ha, oh I guess, Haru-chan doesn't tell many people about that. I play the piano, like Haru-chan, but I'm nowhere as good as Haru-chan!" Michiru was intrigued; she had no idea that Haruka knew anything about music.

"Piano? Haruka-san?"

Hotaru instantly raised an eyebrow and grinned. Hotaru felt that around Michiru, she could be herself and she would not be judged. She was being more talkative than ever. Maybe, a little teasing too.

"Haruka-san now, huh? An hour ago it was still Tenoh-san! What did Haru-chan do to annoy you Michiru-chan? I've not seen her for a while but she's infamous in our family for never thinking before she speaks!" Hotaru giggled gently and soon Michiru joined in.

'_Gomen ne sunao ja nakute, yume no naka nara ieru, shikou kairo wa sho-to sunzen, ima sugu aitai yo'_

Haruka's phone, again.

Now, Michiru and Hotaru can't help but to laugh hard.

"It doesn't matter Hotaru-chan. But I really should get going. I have work tonight. Restaurant opening, I believe you're going too aren't you?" Michiru said as she slowly regained her composure.

Hotaru seemed more than happy at the prospect of seeing Michiru again and she nodded fervently, "Hai! Will we be able to talk again there, Michiru-chan?"

Michiru smiled gently and nodded, before standing up and straightening out her skirt. "I hope so. I will be accompanying Kou-san, a friend of Haruka-san's apparently. But, we'll see, okay?"

Hotaru nodded and put away the tea and the cups, neatly into the kitchen area.

"I'll see myself out Hotaru-chan, I'll see you in a few hours." Before Hotaru could respond, the sound of the buzzer filled the room as Michiru silently made her way out of the apartment. Hotaru looked to the intercom and pressed the white button, letting whoever buzzed speak loud and clear.

"Hotaru! Can you come down here and help me with these boxes? There are so many!"

"Hai, Haru-chan, I'll be right down!" Hotaru hung up and took the keys from the side, stuffing them into her pockets and left the apartment. She met Michiru at the elevator and got a surprised look from the aqua-haired woman.

"Hotaru-chan? Everything okay?" Hotaru nodded and the elevator pinged open as it reached their floor.

"Hai, Haru-chan is downstairs and wants help bringing stuff back up."

Michiru froze mid-step and stepped back out of the elevator.

Hotaru had already pressed the 'G' button and the doors were closing.

"I'll take the stairs, Hotaru-chan. Take care!" Michiru made her way over to the stairs and began descending them slowly. She only wanted to get out without being seen by the blonde tomboy.

Haruka was waiting impatiently downstairs. She had hired a moving van for the day and had an unpleasant layer of sweat on her body. She didn't like how hot it seems; she had everything of Hotaru's in the van and just wanted to get it all out. Haruka looked at her watch and then saw it had only been thirty seconds since she had called for her younger cousin. Haruka sighed and glanced around her surroundings. It was eerily quiet in the streets today. As Haruka glanced to her left, she saw a familiar midnight blue C180 Mercedes-Benz parked up by the corner. She was about to lean forward to see if the license place read "KA10H" or not but was prevented from doing that by the sound of her younger cousin's voice.

"Haruka! Hey, sorry it took me so long, the elevator took so long!" Haruka turned and smiled at her younger cousin.

"It's okay, Hota-chan. Just help me get all of this stuff out of the van and in the apartment and we'll call it a night okay?"

Haruka lead Hotaru to the van and opened up the back, there wasn't too much but it was more than her car could take in one ride. Haruka helped Hotaru up into the van and they looked around for the biggest things – it would be easiest to take them up first. The sound of a car didn't grab Haruka's attention, it was a normal sound to her on this street, but for Hotaru it grabbed her attention and she squinted at the Mercedes-Benz as it started up and once she recognized the driver, she threw her hand up in the air and waved from out of the van.

"Michiru-chan! Bye!"

Hotaru smiled like a fool and Haruka spun around so quick to look out to see Michiru that she almost knocked herself out on Hotaru's wardrobe, which was right next to her. Haruka shook her head, getting the shock of almost being knocked unconscious out of her system.

"Michiru-chan?" Haruka questioned Hotaru who smiled broadly.

"Hai, she came by to give you your cell-phone. She's such an amazing person, Haru-chan! It's a shame you can't find a girl like her."

Haruka stood stock still as Hotaru picked up a box of her belongings. Haruka was shocked at Hotaru's sentence; she barely knew Michiru... didn't she?

"And why are you such a fan of Michiru-chan, huh? Got a crush?" Haruka thought that by teasing Hotaru it would make it funnier but when she saw the shocked looked in the girl's eyes she felt guilty.

Hotaru cleared her throat. "No... but I wish I had someone like that for a sister... or..." Hotaru trailed off but Haruka knew she wanted to say mother. "She stayed for tea and we spoke for a long while. She promised to speak to me tonight at the restaurant too. I can't wait. She was going to give me some tips for school."

Haruka was in a state of shock. Who would have thought Michiru would be giving her younger cousin hints and tips for school? Kaioh Michiru?

Michiru, the escort?

Haruka thought deeply. Maybe there was more to Michiru than meets the eye. Haruka couldn't explain it, but that thought, brought a shiver up her spine.

"I can't wait either, Hota-chan."

* * *

"Sorry if I'm not gentle, I can say that in my dreams; My thoughts are about to short circuit." Moonlight Densetsu , Sailor Moon Theme

**A/N 2 - Those are the translated lyrics of Haruka's ringtone. Sorry, but I found it hilarious to have that as her ringtone! So kiddies, there we have Chapter 6. For those of you who want to see what happens in Chapter 7 at Makoto's restaurant, click the submit review button and leave a word or two. More reviews higher chance of me updating ;) Take care!. -VR**


	7. Teaser

**A/N - I know. No REAL update. But pretend you're at the movies... consider this a preview of the IMMENSE trio of chapters coming up... enjoy, review this and tell me your thoughts on what you think is coming up! I swear a real update will be here withing 7 days but as I mentioned new job headache. Anyhow, I'll shut up, read on. -VR  
**

* * *

**TEASER - CHAPTER 7 TO 9 **

**REI/MINA**

"I swear to God, Mina, I am sick and tired of these fucking games. I feel stupid enough! So, if you want me then take me, but if you don't then leave me the fuck alone." A moment of silence ensued, where Minako's jaw went slack and Rei watched the younger girl; looking for any reaction that could be seen as swaying into the direction she wanted. That particular direction being 'Yes, Rei, god damned it, be mine!'. But there was silence. The sound of the crackling radio as Setsuna fiddled with the reception while trying to keep the car on the road was enough to ensure that Rei and Minako could not be heard. The car stopped at a red light and the raven-haired woman brushed dark hair was brushed out of her face. She stepped back, shaking her head and laughing bitterly.

"I should have known. It was always going to be no, wasn't it?"

* * *

"God, Rei, you have no idea." Minako closed the distance and pounded her own body into the other woman, her lips pressed hard against Rei's. Rei's breathing became the last of her worries as she didn't dare break from the kiss that she was currently the recipient of. Heaven was Aino Minako.

* * *

'_Thank fuck it's a snaps shirt' Minako thought to herself as she ripped open Rei's top in a fury like a mad woman possessed. Minako had Rei up against the toilet cubicle and the blonde had unleashed her lust. Rei threw her head back and suppressed a moan._

"_I thought you said you couldn't do this, Minako?" A smirk formed on the blonde's lips. She didn't reply. She had no time to talk. Every moment with Rei was a moment where no words could convey her feelings. Her lips were everywhere, Rei's skin was set ablaze with the contact, and she couldn't help but smile. She felt Minako grin against her skin._

"_Rei, you're the last person I'd expect to be gentle." Rei cocked an eyebrow in intrigue, then pulled her hand roughly through blonde tresses and dragged Minako's lips up to meet her own._

* * *

**AMI/MAKO**

The tall brunette took another deep breath. Makoto looked at the first critic. It was a woman, and she seemed vaguely familiar. The woman's back was to Makoto, but Makoto couldn't help but shake a feeling that she knew this woman. And as the tension became all too much, the woman turned around and Makoto felt the air being sucked out of her body.

"M-M-Maya?"

* * *

"Mako-chan, introduce me to your... friend." The intonation with which Maya said the word 'friend' sent a feeling of shame running through Ami. It was clear Makoto had relations with this woman, and here was Ami hoping to make up for her mistake the other day. She felt like an idiot. Ami bowed slightly and smiled politely. Makoto cleared her throat and watched the blue-haired girl with interest.

"Maya, this is Mizuno Ami. Haruka's assistant. Mizuno-san, this is Kobayashi Maya." Makoto took a slight pause, breathing and seemingly struggling to say something. After a moment she smiled feebly before speaking again, "An old friend."

"Oh Mako-chan, don't be so nervous. Pleasure to meet you, Mizuno-san." Maya's eyes twinkled deviously as she took Ami's hand in her own. Ami saw this and was reluctant to let her hand linger in the handshake. Ami put her hand back at her side and stood awkwardly for a moment, she was waiting for Haruka to give her a ride. Makoto noticed the awkward silence and looked away from the two women.

"Mako-chan, we should catch up... are you free tomorrow?" The brunette whipped her head around and stared at Maya.

"C-catch up?" Maya laughed heartily at Mako's dear-caught-in-headlights look and took a cheek and pinched it lightly.

"You are still as cute as ever, aren't you, Mako?" Maya grinned and caressed Mako's cheek. The brunette shivered involuntarily, and Ami couldn't bring herself to look at the two. For some reason it hurt her to.

* * *

"Yo, Mako, you remember Ami, right?" Makoto looked to the younger girl sitting beside Setsuna and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, course I do." Makoto nervously darted her eyes around the room but found they were drawn to the young blue haired girl each time. Haruka nudged her brunette friend in the ribs.

"I think you should ask her out again, Mako-chan!" Makoto knotted her brows in confusion then scoffed.

"No chance and no thanks, I don't need to be rejected twice in one week by the same woman." Makoto began her trek around to thank her patrons, making her way to the man Haruka only knew as Artemis-kun. As she turned her attention back to the table, she saw Michiru gesturing to Ami. Haruka turned and saw Ami was hiding her face in her hands.

"Aw fuck, she heard." Haruka slumped back. The food was amazing, but the night was turning out to be a disaster.

* * *

**HARUKA/MICHIRU**

"So, give me a call sometime... Tenoh-san." Lara seductively folded the piece of paper with her number on it and ran her hands down to Haruka's pants, slowly placing it into the front pocket. 

Haruka's eyebrows had risen in shock; this girl sure was forward. Lara smiled coyly and looked at the pocket she had just deposited her number into.

"I like to make sure it's kept somewhere safe, Tenoh-san. Ja ne." Lara walked off, and from Haruka could tell she sure could swing her hips. The blonde tomboy unconsciously licked her lips, and barely two seconds later Seiya swung his arm over her shoulder and exhaled out loud.

"Holy crap, I thought I was going to faint and she wasn't even touching me!" Haruka laughed gently and threw him off of her, and she straightened out her clothes. She heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Setsuna, seemingly amused by the nights events, grinning.

"Maybe we should all go home and cool off, _Tenoh-san_?" Setsuna's mocking of Lara's seduction technique seemed to get a giggle from everyone except for Hotaru. She was stood there, still, looking out at a figure that retreated with every step.

"Hota-chan, who are you looking at?" Haruka looked up and squinted at the figure but she couldn't quite make them out. Hotaru sighed deeply before speaking quietly.

"Michiru-chan."

* * *

"Wow... she's hot, Haru-chan!" Seiya gave the blonde two thumbs up and Haruka found herself grinning, look at the woman who apparently could not keep her eyes off of her. Haruka popped her collar a little, her ego seeping out and she smirked.

"She's okay. If you go for that sort of girl, I mean." Haruka's train of thoughts came to a grinding halt with Michiru's comment. A comment which earned her everyone's attention at the table.

"What do you mean, Michiru-chan?" Haruka felt a little defensive. What was Michiru trying to get at? Either way the blonde did not appreciate her tone or behaviour, especially around her friends and her family.

"I'm just saying she's cute... but she's _plain_ cute. That's all Haruka-san." Haruka scoffed and turned her head away. She looked over at the girl. She was smoking hot, not just cute! And a woman that fine is Haruka's type. The tomboy was having problems letting Michiru's comment get past her though. Haruka crossed her arms and frowned.

"She's not plain. She's a beautiful girl, Michiru." Michiru raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak but Hotaru spoke quietly, but due to the silence Michiru caused, everyone heard her perfectly.

"She's cute Haruka-san, that's for sure, but she's not beautiful... not like Michiru-chan."

* * *

"I think it would be best to wait until later, Seiya-kun. I – " Michiru instantly stopped speaking as she glanced causally around the room and saw a woman from a few tables over staring intently at Haruka. The blonde tomboy raised her head as she sensed someone was looking at her; she saw the woman from a few tables over and grinned cockily. Michiru could feel her blood boiling; who the fuck was that woman?

* * *

**USAGI/MAMORU**

"Do you love me, Mamo-chan?" The blonde looked up into her husand's eyes as they entered their car. Chibiusa was sitting in the back, headphones in, arms flailing about as she danced to her music.

"Course I do, odango-atama." Usagi watched her husband's face but saw he had the same look of fatigue that he had had for months. She looked straight ahead as he began to drive.

"I didn't know you and Beryl-san were on such good terms... again." Mamoru blinked a few times before he cleared his throat.

"Yeah, she got promoted to head of the department last month... didn't I tell you?" Usagi shook her head in response and Mamoru forced out a small smile, "She's my boss, that's all, Usako."

"I know, Mamo-chan, I know. I love you." Mamoru turned to his wife and smiled, before returning his attention back to the road. Usagi slumped in her seat, and fought the tears that threatened to come from her eyes. She was always called a cry-baby but right now she didn't want to cry. Mamoru would see them. And he would know that she knew.

* * *

**SEIYA/SETSUNA**

"_OH MY GOD!" Seiya ducked under the table after he had whisper-yelled to his long-time blonde friend. Haruka looked at him in concern and after a moment she sighed and put her head under the table._

"_Um, Seiya, not that I'm shocked, but why are you acting like an ass?" Seiya scoffed then slowly raised his head, coming back over the table._

"_She's here, Haruka... I met this woman in the bank, and she's now here! God, look at her she's gorgeous!" Haruka raised an eyebrow and smirked._

"_Tell me what she looks like and I'll be the judge of that." _

"_She's in the light brown suede dress, cut off at the knee. Green hair." Haruka turned around and instantly had to stifle her laughter. Seiya scowled at his blonde haired friend._

"_What the fuck's so funny, Haruka?" Haruka managed to calm her composure and she stood up, bowing slightly to the green-haired woman in question. Seiya knotted his brows in confusion._

"_Konbanwa, Setsuna-san." Seiya almost choked on his tongue as he saw the woman he knew as Meioh-san greet Haruka, with a slight glare. Seiya stood up and bowed too._

"_Konbanwa." Seiya lifted his head and smiled broadly to his green-haired goddess. Setsuna cocked an eyebrow, and slowly walked past Seiya, all the while never saying a word. Seiya turned to Haruka,_

"_How the hell do you know her? Oh My God, you didn't sleep with her, did you?!"_

* * *

You don't like me, do you?" Seiya grinned as Setsuna avoided his gaze; this was becoming a regular occurrence, but he loved it. Was he masochistic? He didn't know but he did know this woman had intrigued far more than any other human ever had.

"You state the obvious far too much, Kou-san." Seiya did a victory dance in his mind. He grinned widely and Setsuna looked at him, she seemed bored with his very presence.

"Do you have anything else obvious you'd like to share with the group, Kou-san?" Seiya nodded his head and winked in Haruka's direction, earning a confused reaction from the tomboy.

"You're very pretty, Meioh-san." Setsuna's eyes widened and she spluttered ungracefully for a moment, earning a giggle from Hotaru, Chibiusa and Minako. Setsuna gulped nervously but couldn't find anything to say. Seiya laughed gently.

"Maybe that's not obvious to you, Meioh-san, but it is to me." Seiya smiled gently and Setsuna looked into his eyes, at first ready to seethe with hate but she found his sincerity, although foreign was more than welcome.

* * *

**HOTARU/CHIBIUSA**

And as for Chibiusa, she was feeling something strange. She had brought someone else to laugh, and not in a rude way. She had made someone genuinely happy, and that thought filled her body with a foreign warmth that she greeted without a second doubt.

**...**

The dark-haired girl could feel a slight blush rising to her face again; this girl had her attention. She had her undivided and complete attention. Hotaru tried to speak but her voice seemed to be caught in her throat, and her mouth was dry, it was as though her body was working against her. Hotaru dropped her head, breaking her gaze from the other girl; as soon the gaze broke, the world seemed to return normal, voices came out of the slur, everything was moving at its regular pace and as Hotaru lifted her head once more, she saw that the girl was still staring at her, smile still in place.

"I'm Tsukino Serenity. My friends call me Chibiusa, though."

"I-I, I um... I'm Hotaru."

* * *

She could barely lift hear head without blushing now. Every time she lifted her head she knew the girl would be looking at her, or talking or something else that would mean that Hotaru would have to look back at her. Back into her eyes, and if she looked into her eyes, she was frightened the girl could see into Hotaru, that she would figure out everything about her. She couldn't handle anymore of that right now, she couldn't handle someone else giving her 'the' look.

"Hotaru-chan? Did you hear me?" Hotaru snapped her head up and instantly felt the blush overtake her face. Chibiusa saw the somewhat bewildered look on the other girls face and laughed gently, "I'll take that as a no. Never mind." Chibiusa took her attention to the food in front of her and sighed before digging into it. Hotaru didn't hear what she said, but she could have sworn she heard the words, class... maybe even school was mentioned. The dark-haired girl took a deep sigh of relief. School. She was so glad that she would not see the girl there. Thank the Gods. It was another thing on her 'last thing she needed' list; having a new friend come to her school and find out everything about her from the rumour mill. No. She couldn't have that. She was going to fight it. She chanced a quick look to Chibiusa and then she sighed. The pink-haired girl was clearly and painfully straight, or so it seemed to Hotaru.

A moment passed and Hotaru gulped down some water.

No matter. She may not be able to think of Chibiusa in that way, but she could certainly have the pink-haired girl as her friend. Yes, being friends with Chibiusa meant Hotaru had a clean slate. A time for a new first impression. Hotaru smiled and lifted her head up, ready to immerse herself into the conversation Haruka was having with Usagi.

"As I was saying Haruka, we enrolled Chibiusa-chan into Mugen just like you recommended. She went this week but officially starts Monday. Isn't that great?" Usagi turned to a horrified Hotaru, "So, now you and Chibiusa can go to the same school! You'll be such good friends, Hotaru-chan, I can tell!"

Hotaru nodded dumbly though at that particular moment in time only one thought was flying through her mind – 'Oh fuck.'

* * *

**A/N 2 - So short I know. But I coudn't give y'all nothing. Ja ne - VR  
**


	8. For Starters

**A/N - How can anyone hate me now?! Update - A REAL UPDATE! w00t right? Anyhow kiddies, this is the first of the restaurant chapters. I'd like to than impersonal for being an AMAZING beta-reader... again. Honestly, you have helped me so much with this BEAST of a chapter. Anyhow kiddies, you know the routine; I own nothing related to Sailor Moon... I do own my OC's though so yay me! Thanks to everyone who gave me feedback on the teaser (I was mean I know but I could not resist!). Once you've read this chapter please review cos it motivates me to write more. Enjoy! -VR**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 – FOR STARTERS...**

"Oh, for fucks' sake, how hard is it to caramelize carrots? If that dish is not on the side in five minutes, expect your pay to be docked!"

The other chefs nodded profusely as their hands flew over the ingredients and chopping boards.

Makoto wasn't usually this verbal in the kitchen, but as a boss on the opening night of her restaurant, she felt it was the only way to get her message across to the chefs. She depended on everyone being on their top form. Makoto was sure she was going to lose her mind if the night went horribly. She was rushing from one end of the kitchen to the other making sure all the dishes were being prepared slightly ahead of time – to allow for cooling. The waiters had come to the kitchen five minutes previously with a long list of appetizers.

"Hurry up! We don't want to be branded by the media as giving slow service, do we!?" Makoto shouted around again.

However although it may not seem like it, Makoto was floating on air. She was fulfilling her dream, her own restaurant, her own kitchen, her own stuff, hell, her very own menu; Asian latkes with nuts in gingered sour cream, smoked oysters had been ordered, French onion soups, coconut crabmeat canapés with cooked vegetables... the list literally went on. Though she had a problem with the publicity she was due to get. It's not that she's reluctant to go out and face the media, but rather, she's afraid to. What if they start giving her negative comments? Or she goes out and overhears some guy or worse, a friend, actually saying her food is not up to standard? What if-

A hand reached out and held onto her shoulder reassuringly as the owner of the hand spoke,

"No worries, Kino-san, the media's sure to like you." It was Jordana, the sous chef, and she gave Makoto a wink after she finished.

"Thanks, Jordana, but-"

"No buts. Leave the place to me for now. You deserve some of this limelight."

"Ah well…" Jordana did have a calming effect on Makoto as her words reassured the chef and gave her a much needed nudge to come out and face the music.

She snuck out to the changing area for staff, and changed from her chef uniform into her more formal slate coloured slacks, couple with a chocolate brown dress shirt, that she had slightly fitted to her frame. Once Makoto threw on her blazer that matched her slacks, she took a deep breath and made her way out into the main dining area.

Cameras all flashed at the same time and nearly blinded the hottest chef on the Tokyo scene.

"Kino Makoto-san! Please look here for a photograph!"

"Kino-san! Please answer some of our questions!"

"What are your views about a neighbouring restaurant competing customer satisfaction with yours-"

"Kino Makoto-san-"

Makoto smiled back at all the reporters talking at the same time though she can't hear them well at all.

The brunette took a look around the room and smiled calmly, she could see that nearly every respectable food critic in the city was here. She took a deep breath and went on her rounds, ready to suck up to each and every one of them. As she made her way to the first table by the section where 'the vultures' were, she took a glance over to the side, where Makoto had requested her friends' be seated. And sure enough there were the smiling faces of Usagi, Mamoru, Seiya and Haruka. There were several other people around them but Makoto promised herself she would make an effort to speak to them after, after she had dealt with the judges of her restaurant. Before she approached the first person at the nearest table, she took another look around the restaurant. Proud of her achievement – she needed one last ego boost before this critic inevitably shot it down. She had had enough ego deflation this week courtesy of Ami-

"Makoto-chan!!" Usagi was waving like mad with a hug smile plastered on her face as usual.

"Mako!!" Seiya called out as well.

Makoto couldn't help but grin back at them. So typical of those two to be so vocal but they brightened her spirits up. And leaving off from Ami just now before her thoughts were interrupted, there she was... sitting beside Haruka's employer, a few tables away from the blonde tomboy. The escorts Makoto had met briefly were on tables near the blue-haired girl. Alright, here it is to talk to the critics. She took another deep breath.

Makoto looked at the first critic.

It was a woman, and she seemed vaguely familiar. The woman's back was to Makoto, but Makoto couldn't help but shake a feeling that she knew this woman. That auburn hair, that familiar curve, that… and that…and as the tension became all too much, the woman turned around and Makoto felt the air being sucked out of her body. She felt her hand go cold and her eyes, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"M-M-Maya!?"

* * *

"Holy fuck, Haruka, look! It's Maya!"

Haruka instantly whipped her head around at the words of Seiya and looked over to her brunette friend. And sure enough, there was the auburn haired she-devil they all knew as Maya.

"What the hell?!"

Haruka was about to stand up but Mamoru spoke clearly.

"Guys! Mako's a big girl, Maya won't do anything in public here; she's not that stupid. Sit down, Haru-chan... calm down."

Usagi looked over at Makoto and smiled warmly, despite the fact her clouded blue eyes told another clear emotion.

Seiya smiled somewhat sheepishly, before he spoke up too.

"Mamoru's right. Let's just take it calm, guys... Hey Haruka, where is your cousin?"

The blonde snapped her attention back to Seiya and smiled gently, her gaze lingering on the aqua-haired escort sitting beside him.

"She got a phone call from her father before you guys arrived and Makoto let her take it upstairs. She should be down in a moment."

Haruka stared a Michiru for a spit second, receiving nothing in return – unless you count avoiding eye contact as a sign of progression back to their old friendship. Damn.

"Oh, Haru-chan, I'm so glad your cousin is here... someone for Chibi-chan to talk to without getting incredibly bored by us the adults!" Usagi beamed as she spoke and Haruka smiled back to the positive blonde.

"Hai... though I think once the food arrives, you won't be bored for certain!"

Haruka noticed how the pink-haired girl next to Usagi giggled slightly at the comment. The young girl then stopped and bit her lip; she looked up at the blonde and seemed to struggle as to whether or not to talk. Haruka couldn't help but laugh.

"My God, you two are related! Usagi does the exact same thing when she wants to say something!"

The young girl blushed gently but then laughed at the comment as soon as Usagi did then go on a rant to her husband about how great the food smelt. After Usagi stopped speaking, Chibiusa found the courage to speak out.

"Um... Tenoh-san, how old is your cousin? What is she like?"

Haruka smiled warmly, "Please, never call me Tenoh-san. It's Haruka, always Haruka," the tomboy spared a quick glance to Michiru that did not go unnoticed by Seiya nor it's aqua-haired receipient. "And Hotaru-chan is 15, though she'll be 16 in January. She's a nice girl... a little quiet but nice nonetheless."

Haruka watched as the young girl took in all the information and then slowly nodded. "Hmm, she sounds nice. I can't wait to be friends with her!"

Chibiusa smiled broadly and she went on to look around the restaurant for someone near her age.

Seiya cleared his throat, instantly catching Haruka's attention. The tomboy looked over to him and saw that he was looking over Haruka with a knowing look in his eye. She ignored him. But he still spoke, "So, Haru-chan, when are you going to set me up with your boss?"

The tomboy sighed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"_OH MY GOD!" _

_Seiya ducked under the table after he had whisper-yelled to his long-time blonde friend. Haruka looked at him in concern and after a moment she sighed and put her head under the table._

"_Um, Seiya, not that I'm shocked, but why are you acting like an ass?" _

_Seiya scoffed then slowly raised his head, coming back over the table. "She's here, Haruka... I met this woman in the bank, and she's now here! God, look at her she's gorgeous!"That caused Haruka to raise an eyebrow and smirked._

"_Tell me what she looks like and I'll be the judge of that." _

"_She's in the light brown suede dress, cut off at the knee. Green hair." _

_Haruka turned around and instantly had to stifle her laughter. Seiya scowled at his blonde haired friend. "What the fuck's so funny, Haruka?" _

_Haruka managed to calm her composure and she stood up, bowing slightly to the green-haired woman in question. Seiya knotted his brows in confusion._

"_Konbanwa, Setsuna-san." _

_Seiya almost choked on his tongue as he saw the woman he knew as Meioh-san greet Haruka, with a slight glare. Seiya stood up and bowed too._

"_Konbanwa." _

_Seiya lifted his head and smiled broadly to his green-haired goddess. Setsuna cocked an eyebrow, and slowly walked past Seiya, all the while never saying a word. Seiya turned to Haruka,_

"_How the hell do you know her? Oh My God, you didn't sleep with her, did you?!"_

* * *

"When am I going to set you up with Setsuna-san? Try, never."

Seiya raised both his eyebrows, clearly trying to intimidate his long-time friend. He was about to speak out loud when from out of nowhere, Hotaru seemed to appear. She was quietly making her way into her seat, next to Haruka, with her head slightly bowed the entire time. Michiru watched with slight concern as she saw Hotaru was blushing madly.

"Hotaru-chan, are you okay?"

The dark-haired girl lifted her head and looked into Michiru's eyes before nodding. "Hai, Michiru-chan."

Chibiusa frowned slightly, the dark-haired girl opposite her seemed familiar but Chibiusa couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was only when Mamoru looked on his wife's cousin and saw her thinking deeply that he smiled and spoke, cracking the younger girl from her trance.

"Are you okay, Chibi-chan?" Chibiusa looked over to Mamoru and smiled widely.

"Hai, Mamo-chan, I was just thinking!"

Usagi raised her eyebrow at her cousin and chuckled lightly."Don't hurt yourself doing it, Chibi-chan."

Chibiusa stuck her tongue out at Usagi and grinned even wider. "Ha! As long as you don't hurt yourself stuffing your face, Usa-chan!"

Haruka rolled her eyes and spoke softly to Usagi. "Usa-chan, please don't forget that we are here for Mako! No scenes! Please?"

Haruka took a moment to collect herself only to feel a slight shaking beside her. She turned, and was shocked to see Hotaru laughing gently. Hotaru, upon seeing her cousin's surprised look, blushed heavily.

"I-I'm sorry, Haru-chan, I – "

"Don't apologise, Hota-chan! It's good to see you laughing!" Haruka smiled genuinely.

She had seen the girl smile, but Haruka was worried that her younger cousin may have been somewhat depressed due to her somewhat melancholy demeanour and general attitude, so seeing her laugh lifted a shitload from the blonde's worries. Hotaru smiled gently to her cousin. The dark haired girl was seemingly oblivious to all the attention she had gathered at the table. Mamoru and Seiya seemed confused – they didn't see what all the fuss was about. A young girl was laughing, that was the norm wasn't it? Usagi was smiling oblivious to the fact that she didn't even know why Hotaru was laughing, but she liked to see everyone happy, so she was just glad that everyone seemed in good spirits. Michiru was smiling inwardly while maintaining her composure; she had suspected earlier that day that Hotaru was not exactly the happiest of girls, so to see her crack a real smile and laugh brought much relief to Michiru's system.

And as for Chibiusa, she was feeling something strange. She had brought someone else to laugh, and not in a rude way. She had made someone genuinely happy, and that thought had filled her body with foreign warmth which she greeted without a second doubt.

Hotaru turned her head and saw the pink-haired girl properly for the first time; she inhaled sharply as she saw that the girl was blatantly staring at her. Hotaru thought she would faint as soon as she locked eyes with the girl. It was just like the movies in this moment to Hotaru, where everything moves slowly, voices are slurred and incoherent and all you can see is the person who's caught your eye... in this case, not just Hotaru's eye.

The dark-haired girl could feel a slight blush rising to her face again.

This girl had her attention, no doubt about it, she had her undivided and complete attention. Hotaru tried to speak but her voice seemed to be caught in her throat. Her mouth felt very dry, as though her vocal chords were working against her. Hotaru dropped her head, breaking her gaze from the other girl. But as soon the gaze broke, the world seemed to return normal, voices came out of the slur, everything was moving at its regular pace. As Hotaru lifted her head once more, she saw that the girl was still staring at her, smile still in place, sincerely.

"I'm Tsukino Serenity. My friends call me Chibiusa, though."

"I-I, I um... I'm Hotaru."

The awkward exchange from Hotaru was not lost on anyone at the table. The only person who seemed to not catch on instantly was Usagi who instead decided to fawn over the quiet dark-haired girl.

"Awww, Haruka-chan, your cousin is _so_ cute."

The tomboy looked didn't take her eyes off of her cousin. "Yeah, she's just plain adorable. Hotaru-chan?" The dark haired girl looked up to her cousin, "Are you okay?"

Haruka laughed as she got a gulp and a frantic nod for an answer. Haruka moved her line of vision away from her cousin and as soon as she brought her gaze back up to her friends, she was met with the warm blue eyes she had been missing the past day. Haruka smiled warmly to Michiru and found it meekly returned.

And then, Haruka turned a little blue and her mouth crumpled up as if she was suppressing a yelp. It was true; she was suppressing a yelp of pain. Bloody Seiya stepped on her foot. She turned around and glared at Seiya, who winked at her and smirked widely. Seiya was on top form tonight, he had noticed every single glance and interaction between the women at the table, and it was clear to him that there was more than meets the eye to each and every person.

However, after a few moments, his attention was stolen from the green-haired centre of his universe, sitting three tables over. A woman with short blue hair was beside her, and on the next table there was a blond giggling happily with the man sitting opposite her – he was a broad shouldered, handsome man with long hair that came to his mid-back in an almost white colour. Next to the blonde was a dark haired woman, with a slight smile on her face. The man she was dining with had a more youthful look about him, though he had a mature look to him. He had short strawberry blonde hair and he seemed to be amused by whatever it seemed the dark haired woman was conversing to him.

Seiya found himself looking at Setsuna again. He was unable to tear his eyes away from the woman who had his focus and didn't even know it.

"Are you okay, Kou-san?"

Seiya didn't look at Michiru after she had spoken. He couldn't bring himself to look away from the mystery that was 'Setsuna'.

"I could be better Michiru-san."

Seiya had been told earlier to call Michiru by her given name. The aqua-haired woman looked at him and smiled gently before following his line of sight. As she saw Setsuna, Michiru raised her eyebrows in slight shock but she nodded her head, almost approvingly. "She's a beautiful woman, Kou-san."

Seiya nodded and smiled himself.

"Seiya. Please call me, Seiya. And yes... she is breathtaking. Answer me honestly, Michiru-san... would I have a chance?" Seiya spared a quick glance to Michiru before going back to staring at Setsuna.

Michiru giggled gently, catching the attention of Haruka, who was previously engaged with Mamoru in a conversation over wherever or not Usagi could eat so much food it would max out his credit card or not. Michiru grinned widely, not noticing the gentle smile she had gotten from Haruka. "I don't know Seiya-kun to be honest. I've never seen her take any interest in anyone to be honest. But you never know till you try, right?"

'Oh great advice, Kaioh, give advice you don't take yourself', Michiru groanedinwardly.

Michiru forced a smile out and it seemed to steel Seiya somewhat. He grinned widely.

"You're right, Michiru-san. I should try right? Perhaps after dinner... I really don't want to make a scene now."

"I think it would be best to wait until later, Seiya-kun. I – " Michiru instantly stopped speaking as she glanced causally around the room and saw a woman from a few tables over staring intently at Haruka. The blonde tomboy raised her head as she sensed someone was looking at her; she saw the woman from a few tables over and grinned cockily. Michiru could feel her blood boiling; who the fuck was that woman?

Michiru looked over to Haruka and saw she was staring back at the strange woman. She could take no more, and rose slowly from her seat.

"Please excuse me, Seiya-kun, I need to use the restroom."

* * *

"Oh, hahaha! You are so funny Kunzite-kun!"

Minako was having a great time! It was so rare to get a client that was so mature yet fun-loving. He seemed to have a dry sense of humour but she liked that; it gave her a chance to show she wasn't as ditzy as everyone seemed to think she was. Kunzite seemed to be enamoured with the blonde before him; his eyes bore into the blonde's, he watched every curve of her smile, he had memorized every feature of her face. He thought she was a divine creature of beauty.

"Minako-san, you are far too kind!" Kunzite grinned and turned to his friend Jadeite for approval of the blonde, but found Jadeite was equally as enamoured with the beauty he had sitting opposite him.

"Tell me Kunzite-kun, what do you do for a living? I would have thought a man as handsome as you would be a model or something."

Minako inwardly grinned upon seeing Kunzite's reaction to her compliment. A slight blush accompanied by a renewed air of cockiness. His body language changed, he became more forward, his voice dropped a little, trying to seduce the blonde with every word.

But alas, it was to no avail.

Every word he spoke was overshadowed by the clear, crisp voice of the raven-haired woman sitting beside her. As much as Minako loved being the forward, flirty, fun girl, she sometimes wished she had Rei's skill at subdued sensuality. Enough to send out clear hints to make you quiver upon the sheer sound of her voice, but also enough to leave you wanting more, making you think twice about everything she said, making you think about every meaning in her words. Minako smiled to herself, she had known the extent of Rei's talent with her mouth. However, her talent in seduction was clearly second to none... Okay, it was official; Hino Rei was driving Aino Minako insane with need, want and desire.

"So, Jadeite-kun, do you enjoy what you do for a living?"

Rei asked the question without bothering to look the man in the eyes, instead her eyes lingered on her wine glass in front of her, her index finger delicately tracing the rim of her glass. Her other hand rested elegantly under her chin and she had a small smile in place.

"Yes, I do, Rei-san. What about you? Do you enjoy your job?"

Rei looked up from the boldness from the question, she had managed to suppress the urge to raise her eyebrows and have her mouth agape and instead had opted for one cocked eyebrow and the smile turned into a smirk.

"It has its ups and downs, Jadeite-kun."

Rei's answer got a huge grin from Jadeite, who decided to take the answer in its smuttiest possible meaning. Inwardly, rolling her eyes, Rei only thought about how there was only two hours left of this job and it would be all over soon.

"I hope more ups than downs, Rei-san."

Jadeite's comment seemed to have almost thrown Rei off course. She opened her mouth to respond but she found that she had nothing to say in response. She looked into Jadeite's eyes and saw a familiar glint. It was in every client's eyes; the need, want and lust. She rose from her seat and bowed.

"Please excuse me Jadeite-kun, I need to powder my nose."

Jadeite leaned back in his chair and draped his arm over his seat. He nodded and smirked at Rei's request. She nodded in return and made her way over to the restrooms, knowing full well that Jadeite's eyes were still fixed on her body, taking in every curve available for his eyes to soak up.

Kunzite was still watching Minako with every bit of interest as she lifted her wine glass to her lips and took a small sip. He watched as her lips pressed against the glass and he smiled to himself when he saw her lick her lips. He also couldn't help but note the incredible interest the blonde seemed to have in her fellow escort, who had just left her table for a small break. He also noticed how whenever the blonde's gaze fell slightly it was to the stare secretly at the form of the dark haired woman – not so secret if he had watched her do it. All the time Kunzite had watched the blonde and the dark-haired woman, well what he could see of her. Through his voyeurism, he had only one thought form in his mind and unlike most men, he knew that with the two of these women he would have more chance of having a successful outcome with the image he had conjured up in his mind. He was really contemplating taking it from fantasy to reality. Kunzite saw the blonde bite her lip as she watched the other escort finally disappear from sight.

"Excuse me, Kunzite-kun."

Kunzite nodded understandingly and watched as Minako gracefully stood, bowed and made her way to the restrooms too. The older man turned to his friend and grinned. Jadeite was the first to speak.

"Have you seen the way the blonde looks at her?" Kunzite laughed and nodded in response.

"Hai. Minako-san doesn't seem to be very good with subtlety I must say." Jadeite nodded and laughed inwardly – it was the understatement of the year.

He cleared his throat. "If they're not back in five minutes, I think it will be safe to assume that they are... indisposed, ne?"

To this Kunzite nodded while taking a sip of water from his glass. "I hope they have no hang-ups about each other... do you have any idea how sexy they would be?"

Once more Kunzite nodded.

"Patience, Jadeite. Good things come to those who wait."

Jadeite simply nodded his head and took a long gulp of his wine too.

* * *

"Men. They're all the same."

Setsuna had been watching the two men that Minako and Rei were assigned to with great interest. The blue haired girl sitting opposite her did not respond to the statement and this only caused Setsuna's interest to be diverted from the perverse men two tables away, and to be transferred to the young girl sitting beside her.

"Ami-san, are you okay?" It wasn't often the green haired woman showed her emotions or even concern to another, but after seeing the look on her subordinate's face, she couldn't stop herself from voicing her worry. The younger girl nodded her head slowly and broke her eyes away from the image that seemed to be distracting her. Setsuna looked up in time to see Makoto sitting next to a gorgeous woman with auburn hair and brown eyes. Setsuna smiled warmly.

"Makoto-san? Is she harassing you still, Ami-san?" Setsuna knew that Makoto had not been harassing Ami, in fact she had been avoiding the younger girl since the group arrived at the restaurant. Ami shook her head vehemently.

"No, Setsuna-san. Kino-san has not spoken to me all night."

"Then why the sad face, Ami-san? Come on, cheer up."

Ami nodded her head but found herself unable to stop stealing glances here and there at Makoto's way. She looked up for the hundredth time that night, only to find a pair of emerald eyes staring back at her. Fighting the flush that seemed determined to rip through her body, the best she managed was to avert her gaze to the floor, hoping her short hair was enough to cover her face. She heard a soft chuckling from beside her.

"Ami-san, you should get a job in the kitchen... you could cook food on that hot face of yours or become tomato itself."

Ami took a moment to wait until she was sure her blush had died down. She looked up to find her employer looking at her with a slight smile still vaguely visible on her features.

"Please, Miss M... it's hard enough to be here. Please don't tease me."

It wasn't often that Setsuna was actually nice to her employees. She wasn't mean, but she did constantly tease them. And in that instant, she couldn't bring herself to tease Ami any further. She had heard the rumour flying around that the brunette had asked the younger girl out, only for Ami to say no. No big deal, she thought at first... then she had heard from Mina, Rei and Michiru that maybe there was a spark she was afraid to pursue. But now, judging from the way Ami was staring at the chef in question, Setsuna couldn't help but think that maybe that was true.

'Isn't there anyone who works for me that's straight?!'

* * *

"Rei-chan, I don't think I can stand another minute out there. She's just sitting there, acting so calm and smiling at me! And now there's some woman that keeps looking over at her! I need to go, I need to – "

Rei grabbed Michiru by the shoulder and held her firmly in place. "No, Michiru-chan. You are not leaving. You need to face this. Just act cool and calm. Don't let her get to you, you and I know you're better than that. So, go out there, charm the socks of Kou-san, and let Haruka see how great you are," Rei smiled tenderly at the end of her sentence, giving Michiru a much needed boost.

"Oh, Michiru-chan? Try not to kill this other woman. I'd hate to have to visit you in prison." Rei grinned and Michiru rolled her eyes playfully.

"I won't, Rei-chan. Thank you. You're right, I should go and face her."Michiru smirked and cocked her eyebrow, "And so should you."

Michiru walked past Rei, grin still in place. As Rei turned to question Michiru, she saw the same stunning blonde that has been plaguing her standing all of five feet away. Rei sighed exasperatedly.

"I don't have time for this Minako."

The blonde smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, instantly grabbing Rei's attention to take in Minako's... assets. The dark haired woman took in Minako's appearance. The blonde looked breathtaking; a light blue strapless dress that came to above the knee, topped off with a shawl around her shoulders in the same sheer design as her dress. Her hair was down but a few strands had been pulled back, curled. She looked angelic. She had minimal make-up on, her lip-gloss was a natural shade, had eyeliner and a sight bronze eye-shadow to match her slightly tanned skin. Rei didn't have to look at her feet and she knew the blonde had a killer pair of shoes on. Probably those three inch heels she bought two weeks ago and refused to wear, saying she didn't have the dress to match it. Well, Rei would be damned if that dress didn't go not only with the shoes but the astounding figure that came with the dress.

"Time for what, Rei-chan?"

Minako stepped forward, her arms still crossed and she smirked at Rei, teasing her worse than ever. Rei clenched her jaw and turned her gaze to the mirror, checking her appearance, doing anything 

other than stare at the blonde next to her. After a few moments, Rei could tell Minako was checking her appearance in the mirror too; the distinct sound of Minako humming as she ran her hands through her hair overwhelmed the silent bathrooms. Rei closed her eyes, and put away her make-up. As Rei took one final glance in the mirror, she turned with every intention of leaving the bathroom, but she heard a small clatter and turned back, seeing a small tub of foundation on the floor. Rei caught Minako's eye, questioning her silently.

"Can you grab that for me, Rei-chan? Thanks."

Minako flashed a smile and Rei sighed, as she bent at the knees and grabbed the foundation. But as soon as she had crouched she saw a pair of legs rush to her she was nearly bowled over as she felt the sensation of being pushed by the shoulders. Rei went tumbling back but found she was being directed into the nearest stall.

"Wh-what the fuck are you doing, Minako?!" Rei managed to whisper-yell out her question as she scrambled to her feet in the cubicle.

She saw Minako grin and lean into her, but Rei pulled away at the last second.

"For Christs's sake Minako, make up your mind! This is not the time nor he place!" Rei took her gaze to the floor and saw that the two bags belonging to herself and Minako were on the floor, their belongings were somewhat strewn over the floor.

"Jesus Christ Rei, I said I was sorry! Can't we forget about that?" Rei shook her head and pushed the blonde back from her. She wanted Minako, she could not deny that. But right now, she had doubt. She and Minako nearly did unbelievable things to each other. Rei's mind raced back to the night at Minako's apartment, almost a week ago.

* * *

"_I meant no offence, Aino-san... I'm just saying... that you're not what I expected." As soon as Rei saw that the smile she had offered the blonde opposite her was returned, the raven-haired woman felt a great relief flood through her body._

"_Back on track, Hino-san... why are you here?" Ah, Minako was not as easy to distract as she thought. Rei smirked once more._

"_I came to visit. I heard that from Haruka-san that you inspired her idea to make Ami her PA. I am shocked." The blonde cocked an eyebrow and clucked her tongue._

"_Shocked? I can imagine why Hino-san, but I would hear it from you. To confirm my suspicions, as it were." Rei looked down at Minako, sitting on her sofa comfortably, her legs crossed and her arms lounging casually over the back of the furniture she was lounging so languidly over. Rei took a bold move and stepped towards the sofa before seating herself down. She was a good three feet from Minako, but it seemed to make no difference; she could feel heat radiating through her body and she gulped nervously to calm herself down._

"_Well... I didn't think that you would be able to think of someone else's well-being Aino-san. I was glad though... it showed me another side of you. I... I came here to apologise mainly. For my behaviour to you." Minako turned her head and her lips curved into a smile, she was amused by this rare display. An apology was Hino Rei? _

_Someone smack her she must be dreaming._

"_You mean when you called me a... what was it?" Minako put her index finger to her chin and mocked pensive thought, "Ah yes, that was it... A skank who lacks any elegance... and an idiot blonde, no wait, I'm a stupid bimbo and no amount of make-up could cover up my slutty aura. Wasn't that it, Hino-san?" _

_Rei bowed her head, clearly ashamed by her words. "…Yeah... that was it... but you know you called me a stuck-up prude and you said I'd sleep with my clients for free!" Rei could not help her voice rising._

"_You know, this is the worst apology I've ever received." _

_Minako's deadpan hit the target. Rei once again shied her eyes away from the blonde. "Gomen, Aino-san. And I am sorry for calling you all those things. I didn't mean them. It's just that sometimes I let my temper get the better of me."_

_Minako nodded her head in understanding. "You've been on my case since I arrived. And I think after two years you can call me Minako... without following it with an insult, of course. Especially if you're here to apologise, I think we can be a little informal outside of the office, ne?" _

_Rei nodded her head and a comfortable silence ensued._

"_Care for a drink, Rei-chan?" Amethyst eyes widened in shock. Mina was willing to accept that crappy apology?_

"_Um... yeah. That'd be nice, Minako-chan." _

_Minako nodded and lifted herself off of her sofa and made her way to her kitchen. Rei could hear her bustling around._

"_So, may I ask why you said such horrible things to me, Rei-san? Or is that a question with no answer? You just did it because you felt like it?" Minako returned to the room, with two cans of soda, and handed one to Rei who had her lips pursed, clearly not wanting to answer the question. Minako saw this and sighed, exasperatedly._

"_I can see it's the latter then, Rei-san." Rei shook her head fervently._

"_No, it's not. I did it because..." The dark haired woman trailed off, unable to look up. _

_Rei took a gulp of her drink, hoping the cool liquid would calm her nerves and would bring some relief to her body; she felt as though she was burning up. Just being in the presence of the blonde was overwhelming._

"_Because...?" _

_Minako asked teasing, in almost sing-song voice. Rei smiled quickly, but then forced it down. It would be impossible to hold a smile after speaking to Minako about her feelings. Why was she doing this again?' Oh yeah because I'm an idiot' thought the raven haired woman. Rei placed her can of drink on the coffee table near her and she cleared her throat. After a few more moments she chanced a glance up and saw that Minako was looking at her, eyes wide with anticipation._

"_Because of how I feel about you, Minako-san." _

_The blonde instantly cocked her head to one side and frowned. She was clearly confused, and Rei had to suppress a smile at how adorable the blonde looked. Minako straightened her back up as realization dawned on her. She moved back._

"_Just so I'm clear, Hino-san, " Rei felt her heart lurch as the formality returned, "How do you feel about me?" _

_Rei avoided the gaze of Minako. This was harder than she thought. She felt like some stupid schoolgirl with a high school crush. A minute passed in silence and Minako sighed once more. But Rei still didn't look up._

"_Look at me, Rei-san." _

_When Rei didn't move, Minako moved her hand to Rei's chin and gently lifted her head until she was looking into the deep, dark eyes of the woman opposite her. "What do you feel for me, Rei-san?"_

"_I-I... I feel things for you that I shouldn't. Things that are pointless."_

"_Pointless?"_

"_Yes, pointless Minako-san. Because you will not like how I feel about you." _

_Rei blinked her eyes, hoping to break the hypnotic gaze the blonde seemed to hold over. Minako kept her fingers on Rei's chin, seeming almost as if she was unwilling to let go. Rei moved her mouth to form several different words but none of the words became audible. She sighed inwardly. _

'_Ah fuck it'._

_Rei smiled weakly and Minako cocked an eyebrow, clearly somewhat bemused by Rei's change in behaviour._

"_Gomen, Minako." _

_Rei didn't give her a moment to respond. She launched into the sweet lips of the blonde-haired woman opposite her. Rei was about to open her eyes and pull back from the kiss when suddenly a hand cupped her cheek, pulling Rei deeper into the kiss. Rei grinned into the kiss then began to move her lips against Minako's and after a few moments was granted access as Minako opened her mouth. Tongues passionately played with each other, the moans of two lust-filled women cloaked the room. Rei managed to talk between kisses; she had to let Minako know that she loved this. She loved kissing her, that she loved Minako._

"_Minako... I've waited... so long... to do... this..." Minako pulled back slightly and a slight lush was covering the bridge of her nose. Rei grinned and leaned in, claiming the blonde's lips for her own. Rei was getting, and from what she could tell so was Minako. Rei's hands slid down the blonde's smooth forearms and made their way to her hands, intertwining briefly before Rei took the initiative and firmly but carefully took the blonde's wrists in her hands and lifted them slowly. Rei couldn't believe she was finally acting on instinct. And she couldn't believe that Minako was returning every touch. Minako's hands were pushed up over her head and Rei had a firm grip on the blonde's wrists. Rei could feel Minako moan into her mouth, every single lustful groan reverberating gently into Rei's mouth. The dark-haired woman slipped her tongue into the woman's mouth and felt the blonde squirming against her. Rei smirked into the kiss and forcefully pressed her lips against Minako's once more, and let her hands release the other girl's hands. The blonde seemed almost unsure where to put her hands but Rei instinctively ran her hands down the girl's sides, brushing past Minako's breasts, barely covered by her silk negligee. As soon as Rei's hands reached the blonde's delectable thigh, she felt Minako push her back, forcefully. Rei looked up into unsure blue eyes._

"_Rei... I'm not sure I can do this with you."_

* * *

"Minako... I put myself out that night. And you rejected me. I don't need these games, I don't need you to tease me. I need you to be honest. I... I just want to know... do you want me or don't you?"

Rei brought her amethyst eyes up and stared directly at Minako. She saw the bright blue eyes twinkle and Minako smirked. "I do want you, Rei... duh, isn't that obvious?" Minako moved forward once more but Rei shook her head.

"No, Mina... I meant... do you want to be with me? Or don't you?" Minako stopped in her tracks and her smile disappeared, only to be replaced with a slight frown.

Minako thought for a moment. She had this urge to grab Rei every single time she saw her, she could barely keep her eyes off of her and she could not restrain her libido any better. Could she picture herself with Rei? In five years time, could she return to an apartment and imagine being greeted by a dark-haired beauty and being engulfed in a kiss? Making love to her every night because that's what they'd both desire? Oh. My. God. It was that last thought that kicked Minako into grinning again. She would love to come home to her apartment and have Rei in every way possible.

"God, Rei, you have no idea."

Minako closed the distance and pounded her own body into Rei's, her lips pressed hard against Rei's. Her breathing became the last of her worries as she didn't dare break from the kiss.

* * *

Makoto could barely contain herself as she watched the woman before her take a bite from her dish and let out a barely audible yet a completely familiar moan.

"Mmm, Mako. You always manage to satisfy me, don't you?" The brunette gulped nervously. She was not like her friends; she did not have the confidence to come back with anything witty. Instead she smiled feebly.

"Maya, I didn't know you worked for Asahi Shimbun. I didn't even know they changed their reviewers."

The woman opposite Makoto laughed gently and stared at the brunette. Mako could not bring herself to look away. It had been so long. She was still mesmerised by her very presence, as evident by the way the brunette could not tear her eyes from the woman in front of her. Auburn hair, slightly curled, falling to her mid-back, bouncing vivaciously with every little movement. Bright, sparking azure eyes coupled with long eyelashes that, when batted, could drive a girl insane. Full, pink lips were curled into a slight smile and one delicate fine auburn eyebrow had risen slightly. Maya knew that Makoto has her eyes glued to her. As if automatically, Makoto could feel her gaze being drawn south of Maya's neck. The auburn haired woman snapped her fingers, instantly dragging Makoto from her trance.

"Mako... my face is up here."

Maya giggled as Mako blushed heavily, "I was sent here last minute. I'm still an intern at the paper. But I must say, if my review is half as good as your food then I don't think I'll be an intern for long."

Maya flashed a toothy grin Makoto's way then turned her head around, taking in the furnishings of the restaurant. As she took in one side of the restaurant, she giggled then looked at Mako once more, then turned her head and stared for a while. Intrigued by the behaviour of the woman before her, Makoto turned her head into the direction that Maya was looking. The brunette was caught staring into deep, blue eyes. Makoto snapped her head back, turning 180 degrees and making sure she could not see the girl again. Maya giggled and turned to the brunette, biting her lip slightly.

"My, my. Who is that darling little girl?"

Makoto could feel her cheeks heat up a little. She laughed nervously and instinctively begins fiddling with a loose strand of hair that fell from her ponytail.

"What girl?" Maya raised an eyebrow at Makoto and laughed again.

"You know what girl. That one with blue hair who cannot keep her eyes off you. There, that girl."

"Oh..." The brunette turned and glanced in Ami's direction once more.

'Go with the safe answer, don't be stupid, Mako!'

Makoto smiled sheepishly, "You remember Haruka, right? That's her assistant."

Maya's eyes seem to darken at the mention of Haruka.

"How could I forget Haruka?" A silence fell over the two. Makoto cleared her throat. Indeed, she would have been shocked had Maya said 'Haruka who?'

"So, how have you been, Mako-chan? You look well and I know you're doing well for yourself."

"I'm fine, Maya-chan." The brunette gulped nervously once more. Despite the fat Maya had hurt her badly in the past, she hated the fact the auburn haired woman held such a spell over her. Thank God the spell was broken once though.

* * *

_It was just another day at college for Kino Makoto. She was in her advanced class for Catering and she had a placement at a very well-to-do restaurant in North Tokyo. They paid her well, which was _

_rare for any new placement to get. The only downside was that it affected the relationship of her girlfriend; Kobayashi Maya. Maya and Mako had been a couple since their sophomore year, when they were both at a 'legendary' Kou Seiya party and after Haruka had started a game of 'Nervous' and paired Makoto with Maya. Haruka demanded that Makoto go first to see how 'nervous' Maya was. Turns out she wasn't nervous one bit. _

_As the weeks after that party progressed, she found herself completely captivated by the girl. Maya was always around campus, and was known as the party girl and Makoto found her attention was drawn to the auburn haired beauty. The way she presented herself was always with confidence and grace. She was a literature and journalism student as Mako found out from Seiya. As much as the girl took up every waking second of Mako's life, it was in vain as far as she was concerned, she could never approach her as the brunette often thought that 'Maya's out of my league'. It was in a two hour break that Mako had, where she was in the local park, awaiting to meet her friends for lunch and saw Maya arrive at the park, and with her was Usagi, Seiya, Haruka and Mamoru. Makoto remembered how she had paled as Usagi introduced Maya to the brunette with a wink. It was after that meeting that their relationship developed._

_It had been two years since Makoto and Maya started dating, and Maya had moved into the apartment that Makoto rented with her best friend Haruka at the time._

_Makoto was scheduled to work until 1am, and she was feeling the stress of the Friday night rush get to her._

"_Yo, Kino. You can go home if you want. We got another intern to terrorise aside from you now." The brunette was shocked at her employer's generosity but did not question it. _

_She grabbed her stuff and headed back to her apartment. Haruka was visiting her parents this weekend with her girlfriend of the week. Ever since the incident with Maya and Haruka a few months earlier, the tomboy made a concerted effort to never be in the home at the same time as Maya unless Makoto was there. It had nearly caused the breakup of a friendship the day Makoto found Maya straddling her best friend in their living room, but Haruka swore that she had no interest in Maya like that and it was an all accident. After a short while, Makoto was able to forgive Haruka and her trust was renewed in both women._

_After forty five minutes, Makoto arrived at her apartment; headphones blaring music from her mp3 player into her ears. She bopped her head to the music as she put her key in the lock and opened the door, Only to find it staying in pace as the door opened barely four inches. Confused, Makoto took the headphones from her ear and examined the door. It was locked from the inside chain. At first, Mako's thoughts were that maybe Haruka hadn't left with her girl and was having a last minute quickie in the bedroom and wanted no interruptions. But it was only when Makoto heard the distinct sounds of staccato grunting that did her heart lurch and her mind fill with realization._

_It was the sound of Maya groaning whilst in the middle of the throes of passion.  
_

_Makoto could feel her throat close, she was hoping to the gods that it wasn't her best friend who was in there with her. She could tell she was going to cry, but worse than this, she knew it was over. She could never forgive Maya for this. It was only when she opened her eyes did she decided to find out if one of her suspicions were right. She opened her cell phone and dialled the number for Haruka's cell, anxiously awaiting a response._

"_Yo, what's up, Mako-chan?" _

_Makoto felt a wave of relief wash through her. She could hear Haruka's mother shouting in the background about how the blonde tomboy is 'always on that silly phone and visits family and only ever talks everyone but her mother and father'. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and began to laugh and cry at the same time before she hung up the phone. She stared at her apartment door. Maya had promised she would never do this to her again, and she had gone back on her word. She had violated Makoto's trust. She had made the brunette feel so small, so insignificant. _

_With one small step forward, Makoto raised her hand to the now closed door and knocked with as much force as she could muster. There was the sound of rushing around and a few 'fucks' here and there but after a few moments, the door was opened and Makoto was greeted by the sight of Maya, wrapped in a bedsheet, her eyes widened in shock. The brunette was the last person she had ever expected to see._

"_Mako? What are you doing here? You're meant to be at work!" Her voice was filled with panic. She glanced over her shoulder and Makoto took advantage of that moment and stepped into her own apartment. As she did, a girl wandered out from the bedroom Makoto shared with Maya – wearing a tight fitting tee and her boy shorts – and grinned._

"_Hey, Maya, what's the hold-up, I - ... Makoto-chan... hi." Makoto scoffed out loud. She didn't know the girl well but knew that it was Maya's journalism classmate: _

_Shimizako Ai._

* * *

"And yourself, Maya-chan? How is Shimizako-san, I've not seen her since college" The temptress before the brunette laughed gently and her smile faltered for a moment.

"We broke up two years ago, Mako." The brunette stiffened her posture. She couldn't believe this, this was her cheating ex, she should be fuming but she couldn't bring herself to be. It had been over four years. But it was that damned spell she had over the brunette. Makoto gently chuckled, causing Maya to cock an eyebrow in curiosity.

"So... my restaurant could really use a good review from Asahi... it's one of the biggest papers in the world, and your backing would go a long way." Maya smirked.

"I think it's the least I can do for you Mako... besides your cooking was always divine."

Maya raised her hand gently and went to caress Makoto's cheek. The brunette flinched backwards, making a clear divide between the two women. Maya's intoxicating spell may have been cast but her touch was far different from the aesthetic beauty the woman held.

* * *

"YES! Mako! I knew she'd have the power in her!"

Haruka grinned to herself as she watched her brunette friend flinch away from her ex. Michiru raised an eyebrow at Haruka, suppressing the grin she got from seeing Haruka's childlike joy. Seiya shook his head and laughed gently.

"I didn't think she'd be able to. Remember what she used to be like around her? Zombie Mako." Seiya laughed softly at the memory but looked over to his brown haired friend once more.

Michiru spoke gently as she watched Makoto and Maya with interest before her eyes flitted to Ami briefly, who seemed to be watching the two intently too. "Kino-san seems like such a nice person."

Seiya looked to the aqua-haired woman next to him and he smiled softly. "She really is. One of the best people I've ever met. I just wish that she could find someone good for her. Maya was no good for her."

Michiru nodded absentmindedly to his comment, but she couldn't prevent the spew of words that came from her mouth. "It's such a shame Ami-san refused Kino-san's offer. I don't really get why."

Haruka's attention was drawn to Michiru. There was a silence as both Seiya and Haruka looked at the aqua-haired woman. Seiya was the first to speak.

"Um... what?!" The black-haired man's eyes were popping out from his head. Haruka frowned in confusion.

"Mako got shot down... didn't she tell you?"

Seiya's mouth fell open.

"WHAT?! No! She didn't! No-one tells me anything! What? When? Oh my God! Who?!" Seiya's questions were all responded with a smirk from his blonde haired friend.

"I'm not sure it's my place to say... BUT! See the blue-haired girl next to your _girlfriend_?"

Seiya narrowed his eyes at Haruka before turning his gaze to Ami, sitting beside Setsuna. He looked back at Haruka and made an approving grunt before smiling.

"She's cute."

Haruka nodded.

"She's the one who shot her down."

Seiya's mouth dropped to the floor and he leaned towards Haruka.

"No!"

Haruka nodded and leaned towards Seiya, whispering, frightened Makoto may hear her.

"Well, what happened was..." As Haruka began retelling the series of events in her usual epic style, Michiru took a moment to sit back and take in the blonde. She was usually far more secretive in her lingering looks of want. But right now she couldn't help herself. She saw Haruka leaning forward, and watched as her short blonde locks fell forward, her bangs were just perfect. Her eyes sparkled with this glint of pure glee whenever she spoke, and her eyes were so warm and deep; Michiru could get lost in them with one simple look. Then there were Haruka's lips. Oh God, her lips. Haruka's lips were the source of Michiru's ultimate pleasure and of her torture. Although Michiru had never felt Haruka's lips nor anything other than the occasional touch of an arm, hand or her hair, she had fantasized often about Haruka's lips and the things those lips could do to her. It had brought her to climax many times in the past. Michiru had been daydreaming for a few moments and decided to snap out of it before she drew anymore attention to herself. She shook her head gently and as she did she saw Hotaru grinning at her out of the corner of her eye. But before she could question the younger girl, someone else's eyes caught her attention.

Cobalt eyes from a table she had taken note of earlier.

Michiru's eyes narrowed as she took in the form of the woman. The woman, even though she was at a table for two with a male companion, seemingly could not stop staring at Haruka. She had dirty blonde hair that fell past her shoulders, dark brown eyes, and full lips. Michiru took a moment to take in her features. She had fine cheekbones, and her skin was a light tan, nails seemed perfectly manicured and she took a great deal of pride in her appearance. She was wearing a light turquoise dress, that clung to the top part of her torso so Michiru could only assume did the same for the rest of the dress, what little there seemed to be of it. Michiru raised an eyebrow, ready to dismiss the girl as her as another pretty face infatuated with Tenoh Haruka... however, when the girl bit her lip smiled to herself, thinking no-one was watching, Michiru could feel a wave of jealousy flood her system. She could tell instantly what the girl was thinking as Michiru herself had had that same look envelop her features when she allowed her more lustful thoughts of the blonde over-ride her brain. Michiru was glaring daggers at the girl, and, as if the girl could tell someone was staring at her, her eyes locked with the aqua-haired escort. Then her eyes darted to the blonde near Michiru, then back to Michiru before the girl smiled politely and diverted her gaze back to her male companion. Michiru exhaled slowly through her nostrils, hoping to calm herself, and suddenly she was thrown out of her state of jealousy by the voice of Seiya.

"Helloooo? Michiru-chan? You with us now? Welcome back to Earth!" Seiya grinned widely.

"Gomen, Seiya-kun... I was..." She spared a quick glance to the strange girl, before her eyes returned to Seiya, "distracted. Please excuse me, but what were you saying?" Seiya smiled gently.

"Just saying, that Mako is probably real upset... but do you think there's any chance Ami-chan might change her mind? I mean, if Mako asked her out, then she must have thought Ami was that way inclined you know." Michiru smiled, thoroughly glad for a lighter topic.

"Seiya-kun, I know for a fact that Ami-chan would like to have an opportunity to give Kino-san a different answer." Seiya and Haruka's interest was piqued by Michiru's comment. The comment caused Seiya's eyes to almost fall from his sockets.

Michiru laughed and continued speaking, "I spoke to Ami after you left to get Kino-san, Ten-... Haruka-san. She has her reasons for saying no... for one, she's not sure if she's attracted to women but she told me she was attracted to Kino-san. I mean, I can't blame her, Kino-san is an incredibly attractive woman. I wouldn't have said no."

What was meant to be a passing comment in order to compliment the long time friend of the tomboy and the music producer was met with silence. Seiya smirked while Haruka seemed to frown in confusion.

"Well, you would have said no, Michiru-chan, because..." Seiya trailed off, looking to Haruka for back-up.

Michiru took a deep breath but she managed to smile sweetly. "Well, Kino-san isn't exactly my type of girl but I wouldn't have said no."

Two jaws hit the floor.

Seiya's hit the floor because he was genuinely shocked that she wasn't gay. It's not that he had stereotype but when two of your best friends are gay: Haruka and Makoto, you do tend to build a slight bias to what a gay girl may look or be like.

As for Haruka her jaw just hit the floor because it appeared that her gay-dar was _way_ off. Just the other day she actually said that she thought Michiru was 'strictly dickly', now it seemed as though Michiru was anything but. Was she bi? Gay? This was all too much for Haruka's mind at the moment. She thought for sure Michiru would never be a member of the Sapphic sorority. Good fucking goodness, how did she miss this? Michiru was into girls? Oh God. Haruka became quieter than ever as she processed this information. She ignored the stares she got from Seiya initially as he regained the ability to speak then began an inquiring conversation with Michiru over 'the hottest women in the world'.

Haruka was stuck in her little world, which was now clouded by a giant thought. That thought being 'MICHIRU'S INTO GIRLS?!'

Haruka looked over at Michiru and took in the woman before her. It easily could slip past her, well, Michiru was an elegant woman. She had the mannerisms of a true lady, she showed absolutely no interest in any women... or did she? She was always a little touchy feely with everyone, even with the blonde... but that thought was soon dismissed. Haruka was pretty proud of the fact she could tell when a woman had an interest in her. So... Mako wasn't her type – she had said that before. Who was? Rei? Mina? Ami?... Setsuna? Oh God, the blonde could not take one more moment of this. Michiru was becoming too much of a mystery lately. Haruka cleared her throat and caught Seiya's attention first. Michiru turned her gaze slowly to the blonde and Haruka gulped and felt nervous talking to Michiru; being under her gaze, being under her scrutiny.

"So... Michiru-chan... what is your type?"

The aqua-haired woman opened her mouth then closed it, and smirked, clearly feeling all of a sudden in a teasing mood now that the attention was directed back to her.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Haruka-san."

* * *

"I wish I knew what the hell I was thinking when I agreed to come here." Setsuna spoke monotonously as she stared at her table.

She had finished her first course and found that it was tantalizing, it left her wanting more. It's a shame she disliked being around so many people, and there were too many people for her liking here tonight. Ami smiled ineffectually at her employer.

"Because you said you had a bad feeling about tonight and wanted to keep an eye on us all, Setsuna-san." The green-haired woman sighed heavily.

Clearly reminded of her duties, she leaned back a little before scoffing in disgust.

"That idiot man keeps staring at me. Is Michiru-chan doing her job properly? He shouldn't even be glancing my way. I swear he does it one more time I'm calling in a favour." It was clear that Setsuna was getting agitated and he saw Ami's complacent mood.

"And stop moping around Ami-san. This is not _the_ you I know and I don't like this you I'm seeing. If this is still about Kino-san, buck up, get a bit of confidence in yourself and go and get the woman if you want her." Setsuna looked as Ami rubbed one of her arms gingerly; she seemed the epitome of low self-esteem right now, which Setsuna found hard to believe considering the fact Ami had nothing to think lowly about; in regards to herself.

"Ami-san, you are an intelligent, sweet, thoughtful, loyal and beautiful young woman. If you pursue Kino-san, I have no doubt in my mind that she would be more than happy to present her previous proposal to you again." Setsuna's sincere words seemed to give Ami a visible boost.

Setsuna grinned inwardly, maintain her outwardly calm composure. In the midst of her boredom her eyes scanned the restaurant and fell upon her tomboy employee. She saw how the usually care-free tomboy was quiet, but also thinking deeply. Michiru had just spoken a moment before and it instantly seemed to being Haruka into a session of deep thinking.

"I hope Haruka doesn't hurt herself thinking that. Good God, the last time I saw her that pensive she was deciding if her car would look better as a midnight blue or as a black... she went for silver. Baka." Her eyes scanned the tables near her and her eyes widened slightly.

"ARE THOSE TWO STILL IN THE BATHROOM?!"

* * *

**A/N 2 - Wow... long but it's been a while since my last real update so you all earned this :D If you reached this fa, well done! I didn't bore you to death! See you at Chapter 8 - remember to R&R. Ja ne -VR**


	9. Black Magic Woman

**A/N - I am so so so so so so so so sorry for the month wait between chapters... But my new job affected it, then I got lazy, then I got sidetracked (with my new story and a joint fic with the awesome Kaze No Tsurugi) then I got lazy again... but here I give you Chapter 8...or Part 2 of the Restaurant scene... A huge thank you to all my reviewers of the last chapter - it really made my day! Anway, here we go and I hope you will all enjoy it!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 – BLACK MAGIC WOMAN**

"Everything okay, Minako-san?"

Kunzite's eyes danced with delight as he watched with eagle eyed intensity as the young blonde sit back down in her chair. Her cheeks were slightly flushed red and her hair was a little messed up, but that was no concern to him. Minako nodded as she sat down. There was a somewhat comfortable silence as the second course dish was brought around but neither of them made a move to it. Kunzite had his eyes focused on the blonde and the food was playing second fiddle tonight.

After about twenty seconds, Rei emerged from the direction of the bathroom with a green haired woman behind her sporting a somewhat amused expression on her features. The dark-haired escort took her seat once more opposite Jadeite as her employer walked on, but stared at her through the peripherals in her vision. Jadeite was staring intently at Rei from the second she emerged from the bathroom. Rei bumped into a blonde odango-haired woman, who was making her way to the bathroom with a pink haired and a dark haired girl, Rei seemed to barely offer an apology before making her way back over to the table.

"Rei-san, are you okay? You seem... flustered."

Rei slowly lifted her head and smiled. "I'm fine, Jadeite-kun... sorry for taking so long. Make-up emergency."

* * *

"_God, Rei, you have no idea," and with that Minako closed the distance and pounded her own body into the other woman, her lips pressed hard against Rei's._

_Rei's breathing became the last of her worries as she didn't dare break from the kiss that she was currently the recipient of. Heaven was Aino Minako. Rei could feel Minako's velvet-like tongue tracing her bottom lip and grinned to herself. As she smiled, the blonde dive her tongue into the dark-haired woman's mouth, instantly receiving a moan for her efforts. Minako pulled back from the kiss and looked at Rei, taking in every single one of her features. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. Amethyst eyes opened and stared into sapphire._

"_We shouldn't do this," Minako's face dropped and she looked away, only to find that Rei gently cupped her chin and brought their gazes back to one another._

_Minako stared deep into the dark-haired woman's eyes, trying to figure her out. Rei smirked. "We shouldn't do this here anyway..." _

_Minako cocked an eyebrow and Rei chuckled gently. "If you're serious, Mina... then we can get together... even if you do send me out some seriously mixed signals." _

_Minako looked puzzled for a moment before blushing. "Hey, you do that too! ...Guh, I just meant I wasn't ready then, Rei... to… commit." _

_Minako's lust-filled eyes took in Rei's form, and the dark-haired woman knowingly grinned. "I'm not going to force you, Mina. Ever. But we really should go. This IS a toilet cubicle." _

_Rei made to move from the cubicle but found her wrist was securely gripped by the blonde – 'oh lord, those eyes and this strength'. Rei knew what that look in Minako's eyes meant. _

"_Mina... anyone could walk in!" Rei whisper-yelled. _

_The blonde shrugged and grinned. "Makes it more arousing, ne, Rei? I mean getting caught is quite a turn-on. Don't worry, we'll only kiss no more. I couldn't do more right now." _

_Rei's mouth fell open in shock at the blonde's candid attitude. Minako wasted no time in taking advantage of Rei's open mouth. Once more, her mouth attached to Rei's and her tongue slipped into the older girl's mouth. A moan came from Rei's mouth. Minako began gliding her hands over Rei; she desired her, she wasn't afraid now, it was all about Rei. Minako's hands found their way under Rei's thighs and the dark-haired woman lifted her leg, helping the blonde to wrap the delectable limb around the younger girl's waist. Rei's hands grabbed Minako's dress and pulled her forward, until their bodies collided and could get no closer. Minako saw how Rei's eyes were closed and she was trying to stifle a moan as they kissed. The blonde smiled deviously into the kiss and let her hand wander up to Rei's shirt. Rei's attention was caught as Minako allowed her hand to slither under the material. Purple eyes snapped open._

"_Mi-Minako-" Rei was silenced by Minako's mouth on hers, this time Rei returned the kiss just as forcefully._

_Minako saw how Rei was breathing at an irregular pace and her stomach clenched with every movement into the kiss. The blonde took in how Rei seemed to squirm against her, wanting to bring their bodies even closer if that was humanly possible. Minako looked down at Rei's shirt and grinned;_

'_Thank fuck it's a snaps shirt' Minako thought to herself as she ripped open Rei's top in a fury like a mad woman possessed. Minako had Rei up against the toilet cubicle and the blonde had unleashed her lust. Rei threw her head back and suppressed a moan._

"_I thought you said you couldn't do this, Minako?" _

_A smirk formed on the blonde's lips. She didn't reply. She had no time to talk. Every moment with Rei was a moment where no words could convey her feelings. Her lips were everywhere, Rei's skin was set ablaze with the contact, and she couldn't help but smile. She felt Minako grin against her skin._

"_Rei, you're the last person I'd expect to be gentle." _

_Rei cocked an eyebrow in intrigue, then pulled her hand roughly through blonde tresses and dragged Minako's lips up to meet her own. Minako grinned and pushed Rei back as far as she would go. Minako's right hand traced over Rei's stomach, before she delicately traced over Rei's fire-red lace bra. _

_Rei gasped as she felt Minako sweep a thumb over her breast, instantly causing her nipple to harden. _

_The dark-haired woman bit down on her lip hard and groaned. Minako moved her mouth from Rei's lips and ran them down to her neck; the blonde began to gently nip at the fine, pale skin, each action causing a sharp inhalation of breath to be taken upon contact. Realising the effect she had on the dark-haired woman, the blonde began sucking on the pulse-point of Rei._

"_Oh, f-f-fuck!" Rei closed her eyes, unable to look at the woman causing this pleasure from within her. _

_Minako's mouth was working overtime on Rei's neck, one of her most sensitive spots on her body, while Minako's other hand was still manipulating the tender flesh through her bra. _

"_Rei, you like that?" Minako whispered at a low tone into Rei's ear, causing the dark-haired woman to shudder involuntarily._

"_Oh Rei," Minako continued her assault on Rei's neck, and her left hand dove under the fabric of Rei's bra, skin making contact with skin. _

_Rei opened her eyes and threw her head back again, enjoying every touch of Minako's. The blonde watched as Rei writhed in pleasure, biting her lip every few seconds and after a moment, Minako took her right hand and stealthily made her way up Rei's leg, brushing past her inner thigh, all the while still biting and sucking on her neck and stroking her breast lovingly. Rei's eyes snapped open as she felt Minako's other hand caressing her through her now very damp underwear. Rei tried to pry herself out from the blonde's grasp but found Minako was intent on holding her there. Rei had no idea how to break this. She wanted this, but not here and not when they were meant to be working. Minako increased the pressure on her centre and Rei whimpered automatically, unable to restrain herself._

_The door creaked open. _

_Both women froze on the spot. Minako looked down and freed one of her hands from Rei – completely unwillingly of course. They remained absolutely still and listened to every single movement of the other person. They walked to the stall next to them, and after a few moments exited after nothing happened then a faucet turned on then off and the door creaked open and closed once more. Minako was the first to let out the breath she had been holding._

"_My God, I thought they'd never leave. Now, where we were?" Minako moved in for another kiss and she began moving her hands, eager to take their previous positions up again. _

_However, a throat being cleared interrupted them both. _

_Their eyes widened even further as they heard a very familiar voice._

"_I don't know where you were... but I know where you're supposed to be," Rei instantly detangled herself from Minako's limbs and the two scurried to exit their stall. As soon as they both stumbled out from the stall, they were met by the figure of Miss M who was leaning against the wall by the door. She was smirking at them._

"_Miss M, we – "Setsuna raised her hand, instantly cutting the blonde off._

"_Oh no by all means, don't stop on account of me," Setsuna's smile grew even wider. She watched as Rei instantly blushed, somewhat more embarrassed then ashamed whereas Minako giggled gently and smiled widely too. However, as Setsuna watched the two, she looked away before sighing sadly. "When I said to sort it, I meant on your own time. And if you're going to fuck in a toilet, at least try and lock the door. Minako, get out there now. Rei... Come here, we need to cover up that love-bite."_

_Setsuna began making her way to Rei, whose face was several shades of crimson and Minako remained in her place. Setsuna didn't even turn to the blonde but spoke to her nonetheless. "Minako, I said go."_

_Minako sighed, looked to Rei and saw she was avoiding eye contact. With a resigned sigh, Minako left the bathroom._

* * *

Jadeite nodded understandingly while Rei spared a glace to Minako and found the blonde was smirking; not even discreetly. Kunzite looked from the blonde to the dark-haired woman and smiled himself.

"Well, is everything sorted now?" Rei and Minako both turned to Kunzite and saw he was smiling amusedly.

Minako nodded slowly, "Hai, you know how we girls can be!" Minako began laughing to cover the tension that had blanketed them.

Jadeite grinned as he saw Rei had her head bowed somewhat, and her cheeks were somewhat flushed. He turned to Kunzite and grinned. "Next week is certainly looking up, ne, Kunzite?"

Kunzite nodded slowly before grabbing his wine glass and enjoying a leisurely drink from it.

* * *

"So... Mako, tell me... is there another woman in your life?" The brunette sighed.

It had been a long night, she had just been to every table and kissed arse like she had never known, and impressed everyone with her culinary skills... and now? Now, Maya was back on the prowl.

"Another woman? Is that really any of your business, Maya?" The auburn haired woman raised one eyebrow and began laughing, somewhat in disbelief.

"I was only striking a conversation, Mako-chan," Maya leaned forward and spoke at a lower level, "I mean, we have a past but that doesn't mean we can't have a future... right?" Maya grinned and Makoto took a deep breath.

"Of course not. A platonic future, that is."

Maya laughed gently and sat back. Makoto inwardly sighed from relief. Maya turned her head once more to the other side of the restaurant and she looked back to Makoto with a lopsided grin, her eyes glinting with the devilish gleam that Makoto remembered from their old relationship – she was up to something.

For sure.

"So... Haruka's assistant? She's cute... A bit young don't you think? She can't have even have finished high school, don't you agree, Mako?"

Makoto's jaw clenched involuntarily. "I don't know. Excuse me, Maya."

Makoto rose from the table and made her way over to the other side of the restaurant; she was in search of some comfort.

Maya could always read Makoto like an open book.

Maya always seemed to have this inhuman ability to know what was on Makoto's mind, to know what she was thinking, how she was feeling. Makoto didn't like the fact Maya made a comment about Ami's age or any comment on a girl because if it's from Maya, it meant the woman knew Makoto had an interest in Ami. She knew Makoto knew the bluenette better than her just being Haruka's assistant just from the look of Makoto's discomfort at the mere mention of the girl.

The brunette looked up as she approached a table filled with familiar faces. Makoto smiled weakly as she was greeted by the beaming face of Usagi, the concerned look from Haruka, the nonchalant look from Mamoru and the generally confused face of Seiya. Before Mako could say a thing, Seiya spoke up.

"My God, Mako! Maya's here!"

The brunette clenched her jaw once more; did Seiya think she hadn't noticed? She exhaled slowly "I had noticed, Seiya."

Makoto motioned over to a waiter to bring her another chair over to the table. As Makoto took her seat on the chair that was brought to her, she looked up and saw concerned teal eyes staring at her.

"You okay, Mako?" Haruka's voice travelled to her ears.

The brunette nodded slowly and said, "yeah... it's just... the past, you know? Hard to get over... and she still is so – "and Makoto was cut off by Seiya.

"Ridiculously hot! I mean, wow. She's a – "He stopped as he saw the glare he was getting from his short haired blonde friend, " She's a complete bitch still..." Seiya grinned sheepishly and looked down.

"Anyways now I've kissed arse to the reviewers, I gotta go talk to my patrons and investors in a minute." Mako looked over to a tall white haired man who was sitting at a table with a woman and a younger girl; clearly his family. The brunette sighed, "I'll talk to Artemis-kun first... he is actually a nice guy, it's make a nice change from these vultures."

* * *

Haruka looked over to the auburn haired woman, who spared a glance over to the group at the same time. Haruka scoffed in disgust. She couldn't stand the sight of Maya; she was a liar and a cheater. And above all, she manipulated Makoto something terrible. She couldn't bear to see Makoto go down that route... not again. Haruka turned her attention away from Maya. And before she turned back to her table, she saw Ami staring at them intently... no, not them...

Just, Makoto.

Haruka grinned and she caught Ami's attention. With one blonde eyebrow raised, the younger bluenette blushed bright red. Ami turned her attention to Setsuna and began talking to her. Haruka smirked. The blonde tomboy turned back to the group and saw that Michiru was staring questioningly at her. The blonde grinned and nodded her head in the direction of the younger blue haired girl. Michiru smiled gently and looked at the tomboy with warmth in her eyes once more. Haruka cleared her throat and got Makoto's attention almost instantaneously.

"Yo, Mako, you remember Ami, right?"

Makoto looked over to the younger girl sitting beside Setsuna and gulped before nodded slowly.

"Yeah, course I do."

Makoto nervously darted her eyes around the room but found they were drawn to the young blue haired girl each time. Haruka nudged her brunette friend in the ribs and spoke in a whisper.

"I think you should ask her out again, Mako-chan!"

Makoto knotted her brows in confusion then scoffed, "no chance and no thanks, I don't need to be rejected twice in one week by the same woman."

Makoto began her trek around to thank her patrons, making her way to the man Haruka only knew as Artemis-kun. As she turned her attention back to the table, she saw Michiru gesturing to Ami. Haruka turned and saw Ami was hiding her face in her hands.

"Aw fuck, she heard." Haruka slumped back.

The food was amazing, but the night was turning out to be a disaster. As if reading her mind, Seiya grinned as he took a bite from his food.

"Oh man, at least the food is great!" Haruka sent a glare to Seiya and sat back in her chair. Less than a minute later, a waiter approached the table and he addressed Haruka.

"Excuse me, sir." Everyone at the table snickered before the waiter continued talking, "Kino-san, has told me to tell you that your drinks bill is on the house and the bar is at your disposal."

Instantly, the five adults face's lit up.

Seiya grinned,"Free drinks, you say?" The black haired man sat back and took the drinks menu in his hand, greedily eyeing everything up.

Michiru smiled gently, "excuse me, Seiya-kun, but I'm going to see if there is a cocktail menu."

Seiya smiled then spoke gently to her, "Michiru-chan, I hope you realise you can do as you wish. If you want to go to the bar, then you can... honestly, just have fun."

* * *

Michiru smiled warmly at his genuine statement. She turned to excuse herself but found two teal eyes staring intensely at her – Haruka seemed upset, but why? Michiru excused herself and made her way to the bar. Why did Haruka look so sad? God, now was not the time to worry about that... it was probably nothing.

Michiru took a seat at the bar, her legs crossed at the ankles – the perfect posture once more, and she ordered her drink with the grace of a lady of high class.

"Can I get a mojito, please? Thanks, I'm with Kino-san's party."

The bartender nodded his head and made his way around his workstation; mixing the ice, mint leaves and Barcadi to create the perfect drink, leaving Michiru watched the expert with some interest. She hadn't even noticed the woman who had taken a seat beside her. The woman sent a sideways glance at Michiru just as the barman handed over her cocktail.

"Hmm, I would not have pegged you as a mojito girl."

Michiru snapped her attention to the woman sitting beside her. It was _her_. Dirty blonde hair and cobalt eyes. Michiru smiled politely and turned her attention to her drink, taking a small sip. The other woman laughed before getting the bartender's attention,

"A Margarita."

As soon as she placed her order, the woman turned her attention to Michiru again. "So... is that your boyfriend?"

Michiru nearly spat her mojito back into her glass at the forward question. She wiped her mouth with a nearby serviette and turned to the woman.

"Excuse me?! Who do you think you are? That is such a personal question!"

The strange woman held her hand out, showing perfectly manicured nails and well-kept cuticles. "Lara Ellis. And you are?"

Michiru stared at the offered hand incredulously. She didn't take it but instead looked this Lara woman directly in the eyes.

"Kaioh Michiru."

"So, the blonde... is he with you?" Michiru inwardly smirked; clearly this was a woman who thought Haruka was a man. 'She would probably be so disappointed when she found out Haruka was a woman, not to mention embarrassed.'

"The blonde? Yes... _she_ is here with me. And her friends."

At the mention of the word she, Lara raised her eyebrows and turned her head towards Haruka, who was still seated at the table with her friends. "She?"

Michiru smirked and nodded as Lara brought her attention back to Michiru.

"Oh."

"Yes... sorry," but Michiru was in fact anything but sorry. However appearances really are everything nowadays.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? She's hot. She is your girlfriend then?" Michiru's face drained of colour for a split second before she regained her composure.

"My girlfriend? No, she's not."

As much as it killed Michiru to say that sentence, she couldn't lie, what if Haruka found out she had implied or said such a thing? She couldn't handle a talk like that.

"She's not?" Lara's attention was once more drawn to the blonde, "So she's fair game?"

"Game? She's not some game... Miss Ellis."

Lara turned back to Michiru, her face showing shock. Michiru's formality got to her...clearly. "Well... she seems like a player... Miss Kaioh."

Michiru's jaw clenched slightly at the statement. Lara was right. Haruka did have that reputation not to mention that air. She was a player.

* * *

"Haruka, Michiru-chan is really a lovely girl."

The blonde nodded to her friend's statement. A silence ensued and Seiya cleared his throat, "I never really knew that a girl like that could be so talented."

"A girl like what, Seiya?" Haruka's words were loaded and made Seiya backtrack in his mind somewhat.

"You know what I meant Haruka... and, hey, weren't you the one who said they were – "

"Forget it, Sei... I'm just on edge."

Seiya looked as though he was about to speak, but thought better against it, and instead opted to smile before looking over his friend's shoulder and grinning.

"Yo, Haru-chan, there's a hottie at the bar. She keeps checking you out."

Seiya nodded into Lara's direction and Haruka looked at her, instantly recognising her from earlier. Haruka grinned before noticing that Michiru was next to her at the bar. The blonde instantly dropped her smile and turned back to Seiya. He noticed the angry and sad look she had in her eyes.

"Haruka? You cool?"

The blonde nodded and turned her head slightly, only to see Michiru and Lara staring into each others' eyes. Suddenly Haruka had a feeling take over her. It seemed to the blonde that Michiru didn't want this woman near her, but the woman was still near her. Too close.

"Seiya... you think that's Michiru's type?"

Seiya brought his attention to the woman at the bar and he instantly shook his head. "Nah, man. Michiru-chan strikes me as someone who'd rather want someone more honest with themselves, not a girl who dresses to please everyone but herself. No, Michiru-chan strikes me as the sort of woman who needs an honest woman. Someone not afraid to be themselves."

"And you all know all that from one hour with her?"

Seiya smirked. "It's not been about what she's said but what I've seen."

Before Haruka could question her friend, a familiar woman approached their table, and instantly both faces darkened; Haruka's more so.

"Good evening, Seiya-kun, Haruka-chan."

"Kobayashi-san," Seiya's words were curt yet had an air of politeness.

Maya laughed heartily before taking the seat that Makoto had vacated previously. Mamoru looked between Seiya and Haruka and decided to speak up. "Kobayashi-san, how are you?"

Haruka threw her friend a glare – how dare he speak to her as though she were a friend?!

"I'm fine, Ma-Chiba-san. And yourself?"

Mamoru simply nodded in response. Haruka could no longer contain herself.

"What the fuck do you want, Maya?" Somehow the blonde managed to speak at a hushed tone. Maya cocked her head to one side.

"I'm just here reviewing for the paper... and I thought I'd drop by and see some old faces... it all adds to the atmosphere that I'll write in my review."

Haruka scoffed, "the least you could do is write a fucking amazing review... you owe her that much."

Maya held Haruka's gaze and smirked. "I am going to write a fucking amazing review, make no mistake... I owe Mako-chan a lot, and I – "

"Don't call her that" Haruka spoke with only venom in her voice.

Maya continued to talk, "I owe her a lot. And I intend to repay her... I miss her, Haruka-chan, and I – "

Haruka shook her head and leaned towards Maya, her eyes burning with a ferocity she had never known. "No! You do not have the right to miss her. You fucked up, now face the consequences... anyway, Mako's moving on. You held her back long enough, why don't you do the right thing for once and leave her and us the fuck alone?"

Maya's face turned stone cold as she looked to Seiya who had the same expression as Haruka, then she turned to Mamoru who just seemed tired. "Mako's moving on? I know Mako better than she knows herself... I saw the look she was giving your 'assistant', Haruka-chan," Haruka could feel her jaw clench at Maya's statement, "And I can say right now... they would never last. Mako's too old for her for starters, and second? Mako's still in love with me. She always was and she always will be."

Haruka shook her head and was about to retort when Mamoru stood up, his eyes fixed firmly onto Maya's.

"Kobayashi-san, please... leave the table. Now."

His voice was gentle but authoritative. Maya waited for a moment but decided to avoid making a scene. She stood up and smiled gently. "Have a good evening, gentlemen... Haruka." Maya walked off and Haruka glared at her from afar.

"She's such a bitch."

Seiya nodded. An uneasy silence fell over the group. Haruka turned to Mamoru, "I don't know how you do it but I'm glad you got rid of her, Mamoru."

"It was no problem, anything for a friend, Haruka-san. In fact, I – " The dark haired man stopped mid sentence.

Haruka and Seiya furrowed their eyebrows in confusion. Mamoru turned his eyes away from where he was looking and looked down into his lap. After a few seconds of silence, Mamoru lifted his head to speak again, but said nothing. A blonde odangoed woman was staring at him, coming from the same direction Mamoru's previous distraction had. Seiya looked over to Mamoru and spoke gently.

"Yo, Mamo... wasn't that Beryl?"

* * *

Mamoru stayed in silence as he watched his wife walk towards him. Her cheery disposition was being faked, he could tell. He could see the tears in her eyes. Usagi made her way to the table and sat down, in utter silence. The unusual behaviour of the 'ever chipper Usagi' was not lost on their friends either.

"Kitten, are you okay?" Usagi lifted her head up and forced the biggest grin of her life to her friend.

"Hai, Haruka! Hehe, why wouldn't I be?" Haruka and Seiya decided to remain quiet and instead took the focus from Usagi.

"Um, Haruka, you see the game last night?" Seiya took the attention away from Usagi with ease and Haruka and Seiya pretended to talk about a game that didn't exist, they decided to give the two a moment.

Usagi was taking a moment to breathe. She was sure that Beryl had just said all that to antagonize her, she was notorious for it, and her lifelong quest for Mamoru was somewhat renowned to anyone who knew them.

"Usako?" Mamoru's gentle voice brought Usagi from her thoughts. She took a gulp of her own saliva before bringing her gaze to her husband's, "Are you, okay, Usako?"

"I didn't know Beryl worked at the company with you, Mamo-chan." Mamoru couldn't ignore how his wife's small voice faltered at the nickname she had for him.

"It only happened a few months ago, Usako."

"A few months and you didn't think to tell me?" Mamoru turned his head away in shame.

"She wasn't in the same department as me. I can't quit my job just because she's there... it's strictly professional, she even gave me the great recommendation for that promotion, Usa."

"That promotion? The one from April? It's December, Mamoru!" Usagi covered her mouth with her hand at her outburst.

Mamoru went to hold her hand but she moved it away from him, her eyes glistening.

"Please, Mamoru, it's not important. I love you and that's all that matters. I know you love me, too."

There was an uneasy silence. Mamoru said nothing. Usagi bit her lip in unease. She knew they had a history, more than had ever been said – sometimes these things didn't need to be vocalized. The 

first time she had ever seen Beryl, Usagi was in awe of the woman... she was, well, she was practically perfect.

* * *

"_Sugoi... Mamo-chan, this is where your family lives?" _

_Mamoru blushed a little at the reverence his girlfriend seemed to show at his family estate; a magnificent mansion in one of the suburbs of Tokyo._

"_Um... hai... well, most of the time anyway but this is our Tokyo home. I'm sorry it's taken so long till I've brought you to my family home, Usa. But I much prefer my apartment."_

"_Hai, me too, Mamo-chan... we can be alone there," Usagi blushed at her own statement._

_Mamoru cleared his throat, laughing a little. "Well, when I left high school and went to college, I thought it'd be easier to have my apartment, to come and go as I pleased. Well, that's what I told them, I just wanted to get away."_

_Usagi laughed at her boyfriend._

_Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru had gotten together purely through a twist of fate. They were two school years apart and neither had known about each other anymore than passing comments in the hallway. It was only when Kou Seiya was worried about a certain blonde haired tomboy taking his reputation as the most sought after boy in school did Seiya dragged his good friend Mamoru to find this offensive 'Tenoh' that Seiya and Mamoru first caught sight of the odangoed blonde. Both men instantly were in awe of her beauty and at the same time, her innocence and maturity._

_Seiya thought that the blonde was with Tenoh, until he heard a brunette tomboy nearby telling Haruka off for flirting that Seiya thought that the brunette was in fact Tenoh's girl – oh how wrong he was._

_The second that Mamoru saw Usagi, he could not draw his eyes away from her, he naturally smiled, the very sight of her filled him with a warmth like he had never felt before. _

_Usagi in that same moment saw Chiba Mamoru – her secret crush since her freshman year – was staring at her! AT HER! She thought she was imagining it. Without thinking she turned to talk to Haruka and instead fell flat on her face. The tomboy blonde instantly came to her friend's aid, only to find she was not the only one to rush to Usagi's side. One glance up revealed Chiba Mamoru, helping to get Tsukino Usagi back on her feet._

_So, that was how they met – the klutz and the prince of Juuban. _

_And they had now been dating two years and finally Mamoru thought it was time for his family to meet the girl he intended to spend the rest of his life with._

"_Well, this house is amazing..." Usagi looked up to her boyfriend and worry filled her eyes, "What if they don't like me, Mamo-chan?" _

_The dark haired man took Usagi into his arms and kissed her forehead lovingly before letting his lips linger on her skin as he spoke softly, tickling her with every syllable he uttered._

"_Usako, I love you and you make me happy... and for that my family will have no option other than to fall in love with you too. Look, Usa, you're not here to win me over, you've already got me... this is just a formality. Just enjoy tonight. And remember, I love you, nothing will change that."_

_Usagi began beaming with her trademark smile at her boyfriend's words."Hai, Mamo-chan, you're right, let's just go in there and have fun. I love you, Mamo-chan!" _

_Mamoru smiled as he took out his keys to the stately home and lead his girlfriend into the house. After passing nearly five empty rooms, Mamoru lead them to a large reception room where a man with graying hair and deep blue eyes sat. He stood at the sight of Mamoru,_

"_Son, you made it!" Mamoru was engulfed in a hug from his father. "And who is this gorgeous young thing." _

_Mamoru and Usagi both blushed at the attention lavished upon the young blonde._

"_Otou-san, this is Tsukino Usagi. My girlfriend. Usagi, this is my father; Chiba Isamu."_

_Mamoru's father bowed deeply before Usagi and she did likewise, even though she was shaking from her overwhelming nerves. Mamoru looked around the room, seeing it was empty._

"_Otou-san, where is okaa-san?" Mamoru's father smiled gently to Mamoru before clearing his throat awkwardly._

"_Oh er... she's in the kitchen with – "_

"_Oh, come Usa, you'll love her!" Mamoru took Usagi's hand and lead her to the kitchen. "Okaa-san, are you – " Mamoru fell silent as he entered the kitchen and took note of the two figures standing in the kitchen. _

_Usagi looked at Mamoru, not quite knowing why he suddenly stopped talking._

"_Oh, there's my boy, come and give your mother a hug, Mamoru!" Mamoru was still as stiff as a statue as his mother hugged him, she stepped back, nothing her son's odd behaviour. "Oh, Mamoru, you remember Beryl, right?" _

_Mamoru finally spoke, after he cleared his throat. "Of course I do... Beryl, how are you?" _

_The woman known as Beryl stepped forward; she was gorgeous. She was as tall as Mamoru with fair skin and an elegant face, deep brown eyes and gorgeous red hair that flowed down to the small of her back._

"_Mamoru... you look great... oh, who is this?" The sneer cross Beryl's face did not go unnoticed by Mamoru but it did by Usagi who was still in awe at the girl, no this woman, yes this woman's very appearance and the way in which she carried herself._

"_I'm Tsukino Usagi. Mamoru's girlfriend."_

_Beryl's face flickered with amusement before she smiled calmly. "Well, aren't you sweet? Anyway, I had better go, my parents are waiting for me at some restaurant downtown. Take care Mamo." _

_Beryl kissed Mamoru's mother on the cheek as her form of goodbye before the mysterious woman sauntered out of the kitchen and out of the house. Mamoru let out a breath he did not know he had been holding._

"_Wow... who was that Mamo-chan?" _

_Mamoru found his mouth was suddenly dry. However, his mother's mouth was in perfect working condition._

"_That was Beryl-san, Tsukino-san... Mamoru's last girlfriend."_

_Usagi's eyes widened slightly. That was Mamoru's last girlfriend? As Mamoru changed the subject, causing his mother to suddenly start ranting about the weather and how the government was responsible for it._

_For the rest of that night, all Usagi could think of, was how Beryl was everything she wasn't. 'She was clearly a woman, whereas I'm still just a girl! Is that the sort of woman I should be? Mamoru must be mad if he doesn't want me to turn into the same elegant and mature woman. Oh God, Mamo-chan, I hope what you said is true. That I have you already.'_

* * *

Usagi thought back to the events after that meeting and soon she stopped – for fear of breaking down, knowing was not the time; she was in public after all. Usagi forced a smile onto her features and looked up to her friends, before taking a forkful of the salmon dish before her. "The food is wonderful, ne?"

Three sets of eyes looked at her with deep concern. Seiya looked over to Mamoru and their eyes locked. Seiya could see in that moment that Mamoru did not want or need to talk about it. Clearing his throat, Seiya looked at the two empty seats at the other end of the table.

"Hey, where are the girls?"

* * *

"Is Usagi going to be alright, Chibiusa-chan?" The pink haired girl pulled a lip gloss out from her small bag, but then paused, seeming to think deeply.

"Hai... but that women seemed to know her and she didn't seem that nice... however Usagi always bounces back... that's a fact, Hotaru-chan!" Chibiusa grinned before leaning forward slightly, and applying the lip-gloss to her pouted mouth.

Hotaru instantly turned away. She had found that in the space of ten minutes, this pink-haired girl had completely captured Hotaru's attention; the way she spoke, her every mannerism and her purity in every action and word she spoke – it unnerved Hotaru. Never before had Hotaru found herself so drawn to someone. She had crushes before, but this was one of those 'one glance and you know you've got it bad' feelings that was stirring deep within her. Should she be bold? Hotaru was fighting with herself to decide on whether or not she should take the biggest step in her life and see what Chibiusa really thought of her.

"Um... are you free tomorrow, Chibiusa-chan?"

The pink-haired girl turned her head to Hotaru and smiled sadly. "Not really, Hotaru-chan... I've got some stuff to sort out in the morning at Usagi's then I'm going out with this cute guy in the evening!"

Chibiusa's eyes lit up at the thought of her guy, whereas Hotaru slumped back against the sink she was resting against. 'Baka Hotaru... of course she has a date with a guy, look at her, who wouldn't want her?' Regret flooded through Hotaru, she should have done what she usually does and kept her mouth shut. But her, this girl, she brought something out in Hotaru... something like confidence, though of course Hotaru wasn't sure because she had never experienced confidence before. But, she thought it was nice to have experienced it – if only for a moment.

"But we can hang out Sunday Hotaru-chan, I'd love that!"

"Wha-what? You would? To hang out with me?!" Hotaru could not contain the disbelief in her voice and it seemed to shock the other girl too.

"Hai, Hotaru-chan. I see it this way, I don't know anyone here but you seem like a really nice person... and well... I'd like to get to know you better... wait... you don't mind, do you?"

Hotaru gulped before dumbly asking. "Mind what?"

Chibiusa giggled at Hotaru's denseness. "You don't mind that I want to be your friend?"

Hotaru's eye lit up and she instantly shook her head. "N-no, I don't mind at all!"

'Smooth Tomoe, you sounded like some desperate loser! Oh, wait, you are one'. Hotaru really could learn to hate her subconscious. She shook her head, forcing that thought to leave her mind. Chibiusa turned to face the peculiar dark-haired girl.

"You know... you're funny, Hotaru-chan. I like you. I hope we can hang out more. Now, come on, let's go back out before Usagi eats all our food!"

In a flash of pink, Hotaru found herself being taken by the hand and dragged her from the restroom and back into the restaurant – the entire time, Hotaru was only aware of the tingling sensation she felt from the area that Chibiusa was holding.

Without realising it Hotaru began to smile, for no-one else other than the pink-haired girl holding her hand at that moment in time.

Luckily for Hotaru and her pink-haired companion, Usagi had not eaten their meals. In fact, she seemed preoccupied and was talking about how great the salmon was. Hotaru shook her head, looking around at everyone, her eyes settling on her cousin who has her eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you okay, Haruka-chan?"

The blonde whipped her head around to Hotaru and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Hai, Hota-chan... I'm just... I'm going to the bar, anyone want anything?"

Without hesitating Seiya shot his head up and spoke. "A Long Island Iced Tea, hold the ice!"

Haruka shook her head and headed for the bar after receiving no response from Mamoru or Usagi. She had to remember – keep your cool, Tenoh.

* * *

"I'd like to offer you some advice, Miss Ellis."

Michiru's voice had taken on that cold characteristic that only her foes and strangers to her knew. Lara raised an eyebrow inquisitively, dragging her eyes away from the delectable short haired blonde that was at the centre of their conversation.

"Go ahead, Miss Kaioh."

Michiru was shocked to hear Lara be as formal as she was – but the aqua-haired beauty didn't show it one bit. Instead, Michiru smiled gently before continuing.

"The blonde is off-limits, so don't even try and attempt anything. It would all be in vain."

Lara cocked an eyebrow and looked confused, before saying "I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend." Lara's furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before they contorted to concentration and continued, "unless of course you wish she was but you just haven't quite built up the courage... what's standing in the way?"

Lara paused and looked at Michiru, who avoided her gaze, not wanting to look at the other woman.

"Is she your best friend?"

Nothing but silence once more as Michiru shifted in her seat a little.

Michiru noted how Lara sighed; she knew she was clearly going to get no answer from her. Michiru watched her - she didn't seem malicious, just ridiculously curious. Lara, at this moment in time reminded herself an awful lot of Minako, in the way she, like Minako, needed to know gossip; any and all kinds. After a moment, Lara took another sip of her drink before shrugging.

"Either way, that sucks. Miss Kaioh," Michiru noted the clear intonation of honesty in Lara's voice. The blonde took a sip of her drink and then she looked to Michiru, "But still, she's fair game."

Those five words knocked the air out of Michiru but before she had time to bite back at Lara, the distinct fragrance of musky cologne mixed with a natural sweet smell. Without a doubt, Haruka was standing behind her. Then, as if on cue, the short-haired blonde spoke.

"A Long Island Iced Tea, hold the ice, and a... Pina Colada. And we're with Kino-san."

Haruka turned to her right and immediately saw Michiru looking at her, her eyes were alight with what seemed to be anger... but from what Haruka could gather, not at her.

"Hey, Michiru-chan... who's your friend?"

Haruka's joking question was met with an instant coldness flashing over Michiru's eyes.

"Haruka-san, this is – "

"Ellis... Lara Ellis. It is an absolute pleasure to meet you."

Haruka took Lara's hand as the woman opted for the more Western greeting, and kissed the back of her hand gently.

Michiru sat in shock.

Lara had practically greeted Haruka with an orgasmic voice – she had dragged out every syllable and made each sound like a moan of wanting... and Haruka took her hand and kissed it!

What the hell?

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you to, Ellis-san," Haruka turned her attention to Michiru, but this time she saw the anger was directed evenly at her. Haruka thought she was wrong, did Michiru like this woman, or was she angry because Haruka just kissed her hand? No, Michiru seemed to dislike this 'Lara' already.

"Are you okay, Michiru-chan?"

Michiru's eyes turned to her drink as she lifted the cool glass and brought it to her lips, emptying the drinks contents.

"Hai, I'm fine, Tenoh-san."

Haruka instantly shook her head. She couldn't stand another 'Tenoh-san' from Michiru. Haruka opened her mouth to speak but was distracted as she saw her friend Makoto walk over to her, seeming somewhat stressed. Haruka sent a look to Michiru, this was something she was going to talk to her about later. Right now, Makoto needed her. Clearly.

* * *

"Mako, you okay?"

The brunette flashed a look that said 'Do I look o-fucking-kay?'

" I'll take that as a no. What's wrong?" Makoto took a seat at the bar and looked at her friend.

"Tonight's going great."

Haruka instantly began chuckling at her friend. "Ever the pessimist, aren't we, Mako?" The brunette shook her head at her friend.

"My manager phoned me earlier, told me he would be running late. He called a few minutes ago, in fact I just got off the phone with him... he's not coming. Ever. He's not even in the country. Asshole. And do you have any idea how much freaking paperwork he left? How much there'll be after tonight? I need to find someone in the next twenty four hours who can pick up the slack and organise the fucking mess upstairs and sort out every single paper... I'm not going to be able to and I'm going to be so overwhelmed, Haru-chan. I thought this was supposed to be easy!"

Mako looked into her friend's teal eyes, hoping to find the comfort she always had over the years. And Mako did indeed see that, and this time it was coupled with a mischievous glint.

"Mako, don't fret, I got your back! I know the perfect person who can help you out!"

Mako looked at her long time friend with hope in her eyes, watching the blonde intently as she grinned. Haruka leaned towards Mako and wrapped an arm around hers as she steered the brunette's attention over to a short-haired bluenette both of them knew. Instantly Makoto shook her head.

"Hell no, Ruka. No, I'm good – "

"Listen to me Mako, I'm not shitting around. Ami's great at stuff like that, she can have you sorted until you find someone to take over full-time."

Makoto winced and groaned like a small child, Haruka sighed, "Look, Kino, you can either waste your time putting an add out, interviewing people and losing a good few days and fall behind on your precious paper work, or... you can take my word and get Ami-chan to do it. For a decent wage, of course."

Makoto scoffed, "Of course..."

Haruka cocked an eyebrow at her friend's sarcastic remark. Makoto moaned once more, "What if she says no?"

Haruka laughed. "I thought we already had this conversation about her?" Makoto scowled at her friend but Haruka simply smiled once more, "Look, Mako, this is business... besides, I heard she kinda has a thing for you."

Makoto stood up, dusting herself down. "Women who have a thing for someone tend to not straight up reject them, Haru-chan. I want you to know though Haruka... I hate you for being able to make me do things without making me do things... oh, you know what I mean. You're devious, Tenoh."

Haruka laughed heartily and patted the brunette on her back.

"Hai, hai, I know... you hate me... go and get your girl, Mako. Ah! I mean, your manager. Go and get your manager!"

The brunette chef shook her head despairingly – what was she going to do with Haruka some days?

* * *

"Don't look now, Ami-chan, but Kino-san is headed this way," Ami instantly darted her head around and sure enough, there was the statuesque brunette Ami had come to think about without stopping since they had met all those days ago.

Ami's head snapped back around to its original position and Setsuna sighed loudly.

"I told you not to look, so what do you do? You look? I swear you can be awfully stupid sometimes for someone so smart."

Ami looked up to her employer and she licked her lips, finding them suddenly dry. She managed to whisper to the green haired woman; "I thought you were teasing me, Miss M!"

Setsuna shook her head but then stayed still, before letting her gaze linger above Ami's head.

"Konbanwa, Kino-san."

Ami closed her eyes, wishing that she could magically escape to another world, a world that allowed her to catch her breath, stop blushing and let her at all cool and calm. Of course, wishes are just that.

"Konbanwa, Meioh-san, I hope you are enjoying your evening here and that the food is pleasant."

Ami's eyes snapped open as soon as she heard the thick and smooth voice of Kino Makoto. Ami looked up to Miss M and saw an amused smirk lingering across her features.

"Hai, Kino-san, the food is sure the highlight of my evening... though on a side note, you might want to have someone on duty in your bathrooms at all time. I find it to be more reassuring," Setsuna dropped her gaze to Ami, smirk still in place.

Setsuna nodded her head upwards and Ami took the gesture. She took one last deep breath before lifting her head to look behind her and see Makoto looking at her, smiling gently.

"Konbanwa... Mizuno-san," Ami smiled gently and she nodded to the gorgeous brunette.

"Kino-san, tonight has been wonderful, how are you?" Makoto had to hide a smile at the simple compliment given to her by Ami.

Makoto cleared her throat. "I'm glad you're enjoying the night, Mizuno-san... though, my night could be much better... could I talk to you in my office, please?"

Makoto inwardly cringed at how bad that entire sentence must have sounded. Come to my office? What was she thinking?! Makoto opened her mouth to correct herself when she heard the delightfully sweet voice of the bluenette respond in kind.

"Of course, Kino-san. What is this regarding though?" Ami began to rise from her seat as Setsuna took a sip of her wine.

Makoto smiled as she pulled Ami's chair from behind her. "I have a position I want you to do."

Setsuna instantly spat her drink ungraciously across the table and Ami blushed madly. Makoto instantly began stuttering to rectify herself.

"I –I mean that I h-h-have a job for you! If-if you're interested! God I did not mean to say that, well, not like that... I... sorry!" Makoto bowed her head in embarrassment.

A moment of silence passed before anyone said anything. Much to Makoto's relief it was not Ami.

"Well... uh, it just sounded... compromising, Kino-san. But can you bring her back soon? And in one piece? I get so bored having no-one intelligent to talk to in Ami's absence."

"Miss M!" Makoto blushed as Ami squeaked out her protest.

Makoto cleared her throat, "Could we please go to my office? Before we attract any attention?" Ami nodded and Makoto smiled broadly, "Follow me."

* * *

It would be fair to say that Makoto was not too keen on technology, but she did have everything at her disposal (as untouched as it was). A state of the art desktop replacement notebook sat at her desk and the desk opposite hers has the exact same computer – that was meant to be her manager's workstation. Currently, a stack of papers, roughly a foot tall, stood at one end of the desk waiting to be processed by a work hungry mind.

Makoto closed the door behind Ami before offering her a seat in between the two desks. Makoto leaned against the manager's desk and sighed.

"I want you to know I feel really awkward and stupid asking you this but Haruka said I may as well ask you."

Ami's heart began to beat harder in her chest. She said nothing but stared Makoto deep in the eyes as she spoke. Makoto sighed and rubbed her eyes – it had been a tiring day and this predicament was doing nothing to alleviate her stress.

"I'll be straightforward, Mizuno-san."

Ami nodded attentively as the next words caught her breath.

"I need you."

* * *

**A/N2 - I'm going to work really hard to get chapter 9 here soon and end the restaurant crap, just so as we can move onto the goood stuff. Anyhow, immense love for my beta - impersonal. I'm gonna smexx her as a reward... and if you made it this far R&R please. Ja ne - VR  
**


	10. I Don't Think About It

**A/N - Wow! The final chapter for the restaurant 'arc'... but the plot will be really beginning from here on in! I'd like to give eternal thanks to everyone who reviewed this story so far; it really had exceeded all my expectations. So thank you. And HUGE love should go from everyone to impersonal - she is like the best beta-reader ever. FACT. Also, you may be glad to hear, none of the chapters will be as long either, long but not 15-20 pages like these ones have been.**

**I'm also going to shamelessly pimp out the joint fic I've been doing with Kaze No Tsurugi. No joke; it's awesome, go and check it out. Anyway - enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 – I DON'T THINK ABOUT IT**

"Mizuno-san… Mizuno-san, wake up!"

Makoto began to panic as she gently shook the shoulders of the currently pass out girl. After a few more moments, the brunette released Ami's shoulders and took a step back from the younger girl's slumped form. Makoto began pacing around the office, a hand at her mouth, allowing her to nervously chew on her nails as she mumbled to herself.

"Oh great going, Mako... 'I need you', what was I thinking?! I've killed her... Oh God, I – "

The sounds of Ami stirring broke Makoto from her self-loathing rant. The brunette rushed without a second thought to the side of Ami, gently holding both her shoulders; ready to support the girl.

"Mizuno-san... Are you okay?"

The bluenette nodded gently as she winced, then closed her eyes for a moment. She raised a hand to her forehead and laughed nervously. "What, er, what happened, Kino-san?"

Makoto smiled in relief at seeing that there appeared to be nothing wrong with the girl aside from a little lack of memory... for now. "Well, er, you're at my restaurant and – "

"I remember that Kino-san... And then you asked to talk to me in your office and you said – " Ami's mouth clamped shut, and she turned her cheeks turned a bright cherry-red.

Makoto furrowed he eyebrows in confusion and scrunched up her nose; she was wondering why it was that Ami suddenly stopped talking. Makoto traced the girl's last sentence before her eyes widened slightly and a blush too took place on her cheeks. "Oh... what I said..." Makoto droped her head a little as she saw her hands were still placed on Ami's shoulders tenderly.

The brunette whipped her hands back to her sides and looked up, seeing that Ami's face was almost entirely crimson. Makoto cleared her throat and scratched the back of her neck nervously. Oh man, what she wouldn't have given for _anything_ to break this somewhat awkward silence. Ami shuffled about in her seat, getting herself comfortable before she gently cleared her throat. Makoto looked over to the younger girl anxiously.

"Y-y-you need me?" Ami's barely managed to get the words out of her mouth but as soon as she did she saw the blush that covered the brunette's face once more.

Makoto licked her now dry lips and tried to regain her composure as nonchalantly as possible.

"Er, well, that is to say, I need you... to work for me. As soon as possible."

Ami's heart sunk. Of course Makoto wouldn't bring her to the back of her office to ask her out once more... no, Ami had screwed that up royally. Still, the bluenette strained to bring a smile to her face.

"Oh... well, what kind of work is it? I'm not very good in the kitchen."

Makoto chuckled at the honesty of Ami before she held her hand up and shook her head; "No, no... it is not a cooking position. I need someone to sort out my administration until I get a new manager in. The person I originally had employed had let me down and as a result I'm left in the lurch until I get a new manager," Makoto paused in her speech to see the reaction from the younger girl. So far, all she could see was Ami frowning in concentration before looking up and locking eyes with Makoto. Ami smiled and Makoto continued to talk, "Well, Haruka told me that you would be perfect with this sort of work... so I guess, all that's left is for me to know your answer. Can you help me? Will you?"

"I will."

Makoto raised her eyebrows in shock. "Not that I'm not happy to hear that you'll help me, but just like that? No worrying about your studies or your other job? You don't want to know what I'll pay you?... And you're okay helping me?"

Ami cocked her head in confusion and thought to each and every question. She crossed her arms but raised one hand to her chin – the perfect pensive pose. "Well... as for work if Haruka-san is the one who recommended me then she must be fine with me juggling both my job with her and to work for you. As for my studies, as long as the work is after 3pm, it should be no problem. As for pay, as long as it's the rate you'd pay any other admin for this job we should be fine... and of course I'm fine helping you. Any friend of Haruka-san's who needs help I would help without question."

For a second Ami couldn't believe she had mustered up the courage to explain herself to Makoto without stuttering, stumbling or whispering her words. However, she was blushing like mad – in fact she thought her face was going to overheat and she'd need to stick her head in one of the industrial freezers she knew this restaurant had to have.

"Well... as long as this won't be awkward for you, then that'd be great... If you could be here for tomorrow, at noon, I can show you what needs to be done and leave you to it. And, thank you, Ami, you don't how much I appreciate this."

Usually, now at this point is where two people would hug; glad that they had managed to overcome an obstacle. However, this is Makoto, the awkward and self-conscious woman, and Ami, the shy and unsure girl. Makoto held out her hand and Ami took the appendage, shaking it gently, thoroughly enjoying every second that her hand was in contact with the brunette opposite her.

"Um, Kino-san, why did you bring me to your office to talk about this? You could have just asked me out there."

Makoto let go of Ami's hand and smiled despondently; "It's my opening night and the last thing is for people to know I don't even have a manager or anyone to take care of my admin, Mizuno-san."

"Ami," the bluenette blushed as she said her own name.

Where was all this courage coming from?!

Green eyes gently gazed into blue. The brunette chuckled gently and nodded. It felt like déjà vu; surely they had exchanged names before... ah, yes before that car wreck of a moment when Makoto asked out the younger girl.

It was like a new beginning for the two.

"Makoto."

* * *

Garnet eyes went from gazing over at the restaurant's 'staff only' office door that Makoto had taken Ami to, to glaring at the man who had taken the now vacant seat opposite her. As soon as she registered who the man was, she sat back in her seat, shaking her head.

"Oh Kami. What did I do to deserve this?"

Blue eyes looked on in confusion at the woman. "What? I just came to talk to you. I saw you were alone... and I was too. I thought we could be alone together," Seiya grinned boyishly as he spoke.

Setsuna cocked one eyebrow. "What is it – night of the innuendo with Haruka-san's friends? Do you have any idea how bad that sounded...? Why are you here? I like being alone... or with intelligent people like Ami, not bishounen baka like you."

Seiya's mouth fell in shock, before he somehow found the energy to laugh heartily. Setsuna looked unimpressed at the man's antics.

"Bishounen huh? See that makes this easier... all you have to do is fall in love with my personality now." Seiya flashed a grin that exuded confidence.

Setsuna thought for a moment that it could have contended with the tomboy blonde she knew.

"I don't fall in love."

Seiya 's eyebrows knitted together, making him appear confused to Setsuna. She sighed heavily, "What's your name again?" The dark-haired man looked at the green-haired goddess in disbelief.

"You don't know who I am?" Upon seeing the woman show no sign of recognising him, his shoulders slumped considerably, "We met in the bank... Friday, remember?"

Setsuna scoffed as she remembered the image of the man before her being completely smothered by an energetic and perky redhead. "How could I forget," Seiya smiled at her words before the inflection of which they were said sunk in.

"Kou Seiya."

Setsuna didn't move a muscle.

Seiya was unsure whether or not she had heard him. He turned his head away from her. This was not going as he had expected – usually women fawned all over the young and popular music producer. He always had confidence with and around women, but this woman? She had made him feel small, not insignificant, but like he wasn't good enough for her or at least that his usual tricks wouldn't work on her. Oh no, the woman before Seiya required more than his charm and good looks.

She was like no other he had encountered.

As that thought entered his mind, Seiya perked up, his mood instantly noticed by the woman opposite him. "So... do you like music, Meioh-san?"

"How do you know my name?"

"That day at the bank... I, er, I heard your accountant call you that. I hope you don't mind." Seiya looked a little ashamed at his rudeness but as he looked up he saw that Setsuna had a slightly surprised expression gracing her elegant and fine features.

"You remembered my name from over a week ago?"

Seiya nodded and a silence took over the table. Seiya drummed his finger on the table – a nervous habit but it didn't seem the bother the woman across from him. But then of course, she had a relatively nonchalant look throughout the entire time Seiya had been at the table.

He coughed, clearing his throat; Seiya dragged his eyes towards the blonde standing at the bar, whom he noticed, was currently being secretly fought over by two women. Setsuna followed his gaze and she sighed.

"Tenoh is oblivious."

Seiya turned his attention back to the woman opposite him. He smiled and said, "So... you see it, too?"

Setsuna smirked and nodded. "You should see them in the office. Haruka-san has no idea why it is Michiru is so compliant to things just for her."

Seiya looked down at the table, he stopped drumming and he took a moment to think. "The second I saw Michiru-san look at Haruka, I could tell, there was more to her relationship, but then I saw Haruka had no idea. It's a shame; Michiru is such a pretty girl. Smart and refined too. I don't get why she's an escort though."

Setsuna took a sip of her wine from the glass opposite her.

"We all have our reasons for doing the things we do. For example, you must have a reason, and I'm sure it's inane, for coming over and talking to me and thinking I would actually talk to you too."

Seiya smirked and lowered his voice to an ardent level.

"But you are talking to me."

Setsuna eyes widened in realization. She opened her mouth to speak but found no words – of all the times for her brain to go into shutdown it chooses now?! Oh, come on! She cleared he throat and looked over to the pony-tailed man opposite her, fully expecting to see him smirking. She was fully shocked when she saw that he wasn't smiling but staring at her, his sky blue eyes intensely concentrating on her own. She took this moment to take in his appearance, nothing was screaming for attention about him. A midnight blue coloured blazer with matching dress pants all co-ordinated with a light lilac shirt and no tie. Laidback but serious clothing. He could have been going out for the night or heading to the office.

Versatile.

Setsuna second guessed herself. This man wasn't exactly how she thought he was. She looked down at her glass once more, before raising her head and clearing her throat.

"I do like music."

"Then how did you not know who I was?"

Setsuna sighed inwardly as she heard the arrogant though shocked tone return to the man's voice.

Okay, he may not have been completely what she thought, but she wasn't far off. Setsuna spared a glance to the bar... Haruka sure did have an interesting mix of friends, she thought to herself.

* * *

Michiru had endured nearly five minutes of Haruka's endless flirting with Lara. She rolled her eyes as she downed the rest of her mojito, motioning to the bartender to make her another.

"So... Tenoh-san, what do you do for fun?" Lara's voice had a seductive purr to it as she spoke slowly to the blonde tomboy. Haruka smiled back to the blonde woman who had taken such an interest in her.

"Me? I do anything that gets my adrenaline pumping, Ellis-san."

"Please, I've told you twice now Tenoh-san, call me Lara." Haruka smirked. She had this woman's attention, for sure. It was now a guarantee that Michiru wouldn't be getting bothered.

"Then call me Haruka." A wink accompanied Haruka's words and Lara licked her lips without thinking. Michiru scoffed loudly before taking her mojito that the bartender had made. She walked away from the bar without a word, and instantly Haruka took note, and gently grabbed her arm.

"Michiru-chan, what's the mat- "

The aqua-haired woman squirmed, forcing her arm from Haruka's grip,"I have a job to do, Haruka-san. Excuse me."

* * *

Lara watched with interest as she saw Michiru walk away. She turned to Haruka, ready to change the topic but saw the indignant look in teal eyes. It was clear to her there was unresolved issues between the two, but from what she could see neither were sure of the actual relationship they had.

But still... if they had no relationship between each other, that meant the blonde was single. And single was good for Lara.

Lara cleared her throat.

"Haruka-san?" The blonde slowly whipped her face to face that of the woman beside her.

"Yes, Lara-san?" The long haired blonde giggled coyly before sparing a glance to the table she was sharing with a gentleman; who was no glaring at her.

"I have to return to my table... but if you're here later, I'd love to talk to you." Haruka's eyebrows shot up before she smiled nervously.

"I don't see the harm in that."

With a coy giggle, Lara smirked, her gaze lingering over Haruka before she made her way back to her own table, swinging her hips from side to side, knowing that there was a high probability that Haruka would be watching her intently.

* * *

Studying intently, may have been the way the blonde put it.

Sure, Lara was gorgeous – okay, she was freaking hot. Only a fool would have denied that. But, that was not the reason she had made herself to be so friendly with Lara. No, it wasn't. The blonde scowled to herself as she thought of the reason she spoke to the young woman who seemed to be bothering Michiru – Oh.

"Michiru."

Haruka spoke softly to herself as she realised that the aqua-haired woman was the reason she had approached Lara.

She had seen Lara taking to Michiru and saw that clearly Lara was wanted in Michiru's presence... so Haruka went over there to...to what? To talk to Michiru? To save her? The blonde snickered to herself as she thought of how bad that sounded. This was real life not some fantasy film.

There is no knight in shining armour.

In this world there are only people. Complex, confusing or contradicting; so many different kinds of people whom each have their own story- their story of obstacles or sunshine, their own happy or sad ending. It's either or. People make their own stories by their actions, and people believe in it by their own thoughts...

So... what was the story behind Haruka's actions?

She had no idea. All she knew was that she didn't like seeing Michiru seeing so upset by this other woman- not even that but seeing her with another woman in general. A woman; Haruka's eyes widened slightly at the revelation. Seeing Michiru with another woman made her... jealous? No, it couldn't be jealousy. No! It was... seeing her friend distressed. Yes, that was it. Without a doubt, it was just seeing Michiru being bothered and as a friend it was her duty to step in and help. Lara was hot and for the blonde, right now that's all that mattered.

"This is bullshit. I'm over analyzing this."

Haruka pushed herself from the bar and made her way back to the table. As she approached, she could see that Seiya had made his way over to Setsuna's table, and was seemingly not doing a bad job of wooing her – well, he was alive wasn't he? Usagi was still despondent but she still kept her fake smile plastered on her face as she listened to Chibiusa and Hotaru talking animatedly about favourite school subjects. Haruka smiled, although Chibiusa wasn't incredibly smart, she still had a keen interest on some subjects and Hotaru seemed devoted to listening to her new friend. Mamoru wasn't even looking at anyone at the table, Haruka followed his gaze and saw him glaring at none other than Beryl.

The blonde finally took her seat, and gained the attention of the last person at the table.

Blue looked coldly into green.

Haruka moved her hand forward and placed her drink on the table. Hotaru smiled at the arrival of her cousin. Haruka grinned back.

"Yo, Haruka!" Seiya bounded back to the table, a little spring in his step.

Haruka looked at her friend quizzically as he took his seat beside Michiru. He grinned at took one last look over to Setsuna, who was now seated with a flustered Ami.

"What are you on, Seiya?" Seiya grinned in response and took his gaze away from Setsuna.

"I have no idea, but I never want it taken away from me! She's just so..." Seiya turned to Michiru and lowered his voice, "I think I stand a chance." He winked and chuckled. Michiru giggled – Seiya was just adorable now he was smitten. Seiya looked over Haruka and smirked to himself. "Speaking of standing a chance..."

He nodded his head in the direction of Lara and smirked as he saw Haruka smile gently and Michiru scowl as soon as she realised who the woman they were looking at actually was.

"Wow... she's hot, Haru-chan!" Seiya gave the blonde two thumbs up and Haruka found herself grinning, looking at the woman who apparently could not keep her eyes off of her. Haruka popped her collar a little, her ego seeping out and she smirked.

"She's okay. If you go for that sort of girl, I mean."

Haruka's train of thoughts came to a grinding halt with Michiru's comment; a comment which earned her everyone's attention at the table. "What do you mean, Michiru-chan?"

Haruka felt a little defensive. What was Michiru trying to get at? Either way the blonde did not appreciate her tone or behaviour, especially around her friends and her family.

"I'm just saying she's cute... but she's _plain_ cute. That's all Haruka-san."

Haruka scoffed and turned her head away. She looked over at the girl. She was smoking hot, not just cute! And a woman that fine is Haruka's type. The tomboy was having problems letting Michiru's comment get past her though. Haruka crossed her arms and frowned. "She's not plain. She's a beautiful girl, Michiru."

Michiru raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak but Hotaru spoke quietly. However due to the silence Michiru caused, everyone heard her perfectly.

"She's cute Haruka-san, that's for sure, but she's not beautiful... not like Michiru-chan."

Chibiusa stopped talking with Usagi and looked over to Hotaru for a moment, before returning to her previous conversation, allowing Usagi to take the lead and talk her pretty little head off. The blonde was still caught up on Michiru's comment.

'_If you go for that sort of girl?'_

Was she implying Haruka went for a certain type of girl? And if that was the case, that sentence was loaded with shitloads of other implications.

Implications, that Haruka did not have time for right now.

* * *

She could barely lift hear head without blushing now. Every time she lifted her head she knew the girl would be looking at her, or talking or doing something else that would mean that Hotaru would have to look back at her. Back into her eyes, and if she looked into her eyes, she was frightened the girl could see into Hotaru. Hotaru was afraid that she would figure out everything about her. She couldn't handle anymore of that right now, she couldn't handle someone else giving her 'the' look.

"Hotaru-chan? Did you hear me?" Hotaru snapped her head up and instantly felt the blush overtake her face. Chibiusa saw the somewhat bewildered look on the other girls face and laughed gently, "I'll take that as a no. Never mind."

Chibiusa took her attention to the food in front of her and sighed before digging into it. Hotaru didn't hear what she said, but she could have sworn she heard the words, class... maybe even school was mentioned. The dark-haired girl took a deep sigh of relief. School. She was so glad that she would not see the girl there. Thank the Gods. It was another thing on her 'last thing she needed' list; having a new friend come to her school and find out everything about her from the rumour mill.

No.

She couldn't have that. She was going to fight it. She chanced a quick look to Chibiusa and then she sighed. The pink-haired girl was clearly and painfully straight, or so it seemed to Hotaru.

A moment passed and Hotaru gulped down some water.

No matter how, she might not be able to think of Chibiusa in that way, but she could certainly have the pink-haired girl as her friend. Yes, being friends with Chibiusa meant Hotaru had to be a clean slate. A time for a new first impression. Hotaru smiled and lifted her head up, ready to immerse herself into the conversation Haruka was having with Usagi.

"As I was saying Haruka, we enrolled Chibiusa-chan into Mugen just like you recommended. She went this week but officially starts Monday. Isn't that great?" Usagi turned to a horrified Hotaru, whom tried her best to hide her horrified shocked face, "So, now you and Chibiusa can go to the same school! You'll be such good friends, Hotaru-chan. I can tell!"

Hotaru nodded dumbly though at that particular moment in time only one thought was flying through her mind – Oh fuck.

"Enough about school! Hotaru-chan, on Sunday I think we should have a movie day, what kind of films do you like?"

"I, er... I... what?"

A small yet detectable blush erupted over the dark-haired girl's pale face. And Chibiusa instantly laughed; Hotaru grinned back in natural response. She wasn't laughing at her how everyone else does, but laughing like how a friend would laugh at another friend's antics. Hotaru opened her mouth to speak, but the waiter arrived at their table with the ice cream extravaganza Usagi and Chibiusa had ordered – one each. Chibiusa's eyes doubled in size as she saw the dairy treat paced in front of her.

"Oooh, ice cream! Score! Hota-chan want to share?" The pink haired girl dug her spoon in and took a huge spoonful of mint chocolate chip in her mouth, " Ohmigod! This is so good! Kino-san is a genius! Hotaru, get a spoon!"

Hotaru blushed as she realised her name was said without any honorific.

She had a friend.

But she wanted more than that... but she barely knew this girl! Hormones are a bitch.

* * *

Setsuna stayed absolutely calm as the waiter placed a plate of satsumaimo jelly in front of Ami and a plate of daigakuimo in front of herself. The waiter left after a moment and Setsuna kept her eyes focused on Ami in front of her.

"I thought you ordered the pineapple fritters, Ami?" The bluenette nodded then looked down at her plate, as though she was only now aware of its existence. She blushed.

* * *

"_Pleasure to meet you Makoto-san... Well, how about I come by here tomorrow at noon and start on all the work?" Ami's eyes met the jade of Makoto's._

"_I'll ensure I'm here, Mizuno-san. Would you like me to pay for a cab for you? If you give me your address, I can – "_

_Ami shook her head and Makoto stopped mid-sentence._

"_No, it's okay, Kino-san, I won't be at my home," Makoto raised both her eyebrows and Ami quickly continued talking, "I'll be at my morning university lecture until eleven in the morning Kino-san, so – "_

"_So, I'll pick you up, it's the least I could do for all your help... and I can't afford for you to be late or to be running behind schedule. You go to Tokyo U, right?" _

_Ami opened her mouth then closed it before she nodded. "Hongo campus." _

"_I'll be there at quarter past eleven then, Ami-san."_

_Makoto smiled and was about to open the door for Ami to leave when she heard a slight stumble and saw Ami supporting herself on the desk, looking embarrassed._

"_Gomen, Makoto-san, I'm just a little light-headed."_

"_From when you fainted?"_

_Ami nodded slowly. Makoto made her way over to her phone and dialled in a number._

"_Kitchen? It's Kino-san. I want a portion of satsumaimo jelly prepared for Meioh-san's table." Makoto hung up the phone and turned to Ami._

"_The jelly has a lot of sugar, it will give you more energy that you need after you fainted. Give yourself a few moments and when you're ready then you can go. Don't over exert yourself. You'll do more harm."_

_Makoto avoided all eye contact with Ami as she sat down in her chair. Ami took in a deep breath – she was feeling better already._

* * *

"I did order them... but Kino-san thought this would be better for me and would give me the energy I lost in the office."

"... What exactly did you get up to in that office, Ami-san?"

Cheeks flushed a furious cerise as Ami realised how that all sounded, she could hear Miss M chuckling already.

"Miss M! Please! It was strictly business."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow and watched Ami carefully, trying to find any reaction. "I believe you... but remember what my business is Ami. Energy levels always need topping up."

Ami began digging into her food, ignoring the smirking woman opposite her. Setsuna sighed,

"Ah, you're no fun Ami-san." Setsuna glanced around the restaurant and noticed that a lot of people had already left. She looked down at her watch. It was 10:45pm.

"Seems like Makoto had a good opening night." Ami's head shot right up. Did Miss M just call Kino-san by her first name? In the open? Where anyone could hear? Without honorifics?! Setsuna giggled at Ami's reaction, but seemingly ignored it.

"I assume it closes as soon as the last reserved party leaves, which at this rate will be us." Ami looked around the restaurant and saw that in fact it was now three quarters empty. But everyone was leaving with a smile and saying kind words.

The only people left were some reviewers, a few people at the bar and about six tables left; Haruka and her friends took up two, Rei and Mina had two tables, another young woman at a table a few tables over and of course Ami was with Miss M.

"I think we will be last out, Miss M. But you're right, I think Makoto-san, had a good night. We all did right?"

"Hai... mine was very...productive. But I wonder who that woman is. She seems to be aggravating not only Makoto but Haruka and Kou-san." Ami turned around and copied Setsuna's gaze, her eyes instantly landing on a woman, she had seen earlier.

* * *

Makoto looked proudly around her restaurant. Only five tables were now left; the woman Seiya told her had been leering at Haruka was currently with her gentleman friend, at the front of the house, gracing the host with compliments. The only people left were her friends, and the escorts... oh, and Maya.

Sighing loudly, Makoto made her way over to the bar and gave the bartender the signal to close the bar. The bartender turned to the clientele at the bar and smiled charmingly. "Gomen, ladies and gentlemen, but the bar is now closed."

The bartender nodded to Makoto indicating his task was now done. Makoto swiftly made her way back to her friends, as she approached, she took note of the two men accompanied by the blonde escort and her dark haired cohort were standing from their table ready to leave. The brunette restauranteur decided to wait a moment before speaking openly with her friends.

"Spying on girls, Mako? That's not like you."

The sultry tones of her old love caused Makoto's mouth to go dry before. Makoto coughed to clear her throat. "No. I'm waiting to talk to my friends." The brunette turned around to face Maya, "We're closing, it's probably best that you go."

Makoto kept her face as expressionless as she could manage. Maya grinned, and kept quiet as two man walked casually past the two and out of the restaurant.

"Well, Mako-chan, before I go I wanted you to know tonight was wonderful. I'd eat out at Makoto's again."

The brunette's voice hitched in her throat before she looked away and brought her attention to her friends. As if sensing her trouble, Haruka walked over to Mako, accompanied slowly by the rest of their party. Not all of them were standing beside Haruka but they gave the impression of solidarity. Next to Haruka was Seiya, Mamoru was on her other side. Usagi was standing behind them with Ami, Usagi and Hotaru. Rei, Minako and Michiru were trailing there and Miss M had casually stood up and watched it all with a bemused expression.

Maya looked at the group and scoffed before her eyes landed on Ami. She had seen Makoto lead the girl away to her office earlier and she had nearly forgotten about it. Maya smirked and took a few steps towards Ami, garnering everyone's attention. Haruka went to step forward and wanted to give this auburn haired female a piece of her mind but Makoto held her hand out.

"I can handle this Haruka." Haruka wasn't sure if anyone heard Makoto because she had spoken so softly, no, weakly.

Maya looked Ami up and down, scrutinizing everything about her. Who was she? Who was she to Mako? And more importantly, how old was this kid?!

"Mako-chan, introduce me to your... friend."

The intonation with which Maya said the word 'friend' sent a feeling of shame running through Ami. It was clear Makoto had relations with this woman, and here was Ami hoping to make up for her mistake the other day. She felt like an idiot. Ami bowed slightly and smiled politely. Makoto cleared her throat and watched the blue-haired girl with interest.

"Maya, this is Mizuno Ami. Haruka's assistant. Mizuno-san, this is Kobayashi Maya." Makoto took a slight pause, breathing and seemingly struggling to say something. After a moment she smiled feebly before speaking again, "An old friend."

"Oh Mako-chan, don't be so nervous. Pleasure to meet you, Mizuno-san."

Maya's eyes twinkled deviously as she took Ami's hand in her own. Ami saw this and was reluctant to let her hand linger in the handshake. Ami put her hand back at her side and stood awkwardly for a moment, she was waiting for Haruka to give her a ride. Makoto noticed the awkward silence and looked away from the two women.

"Mako-chan, we should catch up... are you free tomorrow?" The brunette whipped her head around and stared at Maya.

"C-catch up?"

Maya laughed heartily at Makoto's deer-caught-in-headlights look. She took a cheek and pinched it lightly.

"You are still as cute as ever, aren't you, Mako?" Maya grinned and caressed Mako's cheek.

The brunette shivered involuntarily, and Ami couldn't bring herself to look at the two. For some reason it hurt her to. Ami closed her eyes but snapped them open as she heard the brunette talking.

"Maya, no."

She was firm, resolute – well, she sounded like it. Maya cocked an eyebrow.

"No?"

Makoto nodded. "Exactly. No. I say no to catching up. I have business tomorrow with my manager." Makoto glanced over to Ami quickly and this was not lost on Maya who scoffed loudly, "And it could take all day and to be perfectly honest... Just no. I –I don't want to see you."

Maya opened her mouth but closed it and instead she grinned maliciously. "Fine, Mako. You would have been a waste of my time anyway. Just like always."

"Get out. Now. You're not welcome here again."

* * *

Haruka beamed with pride as she heard the unaffected and hard voice of her friend telling her ex to leave. Maya said nothing and sauntered out from the restaurant. The brunette tomboy instantly let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and sat down on the nearest chair. She looked up to her best friend; "Haru, tonight went well right? Not too much drama."

Everyone instantly sweated. Haruka scratched the back of her neck. "Yeah... it could have gone way worse."

Makoto smiled in relief, she looked down at her watch and sighed. "Well, we open again in 14 hours... so you ain't gotta go home, but you've all gotta get the hell outta here." Haruka giggled and Makoto looked up at her, "I'm not kidding, go." The blonde shook her head despairingly.

"We should go; it's been an eventful night for all of us. How is everyone getting home?"

Setsuna finally spoke as she ambled her way to the front of the group. "I'm taking Ami, Minako and Rei home. And we should probably go now; Ami fainted earlier so she's tired." Haruka scrunched her eyebrows in confusion but Miss M sighed, "I'll explain another day. Let's get going girls; I want to catch the valet off-guard."

Rei, Minako and Ami said their goodbyes to the group and hurried over to an agitated Setsuna. Seiya licked his lips as he watched the green-haired woman intently.

"We, er, should probably all go and get our cars back... I mean, Mako's got stuff she needs to do and some fresh air would not go amiss!" He grinned goofily and Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Baka... but we'll go Mako, you look like you need the space. And a bottle of the good stuff."

* * *

The night air wasn't as vicious as it should be in December; instead tonight, it was a more than welcome breeze. There's a bite to it, for sure, but welcoming nonetheless. Setsuna had given her keys to the valet and was waiting for the car to be brought from its underground parking. As she hugged her arms for warmth, she turned to the girls to see if they were okay – thought if anyone asked if she was seeing to make sure they were as cold as she was. But Setsuna was instantly concerned at Ami; she looked as though she was going to pass out at any given moment. "Ami-san, are you okay?"

Ami nodded, unable to reply, for fear any extra strength sued could knock her out again.

Setsuna turned as she heard the restaurant door open and was greeted with Seiya's face grinning as he approached her, the rest of their party in tow. Haruka, Mamoru and Seiya threw their keys to the waiting valets, watching the three men rush off in search of the three cars.

Everyone was silent as they waited.

Seiya took a step towards Setsuna. She sighed dramatically and he laughed gently before allowing an arrogant smirk to reside on his face. "You don't like me, do you?"

Seiya grinned wider as Setsuna avoided his gaze; this was becoming a regular occurrence, but he loved it. Was he masochistic? He didn't know but he did know this woman had intrigued far more than any other human ever had. "You state the obvious far too much, Kou-san."

Seiya did a victory dance in his mind. He grinned widely and Setsuna looked at him, she seemed bored with his very presence. "Do you have anything else obvious you'd like to share with the group, Kou-san?"

Seiya nodded his head and winked in Haruka's direction, earning a confused reaction from the tomboy. "You're very pretty, Meioh-san."

Setsuna's eyes widened and she spluttered ungracefully for a moment, earning a giggle from Hotaru, Chibiusa and Minako. Setsuna gulped nervously but couldn't find anything to say. Seiya laughed gently. "Maybe that's not obvious to you, Meioh-san, but it is to me."

Seiya smiled gently and Setsuna looked into his eyes, at first ready to seethe with hate but she found his sincerity, although foreign was more than welcome.

Tyres screeched to a halt in front of Setsuna and she hurried to the drivers' side, intent on escaping Seiya and everyone else. Seiya stepped towards the car as Minako, Rei and Ami entered their respective seats in the car.

"I'll see you around, Meioh-san."

"Don't count on it, baka."

Setsuna was about to leave when suddenly Ami sat up in car, "Excuse me Miss M, I need the restroom! Please don't go!" Ami rushed from the car as Setsuna sighed heavily. Setsuna slowly got out of the car too, waiting for the bluenette impatiently.

* * *

Haruka laughed loudly as Seiya glared at her.

"What's so funny, Tenoh?"

Haruka wiped her eyes, clearly from laughing to hard. "Dude, she called you a baka in front of _all_ of us! It's so obvious you're wasting your time!"

Seiya shook his head before seeing Setsuna out of the corner of his eye, no expression evident on her features. He sighed once more and then saw Michiru out of the corner of his eye. Seiya grinned deviously. "Hey, Haruka, just because someone acts like they don't like you in front of everyone else, doesn't mean they don't like you. I bet if we were alone, she'd act differently around me... seems to me she's just got a reputation to keep up."

Haruka still laughed. "Man, if you even got Setsuna-san in a room with you... willingly... I'd die from shock, let alone see Setsuna-san treat you as though she liked you! Hell, she treated Makoto a thousand times nicer than you the first time she met her."

Seiya cocked an eyebrow and looked at Setsuna who shrugged nonchalantly.

"Be that as it may," The valet pulled up with Seiya's car and the dark-haired man took the keys from the valet, "There's more to any one person than meets the eye."

* * *

"Tenoh-san?"

Michiru instantly stiffened as she heard the voice of Lara Ellis, she looked over to the source of the voice and scoffed. Haruka turned to find Lara with her gentlemen friend standing by a cab, the door already open. As soon as Lara saw that she had the blonde's attention she smiled. The gentleman entered the cab but left the door open. Haruka looked at the other woman quizzically.

"Hai, Ellis-san?"

Lara swiftly walked over to the blonde, ignoring everyone else in the immediate area. She had her sights set on one person and one person only. "You said we could talk if you were around after... I didn't know you'd take that long to leave though," Lara winked at Haruka and the blonde smirked at Lara's open flirting, "But I'm strapped for time, so here... take my number."

Lara opened her clutch-bag and took out a small notepad and pen and scribbled down a number on it. She put the pen and notepad back in the bag and placed it higher up on her shoulder. "So, give me a call sometime... Tenoh-san."

Lara seductively folded the piece of paper with her number on it and ran her hands down to Haruka's pants, slowly placing it into the front pocket. Haruka's eyebrows had risen in shock; this girl sure was forward. Lara smiled coyly and looked at the pocket she had just deposited her number into.

"I like to make sure it's kept somewhere safe, Tenoh-san. Ja ne."

Lara walked off, and from what Haruka could tell, she sure could swing her hips. The blonde tomboy unconsciously licked her lips and barely two seconds later, Seiya swung his arm over her shoulder and exhaled out loud. "Holy crap, I thought I was going to faint and she wasn't even touching me!"

Haruka laughed gently and threw him off of her and straightened out her clothes. She heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Setsuna, seemingly amused by the night's events, grinning. "Maybe we should all go home and cool off, _Tenoh-san_?"

Setsuna's mocking of Lara's seduction technique seemed to get a giggle from everyone except for Hotaru. She was stood there, still, looking out at a figure that retreated with every step. "Hota-chan, who are you looking at?"

Haruka looked up and squinted at the figure but she couldn't quite make them out. Hotaru sighed deeply before speaking quietly.

"Michiru-chan."

"Michiru-chan? She left? How the hell is she going to get home?!" Seiya put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll catch up and give her a ride. I promise, Haru-chan."

Haruka couldn't even respond.

Seiya jumped into his car and began driving down the road.

All Haruka could think was how odd it was for Michiru to just walk off like that. Tonight, she was not acting her normal self; the next time Haruka saw her she was going to find out what was eating at the aqua-haired woman. Two other cars pulled up by the side; Mamoru smiled gently to Usagi as they wordlessly made their way to the car. Haruka knew better than to question this; this was a couple thing. The tomboy sent a reassuring smile to Mamoru which was meekly returned. The restaurant door opened and Ami reappeared, looking slightly better than before.

"I'm fine now, Miss M. I'm sorry for the delay."

Setsuna smiled in secret relief, making it look more like a smirk. "It's fine Ami. Let's just go, it's been a long day."

The bluenette bade her goodbyes to Haruka and Hotaru as she got back into the car with Setsuna and the car swiftly drove off. Haruka placed her hand gently on Hotaru's shoulder. "Let's go home and rest, cuz."

Hotaru nodded emphatically and the two got into Haruka's car. Mamoru's car whizzed past them and Haruka watched it with great interest.

"I hope they're okay," she muttered to herself.

* * *

"Do you love me, Mamo-chan?" The blonde looked up into her husband's eyes as they entered their car. Chibiusa was sitting in the back, headphones in, arms flailing about as she danced to her music.

"Course I do, odango-atama."

Usagi watched her husband's face but saw he had the same look of fatigue that he had had for months. She looked straight ahead as he began to drive.

"I didn't know you and Beryl-san were on such good terms... again."

Mamoru blinked a few times before he cleared his throat.

"Yeah, she got promoted to head of the department last month... didn't I tell you?" Usagi shook her head in response and Mamoru forced out a small smile, "She's my boss, that's all, Usako."

"I know, Mamo-chan, I know. I love you."

Mamoru turned to his wife and smiled, before returning his attention back to the road. Usagi slumped in her seat, and fought the tears that threatened to come from her eyes. She was always called a cry-baby but right now she didn't want to cry. Mamoru would see them. And he would know that she knew. Beryl had spoken to her in the bathroom. Neither Chibiusa nor her new friend could understand what was going on, but to Usagi it was clear that there was more to Beryl's relationship with her husband than met the eye.

Their relationship at work was not just professional. And it broke her heart to know that and have no-one to talk to about it.

* * *

Rei looked at her employer in the front of the car and saw the green-haired woman was thinking deeply about something, her eyes fixated on the road more than usual. Beside her Ami had fallen asleep, clearly whatever happened earlier had exhausted her.

Fainting apparently.

Rei sighed and brought her attention to the blonde haired woman beside her; she was grinning at Rei.

"Hey, Rei." Her voice was soft and gentle but her eyes had a more lustful flame in them.

Ah yes, the lust. The lust Rei had experienced less than two hours ago. But now, she had doubted if it was just for her. Of course both her and Minako were escorts and sex was their pay-check, but lust is something you can't really fake. Real lust; Rei thought she had that back in the restrooms. But after that and seeing Minako with the male clients, Rei began to doubt the sincerity of Minako's feelings. Minako was well known in After Dark for always having a good time with the clients. But tonight, it seemed as though the lust Rei thought was just for her, was available for anyone Minako had a liking for tonight.

"Hey yourself."

Minako cocked both eyebrows in shock at Rei's response. "You looked like you were having fun tonight, Minako." The blonde furrowed her eyebrows in confusion – she really didn't see where Rei was going with this. "What are you talking about Rei? I did have a good time. Good food, good drink... clean restrooms." Minako winked and was disheartened when she saw Rei didn't even react to the flirtatious gesture.

"Yeah... and those clients... were you having a fun time with them too?"

"I...guess I was. I mean, they were fun and didn't try anything with us... Rei, what's gotten into you?"

Rei looked over at Setsuna and Ami and saw the two were not paying a wink of attention due to their incapacitated states. Rei snapped her head back to Minako and scoffed in disgust before whispering at a low level. "Those two men were all over you and you didn't care!"

Minako rolled her eyes – she really didn't need this now. "Why should I? Everyone was here to keep an eye on us, Rei. It's not like a little bit of flirting harmed anyone?"

Rei looked down, turning her head way from Minako and staring out of the car window. "Harmless flirting? What next, Mina? Harmless kissing? Touching? Fucking...? Is that all I am to you? Some harmless fun. Nothing serious?"

"What? Rei, no! Look can we do this another time? It's late and now is not the time," Minako pleaded with the hot-headed woman but it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"I swear to God, Mina, I am sick and tired of these fucking games. I feel stupid enough! So, if you want me then take me, but if you don't then leave me the fuck alone."

A moment of silence ensued, where Minako's jaw went slack and Rei watched the younger girl; looking for any reaction that could be seen as swaying into the direction she wanted. That particular direction being 'Yes, Rei, god damned it, be mine!'

But there was silence.

The sound of the crackling radio as Setsuna fiddled with the reception while trying to keep the car on the road was enough to ensure that Rei and Minako could not be heard. The car stopped at a red light and the raven-haired woman brushed dark hair out of her face. She stepped back, shaking her head and laughing bitterly.

"I should have known. It was always going to be no, wasn't it?"

A hand slipped gently into Rei's and violet yes snapped up to meet sapphire. Minako placed the index finger from her other hand onto Rei's mouth and stared intensely into her eyes.

"Rei... believe it or not, you don't always know everything. And you don't know everything about me."

Rei was silent as the light went green and the car began to move again.

* * *

**A/N – Soooooooooooooo kiddies, there you have chapter 9. I hope you enjoyed it. Feedback, thoughts, reviews, it's all welcome. Ja ne - VR **


	11. You Better Think Twice

**A/N - Wow. Okay I know it's not the fastest update ever but I wrote most of this in one night. LOTS of love to impersonal for beta'ing for me. Love to Kaze for distracting me ;) Love to Trixx for being my smexxy chica muse. And thankt to absolutely everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I know a lot of you aren't happy because of a lack of HM goodness but trust me and I mean, TRUST ME... there is going to be PLENT of HM goodness... patience is a virtue... anyhow, read and enjoy amigos. - VR  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 – YOU BETTER THINK TWICE**

Tiptoeing around her own apartment, Haruka was ensuring she would not wake the younger girl living in her apartment. The blonde tomboy was about to wake her younger cousin earlier when she saw that Hotaru was in a deep sleep; she looked so peaceful that the blonde could not bear to wake the dark-haired girl from her slumber. Haruka grabbed her car keys and wallet from the coffee table and double checked that she had everything she needed for the day. She was needed in the office from eleven this morning and she had fifteen minutes to get there. Looking back at Hotaru's room, Haruka reached into her wallet and left a few bills on the kitchen counter, before taking her leave and readying herself for the day. She sighed as she opened the door to her apartment – she had unresolved issues from last night to sort out. Mainly, she needed to talk to one woman in particular.

Michiru.

* * *

"Sorry for keeping you back class but before the bell goes and you all rush out of here, remember that your essays on the physiology of the central nervous systems are due on Tuesday. Okay, you can all go."

Ami tentatively walked towards the exit of her class but paused at her teacher's desk. The professor was clearing up his notes but he stopped as soon as he realised that there was a student standing beside him. He smiled disarmingly before pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose.

"Mizuno-san, is there a problem?"

The bluenette smiled before nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and looking down at the notes on top of her stack of books. "Hai, sensei, I was just wondering: in our essay, is Stochastic Processes would be worth mentioning?"

The professor raised his eyebrows in awe, "I don't see the harm, although that is some advanced stuff... it's impressive you're reading ahead, Mizuno-san. Keep that up and I can see great things in your future, especially with grades like yours."

Ami smiled shyly before leaving her classroom. She looked down to her watch and saw it was ten past eleven; she sped up her pace, intent on reaching the car park where Makoto would be waiting for her, to take her to work. As Ami was leaving her classroom, she could hear a snickering from the end of the hall – the very hall she needed to leave the building through.

Morioka-san and his friend were there; with grins plastered all over their faces.

Ami sighed inwardly, she kept her head down as she approached the exit, she heard the shuffling of feet and the distinct sound of their giggling; it had been haunting her the past week.

"Oi, Mizuno-san!"

Ami tucked her head down further into her chin. She just needed to get out into the car park. A 45 second walk... nothing could happen as long as she walked quickly and kept her head down.

She should be fine right?

Ami pushed her way through the doors and was greeted with the warm sunshine streaming down onto her body; she lifted her head briefly and her face was warmed instantly by the sun's gentle rays. Ami lifted her head and saw that by the pick-up/drop-off area straight ahead was a tall brunette, dressed in black slacks and a black button down shirt, leaning against a silver Mercedes CLK-Class Cabriolet. Ami couldn't help the smile that erupted across her face as she saw the brunette was holding two coffees in her hand, at the same offering a nervous smile. Ami got a bounce in her step from somewhere unknown; she was only about fifty yards or so from the brunette.

"Hey! Mizuno, I called for you!"

Ami picked her pace up again but Morioka's voice was still within earshot.

"Hey, just thought you should know, hookers are meant to fuck for cash, not grades!"

Morioka instantly cracked up at his own joke. Ami pressed her eyes together as hard as she could, wishing away the tears she knew were lurking in her eyes.

She just wanted them to leave her alone.

"Hey, Ami-san, you ready to get to the restaurant?" Ami's eyes snapped open and she looked at the figure now standing beside her. She was looking down with caring eyes and a warm smile. A coffee was put forward and offered to Ami, and Ami took it without thinking.

"It's the way you like it," Makoto continued as she noticed Ami turned to look at Morioka and saw he was just as confused as her.

He had just called this girl a hooker in front of everyone and this woman has acted as though nothing had been said. Did he need to say it again? He was about to open his mouth when he took in the car's licence plate "K1N0", and he took in the brunette. She was dressed immaculately and she looked familiar – like she was someone he _should_ know. All he wanted to know right now was who this woman was to Mizuno Ami.

"We really should be heading out now, Ami-san."

"..."

Makoto stuck her hand out in front of Ami's face and waved it gently, hoping to snap the younger girl from her trance.

The brunette still had a smile plastered on her face as she lead the way to her car, Ami dumbly following her.

As soon as Ami got inside the sports car, she exhaled heavily and noticed her hands were shaking slightly. She glanced out of her window and saw that Morioka and his friends had began to walk back to campus, but they threw a look over their shoulders, catching Ami looking at them. Ami threw her head down, concentrating her gaze to her trembling hands which were struggling to keep the coffee still in its container.

"Are you okay, Ami-san?"

Ami looked up into sea green eyes and nodded quickly, accompanying it with a nervous smile.

There was silence in the car for a moment before Makoto decided to move her coffee to the cup holder and put her seatbelt on.

"Classmates?"

Ami nodded once more to the question as she followed suit, and put her seatbelt on, but she took a long swig from her coffee. Ami smiled as she savoured the coffee's flavour; "How did you know? People usually add one cream or a sugar..." Ami trailed off feeling lame as hell for bringing up a topic like her coffee.

However, she heard instead a gentle chuckle from beside her.

"I remembered from the time you made me coffee...you said you take coffee black."

Ami's cheeks tinged with a slight shade of maroon. She was somewhat flushed by Makoto remembering a simple detail from over a week ago... but she was also reminded of what happened that same day.

"Oh... well... thanks, anyway Makoto-san."

"Don't mention it. Oh, and just a word of warning?" Ami looked over to Makoto and saw she was grinning sheepishly, "The paperwork has increased since last night... I tried doing it myself but I suck at it. So I apologise in advance."

Ami giggled at Makoto's playful nature, the brunette stiffened her posture, unsure of how to react to the younger girl laughing at her.

Ami saw this and stopped laughing immediately.

"Gomen, Makoto-san... but don't worry, we'll get through the paperwork, one way or another."

Another silence engulfed the two for a moment before Ami cleared her throat.

"Last night was wonderful, Makoto-san, I've never known food like it."

Makoto began smiling proudly, her teeth on full show. "Arigatou, Ami-san... It was always my dream to open up my own restaurant and sell all types of food. Y'know, to cater to all different types of tastes. And I'm glad you thought last night was wonderful, it makes all my hard work seem worth it when I hear a kind word from a patron." Makoto gave a smile and a sideways glance to Ami as she was driving through Tokyo. The brunette cleared her throat, catching Ami's attention.

"So, what about you Ami-san, what are your plans? Your dreams?"

Ami looked out of the window, taking in all of Tokyo's sights. She smiled gently before returning her gaze back to Makoto.

"I wanted to be a neurosurgeon... but I'd be more than content being a diagnostician. Helping people every day, no matter how small their ailment is. It's been my dream and hopefully in 5 years time, I'll have achieved that."

Makoto smiled at the younger girl, instantly feeling how genuine she was.

"Wow... well, there's not greater way to help people than by being a doctor huh? The world could use more if you ask me... shame it's so damned expensive though, surely that kind of costs could turn people off of wanting to be a doctor?"

Ami forced a small smile as she listened to the brunette. "Hai, it can do... but some people are from rich families, get scholarships, or work jobs on the side. Even with my scholarship, I still need to earn a lot of money to pay for the things my grant doesn't cover."

"Oh yeah..."

Makoto could have slammed her head into the steering wheel! Why did she have to bring up costs? Costs lead to money and money lead to talks about jobs... and Ami's previous job.

"So... you cover the costs okay?"

Ami gulped nervously. "H-h-hai, Makoto-san. Haruka-san has been so generous and helpful. I'm getting by just fine."

Makoto chuckled at the mention of Haruka's name. "Yeah, she always was a sucker for a pretty face."

Two sets of eyes widened.

Makoto, blushing, turned to Ami, was just about ready to back-track her entire sentence when she saw Ami was blushing furiously. Thankfully, Makoto could see her restaurant coming up, so she hit the accelerator and speeding towards it as fast as the car would go.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Mina! So, what happened after?" Michiru was yearning for the latest details on what she dubbed 'The Rei and Mina Show'.

The blonde opposite her laughed giddily. "Then I told her that she doesn't know everything and she doesn't know me... Hey! Rei's not the only one who can be all cool and mysterious you know!" Michiru shook her head at the blonde's antics but listened as Minako continued; her eyes were glossed over and she was smiling gently, her focus solely on an image in her mind of the one she was talking about, "But... I want her to know about me, you know? I want her to know my favourite colour, my favourite song. I want her to know everything there is to know about me. And I want to know everything about her. You know what I mean Michiru?"

The aqua haired woman smiled wistfully. She closed her eyes and nodded.

"I know what you mean, Mina."

The two shared an almost comically timed sigh before Mina turned to her glass of orange juice and drank half the contents. Minako raised her head to see Michiru raising a filled wine glass by her plate to her lips. Minako instantly cocked an eyebrow and cleared her throat.

"Um, Michiru?" The aqua haired woman swallowed her drink before giving her attention to Minako, "Isn't it a bit early to be drinking?"

Michiru's jaw clenched slightly before she forced out a meek smile. "If it was too early, they wouldn't be selling it at half twelve now, would they?"

Minako stared at her friend in concern before shaking her head. "No, I guess not... so, what's the plan for today? Are you going to work or not, Michiru-chan?"

Michiru placed her glass back down on the table before sitting back and thinking deeply. Was there any point in going in today? It was a Saturday and any work they had they could phone the girls in for... but still, it wasn't like she had anything else to do today. "I don't know... are you?"

Minako shrugged and took another sip of her orange juice, instantly shuddering at the orange juice's somewhat sour taste. "It tasted better before... hmm? Wha? Oh yeah, I am... Rei, you know. We need to talk, I guess."

Michiru crinkled her nose up as she thought about the prospect of work. Sure, she could go waste time and chat with everyone... but Haruka would be there.

Ugh.

But Mina would probably need her when, well _if_, she spoke to Rei today. She took a deep sigh. "Sure, why not?"

Minako raised an eyebrow and looked at Michiru; taking in the other woman's appearance. Michiru took another liberal sip from her wine glass. Minako brought her hands together and connected them just beneath her chin, relaxing her head atop them.

"I thought you might not have because of Haruka-san."

Suddenly the wine tasted odd to Michiru.

Michiru stopped mid-sip and placed her glass back down, smiling distastefully at the mention of the blonde tomboy. "What makes you think that, Mina?"

The blonde smirked knowingly before leaning forward and lowering her tone, "I may have been in a car with Rei, but I wasn't so distracted as to notice you had stalked off in a huff over that woman last night. So, that's what makes me think you might want to avoid Haruka-san." Michiru crossed her arms and sat back, remaining completely quiet while Minako continued, "Want to talk about it, Michiru?"

"Not really," Michiru replied and she went to grab her wine glass, but it was snatched by the sneakily quick and awfully reflexive Minako. Michiru scowled and pursed her lips at the blonde. "Mina, give me my drink back. Now."

The blonde shook her head. "No, Michiru, if I do, you'll drink it, order another and down that too... I've noticed over the past few weeks that you've..." Minako trailed off, capturing her bottom lip with her teeth and looking away from the older woman.

"You've noticed what, Mina?" Michiru sent a lethal look towards Minako – almost daring the blonde to risk her life.

Minako shook her head before clearing her throat. "I've noticed... that you've been drinking a little heavier Michiru." Minako looked into Michiru's now clouded hues. "We've known each other a while now Michiru, you looked after me when I first started working at After Dark... And now I know I've got to look out for you. So that's what I'm doing. Talk to me Michiru-chan, what's going on?"

More silence.

Minako sighed and kept her eyes fixed onto Michiru's. She noticed the other pair of blue eyes were fixated on the glass of wine in the blonde's hands. Minako laughed bitterly, "Michiru, I say this because I care about you... Don't get in too deep. I know a glass here and there is of no consequence. But if you let it take advantage of you – if you let it win... it can do more harm than you ever thought. Please, don't make this a problem."

Michiru sneered at Minako. "I don't have a problem Minako! Just give me my damned drink!"

Minako fought back the tears in her eyes; this scene seemed so familiar from her youth.

* * *

"_It doesn't matter, we're broke... my boss is bankrupt... we've got nothing, no settlement package, nothing!" Aino Nobuo sat in his family's living room as he said this in exasperation. _

_He had his two daughters beside him; Minako and Aika. He swallowed his half full glass of whiskey and coughed painfully afterwards._

"_What do you mean, daddy?" Minako sat beside her father, her young ten year old frame leaning against her father's heavier build. _

_Nobuo pushed Minako away roughly. "What does it sound like Mina? It means we don't have a penny to our name! And your trust fund from your mother isn't accessible till you both hit eighteen. So, as usual, it's just me who's fucked over."_

"_Otou-san! Language in front of Mina!"_

_Nobuo ignored his older daughter and looked to the table beside his seat and found the object he was looking for; a small bottle of Jim Beam and he filled the glass to the brim, never taking his eyes off of the tawny coloured liquor._

_Aika sighed heavily. "Mina, go to bed, kiddo."_

_Minako nodded and made her way upstairs. _

_She left her bedroom door open as she listened to her fifteen year old sister and her father argue for over two hours. Talking about money, their deceased mother, about Minako. Minako listened every night for two months. She listened to her father shouting about the bills he had no money to pay, and he listened to Aika shout back at him. _

"_If you quit drinking, maybe you could get a job!"_

"_No-one will hire anyone from my old firm! Nearly everyone was exposed as an embezzler, and I've been tarnished with the same brush! If it's not then it's the fact I'm too old! Why am I justifying myself to you? Get to your room."_

"_Fine, dad if I go, I'm taking the bottle." _

_Minako eyes widened as she heard the distinct sound of flesh connecting with flesh and her sister whimpering. _

"_You have a problem, dad." _

_A loud scoff could be heard, followed by clumsy footsteps – undoubtedly her father's._

"_I don't have a problem, Aika, so why don't you give me my drink and get your ass upstairs."_

"_Fine, take it. Kill yourself with it for all I care."_

_Minako quickly hid in her room as her sister flew up the stairs. The young blonde child hid in her room for the rest of the night, praying tomorrow would be better._

_There was no such chance._

_Minako awoke to a scream coming from her father's room. A scream that belonged to Aika; the young blonde instantly dashed to her father's room. _

_He was hanging from the beam in his bedroom; he had used a wrung bed-sheet as a noose and his body was a frightening light indigo colour. Darker purple patches were apparent on his face from where capillaries had burst while he had asphyxiated. He was dressed in the clothes from the night before; an off-white work shirt and his pants were around his knees. The bottle of Jim Beam was beside his body; slightly stiff from where rigor mortis had set in overnight._

_Minako took in the sight and fell to her knees. _

_Aika was slightly in front of her, hunched over and vomiting straight into the carpet. She couldn't believe it – that was not something her father would have done, something had changed him. Her eyes fell to the bottle beside her father's limp form._

_That bottle changed him._

_Mina came to hate that bottle over the years. From that day when the police dragged her to the police station and to the day she was separated from Aika due to Child Services. She hated it when her third foster father drank it and came into her room and took her last piece of innocence. She hated it, until she realised it could be controlled, not everyone was affected by one drop of alcohol._

_She swore to herself, she would never get in the state her father would... and neither would anyone she cared or loved about._

* * *

"No... Michiru, I can't let you," Minako took the wine glass and poured the contents into her empty soup bowl and looked into Michiru's eyes, her sapphire hues blazing with intensity.

"I'm not kidding, Michiru-chan. Let it go," Michiru pouted in her seat as she sat back,

"You don't have to treat me like a child, Minako-chan."

Minako's cell-phone rang at that instant and she glared at it, until she saw it was the office number. She picked it up but before answering she huffily spoke to Michiru,

"I'm not. I'm treating you like someone I love," Minako opened her cell and placed it to her ear, "Hello? Hi, Haruka-san... Hai, we're coming in, don't worry... because we've got nothing better to do..." Michiru watched as Minako was silent for a moment before smirking and flickering her eyes over the other escort, "Hai, Michiru's with me... yes, she's coming. Why'd you want to know, Tenoh-san? Ha ha ha, okay, okay, we'll be there in fifteen. Ja ne." Minako looked up to Michiru and smirked.

"Mina? What is it? What?!"

Minako said nothing, but shook her head and looked over to the waiter.

"Check, please!"

The waiter nodded and went to his till to get their bill. Minako was still smiling, even humming as she rummaged through her bag for her credit card. Michiru exhaled exasperatedly. Minako looked up at her and giggled, Michiru sighed – she was getting a little annoyed now.

"Mina, what is it?!"

Minako stopped laughing and looked at Michiru endearingly. "You're both so stupid."

Michiru cocked an eyebrow automatically in response. She knew what the blonde was talking about. Her and Haruka – wait, was there even a 'her and Haruka?' Well not at the moment so it would seem. She didn't want to talk about it right now – the events of last night were still fresh in her mind. That slutty Lara all over the tomboy she had become obsessed with... she didn't need to dwell on thoughts involving Tenoh Haruka anymore today. Well, anymore than needed – it was inevitable they'd bump into each other at work. Michiru was brought out of her thoughts by Minako clearing her throat and standing up; "Well, the bill's paid, let's get going... I wonder if Rei's going to be there today?"

Minako put a finger to her chin and adopted a pensive pose.

Michiru stood, chuckling gently and nudged her friend as they both made their way from the restaurant and over to Minako's car, where the blonde instantly had her Smart Roadster on the road seconds after getting in – intent on seeing Rei.

* * *

"You are not well Oji-san." Rei's voice made it so no argument could be given.

But being as this was another Hino she was talking to... arguments were expected.

"I'm f-f-f – Oh, Kami-sama!"

The elderly man lying down before her was wheezing heavily. His skin was ashen and he could barely open his eyes without them rolling back into his head. He was heavily sweating and he was running a high fever.

Rei looked over to the man with shaggy brown hair sitting on the other side of her grandfather.

"Yuuichiro... how long as he been like this?"

The man shook his head as he thought hard, after a moment he spoke in a quiet and shaky voice. "Since yesterday morning, he said it was just a stomach flu. But yesterday, I noticed in the bathroom, he er... he..." Yuuchiro seemed embarrassed to talk further but one look from Rei showed that now was not the time to be bashful. Yuuichiro gulped and he spoke once more, "There was blood in the bathroom... after your grandfather had used it."

Rei furrowed her eyebrows.

"What has he had to eat?"

"The usual... although he did have some meat that I thought wasn't cooked enough, but I don't think that would have done it...would it?"

Rei ignored Yuuichiro's question. Her grandfather was running a high fever, he had bloody diarrhoea and he had been clutching at his stomach in agony for the past hour – God knows, how much longer before she had gotten there.

"How long till the ambulance is here, Yuuichiro?"

"They said ten to twenty minutes."

Rei nodded to the information, processing it and looking down at her watch – it was 1:30pm. She grabbed her cell-phone from her pocket and dialled the number for 'After Dark'. "Hello, Haruka-san? Hai, it's me... I'm not going to be coming in today. I, er, have to take my grandfather to the hospital. Hai, everything's fine, I'm sure it's nothing major but you know, I have to be careful. I'm at the shrine for the weekend if you need me... I see, sure. I'll see you Monday. Bye... and Haruka? Thank you."

There was silence after Rei hung up, except for the sound of her grandfather wheezing uncontrollably.

Yuuichiro looked over to Rei, with a confused expression on his face. "Wow, the office you work at must be real understand if they let you out of working your weekend's Rei-chan."

Rei forced a smile – she hated the fact she had lied to her grandfather and his long-time assistant at the shrine about her job. As far as they knew she worked Thursday to Monday's in an office, mainly covering weekend receptionist work at a firm. They had no idea she was an escort but how could she tell the man who brought her up and one of her friend's that?

No freaking way.

"Yeah, they're great-" and thankfully, Rei was saved by the sound of the nearby siren, alerting her to the presence of the ambulance nearby.

* * *

Three hours later, Rei was in a hospital waiting room, watching through a glass pane at her grandfather, while a doctor did a preliminary test on the old man. Rei flinched as she saw his frail body being pierced with needles, IV's being inserted and his arm constricted by an instrument to monitor his pulse.

Yuuichiro was in the cafeteria getting Rei a drink when the dark-haired woman was interrupted from pacing by a middle aged woman with dark hair. She was dressed in blue scrubs with a white coat over the top, a stethoscope hanging around her neck. She smiled gently; "Hino-san?"

Rei nodded her head, unable to form a response due to the overwhelming emotion of seeing her only family tied to a hospital bed.

"The good news is that he'll be fine. He has a case of Escherichia Coli... well, E Coli... anything that came in contact with his food could have caused this. But, just to be safe we're going to keep him here under observation. He's a little dehydrated but he'll be fine." The doctor smiled trying to reassure Rei but she kept her face expressionless.

"And the bad news, doctor?"

The doctor's face faltered and her smile was replaced with a more serious expression. She turned to face Rei's grandfather, copying the younger woman's stance. "Nothing is official yet, but I noticed your grandfather looks a little off-colour Hino-san, now that he's stabilised. E Coli can cause or bring out dormant cases of a condition called Thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura ... also known as TTP. And if he has E Coli, it could be possible his kidneys are failing him. It could be serious Hino-san. I want to help you. The elderly are covered by our government, as you know, but the waiting list can be anything up to three months... if you pay privately you might be able to get him seen to sooner."

Rei held back her tears and fought the lump in her throat as she took in the information and looked once more to her grandfather. He did look weaker than usual in the past few months; how could she have missed this?

"And how much would that cost, doctor?"

The doctor inhaled, almost bracing herself for a reaction she had come to know well. "Nine million yen."

Rei shook her head and laughed bitterly. Most other people's reaction would be to say 'That's more than I earn in five years!'... but not everyone has a high paying job like Rei's... in her savings, she had two million. She looked over to the doctor, who seemed shocked by Rei's unorthodox reaction.

"In one lump sum?"

The doctor shook her head, relieved that this young woman had not tried to chew her head off. "No... it's a three million yen deposit now. Another three in two months time. And a final deposit two months after that."

Rei turned to the doctor.

"Can you justify nine million yen to me before I agree?"

The doctor nodded and looked back to Rei's grandfather before continuing, "Several urine tests, tests on the kidneys, if he has TTP, then they are most vulnerable, Hino-san. Then a plasma exchange – we swap the enzymes for healthier ones that hopefully rebuild the protein missing in your grandfather. We do this for weeks until improvement is shown, then we remove the cause."

"And if no improvement is shown?" Rei looked into the doctor's eyes, her heated gaze forcing the doctor to not falsify any facts she knew.

"Then we would treat the TTP and whatever else may come. A kidney dialysis would not be the worst thing in the world Hino-san, though your grandfather will be in hospital a long while."

Rei turned away from the doctor and stared at her grandfather. She couldn't let him suffer, but she needed the money and she needed it now. One million yen – she would need one huge job to pay for this as soon as possible. Her Oji-san could not suffer, that was not even an option.

Rei would do anything for that old man.

She turned back to the doctor and nodded her head slowly. Over the doctor's shoulder she could see Yuuichiro returning with two cups of coffee in his hands. "I'll come by in the week to fill out for the forms and to drop off the deposit, doctor."

The doctor nodded and walked away as Yuuichiro joined Rei and asked for the summary on her grandfather's health. As Rei gave the other man the briefing on her Oji-san, all Rei could think was how much she would have to do in order to pay for the deposits. It was going to be one hell of a hard year for year for her.

And the worse part? She knew had to face it alone.

* * *

"Usako? Have you seen my briefcase?" Mamoru ran around his home looking frantically for the leather case.

Usagi stepped out from the living room and stretched. "Why do you need it, Mamo-chan? It's Saturday," Usagi sported a confused look.

Mamoru turned around and his blue eyes met hers – she instantly frowned. She knew why in that one look. "Working over-time for Beryl-san, Mamo?"

The dark haired man instantly stood tall, his face looking tired.

"Usako... it's just work, why else would I bother looking for my briefcase? And it's not for her but for the company. Now... have you seen my briefcase?"

Usagi shook her head and watched as Mamoru began searching through their apartment for his briefcase once more. Usagi sighed heavily, catching the attention of her husband. He looked over her and placed one hand on his hip and used the other to rub his temples.

"Usa?"

The blonde odango-ed woman didn't immediately reply, but Mamoru took a step forward towards his wife. Usagi looked up and a smile flashed across her face before it faltered. Her husband cupped her face and brought their faces closer together; noses touching, but his lips were barely brushing against his wife's. Usagi kept her eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of her husband's breath on her lips.

"I love you Usako. Only you. Okay?"

Usagi said nothing but nodded her head, coercing herself to smile, giving an artificial reassurance to her significant other.

He smiled, seemingly pleased with the results of his straightforward declaration of love to his wife. "Okay, so I'm going to find this briefcase and head out to work. I should be back later, okay Usa?" The blonde nodded absent-mindedly, " Where is Chibi-chan? Maybe you two could have a girls day?"

Usagi shook her head and looked out of the window. "She's meeting a boy from school for lunch... maybe we can order pizza later." As Usagi spoke, Mamoru looked under the couch and made a triumphant grunt, seconds later holding up his muddy brown leather briefcase. Mamoru stood up, straightened out his tie and looked to his wife's forlorn face.

"Usako, I won't be doing anymore late nights soon, I promise. But, I really do have to go... Remember, I love you, okay?" He kissed Usagi gently on her forehead before making his way out from the apartment.

The blonde woman walked to the door her husband just closed and rested her forehead and hands against the door, taking a few deep breaths. She turned around and rested her back against the door, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Maybe she had no proof that Mamoru was cheating on her but deep down she knew; the late nights, not explaining that Beryl came back to Tokyo, the general withdrawn nature he had taken on lately.

And most of all, she knew it was because of what Beryl had said.

* * *

_Beryl washed her hands at the cubicle, keeping her eyes fixed on the blonde before her, standing with two young girls; both of whom were busy talking about the latest horror film._

"_Long time, no see Tsukino-san." _

_Usagi forced a smile and held up her left hand, "It's Chiba-san now."_

_Beryl cocked an eyebrow and held back a smirk. Usagi looked questioningly at the older woman who simply shrugged._

"_Oh... Mamoru didn't mention that he was married to you know... and to think we've spent all those late nights in the office together. I would have thought he'd mention that. Hmm, oh well... congrats, Chiba-san. See you around." _

_She said no more and simply left the restrooms. _

_Chibiusa had quietened the second she heard the name Mamoru; she knew the woman had addressed him in far too intimate a manner to be acceptable and the look on her cousin's face expressed her distressed manner. "Usa-chan, are you okay?"_

_The blonde forced another smile and nodded, "Hai, what makes you say that?"_

* * *

As she had learned from Haruka since she had started her job at After Dark; you could still sleep with another person and deeply love another. Still, the fact that love was involved didn't detract from the fact that the pain of infidelity would be almost too much for the usually chipper blonde to handle.

She forced another smile – Kami, it seemed she had been doing a lot of that lately.

* * *

Bright, sparkling pink eyes took in every single part of what she had now come to know as 'The Crown'. It was a hang-out for nearly every kid that seemed to live in the Juuban district. Here was Chibiusa, drinking a vanilla milkshake with who seemed one of the most popular people in Juuban. Every boy that walked by had waved and spoke to Helios, and every girl seemed to swoon over his very being. Chibiusa couldn't help but feel giddy at the fact she was now in the presence of such a respected young man. She giggled at the idea of calling Helios a man. He was sixteen, so really still a boy... but still...

"Are you having fun Chibiusa-chan?"

Chibiusa glanced over to Helios and nodded. She would have spoken but simply looking at the attractive boy caused her to become speechless every now and again.

Helios smiled warmly, "I'm glad. I was thinking after lunch we could play some pool or bowl... or maybe catch a film later?"

Chibiusa's cheeks went a light pink. She opened her mouth and nodded adamantly. "Yeah! That sounds great, Helios-kun!"

Helios smiled brightly and returned his attention to his own malt shake. He raised his head to speak again, his face fell somewhat, as he looked over to his left side. His jaw clenched and Chibiusa took note, turning slightly and saw that no less than twenty feet from their booth were Jun, Ves, Ceres and Pallas. All four waved excitedly as they saw Helios looking over in their direction. Helios turned his head away, not even acknowledging the girls. Chibiusa took note of his less than friendly actions and frowned. "Helios-kun, are you okay?"

Helios lifted his head and smiled tenderly to the young girl he was having lunch with. He nodded his head. "Hai, I'm fine... it's just those four... they're so – ah, no, forget it."

Chibiusa shook her head, "No, Helios-kun, I've always been told to let my emotions and feelings be known... besides, I'd kind of like to know why it is you hate my friends." She giggled playfully and Helios's head shot up, looking at her with a confused look on his face.

"So, they are your friends... oh... then you probably wouldn't like to hear what I have to say about your friends." Helios began to stir his drink, seemingly torn.

He really liked the girl opposite him, but her friends were... well, for lack of a better phrase, modern day versions of pure evil.

"Just tell me Helios-kun. I'd rather know everything than nothing... even though most people think I know nothing."

Helios laughed at Chibiusa's quip and he spared one more glance over to the four girls who had been watching the two intently since they walked in. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Well... it has to do with their attitude. The way they treat people...like Hotaru."

Hotaru?!

Chibiusa, who was midway through a huge mouthful o milkshake, began spluttering some back into her glass.

How could she have forgotten! Yesterday it all clicked! At school, Chibiusa had figured out that Helios hung around with a girl called Tomoe, whose first name was Hotaru... and she had met her last night! Looking up, Chibiusa grinned sheepishly as she saw Helios smiling amusedly. "Um... sorry, Helios-kun, it's just that... I met Hotaru-chan last night."

Helios raised both his eyebrows, clearly shocked. "Hotaru-_chan? _You did? Where?"

Chibusa smiled fondly as she recalled last night. "Her cousin's best friend is with the owner of Makoto's – that new restaurant that opened up. My cousin and her cousin had been friends since high school! I met her last night, we get on real well... in fact, tomorrow, we're hanging out together."

Helios's face broke out into a huge grin and he looked at Chibiusa with a new adoration in his eyes. "You are? That's fantastic! So, you two are friends now or what?"

Chibiusa shrugged. "I don't know... I want to be but she seems very... shy."

Helios became serious and nodded once more. "Hai... she is. And she has her reasons to be." Helios glared over to the four girls, whose eyes were still transfixed on him. Chibiusa looked over to him, concern etched over her features.

"Helios-kun, is that why you don't like them? What did they do?"

Helios took in the girl opposite him. She seemed nice, but could she be trusted? He wasn't Hotaru's best friend to be precise but he was her only true one. She trusted Helios with the information she had given him. In fact, in memory served right they were two booths away from the very place were Hotaru 'outed' herself to him. Helios looked at Chibiusa and sighed. "I'm only going to tell you this because if those four haven't then they will... and they'll be horrible as usual. Okay, now don't jump to conclusions, let me go from start to finish, okay?"

Chibiusa nodded and patiently waited, eager to know the drama!

"Well, Hotaru is a year younger than me... but she was skipped ahead a grade in our elementary school before that, I think it was kindergarten...anyway, she is very smart. It's hereditary I suppose, because her dad is a genius too. But those four, they've never liked her. They always taunted her because of her intelligence, and then they taunted her because she just wasn't loud or outspoken, just reserved, not as shy as she is now, mind you. She got worse after..." Helios trailed off looking at Chibiusa, this was the deciding moment.

If he told her now and she reacted badly, he would have to do some serious damage control... here's to hoping she took it well.

"She got worse after they found out she was gay... they made her life hell. They hurt her... emotionally and physically. I try my best to help but there's only so much I can do. They seem to think that just because Hotaru's homosexual she's going to try and molest every girl she sees... God, that couldn't be further from the truth. So, there... I dislike your friends because of the way they bully mine."

Blood suddenly stopped flowing into Chibiusa's head for a split second.

Shock.

Astonishment.

Disbelief.

Any other synonym for the jolt to Chibiusa's system would fit too. She had heard Helios's reasons for disliking the four girls and quite frankly, she agreed, how horrible to treat anyone like that... Still, she was sort of caught up on two words – gay and homosexual.

Hotaru was into girls?

Okay, she was totally fine with that... Sure, she had never really known a gay person before but it didn't matter to her. What did matter to her was why she hid that fact from Chibiusa. "Why didn't she tell me last night, Helios-kun?"

The boy cocked an eyebrow and laughed gently. "Tell you what? That she's gay? Do you go up to people and say hi, I'm Chibiusa, I'm straight? Ha ha, no you don't, so why should she have to disclose that? It's not who she is but it's a part of her. She doesn't need or want to publicise it. Anyway, it shouldn't matter, if you two are really friends, it doesn't matter."

Chibiusa looked at Helios – how did he have such a ready explanation. As if reading her mind he grinned and lowered his tone, "I've had to give that speech about her not telling people so many times, I swear it's almost second nature."

Chibiusa laughed.

A comfortable silence engulfed the two. Helios stretched and looked at his watch, "Not that I don't think the world of her, but let's not talk about Hotaru anymore eh? Let's bowl and catch that film, what do you think?"

Chibiusa nodded, and finished off her milkshake. As the two stood, ready to leave their booth and get on with their activities, Chibiusa looked over at the four girls who sent a wave her way.

She hesitated, and Helios looked over to her, "You can wave back to them, I'm just saying... be wary."

She nodded at her male companion's words before sending a brief wave back to the four girls. Helios put his jacket on and cleared his throat, suddenly looking shy and adorable.

"Come on, let's forget about that... and get to know each other better. Favourite colour?"

* * *

The clock ticked loudly.

Well, it wasn't really loud but considering the fact there was no other sound in the room, the ticking was amplified. Soon, fingers drumming on a desk joined in. An annoyed glance was shared from the woman sitting opposite the blonde tomboy behind her desk.

"Why am I in here, Tenoh-san?"

The drumming stopped and soon it was just the clock filling in the sound of the otherwise audibly vacant room.

"Because of that. I thought we had gotten past Tenoh-san. I-I thought we were back to Haruka and Michiru?"

Michiru had to fight the slight smile that was trying to force its way onto her face. Oh, if only there was a Haruka and Michiru. Michiru clenched her jaw in an attempt to keep the smile at bay.

"I think it's best if we keep our professional relationship absolutely professional... Tenoh-san."

Haruka released a sigh and groaned afterwards. "But I don't want to call you Kaioh-san, Michiru! I want to call you Michiru and I want you to call me Haruka, just like everyone else does."

Michiru ignored the lack of honorifics and remained silent.

"I don't get it... a couple of days ago, we were fine. And then last night, you become cold again... wait, was it because of Lara?"

Michiru inwardly huffed – so it seemed she wasn't the only one named without a suffix. Outwardly, Michiru just remained still – her posture rigid and stiff.

"Well, was it? Look, I was thinking when I got home and when you said she was plain... I got to thinking..." Haruka took a deep breath and readied herself to say the next sentence, "that you must have said that to put me off of her," Michiru's eyes widened – where was Haruka going with this?! "But if you like Lara then I'll step back. You know, I'm sorry I stepped in."

Michiru laughed bitterly.

Haruka scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion.

"Sorry? Don't be. I don't like Ellis-san. Not one bit."

What?

Haruka nearly fell off her chair in shock at hearing the statement.

She didn't like her?! At all? Then why was she acting so... rude to her? Why was she trying to put Haruka off of Lara? If it wasn't to get to Lara, then who was it to get to? – oh.

Oh, holy crap.

Haruka could feel her pulse racing, her heart beating against her chest, her entire face becoming flustered at this news.

"Michiru... answer me honestly," green eyes bore into blue, engulfing the whole atmosphere in the room with just that one lock of eyes.

"Do you l – "

The phone's shrill ringing cut Haruka's question short. The blonde closed her eyes and clenched her jaw – instantly pissed off, forming curses at the mouth and ready to kick whoever's ass that was on the other end of the line.

Violently the phone was grabbed off of its receiver."Yes?"

Curt and unprofessional; that was the least of Haruka's concerns right now. She kept her eyes trained on the woman opposite her as she listened to the man on the telephone. After a moment, Haruka flickered her eyes over to her laptop and began clicking and typing. While she was on the phone, Minako walked in, clearly forgetting the art of knocking before entering a room. She noticed immediately how Haruka's eyes were looking over Michiru and how Michiru was avoiding looking at the tomboy.

Minako sat down beside Michiru and caught her attention with a yawn. "What happened?" Minako waited for an answer but all she got was a shrug from Michiru.

Haruka listened to the man on the phone. He clearly had his preference and she recognised the voice as the man who was escorted by Minako the night before. She repeated some of his words, confirming his needs and wants.

"So, you want the girl from last night? Minako? For a hotel visit?" Haruka let her eyes wander over to Minako, who nodded after a moment of thinking, "No problem sir... wait, what? You want another? The dark-haired one? I'll have to check that... you know, for double visits we tend to charge – what? Are you serious? No, no, that's fine. Can I have a contact number? I'll call you back in five minutes with the confirmation."

Haruka hung up the phone and looked incredulously at the instrument. Minako looked confused, "What's up, Haruka-san?"

The tomboy chuckled gently.

"At least someone calls me Haruka... Mina... that was Kunzite-kun, from the other night. He is requesting a double hotel visit. With you and Jadeite-kun's escort."

Minako's eyes widened and she felt her throat become suddenly parched. "R-Rei? He wants Rei and I for a hotel visit?"

Michiru instantly sensed the blonde escort's worry and she turned to her, giving her a look of reassurance. Haruka picked up her work cell-phone and began dialling the number for the dark haired escort.

"Maybe, Rei will say no."

* * *

"Yuuichiro, I need a million yen by next week. I already have two, but the deposit is three... grandfather has only a few thousand yen to his name... are there any other things in his name that could help pay for it?"

The shaggy haired man shook his head.

Rei didn't want to have to scour her grandfather or the shrine for money but she couldn't guarantee she could get all the jobs needed to pay for the procedure. Yuuichiro shuffled on his feet and gave an uneasy look to Rei. "I have two hundred thousand yen in my account, Rei-san, and I – "

"No, Yuuichiro, I couldn't and will not take a penny from you. Don't worry about it."

Defeated, the man went back to looking at the elderly priest through the glass pane. Rei turned and sat in the corridor, keeping her eyes on her grandfather who she could still see from her end of the hallway. She felt something in her pocket suddenly start to vibrate and Rei quickly took her cell-phone from her pocket, seeing the caller ID she sighed – 'Work Bakas'.

"Moshi moshi? Haruka-san? What is it? No... I'm not busy," Rei sighed heavily, "No, I'm fine, what is it?... Monday? Yes, I'm free... a hotel visit? No problem."

A pause ensued as she heard the name of the blonde haired escort mentioned. Rei scoffed loudly, "No fucking way, Haruka-san. Get Michiru-chan to do that cause there is no way on Earth I am - ... eight hundred thousand yen?"

Rei took her gaze to Yuuichiro, then to the elderly man gasping for breath in his hospital bed. Sighing dejectedly, Rei brought her eyes to staring at the floor directly in front of her.

Oji-san.

He needed this. And Rei would do anything to help him.

Anything.

"Haruka-san? I'll do it."

* * *

**A/N 2 - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's this for now. DUN DUN DUN. See you at Chapter 11 kiddies. R&R if you made it this far. -VR  
**


	12. Sunday School Rules

**A/N - Considering how long it took me to do the 'Restaurant' arc, this is a quick update if you ask me! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, and to answer a few questions quickly - 9 million yen is £45,000 which is how much it would cost for that procedure in the UK, where I live so I base it off that (also remember in the UK we spell realize, centre and colour differently, so stop telling me I've made a mistake). Immense love to impersonal for not being a Lazy Beta and for helping me get moving (you really do rock) so if you like this chapter and feel it in you to leave kind words, please direct them to her too! **

**I'm dedicating this chapter to the first ever girl I kissed... because that memory _really_ helped me write this chapter!**

**Anyway, as usual I've ranted enough, on with the show! Er... story... Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11 – SUNDAY SCHOOL RULES**

"Hota-chan, what film do you want to watch? Oh do you eat meat?! Cos I ordered a couple of pepperoni pizzas, oh and I got…" Chibiusa began digging through her DVD collection by the base of her bed, chucking titles she clearly didn't want over her shoulder, sending them onto the other side of the room.

"Er... you talk too fast-" Hotaru clasped her hand over her mouth before turning bright red as her eyes widened as soon as she realised how rude she must have sounded, " G-g-gomen, Chibiusa-chan, I didn't mean to – " Hotaru was cut off by the sound of Chibiusa giggling.

The pink haired girl grinned and held up a DVD in her hand. "Don't sweat it Hotaru-chan... have you seen this?"

Hotaru squinted to read the title of the film. "Princess Mononoke? Who hasn't seen it Chibiusa-chan?"

Chibiusa's face turned a slight pink and she shuffled her two feet. "Gomen... but Helios-kun said you were shy, and I thought maybe you didn't watch many films either..."

As Chibiusa trailed off, Hotaru furrowed her brows. "Helios? You know Helios?"

Chibiusa looked up and nodded.

An awkward silence enveloped them.

Chibiusa coughed, breaking the silence and caught Hotaru's attention once more. "Hai... he, er, was the boy I met up with yesterday... But I didn't know you knew each other so well."

Hotaru nodded slowly. "Hai... we know each other reasonably well. So... you went on a date with him? Did it go well?" Hotaru was desperately hoping that Chibiusa would say no and start to bitch about how awful it went.

However, hope is just that. Chibiusa grinned widely and fell back onto her bed, lounging and her eyes glazed over dreamily. "It was soooo good, Hotaru-chan! He is the nicest boy ever and the Crown is so cool! We ate ice cream, played pool and went bowling! Maybe we could set you up with a boy and have a double – Eep!" Chibiusa threw a hand over her mouth and Hotaru just raised her eyebrows, not quite realising why it was Chibiusa seemed so embarrassed over her words.

The odango haired teen dropped her hand from her mouth and took a deep breath before licking her lips. "N-not that it h-has to be a boy, I mean you could bring who you liked..."

Chibiusa trailed off once more and as she looked around the room, she avoided looking Hotaru in the eyes, not sure why she was avoiding Hotaru right now – she had no problem talking with her on Friday, so why now?

Hotaru was still as confused as before, she had thought from Friday that Chibiusa was the sort of girl who didn't get embarrassed or flustered when speaking.

Chibiusa gently cleared her throat and Hotaru looked over to the other girl. "I-I just meant that... if you wanted to bring another girl, th-then that would be fine with me."

Chibiusa gave a nervous smile to Hotaru that was greeted with a scowl and a deep scoffing. Hotaru began shaking her head and moved to the other side of the room and grabbed her bag and coat and began heading for the door. Chibiusa rushed to the other girl and gripped her arm, stopping Hotaru from opening the door to her room. Chibiusa was greeted with the turbulent and troubled eyes of Hotaru staring deep into her own, pain etched across them.

"Let go of my arm!"

Hotaru's command being barked frightened the pink haired teen and she let go, jumping back at a little. Hotaru hung her head and looked away from Chibiusa. The pink haired girl took a deep breath then braved a step forward.

"Hotaru-chan? Why didn't you tell me?"

Hotaru turned around and looked sceptically at Chibiusa. "Why didn't I tell you? Why didn't _I_ tell _you_?! I didn't tell you because it's none of your damned business! How did you – "Hotaru stopped mid-sentence.

Helios.

She shook her head almost disbelievingly; he told a complete stranger that about her? She had wanted Chibiusa to get to know her before she knew _that_ about her. She didn't want the younger girl's judgement of her to be obscured by that 'fact'.

"Did Helios tell you?"

Hotaru turned to Chibiusa - her face set in stone.

Chibiusa took a deep breath before shakily nodding her head. She bit her lip and raised her head. "I don't care though."

Chibiusa watched with baited breath as Hotaru just stared at her.

"You don't?"

The dark haired girl released her grip from the door and stared into earnest ruby eyes. Chibiusa shook her head, the faintest flicker of a smile appearing on her face.

"Nope... it doesn't really matter to me. Love is love, right? Regardless of g-gender," Chibiusa inwardly slapped her forehead at how she stumbled over her words.

Hotaru shook her head and laughed bitterly. "You can't even talk about it without stuttering. Look, its fine, I should just go."

"NO! Look, it's just – I, "Chibiusa wrung her hands and sighed heavily. She looked up into deep purple eyes and smiled, just as a natural reaction to seeing those eyes, "Look, it's just new to me, _but_ that doesn't mean I have a problem with it. I mean, I knew about Haruka-san and Makoto-san and it doesn't bother me, but it was just a shock because you didn't strike me as... gay."

Hotaru wanted to shout at Chibiusa as her voice nearly cracked saying the final word, but instead, she found herself wanting to 'aww' at the girl's complete innocence.

"I didn't strike you as gay?"

Hotaru's timbre varied in her sentence. Chibiusa went redder than she already was and she bit her lip.

"No! I didn't mean it like that, I don't stereotype! I just meant that – "

Hotaru laughed gently.

Chibiusa stopped talking and looked at the giggling girl, positively perplexed. Upon seeing the other girl's reaction, Hotaru stopped laughing and gingerly made her way to the bed again, dropping her bag and coat back to their previous positions. The dark-haired girl cleared her throat before sheepishly looking over at Chibiusa.

"I'm sorry about the way I reacted... it's just that... Helios has never outright told anyone." Hotaru looked at Chibiusa, who was now attentively listening to every word uttered. Hotaru took a deep breath, "He was the first person I ever told. And at school, people found out – not through him I know that for a fact – and the first reaction I ever got was a beating."

"Wh-why are you telling me this?"

Hotaru closed her eyes, she felt the mattress depress with the arrival of Chibiusa sitting next to her. Hotaru opened her eyes and looked at the girl. "Because... tomorrow, when we're both at school, if people see you talking to me you'll only get hassled too. And, I really don't want that for you because it's not worth it. So, I want you to know that tomorrow if you don't want to be seen with me; then I understand."

Chibiusa tilted her head to one side and furrowed her eyebrows and scrunched her nose in confusion. "Why would I not want to be seen with you? Doesn't Helios-kun hang around with you at school? And I'm pretty sure from yesterday that he doesn't get any trouble from anyone about it."

Hotaru laughed gently and shook her head – Chibiusa's naïveté was refreshing but clearly she had no idea what teenage life at school could be like. "Helios is one of the best athletes at our school and he's great in lessons... he's the poster child and everyone loves him. Of course, he doesn't get crap. But you? You're new... you might get some hassle from people if they know you see me outside of school."

Chibiusa was still confused. Why would people at the school care? It was none of their business who she was friends with. She met Hotaru and she liked her, and if she wanted to talk to her at school then she would.

Hotaru was staring at Chibiusa as she was thinking deeply, who was clearly taking in all this information and processing it, and all Hotaru could think of was how cute Chibiusa looked in this moment; her nose was scrunched up and her lips were in a pout. Her index finger was tapping her cheek rhythmically and her eyebrows were knitted together.

Hotaru snapped out of her stupor as Chibiusa brought her gaze up to look at Hotaru.

Chibiusa smiled warmly at her and was oblivious to the small blush that erupted over the bridge of the dark-haired girl's face. "I don't care, Hotaru. If people are going to be as pathetic as that... then they're not worth my time. But you? You're my friend... and I'm not that shallow. Let's forget about this Hotaru. Today is our day to hang out and get to know each other better."

A tranquil quiet took over the room and Hotaru smiled sheepishly. "I... er, I feel like an idiot right about now."

Chibiusa waved her hand dismissively and smiled amiably.

"I said forget about it Hotaru... now, let's watch that film."

Chibiusa plopped down on her bed, stomach down and held the DVD remote in her hand, and began playing the film. Hotaru looked at Chibiusa, being only able to see the back of the pink-haired girl's head.

'She doesn't care'.

Hotaru smiled warmly just as Chibiusa turned around. Both blushed furiously – Hotaru for being caught staring and smiling at the girl. And Chibiusa? Because she saw the tender way in which Hotaru was smiling at her.

Clearing her throat the odango haired girl spoke quietly.

"Maybe we should watch the movie when our food comes..." she trailed off and Hotaru nodded.

"Hai, I'm hungry," Chibiusa's stomach growled and Hotaru snickered, "I guess you are too, huh?"

* * *

"Ugh! Can we take a lunch break now, Ami-san?"

Makoto slumped back into her leather chair and with the index and middle finger of her left hand and gently applied the pressure to her temples, hoping to alleviate some of the pain in her headache ridden cranium.

"Makoto-san, please! We only have the invoices for Friday left to do and we're done." Ami never took her gaze away from the computer in front of her.

"But Ami, we've been here since 8am, surely one little break won't kill us? Look, just one hour break for lunch? Its 1 pm come on!" Ami suppressed a grin as she heard the childlike whine in the tone her 'employer' was using.

"Makoto-san, these invoices will only take two hours at most, can't you wait?" The brunette sighed and Ami took that as a sign of defeat.

After a few minutes, in which all that could be heard was the typing of keys and the occasional grunt from Makoto, a loud groaning was heard throughout the room and Ami blushed instantly. Makoto looked up and smirked salaciously at the bluenette who was trying to hide behind her laptop screen.

"Hungry, Ami-san?" Makoto chuckled as Ami turned a light shade of cherry and nodded nervously. Makoto stood from her chair and chuckled gently.

"Well, let's have a lunch break then okay? You're no good to me hungry and overworked." Ami smiled at Makoto's gentle teasing. She reached for her bag and opened it, searching for a small Tupperware box. Makoto cocked her head to the side and looked in intrigue at Ami.

"Er... Ami-san? What are you doing?" Ami looked up to the brunette and answered matter-of-factly.

"I'm looking for my lunch. I made some sandwiches."

Makoto's face drained of all colour and she nearly stumbled backwards.

"Ami-san! You do realise that I'm a chef?" Ami nodded. "And that this is my restaurant?" Ami nodded once more. "And you still brought your own lunch?"

Ami stopped searching in her bag and looked down at her feet, feeling smaller than ever.

Makoto instantly felt guilty.

"I-I'm just saying Ami-san, that yesterday you spent the day re-organizing everything and insisted you were fine... but please, allow me to make you some lunch... a real lunch?"

"...Okay, Makoto-san. Thank you."

Makoto shook her head. "Don't thank me, just follow me."

Makoto walked from her office after seeing Ami rise. They both made their way downstairs past the closed restaurant and went to the kitchen.

After putting her chef's jacket on, Makoto rolled the sleeves up and looked over to Ami who was nervously standing beside the island in the middle of the kitchen. Makoto inwardly beamed but managed to repress her outward appearance. She looked at Ami and grinned.

"You like sandwiches?" Ami nodded and Makoto thought for a moment, "Let's try something new. And, in fact, you can help me make it... so when you're at home, you have no excuse for not being able to make it."

Makoto grinned as Ami shook her head fervidly, but the brunette beckoned her over and Ami obediently walked over. Makoto walked to a drawer and pulled out an apron and brought it over to Ami. "N-n-n-no, Makoto-san, honestly, me in a kitchen? You'll be paying double on your insurance premiums!"

Makoto couldn't contain her chuckle as Ami tried her best to fight the inevitable – a cooking lesson. Makoto grinned and threw the apron over Ami's head and dragged the material over the blue haired girl's head. She turned Ami around and on auto-pilot began tying her apron up from behind.

Ami's entire body tensed the send she felt Makoto's hands on her arms and turn her, and she was still frozen to this moment – Makoto's hands were on the small of her back, tying her apron, but the touch was electrifying nonetheless.

Makoto froze up as soon as she realized what she was doing. Ami wasn't moving and neither was she. Makoto wasn't aware she had stopped breathing till she let out a long breath that gently tickled the back of Ami's neck, which Makoto was unaware caused the younger girl to shiver involuntarily.

"I...er... It's so you don't get messy." Makoto scolded herself inwardly for her lameness.

Quickly, she moved her hands from Ami and walked quickly over to the industrial fridge situated in the middle of the wall furthest from the door. Makoto allowed her flushing face to cool down as soon as the fridge's chilled air hit her face. She opened her eyes and looked around the shelves, taking ingredients from each shelf she thought would suit them.

As soon as she was sure her face was back to its normal colour, Makoto turned around with her arms full of ingredients and walked back to the island where a still speechless Ami stood. Makoto avoided eye contact with the younger girl as she spread out several of her ingredients and began speaking as she pointed them out.

"Chicken escalope, ginger, chilli, some sugar, baby gem lettuce, avocado and a tortilla wrap. Throw everything cooked, aside from the lettuce, into the wrap and voila, you have a perfect lunchtime snack."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Makoto opened the oven door and removed the chicken escalope and placed it on top of a white chopping board. She handed the avocado to Ami.

"If you cut that and use a spoon to carve out the flesh that would be great Ami-san." Makoto began slicing the escalope with ease and looked over after a moment to Ami – to be greeted with the sight of Ami struggling to cut the avocado. Makoto dropped her knife on the chopping board and approached Ami.

"Having trouble?"

Ami hung her head.

Makoto took a deep breath and grabbed the avocado in one hand and brought Ami's hand to the knife and caused her to grip it again. "The stone is large so the easiest way to cut it is widthways then adjust the fruit – it's soft, see? – not your grip or the knife..." Makoto trailed off as she realised she had stood up close to Ami, her front pressed into the younger girl's back, her hand covering Ami's, relishing in the softness of the shorter girl's skin. Makoto was tempted to move, but noticed that Ami hadn't moved.

Ami closed her eyes as she felt the warm breath from behind cause goose-bumps on the back of her neck. Ami lifted her head and cleared her throat gently.

"Makoto-san?"

Makoto closed her eyes as she heard her name and a ghost of a smile began forming on her lips.

"Hai?"

Makoto opened her eyes as she felt a slight movement from in front of her. Ami had turned around, her eyes staring at the floor, looking nervous. Makoto's thoughts did a one-eighty as she thought of how awkward she must have made Ami just feel. Makoto withdrew her hand and shuffled back a little.

Ami looked up and saw how guilt-ridden the brunette looked. Ami blushed deeply as she struggled to get her next set of words out of her mouth.

"I am so sorry about the other week."

Makoto's jaw clenched a little at the mention of the previous week, she avoided the gaze of Ami and walked over to the place beside Ami, resuming her previous work with the knife and chicken.

"Don't worry about it, it's in the past."

Ami fought to keep her bottom lip from trembling. She couldn't help when her voice cracked as she spoke. "It is?"

Makoto slowly let the knife slip back onto the chopping board. "You made it clear last week that you had no interest, and you can't help if I'm not your type, Ami-san, so there's no need for you to apologise."

Ami saw as Makoto turned around that there was still a possibility; she had not said she was sorry for asking her out.

This was her chance.

A chance to make it all right.

"But you are, well... I th-think you are."

Ami closed her eyes at her statement, not wishing to look at Makoto. But, she couldn't resist the voice of the woman before her, opening her eyes as soon as she heard her speak.

"I am what?"

Confusion carved into jade.

"You're my type."

A knife fell to the floor, but neither of them moved.

Separated only by four feet of air, Makoto stepped forward, her eyes looking into Ami's searching for any falseness.

"You don't have to say that just to make me feel better, Ami." Ami shook her head gently, not wanting to break the eye contact.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Makoto."

Neither could find anymore words to say, if anything else was verbalized this moment could be wrecked. Ami was almost stuck on the spot; she had shot her nerves just saying those last few words that changed the entire relationship of the two in an instant. Makoto took a tentative step forward, looking for any sign from Ami that she didn't mean her words; that maybe this was a last minute pity party. But as she drew closer, she saw no reluctance.

Ami closed her eyes. She felt as though she was going to explode, her heart was pumping faster than ever and she could literally feel the adrenaline forcing itself through her nimble figure. The bluenette drew in a sharp breath as a slightly rough but ever so comforting hand rested on her cheek.

"Ami, open your eyes."

Even with the adrenaline coursing through her body Ami couldn't find the strength in her to move a muscle.

"Please?"

All it took was a word.

Ami's eyes fluttered open, revealing to Makoto the most beautiful azure eyes she'd ever seen.

Ami blushed at seeing how close Makoto was. Barely inches away. Ami became acutely aware of the sweet scent of Makoto's breath, how the warmth she felt nearing her lips spread from there to heat through the rest of her body.

Just looking into those soft emerald eyes transported Ami to a place she had never known, it was like she was really there experiencing everything and seeing everything, smelling and touching everything but at the same time she wasn't in her own skin; it felt similar to that sensation you have when your body has woken from a good night's sleep but your mind hasn't.

Everything was just... hazy.

She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath in just to calm her nerves and to confirm this was all real, in a single moment of wishful clarity, but before she could finish taking in the breath-

Soft, supple lips pressed gently into Ami's.

'My God'

She had never known gentleness like this could ever exist; Makoto had taken the step she always feared with women.

The first kiss.

Regardless of who you are, who you're kissing, where you are, regardless of ANY of the circumstances... the first kiss is always the hardest thing to get through.

And this was no exception.

Makoto felt Ami shudder at the contact and she instinctively wrapped her arms around the younger woman's waist, catching her hands on the apron and fumbling for a moment before securing her arms around Ami's midsection.

Ami hadn't noticed the minor slipup from the older woman, her entire train of thought had been halted as soon as she felt the feathery soft touch of the robust brunette's mouth being gently connected to her own, making her unaware of anything else actually happening around her.

Ami clasped onto Makoto's shoulders, the feeling she was experiencing threatening to overwhelm her and cause her knees to really buckle from beneath her. Ami wasn't sure after a moment if Makoto's lips were still on hers, and she wasn't sure if that was attributed to the fact Makoto's lips were so velvety smooth that they may have numbed her own mouth with their very gentility.

Anxiously, Ami moved her bottom lip and instantly felt the sensation of her lips brushing against Makoto's, a movement which sent a bolt of power flowing through her, causing every part of her being to feel a new lease of life being jolted forward. Her body tingled with this foreign feeling, only to feel it escalated when Makoto moved her lips against hers once more.

Ami timidly parted her lips, and expected Makoto to dive her tongue into her mouth.

What she got was Makoto gently biting on her lower lip, nibbling at her delicate and swollen flesh, before sucking lightly and releasing her lip and softly pecking her on the lips once more, before she pulled away softly.

Ami kept her eyes closed.

It was the first kiss she had ever received.

Ever.

Even though she had been an escort she had only ever done presentation dates, she couldn't actually bear the thought of giving a complete stranger her first, well, her first everything. She had given Makoto her first kiss... and she had no regrets. She had never thought another person could so caring and compassionate – and all conveyed in something as simple as a kiss.

Ami felt warm hands move around her waist and she fluttered her eyes open.

Jade eyes were still looking at her, this time with much more concern then Ami had ever seen in any one person's eyes.

The bluenette let out a shaky breath and took in a deep breath then she turned her head as she blushed heavily at realising she mustn't have breathed in a fair while.Makoto gently pulled back from Ami causing an unwelcome coldness to take over the younger girl from where Makoto's warmth was previously heating Ami. Makoto's features were soft but had a protective hardness that Ami couldn't help but love.

Love?! Wait! No-one said this was lo –

"Ami, are you okay?"

Ami, still avoiding Makoto's gaze, just nodded and stayed quiet.

Makoto instantly knew something was wrong. Sure, Ami was shy, but surely she wasn't this shy and surely not after a kiss?

Unless... she had not kissed often... or ever before...

"Ami? Was... Erm... Was this your – your first – "

_BRING BRING_

Makoto groaned loudly and held onto Ami for a moment.

The bluenette squeaked out, "It could be important."

Makoto growled as she walked from her place in the kitchen out to the restaurant to where the main desk phone was ringing. Ami was right, it could be real important. But still, damn it! Makoto picked up the phone and turned on the spot, seeing that Ami was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, looking apprehensively at her. "Makoto's."

"_Mako-chan! Good, you're there."_

Makoto cocked an eyebrow in shock. "Maya?" Makoto looked over to Ami and saw that she seemingly tensed up at the mention of Makoto's ex-lover. Makoto clenched her jaw and hissed down the phone,

"What do you want? And make it quick."

"_Jeez, Mako-chan, your temper is nearly as bad as Tenoh's!" _Maya giggled down the phone, causing every muscle in Makoto to tense up, _"I'm calling about your review. I promised you a preview and it's going out in today's evening edition, which is read by pretty much everyone... thought you'd like to see it."_

"I'll just buy the paper, thanks."

"_Oh, Mako, come on now, you should see it, it really is quite wonderful... in fact, and the editor gave me a promotion in my department due to it... I thought maybe we could go out for that... catch-up. A drink, a dinner or a night of whatever. What do you say?"_

Makoto was dumbfounded. She held the phone away from her ear and stared at it in disbelief. Was this some sort of joke? "Are you on drugs? Maya, you must be to think that I'd ever want to see you again. Friday was a coincidence and _trust_ me when I say that I do not want to see you here again. I want nothing to do with you. I have better things to do."

"_Like that little girl you're pining after, Mako?"_

Makoto had stopped paying attention already and spoke without thinking, her focus solely on the bluenette now looking more beautiful and nervous than ever as she shuffled in the kitchen doorway. "Uh huh."

A silence, then Makoto realised what she said and her cheeks went a light crimson colour.

"Er, none of your business, Maya!" Makoto kept her gaze on Ami, her eyes looking over every curve and line of her form, her mind imagining their softness, envisioning the scent of her skin.

"_Come on, Mako, you need a real woman to – "_

"Goodbye, Kobayashi-san," and Makoto slammed the phone back onto its cradle with some force before taking a few deep breaths.

"Are you okay, Makoto...san?" Ami flushed a delightful shade of red. A small yet wholly warm smile carved into Makoto's features.

"Hai, Ami, I'll be just fine."

* * *

Haruka was standing beside the company car; the late night air was refreshingly cool tonight. The tomboy was dressed in slacks, a dress shirt and a blazer so the cold was never a real issue. She held onto the two Styrofoam cups with a slightly hard grip, allowing the two hot coffees to warm her hands.

The last time she had checked her watch it was 9:48pm... it had to be nearing ten now and Haruka always worried when it neared the end of a job for the girls. Though, while Haruka had been working at After Dark she had yet to experience any less than pleasant clients, it was never out of her thoughts for there to be a shady member of their clientele. So, Haruka kept her mind on mentally ticking down the seconds until the end of this job.

At ten, she would be picking up the last girl for the night. Minako had a simple banquet to go to that ended thirty minutes ago and Rei wasn't working today – she had told Haruka she only needed Monday's work. Haruka knew it was because she handled the scheduling.

Haruka sighed impatiently... Michiru should be out here by now. If she's not here in two minutes, then Haruka was going to barge into the hotel and check that everything was fine. She stood by the sleek, black Honda Accord VT and closed her eyes as she waited for the time to pass.

Three minutes passed, and she placed both cups of coffee on the roof of the car and opened the passenger door, ready to leave the coffees safely in there. As she bent into the car, she heard the distinct sound of stiletto heels walking across cobbled stone. Haruka spun around on the spot and smiled gently as she saw the aqua-haired woman she had been waiting for walking slowly towards her. Walking out from the shadows provided by the canopy entrance of the hotel, at first Michiru's features were obscured, but Haruka would be able to recognise Michiru a mile off.

"Hey... I was getting worried; you're almost five minutes late."

Michiru kept her face expressionless as she approached the blonde but stopped short, ten feet easily dividing them. Michiru crossed her arms. "There's no need to worry, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself."

Haruka smiled nervously and nodded.

"I know that..." The tomboy reached back into the open car and took out the two cups of coffee and held them out, holding one a little further towards Michiru.

"I got coffee."

Michiru cocked an eyebrow and looked unimpressed. "I can see that. Why?"

Haruka scrunched her nose in confusion. Usually people got coffee to drink it, right? Or was Michiru suddenly not aware of this? Haruka moved the cup further to Michiru and offered an amiable smile with it.

"To perk you up after... work."

Michiru looked at the cup, bit her lip then shook her head. She moved her hand to the cup and pushed it back to the blonde. Her words next bite a little, "Sorry, I'm cutting out caffeine."

Haruka sighed despondently and looked to her right, seeing a trash can and she threw both coffees into it, before turning back to the car. The tomboy opened the front passenger door fully only to have Michiru walk straight past her and open the back passenger door instead. Michiru locked eyes with Haruka before stepping into the back of the car. The tomboy laughed in disbelief as she heard the door slam shut.

"Fine, Michiru..."

Though Haruka was sure Michiru couldn't hear her.

Haruka slammed the front passenger door too and she walked around the front of the car, watching out for oncoming vehicles as she entered the car through the driver's seat and slid effortlessly into her position. She put on her seatbelt, but didn't move for the ignition. The tomboy looked up into the rear-view mirror and saw Michiru was looking out of the window nearest to her. Haruka cleared her throat but got no reaction from Michiru. The tomboy shook her head and sighed heavily, "So... where to?"

"I don't go fucking around after work."

Michiru's response was without hesitation in a straight smacked tone. If Haruka didn't know better she would have thought it was almost rehearsed. "I didn't mean to imply that."

Michiru simply shrugged, still not even looking at Haruka. "Just take me to my apartment."

Haruka still stared at Michiru, waiting for her to turn and look at her. Michiru's cold behaviour was really starting to get to Haruka – it had Haruka doubting her suspicions in the office a day earlier. Maybe Haruka had just done something to piss the aqua-haired escort off; she was feeling a little foolish now to think that Michiru might have liked her. Though since yesterday when she had put the thought into her mind about Michiru liking her... Haruka thought it wasn't so bad. After all, Michiru was very beautiful, elegant, educated, and witty and she was more than easy to get on with – usually. Really, Haruka would have no problem with the attention from Michiru, if it were true of course. Haruka just had the one real con that outweighed all the pros.

Escort. Call girl. Essentially she sold her body for money, no, she sold herself.

Whatever you called it, that's what she was. And Haruka did not have time for that drama, and she didn't really care for it. Sighing, Haruka reached forward and put her keys into the ignition. She turned it and brought the car to life. Before she even reached for the steering wheel, Haruka looked back in the rear-view mirror and found familiar blue eyes staring at her. The blonde leaned back into her chair but kept her eyes on Michiru.

Neither relented and without knowing this became a game to see who could hold out the longest.

Haruka looked into Michiru's eyes and saw the strength she was struggling to uphold. She was using her 'cold wall'. Intent on keeping out any unwanted visitors, Haruka had seen her use it with countless clients but seeing this infamous look being used on her? She was stunned to say the least.

The silence was deafening in the car.

Michiru couldn't understand why just didn't tell Haruka the truth. Surely, things would not have changed that much? She had already pushed the blonde away and had kept her at a distance. She did that for self-preservation. If there was one thing she knew about, it was that.

* * *

"_Nothing?"_

"_Nothing."_

_Michiru's lip trembled as she heard her mother tell her the news. The money left for her and her mother from her deceased father years before had run out. Every single coin and note was spent. They had nothing to sustain them. Her mother had no job, no real qualifications._

_And they needed money soon._

"_I don't understand, Okaa-san."_

_Her mother looked away from her and slumped into the sofa. She said nothing for a few minutes and it took a while for Michiru to catch on to the fact her mother was sobbing silently. Michiru sat beside her mother and rubbed her back with love._

"_Okaa-san, what is it?" _

_Michiru's mother took a deep breath and steadied herself. "I-I... gave the money to a man... he said he would double it with interest if I invested, Michi-chan. Oh God... how could I have been so stupid?!" _

_Michiru's jaw went slack as she heard her mother explain their new situation. "Y-you gave him all of our money?" _

_Michiru's mother looked up through tear-filled eyes and nodded slowly, lunging to her daughter in the hopes of being embraced. She was disappointed when she was met with air and went stumbling forward, landing on her knees painfully. Michiru was standing above her shaking her head in disgust._

"_How could you do this okaa-san? How stupid! That money was going to pay for my tuition for my junior and senior year at Tokyo Fine Arts and Music school! It's too late to apply for a scholarship now, how am I supposed to survive? I'm only sixteen, what job could support us?!" _

_Her mother was still sobbing on the floor, spittle flying from her mouth to the floor as she cried. "I'm sorry, Michi! I am! Please, forgive me."_

_Michiru shook her head and walked from the family room and went to her own bedroom, locking the door behind her as soon as she entered. She collapsed onto her divan bed and screamed into the mattress, which effectively muffled her anguish. She lifted her head up and rolled onto her back, closing her eyes and taking in deep breaths in a vain attempt to calm herself._

_Her mother and given her money away, no doubt like she had given away money before to good looking men, who said sweet nothings into her ear, gave her pleasure for a few nights and got what they were searching for. A fat wad of cash._

_Months passed; Michiru's home was sold and she moved into a dingy one bedroom apartment and Michiru slept on the sofa. _

_Music school never happened – and she was rumoured to be the next big thing by her tutor, they tried to get her a scholarship but she needed a job to support her family now and the hours she needed to study and play would have been more use to work and earn more money, her mother was useless but she couldn't let her suffer, she did love her still._

_Michiru started a job off in a supermarket – most unglamorous, then moved onto a job in a restaurant for a year; desperate on good tips until she was approached by a man who claimed to be a photographer for 'racier'material. But he paid her upfront in cash, and all she had to do was to pose seductively and eventually kiss another girl for a few more minutes._

_That was when she met Elza. The girl she had to kiss for five minutes._

_Elza and her hit it off and became good friends, and after a few months Elza introduced Michiru to Miss M... explaining to her the work they did paid well._

_That was how Michiru came to work at After Dark, and she didn't have to worry about money again. It was such a relief when she sent her mother money every month and she had more than enough to sustain a good life in Tokyo. And she had it all due to her own sacrifices. Her own selflessness had saved her and her mother from absolute ruin. And to do that she had done the one thing that had gotten them in that position in the first place._

_Saying sweet nothings to strangers and given pleasure to strangers in order to get the abundance of notes for her reward._

_Self-preservation can be a bitch and she's the perfect model of it._

* * *

She had spent so long pining after Haruka that it was almost pathetic. She knew Haruka would have nothing to do with her in the end. Michiru inwardly sighed; she was getting tired of these games. It had been nearly two years and she didn't even have it in her to tell the one person who had stolen her heart that she had done so. She must have been a masochist to put herself through this torture, surely?

She was about ready to blink, to signal to Haruka this game was over, 'You win Haruka', when the sound of a familiar yet altogether completely and utterly embarrassing ringtone filled the car, breaking the perfect silent wall in the car between the front part and the backseats.

Haruka turned bright pink and looked away, peeved at the fact she had let Michiru when their game. The blonde dug into her blazer pocket and pulled out her cell-phone, pausing to stare at the screen. She cringed at the name that was flashing on the screen.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

Haruka glanced into the rear-view mirror and send an insincere smile to Michiru who asked with such an emotionless tone – it was so immature she may as well have stuck her tongue out as the metaphoric cherry on top.

"Ah kuso... "

Haruka took a deep breath. Here it goes.

"Tenoh Haruka– ah, Lara. Hey."

Haruka snuck a quick glance in the rear-view. She caught the smallest glimpse of sorrow-filled, blue eyes before they turned to look outside of the window. Rendering Haruka unable to read Michiru anymore.

"_Hey, I just got your text about dinner. I can't believe I missed you Saturday but thanks for returning the message. I just got off work... so, you free tomorrow night?"_

"Sure am."

Haruka was arranging a date with a gorgeous woman... shouldn't she be feeling less guilty?

* * *

"_Haru-chan? Are you at work today?" Haruka looked up from the kitchen counter she was currently slumping against and glanced over to her dark-haired cousin._

"_Hai... Hota-chan, I'm only driving today though. Why? Do you need me for something?" Hotaru smiled quickly before shaking her head. Haruka raised an eyebrow before nodding slowly._

"_O-kay." The tomboy couldn't help but note how odd her cousin was acting this morning. Hotaru was shuffling around in her seat and fiddling with the hem of her skirt, Haruka looked down at her watch, it was nearing noon._

"_Hota-chan, can I take you to Usagi's earlier? I need to drive all over the city today and need as much a head-start as I can get." Hotaru looked curiously over to her cousin. She looked suspiciously over at her cousin but before she could say anything Haruka spoke out, while making her way to sit beside Hotaru._

"_Hota?" Purple eyes snapped to attention, Haruka looked down into her coffee and gripped her mug firmly, allowing the warmth from the drink to heat her hands._

_"__On Friday, at the restaurant... did you..." Haruka sighed as she trailed off. She couldn't help but notice the sudden attachment Hotaru had to Michiru. The blonde looked at her cousin and saw that Hotaru was looking at her with a somewhat amused expression. "What is it Hota?"_

_The teen shook her head, her black hair falling forward and perfectly obscuring her face. Haruka leaned forward, intrigued by her cousin's behaviour._

"_Hota?" The teen was visibly shaking before she brought her head back, her hand covering her mouth as she laughed._

"_Gomen, Haru-chan... so what about the restaurant?" _

_Haruka scowled at her cousin, not sincerely but the effect was the same, Hotaru instantly became serious and Haruka sighed again. "Lara... that woman? Why didn't you like her?" _

_Hotaru scrunched her nose up and sat back into the sofa. She took in a deep breath and Haruka looked back to her coffee. Hotaru shrugged, "What is this really about Haru-chan?" _

_Haruka placed her coffee down on the coffee table and sighed heavily before laughing bitterly, "don't worry; forget I said anything."_

_A silence took over the room. Hotaru cleared her throat, catching Haruka's attention and instantly getting her cousin's gaze. "Is it Michiru?" _

_Haruka's entire body froze on the spot and she turned her body ever so slightly to her younger cousin, quizzically eyeing her._

"_Wh-what?"_

_Hotaru giggled and opened her mouth to speak but the house rang shrilly, slicing through the silence. Haruka begrudgingly slump her shoulders and sighed heavily – why was she talking to a fifteen year old about these things? Oh yeah, because she couldn't talk to Makoto about it, she's only smirk and gloat about how she was right... and Seiya? God, don't even get her started on Seiya. Usagi and Mamoru were a bit too busy with whatever it was going on between them._

_And anyone from After Dark was out of the question._

_So, the only option left was Hotaru – and the plus side, as Haruka saw it was that the young girl was family and was likely to be more loyal...right? "I think it doesn't matter who I or anyone else likes Haru-chan... it only matters who you like. But, if you want my opinion, now I think about it, she actually is really quite beautiful Haru-chan."_

_Even though Hotaru blushed Haruka couldn't help but be astounded at her cousin's depth and the astute attitude with which she spoke about Lara._

_Wait, she was talking about Lara right? _

_Right?!_

* * *

"_Are you okay? Are you still there?" _

Haruka snapped back to reality as she heard Lara's voice. "Hai... but your timing – I mean, now's not a good time. Can I call you back later?"

"_Uh, sure. Bye, Haruka." _

Haruka ended the call and stuffed her phone hurriedly into her pocket. She ignited the car into life, and was soon careening in the light Tokyo traffic. She glanced into the rear-view mirror and saw Michiru was still sitting in the exact same position in the backseat – staring out at God knows what.

* * *

Fourteen minutes later, Haruka slid into an empty parking spot luckily outside of Michiru's apartment complex. The engine died down and Haruka removed her car keys from the car and took her seatbelt off. Michiru snapped her attention to the blonde and asked in her emotionless tone again, "what are you doing?"

Haruka ignored her and stepped out of the car. Michiru threw her seatbelt off and scrambled to get out of the car.

This was unexpected.

As Michiru clambered out of the car, she was assaulted with the visual of Haruka, standing dangerously close to her. Michiru stepped forward intent on getting away from the blonde, but found the only way was to squeeze past Haruka and Michiru did not want to put herself through such wonderful torture. Michiru stepped back, defeated and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I said what are you doing?"

Haruka smirked and stepped aside, bowing in a joking manner.

"Making sure you get home in one piece."

Michiru scoffed and stepped forward. "It's a two minute walk to my apartment, I'm sure I'll be fine."

Haruka held her hands up in defence. "Hai, hai, I know, you're perfectly capable of looking after yourself."

Michiru was confused, was Haruka trying to joke with her? 'Of course, Michiru-baka, she probably wants the old joking, friendly relationship she had with you'. Inwardly, Michiru laughed bitterly, 'no way, I won't let myself get hurt seeing her with someone else. No, from here on in, it's strictly Kaioh and Tenoh.'

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tenoh-san."

Michiru continued to walk but heard footsteps towards her and a firm hand grip her elbow, she turned around to see the blonde tomboy she so desperately wanted to escape... well, at this moment anyway, "We didn't get to finish talking yesterday," Haruka watched with interest as Michiru cocked an eyebrow in intrigue giving Haruka the 'floor' to talk, "About Lara?" Michiru clenched her jaw.

"I told you I don't like her," Michiru raised her lip into a slight sneer. "She's all yours, Tenoh-san."

"Michiru."

Haruka's firm tone stopped the other woman in her tracks. Forcing her eyes closed and taking a deep breath. God, now, she couldn't bear it for one more minute. "What, Tenoh-san?"

"I-I... I want you to know, that nothing will change between us... if it's someone else. I just..." Haruka sighed deeply and hung her head, was it so sad to admit she missed Michiru's company?

That she missed being her...friend? Things like her playing with her hair and massaging her shoulders... wait, friends did that too, right?!

"I just want to get over whatever it is that's causing you to act this way to me. I don't think I deserve it. Please tell me what's wrong."

Haruka couldn't bring herself to outright ask Michiru if she was in love with her – how utterly humiliating would it have been if Michiru had laughed and honestly said no? Haruka's ego could only take so much of a battering! Even though Haruka had a fairly good idea Michiru had an interest in her, no-one ever puts themselves out like that right?

'I mean I made Makoto do that with Ami, and look at how they are now'...

Haruka brought her attention to Michiru, hoping to God that whatever she said she would be telling the tall blonde the truth. It's all she asked, and whatever it was they would work through it. Haruka wanted to be friends with her still... All she wanted was the truth.

"I can't tell you. Goodnight, Tenoh-san."

Michiru hurriedly walked off, leaving Haruka standing by the entrance of her apartment complex still. Haruka's eyes clouded over with melancholy. Michiru had told her the truth.

She really couldn't tell her.

* * *

"Haru-chan, is that you?" Hotaru's voice was meek in the living room of their apartment. Haruka opened the door slowly and closed it behind her, the fatigue from the day catching up with her.

"No, it's the boogieman."

Haruka's deadpan brought no evident amusement to her cousin other than a slight shake of the head.

"How was work, Haru-chan?"

Haruka instantly thought of Michiru. The blonde shook her head to rid herself of the day's events. "It was fine, Hotaru. How was your girls' day in?"

Hotaru laughed gently.

Her thoughts moved onto the jokes they shared, the movies they watched, and the pizza she watched Chibiusa and Usagi have a competition to see who could eat the most of. Hotaru thought back to her day with Chibiusa, the awkwardness of the young girl, Hotaru's reaction to Chibiusa knowing about her. Her preference for women, how awkward she seemed, the slight distance she kept in comparison to Friday.

It was going to be hard – pretending she had no attraction to Chibiusa, Friday had proven otherwise, and being only her friend. All the while knowing full well she was now dating her only other friend.

Hotaru sighed dejectedly, it was going to be hard but she was willing to see it out. Chibiusa was a great girl nonetheless and being her friend would surely be okay, right? Yeah, she could settle... right?

"It was fine. Haru-chan."

Silence enveloped the two and Haruka noted that it seemed a more regular occurrence with Hotaru here. Even when she was living alone, the blonde's apartment was always blaring music or the V volume was up far too loud. She chuckled gently – she really had to get Hotaru out of her shy state.

Her blazer pocket vibrated and Haruka reached into her garment and retrieved her cell-phone. The screen showed she had a new message. From Lara.

_Hey, sorry decided to hit the hay, had a long day. Tomorrow, 8pm, the Belvedere. Wear something sexy and I will too ;) xLarax_

Haruka slowly raised one blonde eyebrow and tapped back her reply simply saying she'd be there.

Haruka smirked and pressed back into the address book. Just below 'Lara Ellis' was 'Kaioh Michiru'. Haruka had put Lara's name in her phone the way she had written and it had put her above Michiru.

Haruka suddenly felt nauseous. She quickly put her phone back into her pocket and looked over to Hotaru.

"I'm going to bed. I'm not feeling too good. Night Hota-chan." Hotaru stood up and placed the book she was reading back onto the coffee table.

"Are okay Haru-chan?" Her blonde cousin nodded and Hotaru smiled, although she was still concerned, her cousin did suddenly look pale. "Okay, well, I had better go to bed too. School tomorrow."

The two made their way to their rooms slowly and prepared for bed. Ten minutes later, purple eyes closed, a vision of a pink-haired girl clouding her pre-dream thoughts. Five minutes later, a pair of gentle teal eyes closed, thinking of an old saying.

_Tomorrow is another day._

* * *

**A/N 2 - So, there it is. Chapter 11. If you made it this far R&R. See you next week the the 'hotel visit.' Ja ne, VR.**


	13. Cheap Trick

**A/N - Hello. I'd like to take this moment to be serious in my note. Thank you so much first off for all your reviews. Second - thank god for impersonal for being my beta-reader. And third? This scene has an immensely degrading sexual scene (in my opinion) and it is NOT suitable for ANYONE under the age of 18, so if you read it after this warning I take NO responsibility. This was an incredibly emotionally draining chapter for me to write and I just hope you appreciate it. And on a lighter note, please remember... The pairings WILL happen but due to life experience, I believe in the journey to the relationship being the drama. Patience is a virtue... anyway, on with the story. I hope you enjoy it and appreciate it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 – CHEAP TRICK**

Mamoru placed his briefcase on the breakfast table in the kitchen and took his place in his usual seat. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed as Usagi poured out a cup of tea in front of him, and placed a few slices of toast with strawberry jam on a breakfast plate right in front of him. Usagi sat down opposite her husband and began to eat her plentiful portion of toast and jam while washing it down her stomach with a large tumble full of orange juice. After munching down a slice of toast and taking a sip of his breakfast tea, Mamoru looked over his shoulder then back to the table.

"Has Chibi gone to school already?"

Usagi looked up and nodded, a small smile taking over her pretty features. "Hai... she said she wanted to meet Hotaru-chan and her friend before school, so they could all walk together. She's going to Haruka's after to study with Hotaru too."

Mamoru chuckled gently and Usagi looked up at him, questioningly. Upon seeing his wife's face, Mamoru smiled widely. "Remember when you used to run to catch up with me and Seiya to walk to school?"

Usagi blushed gently and pouted. "I only did that because otherwise, I'd never have a chance to talk to you two at school! You'd both be followed by your female fan-club..." Usagi trailed off, still pouting and Mamoru laughed once more.

"Usa, if my memory served me correctly... you was president of that fan-club."

Usagi giggled gently before playfully sticking her tongue out at her husband. Mamoru's eyes glazed over with warmth as he recalled the memories from their youth, "Not that I minded at first of course, Usa... a girl like you meeting up with us every morning. Seiya knew from the first day it was because you liked us but I was so insistent it was just admiration... ha ha, turned out he was right, ne?"

Usagi smiled too at her husband. She took a sip from her glass and nodded. "Hai, Mamo... honestly, the lengths that teenage girls go to in order to get their crushes to notice them... I mean early mornings..." Usagi's speech slowed as she actually processed what she said, "Study groups... just like..." The blonde looked up to her husband and seemed a little shell-shocked, "Chibiusa... has done for... Hotaru, today."

Mamoru cocked an eyebrow and laughed at Usagi. "I thought you said it was Hotaru _and_ her friend?"

Usagi nodded then began laughing somewhat nervously. "Yeah," Usagi chuckled again, "yeah... A friend too... I mean, Hotaru is a nice girl and is probably introducing her friends to Chibi-chan... I mean, not that anything else would bother me. Haruka-san did tell us, ne? And Hotaru was here all day yesterday and was such a lovely girl, I-I'm probably just over-thinking about everything, which really makes a change when you think about it and – "

Mamoru leaned over and silenced his wife with a gentle kiss. She was instantly quieted, and as he pulled back Usagi's face was coloured in shock. Mamoru tilted his head to the side and raised a hand, caressing his wife's soft cheek. He looked at her in concern and his eyes clouded with alarm at Usagi's reaction.

The blonde cleared her throat and looked away slightly. "Gomen, Mamo... it's just the first time you've kissed me in weeks that didn't feel... forced."

Usagi almost cried out the last word and Mamoru could feel his heart heave with sorrow.

"I know things have been...rough lately, and I'm sorry about all these late nights, Usa, but they're not for long. I was – "

"Working...hai, I remember you said so, Mamo. A really important project for your company and it needs as many hours as you can give. I understand."

Usagi sighed dejectedly as she stood up from the kitchen table, leaving her breakfast half-finished; her legendary appetite gone. Usagi smiled warmly to Mamoru and began to walk out of the room.

Mamoru grabbed his wife's arm gently but firmly. Usagi looked at Mamoru in confusion but the dark-haired man didn't say a word; he lovingly caressed his wife's arm with his smooth palms and allowed his fingers to start slowly and dotingly trail down to the blonde's hand, gently raising her palm to his chin and pressing it firmly against his skin. Mamoru closed his eyes as he felt the texture of his wife's silky soft skin make contact against him. He lifted her hand, so it gently traced over his features and held her hand gently with both of his own.

Usagi felt her breath catch in the back of her throat.

This was the closest her husband had been to her in a while – in fact it had been weeks since they had really been close. Mamoru had been working such odd hours that by the time he came home he was too tired or Usagi simply felt that it was not the right mood for such intimacy. The sensation of her husband's stubble lightly scratching her hand almost made Usagi giggle, but the blonde was too entranced by the moment to allow any sound other than a shaky breath escape her lips.

Mamoru brought his wife's hands to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on her wrist. He closed his eyes tightly and then firmly kissed the palm of Usagi's hand. He gently curled her fingers, loosely clenching her fist and Mamoru brushed his lips over Usagi's knuckles. Usagi watched as Mamoru stayed, still administering the gentle kisses and caresses to her arm and hand. He took in a deep breath and Usagi smiled as she realised Mamoru was breathing in her scent. The blonde placed her other hand on Mamoru's shoulder and gently pushed him back, causing her husband to open his eyes slowly as he moved his head to look upwards at his wife.

Usagi could feel her eyes water as she took in Mamoru's gaze.

They had known each other over a decade and been koibito for the better part of those ten years too.

This was _her_ Mamoru.

She was in love with him; there was no question about it. Nothing had ever broken them up, and they had never had a real argument due to their great dynamic as friends first then lovers. She loved and was in love with Mamoru. That much she knew to be true.

But could the same be said for him?

She had never doubted his love for her before. But since Friday at Makoto's, when she had seen Beryl... when Beryl had spoken to her – everything was thrown into focus.

It was all too much for a coincidence.

But here he was, as loving and caring as ever... but now Usagi, who had never had a bad thought about _anyone_ she had ever met, was beginning to doubt her husband. Was he suddenly giving her this attention because he loved her or because, since the other night when she first hinted at Beryl, he had guilt eating away at him? And the only way to absolve it was this? To touch her because he thought that was all that needed to be pardoned – but the physical betrayal could never amount to the emotional.

Usagi almost cried at the thought of her husband needing to force himself to love her... to make love to her.

She held back her sob and pried her arm away from Mamoru.

Navy blue eyes looked into baby blues.

"Usa?" Mamoru's voice wavered as he saw the anxious look in his wife's eyes.

Usagi licked her dry lips and spoke out as calmly as she could, desperately hoping her voice would not quaver as much as it usually did when she was distressed. "Why didn't you – " Usagi cursed herself for her trembling voice and she cleared her throat, taking a step back as Mamoru stood up, hoping for the close contact with his wife again, " Why didn't you tell Beryl we were married?"

Mamoru looked as though he had been sucker-punched in the stomach. "I didn't think it was necessary to." Mamoru saw the hurt look in Usagi's eyes and he stepped forward, only to have Usagi turn her head, averting her gaze from her husband. "Usa, remember I said I wanted it to be professional only? She has no need to know about my private life."

Usagi let out a dry, sarcastic chuckle, her throat draining out all fluid, leaving her with an unusually raspy voice. That instantly alerted to Mamoru to the fact she was fighting back tears. He reached out, ready to place an arm on his wife's shoulder and comfort her but Usagi sidestepped and turned around, standing with both her hands gripping the sink in the kitchen her body facing the wall and her eyes looking out of the window in front of her.

Mamoru's jaw clenched – his own way of fighting the onslaught of tears that threatened to gush from his eyes at that instant. The instant he realised his own wife, his lover, his best friend of ten years did not want to be touched by him. That she did not want to be comforted by him.

Usagi took in a sharp intake of breath and kept her gaze on the view out of the kitchen window, her eyes slowly turning red from the pain of holding back tears that needed to be shed.

"I... I will always love you no matter what, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru went to open his mouth but found no words were ready to spill out. Usagi fought back tears as the silence overwhelmed her. Her knuckles turned white with the grip she had on the sink. She closed her eyes tightly once more.

"I-I-I th-think you should just g-g-go to work, Mamoru."

He nodded his head even though he knew Usagi couldn't see him. 

Wordlessly, he reached over the kitchen table and grabbed his briefcase. He reached the kitchen doorway and she stopped walking, looking over his shoulder at his wife, whose head was limp as she let her body almost give in to tears, but fought them.

She knew Mamoru was still there.

Mamoru opened his mouth to speak but closed his mouth after a moment. He knew right now that nothing he said would make his wife any better.

Silently, Mamoru left the kitchen and walked down the hallway. After slipping his shoes and jacket on, he opened the front door. As he was about to close it, he paused – the distinct sound of sobbing perfectly audible from where he stood. 'You may not think so, but I am still in love with you, Usa.'

The door closed noiselessly.

* * *

"Ah, Chibiusa-chan, you made it, we were worried for a second... thought you might have changed your mind."

Chibiusa shook her head at Helios. The young boy grinned before bringing his hand to his scarlet school tie and began fiddling with it, all the while keeping his eyes on the pink-haired girl that had just joined him and Hotaru on their daily walk to school.

"No... I just kind of overslept so had to rush, then I got out of breath and had to rest! And I - er..." Chibiusa gigged nervously and smiled timidly as her cheeks tinged with pink; Hotaru had to suppress the smile she got whenever she saw that cute expression of the younger girl's.

They were two blocks from their school and Helios was about to start walking when his eyes narrowed at four figures standing on the other side of the road. He exhaled deeply. Hotaru looked questioningly at him but her gaze fell to the four girls standing on the other side of the road, glaring at her. Just one look at their obnoxious choice of nauseating colour in school coats gave away who it was in an instant regardless of the distance you stood away from them; neon pink, blue, green and red assaulted the visual senses of Hotaru, Helios and Chibiusa.

Hotaru hung her head down and gripped her books tightly with her right arm but used her left hand to brush a loose strand of hair back behind her ear.

"You two can go on ahead if you like."

Helios shook his head, "No, Hotaru-chan, forget them. Let's just get to school. Afterwards, we'll go to yours for our study group as planned okay? So don't worry."

Hotaru lifted her head and frowned before mumbling; "I wasn't worried."

Helios shot her an 'I-don't-believe-you' look and Hotaru conceded.

Then she felt an odd sensation in her right hand. Soft skin had gripped her free hand. Hotaru looked up into warm, ruby-red eyes and felt her body tingle with a numbness caused just by the sight of the other girl in front of her.

Chibiusa whispered gently as she sent a warm smile to Hotaru, "I told you I didn't care about them. You're my friend."

Hotaru looked away and nodded.

'Friend'.

"Come on girls', let's get going, before we're late."

Hotaru and Chibiusa picked up their pace and walked alongside Helios to the school. The dark-haired girl snuck a glance at Chibiusa as she spoke animatedly about their 'girls day in' to Helios who seemed incredibly amused by the details of their pizza-fest, DVDs and generally girly activities. Hotaru blushed as she saw the beautiful features of Chibiusa. As she looked over, she saw in her peripheral vision, four figures walking at their pace – all still sending a glare her way.

Hotaru snapped her head forward, her gaze being concentrated on the floor – 'God, I hope they didn't see me'.

* * *

Seiya stayed perfectly still as he listened to Mimet trying and hitting a high and difficult note in her song. He winced as she missed again. He opened his eyes and looked over to Taiki who had already stopped the music and caught Mimet's attention. "Take a lunch break Mimet... we'll, er, we'll come back to this later."

Mimet bounded out of the studio with a nod and went wandering off to God-knows-where.

Taiki turned to Seiya and chuckled, "How did she get a contract?"

Yaten dryly chuckled as he admired himself in a compact mirror. "She won a talent contest... how droll."

Taiki rolled his eyes. "What I wouldn't give for us to just have one great talent... okay, that's a lie. Two would be better! But one? One would be a good start. Just one person it's all I ask."

Yaten rolled his eyes at Taiki's somewhat melodramatic speech. "Dude, does it matter? We sell CD's, do we need more?"

Before Taiki could answer, Seiya spoke softly. "I want to be remembered for giving the world an artist like no other. It matters to me."

Yaten yawned loudly and Seiya cut his eyes at the bishounen. Taiki rolled his eyes at the youngest of the trio and brought his attention to Seiya once more. "Anyway... I'm sure we'll find a new talent soon."

Yaten grinned devilishly and looked over to Seiya. "Speaking of new talent... who was that hottie you were pictured with on Friday? Some picture of you in Entertainment, pulling over and asking her if she wants a ride home – that's the story anyway. Dude, they made it sound like some hooker, but DAMN, she was hot!"

Yaten was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Seiya, which only earned him a smack upside the head from both Taiki and Seiya. "Have some respect! That was Michiru-chan, one of..." Seiya took a deep breath, "My friend Haruka's employee's."

Taiki simply nodded slowly while Yaten pouted in confusion. "Michiru-chan? Awfully friendly aren't we? ...Haruka-san? But her employee's are all -... HAHAHAHA, oh my god, dude, you paid for sex?!"

Yaten began holding his stomach from laughing so hard, tears were rolling down his cheek and he leaned back so far he fell backwards off of his chair and hit his head – none of this stopped him laughing.

Taiki just turned to Seiya and spoke gently. "An escort Seiya? Is that wise?"

Seiya shook his head, amused at Taiki's concern and Yaten's idiocy. "Taiki, look... It was strictly for show... and it was for Mako-chan, I had to go. And Michiru-chan was actually a lovely girl, and a close friend of Haruka's. I was offering her a ride so she got home safely."

Taiki seemed to take all the information at face value and simply smiled warmly. Yaten, on the other hand, stood up, dragging his chair into the upright position and eyed Seiya with suspicion. "Awfully familiar with _Michiru-chan_, aren't you?"

Seiya shook his head, fighting the urge to smack the younger man again. "Well, what would you rather? I'll call her Kaioh-san just to appease you then, shall I?"

Seiya's sarcastic reply was met with a smug smirk from Yaten and a furrowed set of brows from Taiki.

Seiya looked at his brown-haired friend in concern. "Taiki? You okay, man?"

Taiki mouthed some words to himself before he looked up at Seiya.

"You said Kaioh, right?"

Seiya nodded dumbly, Taiki grinned.

"As in Kaioh Michiru?"

Seiya nodded once more, he already said her name, what did Taiki want? A motherfucking cookie?!

"Yaten, hand me that paper, the page with Seiya on it. I have a feeling but I'm not sure..." Taiki trailed off and mumbled as Yaten handed him the photograph; showing Seiya in his car and a profile shot of Michiru from an angle that didn't show you her entire face.

Taiki smiled before he frowned a little bit. "It looks so much like her... but the possibility is so slim... God, that's a name I've not heard in years..."

Seiya and Yaten both showed a completely confused look. Yaten looked over to Taiki and cleared his throat. "Not that I mind you talking to yourself, you crazy ass... but erm, care to share whatever the hell your little epiphany there was about?"

Taiki's head snapped up, looking at his companions. He grinned sheepishly and sat back in his chair. "Gomen minna... but... that name. Wow. Kaioh Michiru. You two know I went to Tokyo Fine Arts and Music school from freshman to senior year right?"

His two friends nodded dumbly. "Uh, duh, it's like all you ever brag about."

Taiki ignored Yaten and concentrated his gaze on his black haired companion. "When I was in my sophomore year, my school were hoping to transfer over a girl from West Tokyo... rumoured to be a complete prodigy at the violin. I'm talking someone who makes Vanessa Mae look like she didn't have a thing worth musically on her."

Two pairs of eyebrows shot right up – that was a bold thing to say in this business.

Taiki smiled fondly and he continued, "I was asked by my teacher in strings to show around potential candidates for the school. In the group of three I showed around, there was one girl that seemed...special. I asked my tutor about her. He said she was going to be the next big thing. He said listening to her play was like no other experience in this world. Her name was Kaioh Michiru."

Yaten and Taiki exchanged glances with each other. This was weird. And talk about coincidence! "What happened then? If she was meant to be the next big thing, how comes I've never heard of her?"

Yaten's question was met with a sad smile from Taiki. "She never came to the school. She was supposed to but after I bugged my tutor about it, he said that she sort of just... disappeared." Taiki sat up in his chair and leaned forward to Seiya, "But I think she could be the same one. That picture's black and white... hmm, what colour's her hair, Sei?"

"Sorta greeny-bluey – "

"Aqua?"

Seiya blushed and nodded.

Taiki grinned again. "It has to be her... do you know her well?"

Seiya shrugged, sure they had talked but he wasn't a close friend.

Taiki was relentless, "I need to know now... can you get her here? If it's her... I - ... can you, Sei?"

Seiya thought for a moment. Michiru – he could go to Haruka and... no, no, they were all weird on Friday and he did not want to get into the middle of that drama right now. The dark-haired man thought for a moment. He could go to the office and request Michiru-chan... but then he'd have to see-

A giant smile formed over his face.

"I think I can think of a way. Excuse me guys, I need to go do something." As Seiya sood up from his chair and went to grab his jacket, Taiki stood up, following him to the doorway of their booth.

"Don't bother coming back without that girl, Seiya!"

Yaten stood up and looked over to Taiki. "So this escort – "

"Kaioh. Michiru."

Yaten waved his hand dismissively. "Whatever, look... is she really that good?"

Taiki looked at Yaten and cocked on eyebrow before smirking.

"She's all that and more."

* * *

Tapping away at the keyboard, Haruka was putting the final touches to the day's work. It was nearing lunchtime and if all went according to plan, she could leave after filling out the last form in front of her to go home and rest before her date with Lara. She stopped typing and looked out from her open office door. Just two rooms over Michiru was sitting with Minako and Ami, no doubt talking about their weekend and comparing notes on who had the better time – it was always usually Minako anyway... she was a bit of a party girl if the truth were told.

Haruka rolled her eyes and got back to her work.

Minutes passed and she sat back, exhausted from fitting in nine hours of work into four. The sound of giggling from two rooms over reached Haruka and she stood up and quietly made her way to her office door, peering out so she had a perfect view of all three women in the room two over adjacent from her office. She heard the inimitable voice of Minako shrill out; "Ami-san! I never knew you had it in you! I mean, you barely know her and you made out with her? In the kitchen?! I am shocked! Details!"

Haruka's heart sank – she instantly felt sorry for Makoto. Ami _was_ into women and was making out with women she barely knew? Haruka was about to walk back into her office when she heard the voice of Michiru speak up, "Mina-chan, Kino-san seems like a very respectable woman. And we all know she likes you Ami. But still... details!"

The sound of three women giggling was muted to Haruka.

Her mouth had hit the floor.

Ami and Kino-san?! As in Makoto-san?

They 'made out'?

"Minna! There's n-nothing to tell," Ami's meek voice rang out in the silence that the older women had allowed the bluenette to talk out into.

Minako scoffed playfully, "Ami! You cannot come in here glowing that way then tell us you and Kino-san _made up_ and not give us details about it! Come on! Pretty please?"

Haruka was pretty sure Minako was fluttering her eyelashes. There was a loud groan and a sigh and Minako cheered loudly – Haruka could only assume Ami was about to give in.

"Well... we were working... in the office, and lunchtime came around and Makoto said she was hungry... – "

"Ha! I bet I know what _Makoto_ was hungry for, Ami!" Minako began giggling only to be shushed by Michiru and Ami continued. Haruka could only imagine the shade of red covering Ami's face.

"Well, we went to the kitchen to get some lunch, because she offered to make me something... and somehow in between it all... I told her I was sorry about when I turned down her offer of a date. She tried to pass it off but I could see in her eyes how she really felt... So, I put myself out there and told her I did lo-like her."

There was a silence and Haruka couldn't help but notice Ami's near slipup.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaand?"

Minako's voice pressed on and Ami's silence was an audio representation of her blush – Haruka knew that much for sure.

"And... I don't know... we had a moment... It was so...perfect." Ami's voice became small towards the end and Haruka heard a distinct 'aww' from Minako.

"I can't wait till Rei and I have a kiss that sweet."

Michiru's giggling could be heard, "I thought that was tonight, Mina-chan?"

Minako scoffed and then shuffled in her seat. "Tonight is work, Michiru-chan! Besides... I'm not going to kiss Rei tonight... that would just…" Minako sighed heavily, "taint it."

Haruka saw an arm come around Minako's shoulder and instantly comfort her. It was Michiru – Haruka recognized the slender arm and porcelain skin in an instant. "Mina-chan, perhaps you should have said no to this job... won't it affect whatever's going on between you and Rei? Perhaps you can cancel the job?"

Without hesitation, Minako spoke. "No! Michiru-chan, this is a lot of money, I'm not going to turn it down! Rei, like me, is a professional, we can handle this!" Minako's voice rose and Haruka saw Michiru snake her hand away from the younger blonde.

"I know it's a lot of money Mina... but money isn't everything."

A silence filled the room. Haruka turned back inside, ready to take her place back at her desk, when Minako spoke once more.

"How are you and Haruka-san?"

The blonde tomboy stayed absolutely still.

Terrified of breathing, she feared if she breathed too loud, they would hear her and she would not hear the answer she needed to hear. Haruka closed her eyes, the silence almost killed her. Her heart was pounding against her rib-cage, her muscles were tense and her body absolutely rigid. She couldn't understand why it mattered so much to her. A deep sigh came from within the room.

"There's no me and Haruka-san, Mina-chan."

Haruka let out her shaky breath.

'Damn.'

"I've noticed you're back to Tenoh-san. Michiru, look, you can't be angry at her... she doesn't know. You can't be mad at her cluelessness when you caused it."

Haruka listened on, feeling guilty for eavesdropping, but she needed to hear this, she needed to know. Whatever it was, she needed it.

"She is right, Michiru-chan."

Haruka slumped against the wall gently. Ami and Minako knew Michiru's secret? Then that meant Rei definitely knew. She should have been pissed off but Haruka guessed it simply was not their secret to tell.

"And what would you all have me do, Minako? Talk to her about it?" Michiru lowered her voice, clearly thinking Haruka was in her office and unable to hear – oh, how wrong she was.

"Oh come on Michiru! If even Miss M sends you to her apartment to drop off a cell-phone, and you didn't grab the chance then... when she was available then... then I don't know! You frustrate me though! Here you are giving me advice on Rei and you won't take your own words to heart!"

A silence.

Haruka still hadn't heard it. She needed to hear it, damn it just say it!

"That's your approach Mina? We know that Haruka would _never_ in a million years – "

The doorbell to the office rang out, instantly silencing the room. Haruka could feel her blood boiling. Whoever was behind that door was going to get a dose of venom as soon as she saw them. Haruka was still stood in her doorway, fists clenched, when the doorbell rang out again.Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs that linked Miss M's office to the rest of After Dark. The doorbell rang again. Haruka hand her head in despair as she made her way to it; she was sure that fate was mocking her again, but this time its distinct ominous giggling was disguised in the shrill ringing of the doorbell.

As Haruka passed the stairs, she saw Miss M's distinctive voice call out to her.

"Haruka-san, please keep your personal appointments out of work."

Haruka frowned, but then a slight smirk came to her mouth – maybe it was Makoto here to talk to her...or to secretly see Ami. As Haruka walked past the room, she managed to prevent herself from looking into the room that contained Ami, Minako and of course, Michiru.

She reached the front door and opened it expecting to see her oldest friend.

Haruka was somewhat shocked to see the smirking face of one of her oldest friends, but not Makoto.

"Seiya? What are you doing here? Wait, how did you even know how to get here?"

The dark-haired man grinned and stepped forward. "I rang Mako and asked for directions. Sorry, to just drop by Haru-chan, but I needed to see – "

Setsuna stepped forward, her voice resolute and firm. "I thought I gave you the clear message on Friday, Kou-san. I'm not interested."

Seiya smirked smugly and he bowed respectfully. "Ah, Meioh-san, good afternoon – beautiful day huh?"

Setsuna shook her head – did he not know when to give up? Setsuna opened her mouth to give Seiya a piece of her mind, when she saw him smile wide as he looked past Haruka and Setsuna. "Ah! Michiru-chan, just the woman I was looking for."

"What?!"

Everyone turned to Setsuna as soon as the outburst escaped from her lips. She cleared her throat and forced her face to be as expressionless as she could muster. Seiya still smirked smugly and he slowly turned to Michiru. "Michiru-chan, could we go somewhere and talk?"

Michiru looked over to Miss M and Haruka before nodding slowly. Seiya looked at Haruka who seemed to be glaring daggers at him. He held his hands up defensively. "Hey, this is strictly business!"

His comment got three pairs of raised eyebrows and Michiru stopped in her tracks. She sighed.

"Business? Well, my business will cost you extra then to just chat, Seiya-kun."

Seiya chuckled, not seemingly ashamed at the double meaning in his words and he waved his hands dismissively. "Oh lord no! My business, not yours, Michiru-chan." The aqua-haired escort looked on in confusion at Seiya. He smiled disarmingly, "Please, Michiru-chan, I'll explain everything when we're somewhere else. I promise."

"Okay."

Michiru's voice was slow and filled with a little worry. Without sending a second glance back, Michiru followed Seiya out of the front door. Michiru stopped in her tracks, but didn't even turn around when she heard the husky voice of the blonde tomboy from behind her.

"Michiru-chan. Don't forget that you're booked from six until ten tonight."

Michiru nodded her head and followed Seiya to his silver Chrysler. "Should I be worried, Seiya-kun?"

He shook his head and grinned widely.

"No, Michiru-chan. Not one bit."

Setsuna's jaw clenched as she watched Seiya get into his car with Michiru and drive off to God-knows-where. She shook her head – why was she feeling this way about that idiot? She had no interest in him and whatever he wanted to do with Michiru was his business.

Even if it really did irk her.

Setsuna looked up and saw Haruka look out of the door one last time before closing the door gently. As she turned around, Setsuna could see the seething look glowing in Haruka's eyes. Setsuna sighed and let down her 'bitch' persona for a minute.

"Haruka-san? Are you okay?"

Haruka's jaw clenched before she relaxed and forced out a smile. "I'm fine... I'm done for the day. I'm going home but I'll be back at five to start the drop-offs. Ja ne, Setsuna-san."

Setsuna grabbed the tomboy's arm and looked her directly Haruka in the eyes. "If you have a problem, it needs to be dealt with. It cannot interfere with your job."

Haruka opened her mouth but then closed it a moment later; she simply nodded and released her arm free of Setsuna's grip. "I know, Setsuna-san. I'll see you tomorrow."

Setsuna shook her head sadly as she watched Haruka leave the office. The sound of someone clucking their tongue from behind Setsuna brought the emerald-haired woman's attention to Minako standing not ten feet away with an amused grin on her face, and Ami standing behind the blonde, her hand covering her somewhat gaping mouth.

"Wow... all this sexual tension! God! It's almost torturous, isn't it? Miss M? Are you okay?"

Setsuna just laughed gently. "Hai, Mina... I'm fine. Look, why don't we just call it a day today? Haruka's gone, that means no-one really needs to be here."

Mina was about to respond when the sound of a cell-phone gently ringing out took the focus away from her. Setsuna and Minako stared at Ami as she fished her cell-phone out of her pocket, all the while blushing heavily while being watched. As she looked down at the flashing screen she went an almost unknown shade of red. Minako grinned and looked over to Setsuna.

"A thousand yen says it's Kino-san."

Setsuna cocked an eyebrow and scoffed. "Please, like I'd bet against that. I don't want to lose a thousand yen."

The two women went silent as Ami pressed her cell-phone to her ear. "Hey, Mako...to-chan." Ami looked up at Minako and Setsuna and could only see smirks plastered on both their faces. Ami quickly turned away and turned her attention back to the phone, " Um, no I'm just finishing up now actually... huh, dinner? I have to study Mako...to-chan... Hmm? Come to mine? N-n-no, y-you don't h-h-have to do that! I... I" Ami sighed heavily and closed her eyes, "Yes, tomorrow would be much better for me... Okay, bye, Mako." Ami placed the cell-phone back in her pocket and took in a deep, shaky breath.

"Trouble, Ami-san?" Minako bit down on her lip to stop herself from grinning.

Ami looked at Minako and bushed heavily before meekly nodding. Setsuna tilted her head a little and looked at Ami with great concern. "You know that you'll have to tell her soon, don't you? Don't let her get the wrong idea, Ami."

Ami's eyes widened before she took another shaky breath and nodded, she grabbed her bag that was by the door and slung it over her shoulder. "I-I h-have to g-go and study now. See you tomorrow."

Ami rushed from through the door. Minako giggled before turning to Setsuna. "You've gone and scared everyone off Miss M. You've successfully managed to keep your rep as the scariest woman in Tokyo, how does it feel?"

Setsuna cut her eyes at the perky blonde next to her. "Don't you have a hotel visit to get ready for? Or, to be more precise; Rei to get ready for?"

Minako pouted at Setsuna which only caused Setsuna to smirk smugly. Minako sighed and grabbed her bag from the room she was in not minutes before. As she walked to the door she grinned back at Setsuna. "Yes, I do... Don't you have to practice your I'm-not-bothered look again for when you realise Kou-san isn't here to see you? Your one today wasn't very convincing!"

Before Setsuna could muster a response, Minako had flung the door to the office open, "Ja ne, Miss M!"

And like that she was gone. Setsuna ground her teeth.

"Oh tomorrow, she is so going to pay for that," she muttered under her breath, as she began her walk back up to her office where she would most probably spend a few more hours lurking. She grumbled to herself as she ascended the stairs.

"I do not care who he's here to see... he's just some stupid pretty boy egotist... and he probably relies on his looks all the time because he's so pretty –" Setsuna stopped in her tracks and muttered to herself, " I mean because he thinks he's so pretty. Yes, that's what I meant."

Setsuna made it to the top of her stairs and frowned heavily as she took in everything she had said.

"No... I do _not_ like him. Baka."

* * *

Rei had spent all weekend at the shrine when she could not be at the hospital. She had done something she had not done for nearly five years; resumed the miko duties she once had done in her youth. It brought back a great deal of memories; some good, some bad. But mostly they were good. She and Yuuichiro had spent a good amount of time re-kindling the friendship from their youth – bonding over stories involving, as Rei liked to call him, her 'ecchi oji-san'.

She smiled warmly before looking out of the Audi's windows.

The night sky of Tokyo was falling fast in this winter month.

Rei looked to her side and saw Minako smirking at her. This very action sending a shudder down Rei's spine that she could barely conceal. Rei looked over to the driver's seat and saw Haruka was concentrating on the road, but every now and again sparing a glance her way. After about five minutes of this staring back and forth Haruka cleared her throat loudly.

"Are you okay, Rei-chan?"

Rei's eyes were closed and she was frowning as she thought over everything that was going on with her the past week. Her oji-san; the money needed to ensure a speedy recovery. And her thoughts were also torn on a certain blonde-haired escort who was sitting next to her.

"Hai, I'm fine, Haruka-san."

Haruka nodded and shifted her eyes to the blonde beside her, "And Mina-chan, are you okay?"

Minako nodded, never taking her eyes off of Rei.

After a very quiet journey, Haruka slowly came to a stop in front of the Tokyo Hyatt hotel. She turned the ignition off and looked straight ahead of her. "If either one of you wants to leave, just – "

"We know, Haruka-san. Pull the panic alarm."

Haruka just nodded slowly. She looked up to the hotel then down at her watch.

6:53pm.

"You have seven minutes, ladies. Do you want me to wait here for a while after you go in?"

Rei shook her head but said nothing. Haruka caught her look and kept a sombre expression on her face. Rei ignored the looks she knew she was getting from Minako. The slight pout, the way Rei just knew the blonde vixen was going to be biting her lip then slowly drag her tongue across her lips and then wink at the dark-haired escort.

Rei just knew.

She kept her eyes focused straight ahead. She ignored every sound and sight other than the little LED numbers displayed on the car's clock, telling her how many seconds she had left. Seven rolled around quicker than she anticipated. Rei was still lost in her own thoughts. It was only when her door was opened from the outside; Rei stepped out and was face-to-face with Haruka. The tomboy gently gripped Rei's shoulders.

"You don't need to be there any longer than you want to. Don't forget that."

Rei took in a breathe and shook Haruka's hand from her shoulder."I know Haruka-san. I just have to do this."

Rei looked over and saw Minako staring at her – with an expression Rei had never seem emitted from the blonde. The dark-haired escort sighed heavily. "I need to go Haruka-san."

Haruka looked on with concern clouding her eyes.

"I'll be back to pick you up as soon as you call me."

Rei nodded absent-mindedly as she made her way to the other side of the room, completely ignoring the presence of Minako. The bubbly blonde smiled to herself as she turned and followed her black-haired weakness into the Tokyo Hyatt.

After walking through the front reception, Rei made her way resolutely to the hotel lobby and approached the near desolate island where the concierge was manning the desk.

"Konbanwa, how can I help you ladies?"

Rei smiled genially before leaning forward and speaking at a more discreet level. Rei repeated only the necessary information as she was briefed on by Haruka. "We're meeting a friend. In Room 912."

The concierge smiled and looked to the computer hidden from general view by the magnificent dark-wood desk. After tapping in the room number, he cocked an eyebrow and looked at the two women. Rei could see the instant change in his eye. No doubt the reservations were made under a well-known alias for men who came here strictly to have a bed and a woman for the night. And it was well known in this district, Shinjuku, that 'ladies of the night' came to collect the key.

"Names for confirmation? In case we have any..." the man's eyes trailed over Rei and Minako, showing a clear disgust, "complaints."

The concierge forced a smile. Rei looked over to Minako who was unusually quiet – maybe she had gotten Rei's hints. The dark-haired woman smiled once more, "Of course. That is Ai," Minako looked up in confusion as Rei gave her an alias, but she played along and smiled, "And I am Kasei."

The concierge raised his eyebrow, clearly disbelieving, he handed over the key nonetheless.

"Enjoy your evening, ladies."

Rei clenched her jaw as soon as she saw the sycophantic smirk the concierge sent their way. Ignoring him, she gripped the key and made her way over to the elevators – thankfully, she knew the Hyatt well due to her plentiful visits here. But today, something was different. Before, Rei never took in her surroundings; she only went to the hotel for one thing and one thing only. But tonight was not like any other night. Tonight she would be with Minako – the beautiful blonde currently waiting beside her for the elevator. Rei snuck a glance at the blonde and took in her appearance; Minako appeared to have dressed differently tonight, she was no longer wearing a completely provocative dress. In fact, she was covered mainly in a black women's jacket that rode to mid-thigh but showed underneath that a ruffled golden skirt which Minako appeared to have co-ordinated with a blouse in a matching shade. Rei turned her attention back to the elevator as it dinged open and the two stepped on, the only occupants of the contraption.

The two women were silent as their elevator rode up to their destination; both coated in an awkward silence.

Rei could still not bring herself to even look at the blonde at this particular moment in time. Minako was pouting; she hated the fact Rei wouldn't even look at her right now. She clasps her hands together and locked them in front of her, resting on her waistline. Minako raised a corner of her lips into a semi-smirk, and she cleared her throat.

"How was your – "

"Don't... don't even talk to me."

Minako raised both of her eyebrows in shock at Rei. Not because she had told her to go away but because her voice was barely above her whisper. Minako turned her head so she was fully facing Rei.

Rei closed her eyes, fully aware of Minako's gaze burning into her.

There was a light ding and the sheen, polished elevator doors smoothly opened, revealing a corridor ahead of them. Rei took the first step out, followed slowly by a heavily sighing Minako. The dark-haired escort led the way down the corridor, walking past a maid who was currently entering the empty and unoccupied rooms and doing her daily routine. Rei could feel herself getting slightly light-headed with every step she took, the smell of the lemon polish overwhelming her senses.

Rei stopped in front of Room 912 and looked down at the key in her hand. She held out her hand and leaned briefly against the mahogany polished wall and took in a deep breath.

"Rei? Are you okay?"

A dark, bitter laugh escaped Rei's lips. "Yeah, I'm just peachy..." Rei turned to Minako and her eyes burned into Minako's, "When we get in there. I'm going to pretend you're someone else Mina. I can't handle seeing you with anyone, especially while we're... what are we? Whatever it is, it's affecting me. And I want you to promise me, you're going to pretend I'm someone else too. The only way I'll get through tonight is by pretending it's someone else making love to a man and that it's not..." Rei looked up at Minako and felt her throat dry out, "not the woman I'm in love with. Please, promise me?"

Minako took a step forward and cupped Rei's cheek,

"Oh, Rei..." Minako placed a chaste and gentle kiss on the other woman's lips, lingering for a second before she pulled away.

"I promise." Rei's eyes watered uncontrollably but she managed to fight the tears that threaten to gush forth from her eyes. She nodded slowly.

The door to room 912 opened and both Rei and Minako sighed before turning their attention to the door; Minako taking a step back and creating some space between her and Rei.

The grinning face of Kunzite greeted them, dressed in a white dress shirt, half unbuttoned. Rei inwardly cringed, he was already prepping himself for the night.

Jadeite stormed from the room a scowl on his face, "Gomen, Rei, I won't be here... I got called away for work."

Jadeite cut his eyes at Kunzite who simply shrugged and grinned widely.

Rei felt a huge relief as she heard Jadeite deliver his news. However, her happiness was short-lived as Kunzite held open the room's door and grinned salaciously. "Come on in, ladies... we have quite the night ahead of us."

Rei's eyes widened and she looked questioningly at Kunzite.

Minako walked forward – regardless of Rei and Jadeite, her client was still here. Kunzite grinned and watched Minako strut into the room with great glee shimmering in his eyes. He slowly turned his gaze to Rei and he stepped back, leaving aspace for her to walk forward. Jadeite scoffed as he walked away begrudgingly. Rei took a deep breath in and stepped forward.

She had a job to do.

Without hesitating another second, Rei slapped on her false smile; the one that positively radiated her aloofness and her feeling of superiority – this smile went down a treat with men that wanted to be dominated or looked down upon, and trust, there are _plenty_ of men in the world that love that fantasy.

As soon as Rei entered the hotel, she watched Minako taking in the room's luxury with unadulterated awe. She looked just like a little kid when they first see snow; like she just wanted to run up to the bed, jump on it and giggle all the night. Minako looked around the room, she took a glance out of the floor-to ceiling window and was mesmerized by the beautiful view of Yoyogi Park that gave a contrast to the bustling city she knew existed past that. She looked to her left and right, seeing the room's decor was a soft olive colour, contrasting with the hotel's strong wooden theme. There was a queen-size bedstead style bed, with soft white sheets – Minako could only assume the finest Egyptian cotton was used for them.

There was an en-suite bathroom, that from what Minako could tell, had a hot tub and a shower attached. A large pair of black leather armchairs were in the corner of the bedroom, opposite the bed. The small lamp on the bedside was on, but was slightly dimmed adding a, dare she thought it, romantic atmosphere? It gave the room a clouded feel, which was soon heightened by the mixture of lemon and green tea scented throughout the room. Not overwhelming, in fact it set the room off in a certain way – like this is supposed to be a luxurious room but you're only here for a short time so don't get too used to it.

Rei continued to smile warmly as Minako turned around, but then Kunzite cleared his throat, throwing Rei out of her admiring gaze for the younger woman.

"Well, let me just get set up and we can get" he eyed Minako and Rei lustfully, "started."

"Set up?"

Minako's voice wasn't laced with as much concern as Rei would have liked, in fact it was just pure intrigue. Kunzite chuckled gently before making his way over to a duffle bag by one of the armchairs. He spoke as he searched through the bad; "Well, ladies... are you ready?"

Minako and Rei locked eyes with each other.

Rei tried her best to make her eyes expressionless, Rei had to be dead to get through this. She thought she had a reasonably good idea of Kunzite's plans with the two of them. She couldn't really blame him – many men often had a fantasy of making love with two women at the same time. And Kunzite surely had no idea of the strange relationship between Rei and Minako. Taking in a breath and forcing a smile, Rei slowly began removing her coat and threw it onto the other empty armchair.

"Born ready."

Minako smirked and threw off her coat, it landed on top of Rei's with a small 'thud'.

Kunzite stood up and turned around, in his hands was a small camcorder. Rei's eyes widened and she shook her head, "No. No fucking way."

Kunzite laughed once more. "Yes fucking way. Don't worry girls... no-one will see this but me... it's strictly for my private viewing."

Rei shook her head, and walked over to the armchair with her coat. "No. I don't do video."

Kunzite shrugged and looked over to Minako, "You know, for eight hundred thousand yen each I expected you to both be a bit more compliant."

Rei stopped in her tracks.

She had forgotten that.

This was for oji-san. There was no way she could make this much cash on any other job and she wanted to take care of the man who had always taken care of her. Dropping her coat, Rei turned around and look Kunzite in the eyes, threatening him with just her gaze. "It doesn't leave this room."

He nodded his head – non-verbally telling her he agreed. He cleared his throat and set the camera up on the table beside his armchair. Kunzite sat down on the chair and pulled out his shirt from his pants in its original tucked in position. He grinned at the two and pressed a small button, "And...action."

Minako and Rei shot a wide-eyed look at each other. Minako looked away, her gaze out of the window and Rei glared at Kunzite.

"What?!"

He grinned and pointed between the two and the bed.

"Action. Just between you two. That's all I want. I'm just going to watch and... enjoy myself."

Upon seeing Rei's glare intensity a thousand-fold, he contiuned "Hey, you two do this with strangers, surely with each other is no problem, right? Now... do what I'm paying you for."

Rei turned around and ran her hands through her long, silky locks. She had no trouble whatsoever making love to a female, in fact, she had had a few female clients in the past... but this was Minako. And for the voyeuristic pleasure of a complete stranger no less! Looking to Minako, she saw the blonde looking at her with a studious expression. The blonde slowly walked over to a completely shell-shocked Rei and gently placed her lips against Rei's.

Rei recoiled, not wanting this.

It felt wrong, it felt forced, it felt tainted, it felt... wrong.

It's not supposed to be this way.

Not even for money…

Minako grazed her lips against Rei's neck and mumbled into her skin. Rei shivered but felt her eyes well up with tears. Minako brought her lips to Rei's ear and whispered gently to her, "Rei... just... get through this. With me."

Rei didn't move.

Minako sighed heavily, "This doesn't mean I'm doing it because I'm being paid to. I want to. Rei, I want you. I – "

"No."

Rei's voice was barely above a whisper.

"No, don't say it."

Minako pulled back and looked into Rei's eyes, both silently understanding the other. Rei knew Minako wanted her, but in that instant it was clear Minako understood this was not going to mean the same, if anything, to Rei. This was work. Minako sighed heavily again – this would not completely taint her feelings for Rei, in fact it wouldn't affect them. She wanted to make Rei feel as though even though this was work, she cared deeply for her.

Kunzite had been watching the interaction with intrigue – the interaction at the restaurant that Friday was nothing compared to this. This was something utterly arousing, and it was taking its effect on him. Watching the gentle interaction the blonde placed on the seemingly resistant dark-haired woman was nothing short of turning him on like nothing else had.

'God, this is going to be good.'

Minako gently pushed Rei back, feeling her resist a little, Minako had to be forceful, almost grabbing her arms and pushing her back until Rei's legs made contact with the bed and it sent her tumbling down gracefully onto the bed. Instantly, she propped herself up on her elbows – her amethyst eyes locking with Minako's sapphire pools.

Minako's breath was taken away by the sight of Rei, in her knee length plum colour silk dress that was currently riding up past her thigh.

Minako leant down and attempted to capture Rei's lips but found her lips making contact with Rei's soft porcelain cheek instead. "Rei... just relax. We'll get through this together. I swear." Minako gently brushed the back of her hand over the cheek she had just kissed and Rei closed her eyes, a light tear trail making its way down from her eye to her chin.

"Mina... please... don't." Rei shook her head, her voice croaking as more tears found their way from her eyes.

Minako raised her hand and used her thumb to gently wipe away Rei's tears. She pressed her lips firmly into Rei's and pulled back after a split second. She let her lips linger near Rei's as she spoke as softly as she could muster.

"I love you."

Rei's eyes stayed shut and her bottom lip trembled.

"I love you, Rei."

Rei trembled at that soft tone, that words she long to hear. But no, not like this…

"Don't doubt that, Rei. Please, don't doubt that."

Rei silently began to sob as Minako gently began to place feather-light kisses over her features; starting at her forehead, then kissing down one side to her jawline and then kissing on the other side of Rei's face before pausing and pressing her lips to Rei's. Minako hoped her feelings could be conveyed in that kiss – You're not alone, I'm here for you, Rei.

Kunzite had already snaked his hand from the armchair's armrests to the inside of his pants and was already pleasuring himself at the sight before him. There was nothing more arousing than beauty and vulnerability and he had that. Jadeite was right – Rei seemed to be less into whatever it was the two had, but nonetheless, here she was with Minako. Kunzite grunted with pleasure as he watched Minako sit Rei up slightly. Rei could feel the bile rising in her throat; she could see from the corner of her eye that Kunzite had reached into his pants and was touching himself, bringing himself pleasure from the moment she and Minako were creating. It was almost enough to bring her to tears.

Almost.

Rei had to be strong.

She had to do this.

Voluntarily, she lifted herself up gently from the bed, and allowed Minako's nimble fingers to unzip the back of her dress. Rei stood up and the silky material cascaded down her body before pooling around her feet. Minako took in the sight of Rei; in a crimson coloured lace bra and matching panties set, all timed with some nice touches of black here and there. Rei looked up and could almost feel her heart spit in two at the sight of Rei with tears shimmering in her beautiful eyes. Rei laid back down on the bed and closed her eyes. She looked up to Minako and locked eyes with the blonde.

Minako slowly unbuttoned every golden button on her blouse, not once breaking eye contact with Rei. Minako took off her blouse and threw it to the floor, the shirt joining in with Rei's forgotten dress. A grunting in the corner reminded Minako she and Rei were not alone Minako broke eye contact to turn her head to her left and could see in her peripheral vision of a sight she never wanted to see, no, not with her Rei.

Kunzite moaned while furiously moving one hand under his pants.

Minako turned back to Rei and the blonde quickly shimmied out from her skirt and kicked it to the side. Minako bent down and quickly removed her shoes and knelt before the bed, her hands trailing up and down Rei's soft ankles. She saw Rei clench her jaw and Minako placed a soft kiss above her ankle and she removed the dark-haired woman's shoes and threw them to the side, joining her own.

"God, foreplay is so hot."

Minako and Rei visibly cringed together at Kunzite's statement.

His voice sounded every bit like a contamination, making their skin itch with contempt.

Minako crawled up beside Rei and looked at her deep into her eyes. She kissed Rei's neck and Rei trembled, Minako knew instantly it wasn't from arousal. "I know this isn't the way either of us imagined... let's just get through it quickly, okay, Rei?"

Rei's jaw clenched and she said nothing, she didn't move either. Rei just felt anger course through her body – how could Minako be so calm with this all?

Didn't she know how degrading this was?

Was there no shame for her?

Maybe not...

And Rei immediately narrowed her eyes as her body became a little stiff.

Minako was almost breaking apart. She understood this reaction. She knew this look. Putting up this strong facade was using up all of her energy. She could see in Rei's eyes that she was nearly at breaking point, so Minako had to be strong enough for the two of them. She had to. Rei looking at her in disgust almost broke down her final barrier, but Minako had to do this for the greater good – if they both burst into tears now, then the situation would have won. Minako could not have that – she couldn't see Rei cry. She couldn't handle that pain.

Closing her eyes, Rei just the inevitable take over.

She could feel Minako's smooth, supple skin slide slowly up her own body. She felt two hands softly grip the material covering her breasts and Rei arched her back, allowing Minako access to the clasp. Seconds later, Rei felt the material go slack around her shoulder and she tensed up as she felt Minako's hands gently slide the garment over her skin, leaving Rei bare for Minako to see for the first time. Rei's eyes were still closed; she couldn't bring herself to look at the blonde right now.

Minako drew in a breath, her eyes glazing over and her body going weak at the sight of Rei in front of her. Her perfectly round breasts gently heaved up and down as Rei took in her deep breaths. Minako looked to Rei's face and saw she still had her eyes closed.

Kunzite moaned gruffly behind them and Minako pursed her lips, just stopping her lip from trembling and her eyes from watering uncontrollably.

No, Minako can't allow that to fall.

The blonde took in a deep breath to compose herself and gently lowered herself down to Rei, pausing briefly to take in the smell of lavender that was radiating from Rei's skin. Minako allowed a brief smile to flicker across her face, before being brought back to reality by the groan of Kunzite once more behind them.

"G-god, don't stop now, girls."

'God, what did we do to deserve this…?' was all in Minako's mind.

Closing her eyes and opening them, Minako gently pressed her lips down onto Rei's nipple.

Rei couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat and she opened her eyes, instantly feeling the gentle trickle of tears fall down from her eyes and flow down her face. She looked down and saw Minako looking at her, her eyes seeming watery too but Rei ignored and tried to whisper in between moans.

"D-don't... Minako... make this quick...please."

Minako let go of Rei and looked into her purple eyes. Without a word, Minako began to trail her way down Rei's body. Even though she silently promised to make this as quick and painless as possible, she couldn't resist planting just one or two loving kisses along her ribcage and just above her navel. Minako gently bit above the waistline of Rei's panties before she hooked the material using her index and middle finger and gently brought the material past Rei's hips, thigh, calves and ankles before gently letting go and letting the material fall to the floor silently.

Rei cursed herself; the sensation of Minako's warm breath against her centre caused an action she did not want and she is pretty sure Minako noticed how wet Rei hd gotten from the growl the blonde had let out.

"Oh Rei..." Minako's voice almost broke again but she regained her composure. She lingered at Rei's entrance; she wanted this, but not here, not like this.

"Don't be shy, Minako... uhn!"

Minako's mouth went dry as she heard Kunzite talking to her; he was still masturbating in the corner; watching them intently, his little camera to the side, blinking with the stupid little red light. Resisting the urge to snap at Kunzite and telling to shut his mouth, Minako just lowered her head, intent on getting this horrible night over with.

Earlier, she thought she could handle it – that was when she thought she and Rei would be doing nothing with or to each other. Now, it was clear to Minako that this may have been what Kunzite had planned all along.

Rei's back arched as Minako's tongue made contact with her swollen centre, and once more the dark-haired woman cursed herself inwardly at the fact her body reacted with a buck of the hips and a loud groan emitting from her throat, saying the name of the one who gave her this sensation.

"Minako."

It was a whisper to Minako, said just for her ears. It caused her eyes to water again and she decided to being Rei to a release as soon as possible, finding her concentration being tested by the sound of Kunzite's own loud moans from behind her.

"God, you two are so..." He trailed off as he groaned again and Minako put all her effort into Rei, blocking of the sounds of Kunzite.

Rei clenched her jaw and closed her eyes, feeling more tears trickle out from the side as she felt Minako place her hands on Rei's hips, keeping Rei as steady as possible as Minako lapped at her centre.

Minako tried to resist the feeling she had. This was not meant to feel good. This was... not. But the taste of Rei's sweetness on her tongue brought Minako to an almost feverish state of arousal, and she tried to fight it. Rei's breath caught in her throat as she felt Minako's tongue delve deeper into her, causing her body to quake and her muscles to give in to Minako as she felt herself being brought to climax quickly. Minako, gently lifted Rei's legs, bending her knees slightly and the blonde's head kept bobbing up in between Rei's thighs, her velvet-like tongue causing Rei to jolt with every movement Minako made against her sensitive nub. Minako pressed her tongue harder against Rei, wanting to bring the other woman to a climax quickly in order to satisfy the man behind them.

Rei grabbed a fistful of the cotton sheets before throwing back her head and opening her eyes, vision obscured and blurred by unshed tears. She opened her legs a little wider, allowing Minako greater access and also to bring this torment to an end as soon as possible.

Minako could feel a wetness fall from her eyes as she noticed Rei opened her legs wider – 'she just wants this over with'. Minako shifted herself up a little bit more and gently brought her hand to Rei's slick centre; she gently allowed her finger to trail over Rei's bud before she plunged her two fingers into Rei, instantly causing Rei's stomach to clench and her back to rise fully, her arms being forced to support her up from the bed.

Minako couldn't even bring herself to spend a split-second enjoying the texture and feel of Rei.

This isn't supposed to be like this. No way in any corner of Minako's mind.

Rei looked down and saw blonde hair, covering a head that was moving up and down in between her legs. She had cried herself out so all she could do was open her mouth and silently croaked out a tearless sob. Her body was heaving with what would otherwise be a pleasure crescendo to an incredibly enjoyable climax.

It was purely physical, not emotional.

Rei's entire body stiffened as she felt Minako lap at her sensitive centre and her fingers hit a spot in her just right. Her body jolted as her toes curled up and one of her hands gripped Minako's head, the other gripping the bed-sheets with a frightening tightness.

"Mi-na-ko."

It wasn't loud, it wasn't quiet.

It was just how Minako had always imagined it would sound – with just the right amount of volume, it was just Rei saying the name of the one who gave her pleasure. She was intense.

Minako's eyes watered as she looked at the beautiful sight of Rei as she reached her climax; her eyes opened and almost penetrating painfully into Minako's blue hues. Rei's body shook as she groaned again, and Minako could feel a wetness flowing down her hand from Rei's centre, but Minako didn't look down, she concentrated her gaze on Rei. Her beautiful Rei, who looked so broken as she flopped back onto the bed and broke out into uncontrollable sobs, her body racking with overwhelming emotions.

It was like half of Rei just... just died.

"Fuck!"

A distinct sound was heard and Minako rolled her eyes, turning to back to a newly drained Kunzite grinning like a fool. He beckoned to Minako who threw a grin onto her face and stood, not before sending a glance over to Rei and looking eyes; which only caused Rei to silently sob into the sheets more-so, her knees brought up to her chest in a vain attempt to disguise her nude form.

"C'mere, Mina."

The blonde sauntered over to Kunzite and avoided looking below his neckline, her minx-like smile still in place however. As Mina opened her mouth to speak to him, she felt him grab her by the back of the neck and kiss her deeply. Minako cringed as she felt his rough lips against hers. She tried to push back, aware of the fact he was stealing the taste of Rei from her lips.

Kunzite held Minako in place and looked over to Rei and smirked.

"That was so fucking hot, Minako."

He let go of Mina and stood up. "You can go if you want, Rei, I'm done with you... Mina, I'm going to take a shower, you can stay if you want. I have plans for you to make it a cool million."

Kunzite stood up, tucked himself back into his pants and disappeared off into the En-suite bathroom. Seconds later the sound of the shower being turned on filled the room. Minako turned to Rei, who was still on the bed. She had stopped crying and sat up slowly after she heard the shower being turned on. Minako looked at her and opened her mouth to speak, but Rei threw her legs over the side of the bed, and raised a hand to her head before shaking slightly. She looked up at Minako and the two of them exchanged weak smiles. Rei looked around the room and grabbed her underwear, and hurriedly put it on before slipping back into her dress and placing her heels back on.

Minako came over and zipped up Rei's dress. There was a silence as Rei turned around and looked at Mina quizzically before taking her gaze over to Minako's clothes.

"Aren't you going to get changed?"

Minako tilted her head to the side and looked away, "It's an extra two hundred thousand yen, Rei, I – "

"I should have fucking known!"

Rei began shaking her head vigorously before he went over to the armchair and grabbed her coat from under Minako's.

"Rei! I need the money! I – "

Rei shook her head and made her way to the door, shaking off Minako's hand from her arm and turning to face her after violently opening the door to the hotel room. "Minako, just do what you want. I thought that maybe we had... I don't know... I just... I don't ever want to see you again."

Minako spoke gently as she approached Rei, dressed in still nothing more than her underwear.

"But Rei, we work together, you can't avoid me."

Rei scoffed loudly. "No, Minako. Starting tomorrow, we do not work together."

Minako looked questioningly at Rei, who glared at Minako.

"I quit. Goodbye, Mina."

'What?'

Minako stumbled backwards, almost falling over until she felt the bed and collapsed on it. The air was drained from her body.

The hotel door closed and Rei was gone.

Minako closed her eyes and let the tears fall slowly from her eyes. The sound of the shower stopping forced Mina to instantly stop crying. She couldn't move her body was still weak from the blow Rei had given to her. Minako's skin quivered with disgust as she heard the voice of Kunzite speak out.

"Ah good, you're still here Mina... Ready for round two, babe?"

Minako turned to him and said nothing, she didn't even smile.

No, she wasn't ready.

She just wanted to walk out of that door just like how did Rei did just two minutes ago.

* * *

**A/N 2 - Drama right? If you can find it in you to leave some kind words, I'd REALLY appreciate that because this chapter seriously brought me down. Alas, ja ne and see you at the next chapter! -VR**


	14. The Other Side

**A/N – First off - I am really sorry for making so many people depressed/sad/upset for the Rei/Mina situation but for the sake of the plot (and my own sick min) it needed to happen!**

**So, this chapter is based on the parallel of the other chapter. So characters and events missing from the last chapter will be in this – so it has 'interweaved' with the timeline of chapter 12 for lack of a better phrase. Anyway, enough of this ranting! Send any love you have for this story to impersonal for her beta-reading skills are mad good. Anyway, I'm gonna go ahead and dedicate this piece of smexx to a member of SQ... Kaze No Tsurugi - foo, this one's for j00! –VR**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13 – THE OTHER SIDE**

Tentative steps were made up the steps of the sought after apartment complex. Unsteady footsteps ply the steps once the odango-haired woman made her way to the tenth floor as she decided to forgo the elevator and take the stairs.

Inside her apartment, Makoto was just waking up after a late night at the restaurant and had just ambled her way from her bedroom. Dressed in just sweat pants and a black wife-beater, she went to the kitchen with the intention to make the strongest cup of coffee she could concoct. A knock on the door interrupted Makoto's coffee-making and Makoto looked over to LED display clock on her cooker.

1:45 p.m.

Sighing loudly the brunette swiftly made her way to the door, wiping some of the remaining remnants of sleep from her eyes and opened the door to her modern apartment with ease, revealing her long-time friend Usagi standing teary-eyed in her doorway.

Teary-eyed Usagi?

"Usagi? Are you okay?" Instantly awake, Makoto stepped back, opening the door to her apartment, allowing Usagi to make her way into the spacious and inviting living quarters that Makoto had acquired.

"Usa? Is everything okay?"

Makoto closed her apartment door and lead her usually bubbly friend to her couch. The brunette sat close to her friend and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I-it's Mamo-chan."

Mako stopped her ministrations and looked over at her friend, concern clouding her emerald eyes.

"Mamo? Is everything okay, Usa? Is he ill? Is he – "

"He's fine... He... I think h-he's having..." Usagi trailed off, she couldn't bring herself to say it.

To tell one of their closest friends what she thought her husband was doing in the evening, was hard. Her throat began to constrict and she choked on some air for a moment before releasing the stress on her larynx and allowing a slow, shuddering breath to be released from her throat.

"Mako-chan... you're the only one I can talk to."

Makoto looked quizzically at the blonde woman before her. "Usa, you can tell me anything. I'm your friend."

Usagi nodded at her friend's honest statement. "Hai..." She drew a breath and brought her bright blue eyes to look into earnest, soft green ones. "I think Mamoru is seeing another woman... Beryl."

Suddenly Makoto felt like she was dreaming; as if everything Usagi uttered out was a product of her own imagination. Makoto went into deep thought for awhile and then realized she wasn't breathing. To say it felt like the air had been sucked entirely from Makoto's lungs would have been an understatement.

Makoto felt like she was suffocating.

This wasn't a dream, this wasn't a nightmare, this wasn't a joke. It was real. She looked at Usagi and thought back to the night at her restaurant... she had seen Beryl and Seiya had told her of the awkwardness occurring between the odango-atama and her husband due to the mature woman's presence.

"Are you sure?" Makoto's voice came out meek and quiet yet breathless, even after that prolonged silence.

Usagi nodded and leaned forward, putting her elbows on her knees and using her hands to support her head. Her body began to shake and she fought the onslaught of tears that threatened to overwhelm her body. Makoto moved and kneeled in front of Usagi, and held her tightly – she let her embrace represent their friendship. She was letting Usagi know that she was here and she wasn't going anywhere... not as long as the blonde haired odango needed her.

"Usa?"

The blonde sobbed heavily into the brunette's shoulder and Makoto was silent. Minutes passed and the only sound that could be heard was the bawling, wheezing and coughing coming from Usagi. Makoto's shoulder felt light as Usagi withdrew her head from the safety of her friend's body. The blonde's bottom lip trembled and Makoto's eyes watered as her entire body was taken over by concern and desire to protect her friend.

"M-Mako... I... I have something to tell him."

Makoto stayed quiet and allowed Usagi to draw in a deep, shaky breath.

"I'm pregnant."

Makoto's eyes widened and she stood up, embraced Usagi and held her close. Her timing was perfect, for as soon as Usagi's head was in the crook of her neck, the tears began seeping from her eyes and wet the flesh of Makoto.

The brunette was overwhelmed for her friend.

Usagi was sure Mamoru was being unfaithful and Makoto knew that Usagi was not someone to make such an accusation lightly. She must have been completely sure... and now to top it off Usagi was with child. Makoto cleared her throat gently and waited for Usagi's crying to calm before she spoke.

"Usagi... when did you find out?"

The blonde sniffled and spoke quietly.

"Friday, Makoto."

The brunette sighed heavily.

Ten minutes of silence passed. Usagi's crying had stopped but she was still shaking lightly and Mako didn't dare let go of the blonde, the last thing Usagi needed was to feel was any form of abandonment – which could easily be conveyed if Makoto pulled back. Usagi slowly pulled back and sat back onto the couch, exhausted. Her eyes were red and puffy which contrasted with her sparkling sapphire eyes. Those eyes almost frightened Makoto with their intensity.

"I'm sorry for putting this on you, Mako-chan."

The brunette waved her hand, instantly dismissing the blonde's comments. "Nonsense, Usa... we're best friends, I'm here for you always."

The blonde gave a weak smile and Makoto could feel her heart lurch at her friend's pain.

"Mako... I am sorry though... I know you don't want to hear this... it – it's just that... I couldn't tell Haru-chan or Sei-kun... they would have gone on the rampage for him... I just needed to tell someone who would comfort me... and not overreact. I don't have any other friends aside from you three anyway."

Makoto brought her thumb to Usagi's cheek and wiped away the blonde's tears from the satin-soft cheek. "Ah, I'm sorry you were stuck with me, Usa."

The blonde laughed and snorted at Makoto before shaking her head but she didn't need to say anything. Because just like with Haruka, Seiya and Mamoru – Makoto knew what her friends really meant and what all the silences said without the need for words.

"Mako-chan, thank you for... well, for being here for me."

The brunette smiled warmly. "It's okay, Usagi... not that you're not cute, but you might want to go and clean up. You know where the bathroom is... and hey, I'll rustle up something for lunch, how does that – "

"For sure, Mako!"

Makoto was left in mid-sentence as Usagi rushed into the bathroom to freshen herself up. Makoto chuckled to herself and made her way to the kitchen, opening up her fridge and taking out some eggs, ham and peppers. Remembering Usagi's love for omelettes – well, food in general, Makoto began laughing. She soon found her thoughts concentrated on Usagi and Mamoru... surely he wouldn't be cheating would he? She would soon find out.

No-one seemed to be happy lately... Haruka was never happy but that was nothing new, maybe Haruka had gotten too sensitive after Makoto's remarks on Michiru all those days ago. Seiya was pining after Haruka's boss who seemed to be showing zero interest... and as for Usa and Mamo? Well... they seemed to be going downhill. And as for Makoto?

The brunette grinned to herself.

Thoughts of blue flashing before her eyes caused her smile to widen; thoughts of soft lips against hers, and timid hands tracing her forearms. Conservative clothing that Makoto and only Makoto could hope to remove. A heat began to rush through the brunette's body and she shook her head and looked towards her bathroom – Usagi was still in there. Thank the Gods.

Swiftly moving, Makoto made her way to the coffee table in the living room where her cell-phone was charging. She grabbed the device and searched through her contacts to her most recent addition – Mizuno, Ami.

But before Makoto could press the call button, the house phone situated next to her cell began to ring and an unknown number began flashing across the caller ID screen. Furrowing her eyebrows, the brunette pressed the green accept button of the house phone and brought the phone to her ear. Before the brunette could utter out a 'moshi moshi', a familiar and unwelcome voice spoke to her.

"_Mako-chan, I hope this isn't a bad time."_

Makoto's jaw dropped to the floor for a second before she gathered her senses and raised her voice. "What?! How the hell did you get my number, Maya?!"

There was a giggle. _"Oh, Mako, the phone book darling, you are so cute! God... since Friday, I just can't get you out of my mind."_

Makoto shook her head in disbelief, Maya sure had nerve! "Maya, I'm only going to say this once more. Leave me alone!"

"_Mako, come on... I know you don't really want that. That kid, and yes, I know you want her... she's a fun toy I'm sure, but you need someone who can satisfy as well as be satisfied. You need a woman, Mako – "_

"Fuck off, Maya."

Makoto hung up the phone and took in several deep breaths; she hated how she always let Maya get to her, she should have hung up after telling Maya to leave her alone but something inside the brunette kept her listening on. As much as Makoto didn't want to let Maya's words get to her, Makoto took in the words spoken to her... satisfy and be satisfied... oh God, Makoto's insecurities came flooding back into her mind. Makoto was pretty sure that after Sunday, when they had kissed that her and Ami were more than just friends.

After finishing the work for the day that very day, Makoto took Ami to her apartment, neither of them mentioning the kiss – Makoto for fear of having Ami change the subject and pretend it never happened. Makoto was sure that they were... dating? No, a couple now... Ami made it clear that she would like a second chance... so, here they were in that strange limbo – right in between friends and lovers, the awkward time of getting to know someone, seeing their comfort zones, setting the pace for a relationship.

Thinking of all this, Makoto was lead to the more intimate thoughts of their relationships... Would she be able to satisfy Ami? Completely and utterly? And would Ami even want to satisfy her? Ami seemed reluctant in the relationship and Makoto was now, thanks to Maya, scared shitless that maybe she would not be able to fulfil Ami.

'Ah, fuck you very much Maya.'

Hearing that the faucets were still running in the bathroom, Makoto placed the house phone back onto its cradle and picked up her cell phone. Ami's name was still displayed. Taking in a deep breath, Makoto pressed the 'Call' button and put the phone to her ear... patiently, she waited for a response. After a few tense moments, the ringing stopped and Makoto took the initiative in the silence,

"Ami-san?"

"_Hey, Mako...to-chan."_

Makoto smiled warmly to herself in hearing Ami's slip-up. "Are you busy, Ami?"

There was a brief silence and Makoto was pretty sure that the angelic bluenette would be blushing madly.

"_Um, no I'm just finishing up now actually."_

Makoto's hopes were raised at Ami's admission... if she were free, then maybe Makoto could make some plans... maybe... "Ah, very good, because I was thinking maybe we could have dinner later…?"

"_Huh, dinner? I have to study Mako...to-chan." _

Makoto's small smile fell from her face. At least Ami sounded somewhat sad at having to study... and she didn't downright reject Makoto's offer of dinner – yeah, they were kind of a couple. Makoto's grin returned as a simple thought came to her.

"Ah... I see... never mind then, oh unless... I could come to yours and cook Ami, I – "

"_Hmm? Come to mine? N-n-no, y-you don't h-h-have to do that! I... I -" _

Makoto held the phone away from her for a brief second. She was taken back at Ami's sudden insistence that Makoto not come to hers. Maybe Maya was right... or maybe... just maybe...

"I understand Ami... don't worry... maybe tomorrow night would be better then."

Makoto swore she could hear the sigh of relief coming from Ami's mouth from her end of the phone. _"Yes, tomorrow would be much better for me... Okay, bye, Mako." _

Makoto rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yeah."

Makoto hung up and made her way back into the kitchen. The faucets had stopped running and any moment now Usagi was due to come bounding out of the bathroom and to devour any plate of food in front of her. Makoto set to work on making an omelette for Usagi, but all the while her thoughts were on Ami; she didn't want Makoto come to her apartment. Maybe she was having second thoughts.

But about what?

Makoto's eyes widened and she inwardly slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand.

'Mako, you baka! She's clearly having doubts about being with a woman... great going Kino, you've snagged yourself a bi-curious straight girl... Idiot.'

"Ah! It all looks so great! Thank you so much, Mako-chan...for everything." Usagi beamed a quick grin as she ran from the bathroom to her freshly made omelette that Makoto barely scraped onto the plate before the blonde girl began devouring the simple meal.

Makoto stood to the side, watching her friend eat, the brunette's hands were on her hips.

'No, Usa, it doesn't all look so great.'

* * *

Seiya and Michiru were seated in a comfortable booth in a niche little cafe Seiya had heard about from Yaten a few days previous. The chairs were a deep chocolate colour and contrasted nicely with the tan coloured walls. Michiru took in a deep breath and her senses were invaded with the rich aroma of her hazelnut mocha latte. A small smile engrossed her features.

Sitting opposite her, Seiya took great delight in seeing Michiru this way – the way she was, she had no pretences to keep up, not like how she had to at work. Lifting his own cup, Seiya brought the cup to his mouth, paused and inhaled deeply, savouring the fragrance of his Irish cream caramel latte.

He took a sip and appreciatively quietly let out a sigh of contentment into his cup before looking up and seeing Michiru looking at him with a cocked eyebrow an amused smirk.

"Ah, gomen, Michiru-chan... I er... I simply enjoy the simple pleasures in life."

Michiru nodded her head gently and raised her cup to her mouth. "Ah, pleasures... Then I completely understand your sigh, Seiya-kun." Michiru giggled gently before taking a small sip of her hot beverage.

Seiya chuckled lightly before he sat back into his chair, shuffling his dress shirt a little, keeping his eyes trained on Michiru.

"So Michiru-chan... you never told me the extent of your musical skills."

Michiru furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Seiya quizzically.

He cleared his throat. "One of my co-producers went to Tokyo Fine Arts and Music school about a decade ago, Michiru-chan. He mentioned a violin prodigy who was supposedly like no other the world ad seen... but then she just disappeared." Seiya looked into blue eyes that were suddenly void of emotions, "But I've found her... or at least I think I have."

Suddenly, Michiru felt hot despite the lightness of the cloth of the white dress she was wearing.

Michiru clenched her jaw and hissed out at a relatively low level; "How the hell did you find out about me? H-How dare you dig my background! How dare you throw this in my face! I – "

"Michiru! No! Look, it's not like that!"

Seiya looked around, checking to see if they had an audience or not. He sighed, relieved they had garnered no attention. "Look, Michiru, it's not like that, at all."

Michiru crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair, Seiya kept his eyes on her. Her own blue eyes were cold, empty and lifeless. Despite the relatively childish reaction, there was the elegant demeanour around her. Seiya had to admit; she really belonged to stardom.

"What are you trying to prove Kou-san? That you found a failed child prodigy? What are you trying to uncover Kou-san? The great unveiling of a fallen talent?"

Seiya shook his head fervently. "No, no, no... you've got me all wrong, Michiru-chan, " Seiya ignored Michiru's frown at Seiya's informality "I'm not here to unveil you as a failed anything, in fact I'm here to beg."

Michiru's eyebrows shot up.

Seiya smirked, "I'm here to beg you to come to my studio," Michiru shook her head and opened her mouth, ready to protest but Seiya continued, "Just for one day. I swear, if you hate it then you never have to return, ever. But please... from what I've heard, you could be what the music industry needs... what I need."

Seiya's pleading eyes and solemn look caused Michiru to look away. She stared out of the window and took note of the bustling metropolis outside. As much as she wanted this there was too much risk. What if she did go through with this? All it took was one client who recognised her to say something and all hell would break loose – classical violinist Kaioh Michiru was a call girl? And that would be the nice way of saying it. Her dress was white…but her body is a tainted black.

She shook her head and brought her eyes to look into those of Kou Seiya.

She shook her head again.

"Seiya-kun, I'm sorry, but no... I can't."

Seiya sighed and shook his head, throwing the napkin from his lap onto the table. Michiru said nothing but watched as Seiya leaned forward and his eyes shone with a fire Michiru had never known, it was not anger but it was passion.

"Dammit, Michiru-chan, I didn't have you pegged as a coward!"

Michiru's eyes flew open in shock but Seiya continued to talk. "I mean, I thought you were someone of character. When I spoke to you on Friday, all the things you spoke of regarding music, regarding life! I- I expected more of you than an 'I can't'."

Seiya scoffed and sat back into his chair.

Michiru looked at Seiya in disbelief. "Who do you think you are Kou-san, to tell _me_ that I am a coward when you have no idea what I've been through!"

Seiya looked fiercely into Michiru's eyes.

"Do you want to be a violinist? Honestly? Did you ever even want to be one?"

Michiru's lip trembled as she heard Seiya's tone of voice. How dare he question her? He had no idea the life she had lived, the sacrifices she had made to keep her and her mother alive. She had to give up her dream.

He didn't have a clue.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to be one," Seiya was taken aback by the quiet intensity Michiru's voice contained, "My entire childhood, I only ever dreamed of becoming a professional violinist... I only ever dreamed of playing with the greatest orchestras. Music was my life... it still is."

There was a silence, the coffee shop was buzzing with sound but to Seiya and Michiru they had tuned out everything but the other person in front of them.

"Kou-san... that's all it was. A dream; and I came so close to achieving it. But it was stripped from me. I'm no longer the naive 16 year-old I used to be. And now, here you are, throwing an opportunity in my face... of course I want to reach out and grab it but... but I don't know if I have the talent I once possessed. It could have crumbled after all these years of neglect. You and your friend would both laugh at me if my music is pathetic... so please forgive me Kou-san, if I seem apprehensive in accepting your offer."

Seiya nodded gently and reached his hand over the table and placed it on top of Michiru's, which had snaked its way onto the table in the midst of her rant, and he gave a reassuringly squeeze to Michiru.

"Don't you see Michiru-chan... fear is holding you back and you do not have any real reason to be scared of what is on the table here; I'm offering you a chance here, please take it, you have nothing to lose, Michiru-chan."

Michiru looked into Seiya's eyes. She was heavily contemplating all of the black-haired man's words.

The dinging of the coffee shop alerted them to the arrival of more customers, there were the clear sounds of giggling and the sound of many people entering the cafe. Yet, neither of the two adults at this table moved.

Michiru took in a deep breath, letting the oxygen that had melded with the coffee shops natural aroma, burn her lungs slightly. She slowly exhaled and broke her gaze from Seiya.

"I... I'll think about it... Kou-san."

Seiya smiled widely and he stayed still. His body was overjoyed with the thought of getting Michiru in the studio and playing.

"Er... Kou-san?"

Seiya raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Hmm?"

"Could I have my hand back?"

Seiya looked down and saw that his hand was still resting on top of Michiru's. He withdrew it quickly and grinned nervously.

"Gomen, Michiru-chan."

Michiru smiled softly. "Don't fret too much, Seiya-kun... it's not like it's the first time I've had a man's hands on me."

Seiya frowned after Michiru spoke so candidly. "How do you do it, Michiru-chan? I mean, what are you? Bi? Gay? And you do all that with men?"

Michiru didn't move but she looked out of the window, her entire body unreadable. "I don't have labels, Seiya-kun. I'm just me, and this is just what I do. I can't explain it to anyone else, because even I don't really know why I chose do this."

Michiru turned back to Seiya and found the black-haired man looking at her with great concern in his eyes. "Well, Michiru-chan... hopefully... if all goes well, you won't be doing this for long." Seiya stood from his seat and brushed down his trousers and straightened out his jacket. He placed some money on the table and owed to Michiru, "I'm sorry to cut this short, Michiru-chan, but I really must head back... and I'm sure you're busy today."

Michiru nodded her head, not taking her eyes off of Seiya.

He reached into his pocket and fished out a small eggshell white business card and placed it in front of Michiru, then placed it onto the table beside her coffee. "I hope to hear from you soon, Michiru... once you're finished 'thinking'."

Both Michiru and Seiya smirked.

"You can bring who you like for support Michiru, don't ever think you're alone... that feeling? Because in this world... It could be enough to kill. Take care Michiru-chan."

Seiya smiled warmly before he made his way out of the cafe. Michiru looked around the cafe and saw the latest influx of customers into the cafe were all high school students... her thoughts were briefly taken to the high-schooler she had recently become acquainted with - Hotaru.

Hotaru, who seemed to look up to her, or at least was in awed of the aqua-haired woman.

Michiru looked back to the business card and grinned. If a girl as pure and darling as Hotaru looked up to her knowing full well what she did now... then what would happen when she took up Seiya's offer-

Michiru almost choked on her coffee as she reflected over her last thought.

Did she way would and when? She meant could and if... what could happen if she took up Seiya's offer. Michiru sighed, who was she kidding?

Would and when.

* * *

"AARRRGH! I can't stand this! It's so hard!" Chibiusa pouted and banged her head against the coffee table in Haruka's apartment and whined softly.

Helios and Hotaru shared a look and tried to stifle their laughter.

Helios cleared his throat, "Chibi, don't worry too much... We can help you; Hotaru is excellent at this... maybe we should take a small break and go at this again?"

Chibiusa lifted her head, cute pout still in place, and Hotaru had to bite her lip to keep her from saying anything. The pinkette groaned loudly.

"Why couldn't we have gone to the cafe and study? Everyone else goes there!"

Hotaru giggled gently and Chibiusa looked up at her. Hotaru could feel her breath catch in her eyes and she looked into the ruby eyes of the girl opposite her. After a moment, Hotaru turned her head and cleared her throat, trying to hide her growing blush from Chibiusa.

"If we went to the cafe where _everyone_ else is... you two would get distracted and start talking to everyone and no studying would get done." Chibiusa and Helios were silent, Hotaru sighed, "Look, why don't we do what Helios said... TV break? Anyone wants a drink?"

Chibiusa grinned and gave a loud 'hai' as she launched towards the TV remote on the table all their books were currently residing.

Helios chuckled and nodded to Hotaru.

Hotaru swiftly made her way into the kitchen, and as soon as she was sure she was safely in the kitchen, her smile swiftly fell from her mouth and she walked towards the kitchen drawer and took out some aspirin and grabbed a glass from the draining board and filled it with water. She downed the pills with the water and began rubbing her temples. She heard the sound of Chibiusa's giggling and Hotaru's head instantly turned to the pink-haired source of laughter.

Helios and Chibiusa were barely inches apart, laughing and giggling at something that had just happened on the TV.

Hotaru cringed and leaned against the wall, out of sight.

Her thoughts went back to the lunch break... where she heard some news that caused her much grief.

* * *

"_Yo Chibi!"_

_Hotaru looked up at Helios and frowned. As the pink-haired bundle of energy approached their table, Hotaru's attention was diverted from the awfully familiar terms that Helios seemed to be on with Chibiusa, and instead to the four looming figures behind the pink-haired girl. Their hair was in striking colours… just like their clothes. Helios growled lightly – he really couldn't stand these four girls._

"_Hey Helios-kun!" _

_The white haired boy smiled politely before genuinely beaming to Chibiusa. "Take a seat, Chibi."_

_The pinkette grinned and took a seat opposite Helios and Hotaru. Her four friends plopped down around her and Hotaru narrowed her eyes at the four girls sitting like a pack of hyenas; two on each side of Chibiusa. An awkward silence took over the table and eight eyes bore into Hotaru, she kept her head down, her eyes on her bento box._

"_Hotaru-chan, are you okay?" Chibiusa's sweet voice forced Hotaru to bring her eyes up and look to Chibiusa._

_Hotaru could see from the corner of her eyes that Pallas staring at her, nothing but hate dissipating from her very being. _

"_Doesn't it freak you out when she stares too long? Like she's undressing you with her eyes." Ceres' cold voice rung in Hotaru's head and she brought her eyes away from Chibiusa in shame. _

_Helios sighed deeply before bringing his voice to a deathly low level. "If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all." _

_Ceres seemingly ignored her idol and looked to Chibiusa, "Doesn't it weirds you out?"_

_Chibiusa shook her head and smiled warmly to Hotaru. "Not at all. Hotaru isn't weird at all."_

_Hotaru returned a weak smile to her new friend, only to hear a gasp take all the attention away from Chibiusa once more. "Ohmigod! Unless... yo-yo-you're like her! Ew, and to think we were going to be friends with you!" _

_Chibiusa's cheeks took a bright red turn and Helios nearly choked on the mouthful of soda he had. There was an instant hubbub as the four girls clamoured over to Helios, shouting about how they'd give him CPR and how choking would be a horrible way to lose a boy so pretty._

_Helios pushed the four girls away from him and scowled at them all. "Look, girls, either go away or be nice." _

_The four pouted before sitting back down at the table, glaring at Hotaru and shifting from Chibiusa. _

"_Dykes." _

_Pallas's comment was whispered but spat with enough venom to poison a person or two. Hotaru shifted in her seat and looked away from them. Helios laughed at their obvious display of ignorance and shook his head. Four heads looked at Helios confused and one dark-haired head looked at him quizzically. Pinked hair head turned away._

"_I think you four really should go now... and don't come back. You're clearly bothering Hotaru... and my girlfriend."_

_Five sets of jaws hit the floor._

* * *

At the time Hotaru played off her emotions and told Helios and Chibiusa that she was just shocked and a little hurt they hadn't told her. Chibiusa had protested and said that it happened this morning, just after Hotaru went to her locker and Helios asked her to be his official girlfriend. But now, having them both in her apartment it was weird. Hotaru felt upset and betrayed. When they were studying it was different, Helios was into his studies and paid them undivided attention... but as soon as the studying was over, they were nauseatingly cute.

Nauseating yet cute.

So nauseating it was giving Hotaru a headache now, and it churned her stomach and twisted her heart with pain. She looked down at the aspirin packet she left on the side – she sighed as she realised she had to wait four hours till her next lot of pills could be taken.

Hotaru went to Haruka's fridge and took out two cans of soda and brought them into the living room, completely forgetting to plaster the fake smile back onto her face, and instantly bringing attention to her from a certain pink-haired girl in the room.

"Hota-chan, are you okay?"

Purple eyes looked up into red and a small smile flickered over Hotaru's face. Hotaru placed the two cans of drink down on the table; Helios grabbed his and downed the entire can in what seemed one go. Wiping his mouth, he smiled at Hotaru appreciatively. "Ah! Thanks for the drink, Hota-chan! Your cousins' place is nice... very cool."

Helios nodded and grinned as he gave his approval of the apartment. Chibiusa grinned and looked around the apartment too. "Hai! Haruka-san has great taste!"

Hotaru smiled politely and stayed standing for a moment. Her insides churned momentarily as she saw the lingering glance shared between Helios and Chibiusa. Her hand flew to her head, unable to deal with the onslaught of pain that accompanied the migraine she could feel slowly approaching.

Confused crimson eyes looked to violet eyes.

"I – I have a headache." Hotaru quickly reeled the words off of her mouth, keeping her eyes away from everyone's line of vision.

Helios stood up and smiled understandingly at Hotaru. "Ah... headaches and studying do not go. Maybe we should head off? Take care, Hotaru-chan, see you in the morning."

Helios smiled and grabbed his bag and began making his way over to the door. Chibiusa stayed still.

"Helios, you go ahead... I want to talk to Hotaru. Girls' stuff."

The last two words seemed to be a justifiable reason as Helios's eyes widened and he began spluttering goodbyes as he left. As the door closed, silence resonated throughout the apartment. Chibiusa slowly stood up and approached Hotaru.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Chibiusa gave a disbelieving look at Hotaru.

The dark-haired girl avoided eye contact and began clearing up her books.

Chibiusa sighed – she could tell that Hotaru was trying to evade her, but for what reason she did not know. All day long, Hotaru had been acting weird. "Have I made you mad in some way? If I have... I'm sorry."

Hotaru stayed dead still and sighed heavily. She felt so shitty. She never meant for Chibiusa to feel that way... ever.

"No... no, you haven't." Hotaru's voice was soft and gentle.

The dark-haired girl put a hand to her head and her other hand went to her hip. Hotaru tried to speak again, but her head felt hot and her breath seemed stifled. She tried to focus but her head became light-headed and little white spots began to fill her vision.

Her eyes fluttered and she frowned heavily.

The pain was excruciating now.

"Are you okay, Hota?" The pink-haired's girl was filled with such concern that the emotions Hotaru got from it momentarily gave her relief from her ailment and her vision was clear and she felt fine.

She almost felt love.

Almost.

Then the crushing reality that Helios and Chibiusa were a couple sent her crashing back to Earth and once more the pain caved in on her. Restraining a pained whimper, Hotaru just nodded.

"Hai... I'm just tired... I think I should go sleep."

Chibiusa's eyes widened at the blatant hint for her to leave but she smiled nervously and nodded before picking up her things and making her way to the door.

Hotaru opened the door and fidgeted slightly as she waited for Chibiusa to leave. The pink-haired girl paused at the door and looked at Hotaru with small tears brimming in her eyes.

"I don't know what I did to make you so upset, Hotaru, but I'm real sorry... I thought we could be real good friends."

Chibiusa leaned forward and gently kissed Hotaru on the cheek, "I hope you feel better tomorrow."

Hotaru didn't even look at Chibiusa after the small peck of affection was laid on her cheek.

Chibiusa, downcast, said nothing more and walked out.

Hotaru slowly closed the door and she quickly stumbled over to the sofa and allowed her body to go dead and the full force of her frame to collide painfully with the soft couch's exterior, her back meeting with the plush sofa first. Before she knew it her eyes were closed and there was a thundering in her eyes from the overwhelming pain she felt.

It took a few minutes before Hotaru realised that the pain wasn't solely from her headache but also from her newly shattered heart.

She knew her and Chibiusa would never happen but did she and Helios have to parade around in front of her? Every glance shared between them, it sent a jolt of pain through her system. Hotaru blinked and felt a wetness roll down her eyes, and Hotaru scoffed at herself – she was crying?

Over something as trivial as this?

She raised a hand to her cheek and closed her eyes tightly, eradicating the small white spots from her vision.

This was stupid... she had to get over this, this was not the first girl that Hotaru had pined for that ignored her existence and found a boy to be with, but for some reason this one hurt more.

"A girl I've barely known a week!" Hotaru laughed at her own pathetic state. She sat up, the rush of blood to her head almost making her woozy but she ignored it. That was it.

That was the key to getting over this horrible phase.

She had to ignore Chibiusa. But how? She needed a legitimate excuse.

She sighed heavily, and her head was pounding. She sighed, thinking would have to wait a day, what she needed right now was a bed.

* * *

"Tired, Mamo?"

Blue eyes looked up into red and Mamoru sighed heavily. "I just want to get this done and leave Beryl... it's late."

Beryl smirked and moved aside the paperwork from the table as she playfully tapped her index and middle finger on the table, travelling them from her to Mamoru's hand a few inches away. Mamoru snatched his hand away from Beryl and turned his face away from Mamoru. Beryl looked at the dark-haired man with an incredulous look.

"What the hell?"

Mamoru shook his head, keeping his eyes on the paper in front of him. "Look, I just want to get this done and go home."

Beryl raised one meticulously groomed eyebrow and scoffed. "Home? You mean back to that blonde baka?"

"Don't call her that!" Mamoru clenched his jaw and he looked at Beryl with a quiet strength hidden in his eyes.

Beryl seemingly ignored his outburst and leaned towards him, showing an ample amount of cleavage from her low-cut top. Mamoru, in a moment of weakness, let his eyes linger onto before looking away. He kept his jaw clenched as he felt her warm breath on his neck, her lips inches away from his jaw.

"Oh, now you suddenly care about her Mamo? Oh, come on... what's really eating at you? Besides me, of course."

Mamoru kept his eyes fixed on the paper in front of him, his heartbeat pounding at a thousand palpitations a minute. "I...I've called Jadeite in to help us."

Beryl moved away from Mamoru and her features turned from beautiful to ugly as she scowled. "You did what?!"

Mamoru finally looked up, staring defiantly into Beryl's eyes. He cleared his throat and fought the overwhelming urge to give into the hypnotic figure that was Beryl – her very aura commanded obedience. "I called Jadeite. The legalities are too much for my brain right now. He should be here any minute; I called him thirty minutes ago."

Beryl glared at Mamoru. "What has gotten into you, Mamoru? A month ago you would not have been acting this way."

Mamoru slammed the papers onto the table before regaining his composure. He gritted his teeth as he spoke. "I'm married, Beryl."

The older woman scoffed and waved a hand dismissively. "Pfft! You were married a month ago... and it didn't stop you..." Mamoru nervously gulped as he noticed Beryl deliberately slowed her words, "... did it, Mamo? It didn't stop you from taking me right there," She pointed to the formal mahogany desk by the window, "On your own desk. Where your wife comes and visits you, I bet... you didn't care a month ago so why now?"

"Shut up."

Mamoru closed his eyes, the guilt threatening to overwhelm him for the first time in five months. Beryl laughed gently. "Is it because of Friday? Jeez, I was just having fun; I didn't think she'd see anything in my comments. She is pretty dumb."

Mamoru had had enough.

His eyes snapped open and he glared at Beryl, his face becoming flushed as his anger took over. "I said shut up, Beryl!"

There was a silence for a few moments. A few seconds later a knock on the door took the attention away from the two. A head peeked into the room a second later revealing a very annoyed looking Jadeite enter the room. "Come in, Jadeite-kun, thank you for coming... sorry, I couldn't get a hold of Kunzite-kun or else I would have him here instead of you."

Jadeite's jaw nearly dropped to the floor at hearing the information but he managed a very insincere smile. "Yeah... he's occupied at the moment."

Jadeite looked over to Beryl and saw she was staring at Mamoru with the same hungry look as always. It wasn't the best kept secret that she wanted Mamoru; in fact even the cleaners and security guards at this PR office knew that. But, Jadeite was in the few who knew that Beryl and Mamoru had actually been sleeping together, thanks to Beryl's need to divulge to those she trusted. Jadeite, like Kunzite, was under her complete spell – they were as loyal as one could get. At first Jadeite was shocked. He had known Mamoru as a happily married man with his high school sweetheart... but he didn't really care, it was all good gossip and scandal as far as he was concerned.

Mamoru cleared his throat and look over at Jadeite, "Jadeite, can you take this over for me? I have a headache... I think it is best that I go for the night."

Beryl said nothing but watched as Mamoru silently packed his documents into his briefcase and left the office without saying goodnight to either of the two figures in the office. As the door clicked shut, Beryl sat back in her chair, a Cheshire cat-like grin enveloping her features. Jadeite quirked an eyebrow and Beryl chuckled to herself.

"He is such a fun toy."

Jadeite smirked but inwardly scoffed as he looked down at the documents in front of him. Not that he didn't enjoy watching the drama unfold from the sidelines – but he had a hotel room in the Hyatt he'd much rather be at.

Damn work.

* * *

Seiya had been asleep for less than hour in his apartment when he heard a loud knocking. Rolling over, he looked over at his alarm clock and groaned. He had left the studio at eight and it was half past nine now, all he wanted was to sleep for Gods' sakes!

Reluctantly, he stepped out of his bed, throwing a t-shirt on and pulling a pair of pyjama pants over his boxers as he sleepily walked through his apartment. After bumping into the coffee table and restraining a yelp at the pain in his toe, Seiya cursed as he reached the door.

"Whoever this is... it better be good..."

Seiya opened the door to reveal his oldest friend, dishevelled hair and a slumped posture. Tears gently fell from blue eyes.

"Mamo? What the hell happened?"

Mamoru looked up at Seiya, his face seemingly expressionless aside from the tears cascading from his eyes over his cheeks.

"Sei... I've done something really fucking stupid."

Seiya cocked his head and stepped aside, allowing Mamoru to walk into his apartment. Mamoru slumped onto the sofa, burying his face into a pillow and Seiya watched in concern – he had never seen Mamoru like this before and he had no idea what to do.

"Mamoru... what's happened?"

Mamoru lifted his face from the pillow and closed his eyes tightly, willing the tears to stop already. He took in a shaky breath and prepared himself to say the words out loud. He knew as soon as he said it any reaction Seiya would give would be warranted. Seiya always felt a need to protect both Mamoru and Usagi but if the truth be told in their youth, Mamoru knew Seiya was bitter for Usagi choosing him over Seiya.

"I... I slept with Beryl."

* * *

"So... Lara... what exactly is it you do for a living?"

Lara chewed her piece of shrimp slowly as Haruka asked the question. She grabbed her wine glass and took a small sip from it. "Well... I do a whole bunch of things to be honest Haruka-san."

Haruka raised an eyebrow; she was awfully intrigued by that answer. "So you're in between jobs? Or freelance? A jack of all trades? Come on, give me something."

Lara winked at the blonde and giggled gently. "A jack of all trades, Haruka... though I deal mainly in people."

Haruka scrunched her face up in confusion but gave up, Lara was being far too enigmatic for Haruka to actually try and read anymore into her answers.

"And yourself, Haruka?"

Haruka cleared her throat and looked at Lara... she looked like the sort of person who wouldn't be bothered by her answer. Haruka took in a deep breath and readied herself. "I'm the manager of an escort agency."

There was a silence. Lara looked at Haruka with slightly widened eyes before she smirked gently. "How interesting... do you enjoy it, Haruka?"

The tomboy nodded. "There's never a boring moment."

Lara thought for a moment before tapping her chin with her index finger. "Michiru... from Friday... she's an escort, ne?"

Haruka looked curiously at Lara... how did she know that?

Lara giggled, and as if she was a mind reader, explained herself. "Now, you've said that, and I know that Michiru was your friend... it kind of just clicked. You can always tell."

Haruka nodded absentmindedly... could you really tell?

"Shame... she really is beautiful."

Haruka nodded again, this time aware she was, however her mouth seemed to be working without her knowledge. "Yeah, she really is."

Lara cocked an eyebrow and looked at Haruka with amusement dancing in her eyes. "Yes she is... ever dated her?"

Lara knew the answer after her talk on Friday, but it didn't hurt to see where your prospects really lay, right? Haruka shook her head emphatically and Lara looked shocked at the energy put into Haruka's answer.

"No? Any reason for it? Other than it would interfere with work?" Lara giggled and looked up, only to find Haruka not laughing, it seemed like she was somewhere else entirely.

"I don't date escorts. Surely, my reasons shouldn't need explaining. It's obvious the consequences that come along with that."

Lara gently placed her fork onto her plate and stared at Haruka. "You make her sound riddled."

Haruka's eyes widened. "N-no! I don't mean to make her sound that way. But surely you agree with me Lara; women in that line of work are more... susceptible to trouble."

Lara gave a ghost of a smile as she stared at her wine glass and began to gently run the tip of her index finger along the rim of the glass. "You make out like she's nothing but a high-end call girl."

Haruka thought for a moment and shrugged. "I guess that's all she is, in reality."

Lara opened her mouth to retort to Haruka but instead opted for grabbing her fork and taking another mouthful of the cracked black pepper shrimp she had ordered. She moaned gently. "Enough talk about work, right Haruka? Taste this! It is so good!"

Lara raised her fork across the table and Haruka chuckled gently before leaning forward gently and gently biting into the shrimp in front of her. The tomboy moaned too after tasting it.

"Mmm, you're right... it is good."

* * *

An hour later, Haruka lead Lara from the restaurant and outside to where the valet was bringing her car around. "So... Lara... where can I drop you off?"

Lara smirked and turned to face the tomboy.

"What kind of girl do you think I am, Haruka?"

Lara winked at Haruka, but in that moment all Haruka could think of was Michiru. She said the exact same thing to Haruka every time she asked that. A small smile played across the blonde's lips and Lara took that as an invite to gently press her own lips to Haruka's.

The tomboy stood in shock for the second that Lara put her lips to her own. It was a chaste kiss and it felt nice... but it lacked spark. It didn't melt Haruka at the knees. Lara stared at Haruka's face for a second before laughing at the cute pouting face she did.

"Haruka? You can take me home... you could join me if you like."

Lara gave a very seductive smile that was soon followed by a coy lip-bite. Haruka gulped and opened her mouth to answer – the answer she wanted to give was 'Are you kidding me? We only just met!'

"I... er, I–"

Haruka was saved by her incredibly embarrassing ringtone blaring from her inside pocket. Haruka smiled nervously before fumbling around in her pockets and taking out her cell-phone. She looked down at the display and Lara saw the concern in Haruka's features.

"Michiru?"

Lara's voice sounded irritated and Haruka ignored it. She accepted the call and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Rei? Are you okay? What? Okay, look, calm down, calm down!" The valet pulled up beside Haruka, he got out and held the keys out for her to take which she swiftly did. Haruka still had her ear glued to the phone. "Look, I'll be there as soon as I can... at the shrine? Okay," Haruka looked down at her watch, "I'll be there in twenty minutes. Stay there, okay? Okay, bye."

Haruka hung up her phone and looked apologetically at Lara. The blonde was about to open her mouth when Lara smiled gently before giggling. "It's okay, Haruka, I understand..." Haruka cocked an eyebrow and looked at Lara in confusion, Lara continued talking as she began to hail a cab, "Women in that line of work are more susceptible to trouble... right?"

Haruka felt ashamed... this was Rei who needed her help, she wasn't one of the descriptions she had given Lara... neither was Mina... or Michiru, now she came to think of it.

Lara smiled as a cab pulled up to her.

"It's fine, Haruka. Go and help her... this only means you owe me one. Ja ne."

Lara stepped into the cab and left Haruka standing there dumbfounded on the side of the street. The sound of a car horn honking behind her car alerted Haruka to the fact she needed to move her car and now.

She had to get to Hikawa Shrine as soon as she could.

* * *

Tonight had been a shambles.

Rei had never felt dirtier in her life. She had rushed to her apartment and turned her shower onto the hottest setting and stepped in, scrubbing her skin madly with her body scrub, doing anything she could to get rid of this feeling she had. Even after her skin was red raw, Rei felt as filthy as ever and she couldn't get the image of Mina out of her mind; Minako's blonde hair splayed out across Rei's stomach.

Rei shook her head of this imagery.

Everything was so wrong.

So wrong.

She couldn't be around Minako now, just being in the same building as the blonde brought out overwhelming emotions out in Rei. Rei couldn't deal with them, and not when Minako seemed to have any problems with what happened between them tonight. Though, at one point Rei thought she saw empathy but it turns out it was just sympathy. It was just Minako saying sorry... for staying behind.

With him.

Rei's skin crawled at the thought of Minako with Kunzite. It had never bothered her that much before... but that was before Rei had given in to everything. She had this feeling about everything – much like she used to have in her youth. But that was when she lived at the shrine and lived to be a miko... oh, how times changed. But alas, here she was; at the bottom steps of the shrine, waiting for Haruka after Yuuichiro had already taken her suitcase and belongings upstairs, to her old room, and now Rei was waiting for Haruka to arrive.

Less than two minutes after musing on the whereabouts of her blonde superior, a familiar Audi pulled up outside the shrine and tousled blonde hair poked out followed by familiar green eyes.

"Rei? What's wrong? What happened?"

Rei brought her knees up to her chest and took in a deep breath of the cool night air. "I just needed to tell you Haruka-san, face-to-face... I'm quitting. I – I'm needed here. I won't be going to After Dark again and the least you deserved was being told in person."

Haruka sighed and took a seat beside Rei on the steps of the shrine. "What happened Rei?"

Rei's throat became dry and it seemed like she had no saliva in her throat anymore. Rei looked up at the sky and took in the sight of the thousand twinkling stars.

"My oji-san... he's ill, Haruka-san. Not deathly but at his age, who knows? I wanted to rush his waiting time – time is a killer, you know... it cost nine million yen total. I needed three by this week, this job, plus the rest of my earnings meant I can afford that now."

Haruka looked confused at Rei – not that the blonde tomboy didn't care, but why was Rei telling her this? Rei was renowned for her mystery. No-one knew a thing about her, not really.

"Tonight, I did something... that I am ashamed of, Haruka-san. And I can't bear to see her again."

Haruka's eyes widened as she realized who this 'her' was.

Rei took in a sharp breath and spoke shakily, "I needed to ask of you something. If Minako asks, you don't know where I am. You haven't seen me... I've just left. Oh, here." Rei handed over her personal alarm and her After Dark cell-phone. "Take care, Haruka-san. You were very good to me."

Rei began walking up the steps shakily, her legs barely able to hold her. Haruka stood from the steps and faced up to the shrine, to Rei's retreating figure.

"Rei!"

The dark-haired girl turned around and faced Haruka, "What are you going to do? What about your oji-san? You need six million more."

Rei sent Haruka a sad smile, seeing the blonde's concern was heart-warming.

"I have my ways Haruka-san. I'm sorry for interrupting your night... I guess I just needed to see someone. Gomen."

Haruka waved her comment off. "Rei... even if you're not with AD anymore... you've got my number, if you ever need anything, give me a call. Okay?"

Rei nodded and made her way back up the steep stone steps to the shrine. Haruka made her way back to her car. As she sat in the driver's seat and started the engine, she could only feel sympathy for Rei and Minako. Trouble? They are not trouble…they just have troubles that make them troubled.

Fate makes reality cruel.

Inside the shrine, Rei made her way over to the only piece of modern technology – the telephone. She picked it up and dialled a number she knew well yet barely used. She had hoped that for the remainder of her life, she would never have to go running back to this man, and yet here she was, about to get six million yen from him – maybe more. And Rei knew she would, he would do anything to buy her silence and keep his appearance looking nothing less than immaculate. Never in a million years would she have thought of doing this, but lately her pride had been ripped to shreds, it was no longer a matter of doing things with dignity but just getting things done.

Fifteen rings later, a groggy sounding voice answered the phone.

"Moshi moshi, Hino-sama's residence."

Rei took in a deep breath and prepared herself for the worst conversation of her life.

"I need to talk to my father."

* * *

**AN 2 - Drama right? Pfft, what's going on with everyone?! MWAHAHAHA R&R if you've made it this far :D Til next time - VR**


	15. No Freaking Way

**A/N - It has been forever hasn't it? I totally don't have an excuse other than writer's block sucks... it sucks even more when you know what you want to write but can't seem to type it down. Was tres annoying. But alas I have thrown that in the past! And I come bearing a new chapter... I hope you will all enjoy it. Much love to impersonal for slaving over it and making this awesome-r that I ever could have imagined it would be! A bit of love to Kaze No Tsurugi too... for her smexxiful help. It was good. Anyhow away from my pointless rambling... just read and enjoy, kiddies! Much love, VR.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14 – NO. FREAKING. WAY.**

"I... I don't know, Mina. We should go!"

Michiru turned on her heel and put her right foot forward, ready to walk. But instead a hand firmly gripped into Michiru's bicep. The aqua-haired woman stopped in her tracks and lowered her head.

"Michiru... you dragged me all the way here and now we are _not_ walking away. So, let's go."

Michiru's eyes widened at Minako's somewhat cold tone, but the former found herself making her way into the recording studio, with the blonde closely behind her. Michiru had phoned Minako at ten in the morning to ask Minako to accompany her to Seiya's studio the very next day. She expected Minako to not even picked up her phone – the blonde was very rarely ever up before noon - but Minako picked up nonetheless.

* * *

"_... Moshi moshi?" _

_The uncharacteristically unenthusiastic voice answered Michiru's call caused the aqua-haired woman to make a double take at her cell-phone; checking that she had called the right person. Then again... it was before noon, so maybe Minako was miserable because of that._

"_Minako?" Michiru's voice was laced with concern._

"_Rei?!" _

_Michiru sighed heavily. Rei; that explained everything about the blonde's attitude today... something must have gone wrong last night._

"_No, Mina... it's me... sorry."_

_There was silence at the other end of the phone. After a few seconds an uneasy chuckle was heard coming from the blonde's mouth._

"_Ah, Michiru! Hehehe, sorry, it's, er, a little early, yeah... what's up?" _

_Michiru smiled forlornly. It was so sad to hear Minako pretend as though nothing was bothering her when in fact, Michiru could tell in an instant from the tone that the usually bubbly blonde used that Minako was not alright. But maybe, Michiru could cheer her up as well as satiate her own need for the blonde today._

"_Well... you remember Seiya-kun? From Friday?"_

_After a long 'hmmmm' Minako began gushing about 'who doesn't know Japan's premier pop producer... duh?' __and then the blonde rambled on about her knowledge of the music industry and of Seiya__, to which Michiru just politely kept quiet until Minako had finished._

"_Yes, well... he's invited me to his studio... and I don't want to go alone, Mina. I know you'd enjoy it so I was wondering if you'd like to – "_

"_OHMIGOD! Yes! Yes! Michiru you can count on me! I'll be there in thirty minutes!"_

* * *

Every minute Minako was her usually playful self, a split second later her entire mood would falter.

Michiru was certain that this entire day would lift the blonde's mood but for sure, but by how much was really the question. Michiru hoped it would considerably lift the down Minako but as much as she wanted that to be her main priority... they _were_ there for her today.

As much as she wanted to care for her friend, right now it was her moment. Michiru resolutely made her way to reception and told the secretary there that she had a session with the 'Starlights' booked. Instantly, the secretary made a call to some unknown person in another department.

"Someone will be with you shortly, Kaioh-san."

Michiru smiled and made her way over to the waiting area, where Minako had taken a seat and was looking down longingly at her cell-phone. Flipping it open and closed, pressing buttons and hoping that by staring at it that suddenly the device would start ringing or tell her she had a message. After a minute had passed, the blonde deposited the cell-phone dejectedly back into her pocket.

Michiru sighed as she let her attention fleet over to the other women in the waiting area; nearly all of them were wearing a low-cut and to be perfectly frank 'skanky' outfit. Looking down at her outfit, Michiru suddenly became self-conscious, smoothing out the knee-length navy skirt and salmon pink sleeveless blouse she had thrown on. Soon a gentle hand was resting on her shoulder.

"Michiru, you look fine."

Michiru's self-doubts were calmed by the now familiar voice of Kou Seiya. Michiru turned around and gave a gracious smile to Seiya. A few seconds later, she noticed the arrival of three other men. One looked youthful and had silver hair fashioned in a similar way to Seiya's; well not exactly, but it was in a ponytail. The man standing next to him had dark brown hair and was staring at Michiru intently, almost bringing a sense of unease to Michiru. Michiru felt as if he was scanning her from head to toe, taking i every aspect of her appearance and the way she presented herself.

The man sent a warm smile her way.

Michiru relaxed after seeing him smile; clearly she had pleased him with whatever expectations he had had of her.

"Ah, Michiru-chan, allow me to introduce my colleagues; Taiki and Yaten Kou. No relation it's all pure coincidence, I assure you."

Yaten bowed slightly and took Michiru's hand, placing a kiss on the back of her hand and winking confidently at her.

Michiru rolled her eyes playfully and Yaten laughed amusedly.

"I like her. She's got... chutzpah!"

Seiya shook his head sorrowfully. "I'm sorry about him Michiru-chan, he was dropped on his head as a child."

Yaten opened his mouth to retaliate but Taiki stepped forward; his smile still in place.

"I'm Kou Taiki. It is an absolute pleasure, Kaioh-san." Taiki bowed deeply and Michiru couldn't find any words to say in reply for a moment.

Now this was odd; yes, she could tell she impressed him in his first impression of her. But why was this man showing so much respect to her?

"It's a pleasure, Kou-san."

Taiki stood up and he still had a huge smile on his face. Taiki turned his head to Seiya and if possible his grin got bigger. "I can't believe it but you've done it Sei."

Seiya sheepishly smiled, then looked to Michiru and the blonde beside her questioningly.

Michiru cleared her throat and motioned to Minako. "You said I could bring someone... for support. This is Aino Minako. My friend."

Seiya's raised one eyebrow – he recognized Minako, as an escort. He remembered seeing her from Makoto's restaurant. Nonetheless, he turned to the stunning blonde and bowed respectfully.

Minako did so back in turn, with all the due respect she could muster. Michiru couldn't help but notice that Minako was lacking in... well Minako-ness, the characteristics that were commonly associated from the blonde were missing from Minako's usually vibrant personality.

Today she seemed defeated.

Seiya cleared his throat.

"Michiru-chan, Aino-san, this is Artemis-kun. He's a talent agent with 'EMI and PBJ Talent'. They had a joint venture this year and they've decided to specialise in sports and music talent. I hope you don't mind but I've taken the liberty of having him be assigned as your potential agent... he's a good friend and a fantastic agent, you won't be disappointed."

Michiru's attention was brought to the white-haired man standing behind Taiki and Yaten. He was dressed head to toe in a white suit, shirt and tie white to. He was staring at his cell-phone but then he looked up and smiled. His smile reminded Michiru and Minako of the sort one would get from a father; it was reassuring and filled with tenderness.

Tenderness that Michiru and Minako both hardly felt radiating from someone. There was nothing deceitful about the man Seiya identified as Artemis; he seemed to be as genuine as one could hope for.

Artemis smiled and briefly took his gaze to the blonde beside her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kaioh-san. Seiya-kun and Taiki-kun had told me a lot about you... and this is...?" Artemis trailed off staring at Minako, who bowed slightly.

"Aino Minako. It's a pleasure." And just like that, Minako's bubbly personality was back with a bang.

Michiru internally frowned at the polarity of Minako today.

Artemis smiled and looked at the blonde.

"You know, we do handle models too, Aino-san."

Michiru watched as Minako's cheeks flushed lightly before she forced a laugh to break the uneasy silence that was caused by Artemis's off-hand comment; Michiru looked at her friend in intrigue, surely Minako would have played on the comment handed to her, not blush like some shy schoolgirl?!

"Perhaps we should head in. Ready, Michiru?"

Michiru turned her gaze to Seiya and nodded, her thoughts on Minako being instantly broken.

This was it.

Make or break.

She looked up to the doors in front of her. They were glass with a light aluminium trim around the doors; once she walked through those doors, her life would change…or not change. She would either make a complete arse of herself; the only sound she would produce would sound akin to a cat being castrated with a rusty set of scissors.

Or...

Maybe…

She would… and could be something she had only ever dreamed of before. She would achieve her dream, she would mesmerise people with the simple movement of her hand gliding a bow across strings, she would make music her life; she would become something that others could only dream.

She smiled to herself as she thought of the latter.

Would that happen?

Maybe not; after all she hasn't touched a violin in years.

A gentle hand gripped her own softly and squeezed firmly, soothing Michiru's trembling fingers. Michiru looked up into sapphire eyes and smiled at the reassurance her friend gave her.

"Thanks for being here, Mina-chan. I know you have other places to be…" Michiru began trailing off at the thought of remembering Minako being odd the whole morning.

The blonde gave a grateful smile but then nudged her friend playfully. "Nonsense. You needed me!"

Seiya opened the double doors before them; Taiki, Yaten and Artemis walked through the doors and paused, looking back to Michiru.

Michiru didn't move; as if she was frozen on the spot by some mercury overflow in her.

Minako in tow standing beside her, looked at the aqua-haired woman in confusion.

"Are you ready Michiru-chan?"

Seiya's question was coated in countless meanings and none of them were lost on Michiru-chan. She looked from Seiya then to Artemis, and grinned. Michiru took a loud deep breath.

"Hai, I am."

* * *

"I'm closing down, Haruka-san."

Teal eyes looked up from a laptop and concentrated on crimson ones whose mouth just spoke incredulous words. Setsuna walked into Haruka's office and took a seat opposite the blonde. Haruka sat back.

"You're…what?"

Setsuna crossed her arms over her chest and stared Haruka deep into her eyes. "I'm closing down After Dark, Haruka."

The blonde looked at her boss incredulously before chuckling and resuming her work at the computer. "That was a good one! Oh man, you nearly got me there, Setsuna-san."

Haruka chuckled once more then lifted her eyes to see Setsuna staying perfectly still; her eyes resolutely on Haruka still, her arms crossed and her entire body unyielding.

"You're serious?"

Haruka sat up in her chair, her eyes widened in surprise.

Setsuna nodded.

The blonde laughed dubiously and ran her hands through her hair.

"You're closing down now? After five years...? I know that we've been low on girls lately, Setsuna-san, but you know things always pick up in spring! I – "

Setsuna lifted her hand and cut off the babbling tomboy. "Haruka-san! Look... let's look at facts shall we? Rei left two days ago, and she told you she can't come back, right? Michiru is in the city recording with your friend. Ami has been taken by Kino-san for work that equals her pay here... before that Elza-chan left and she was one of our biggest earners. We lost Liza, Megumi and Tia. All we have left is Minako, and we can't depend on her to bring in the money for both of us."

Haruka looked down at the floor – she knew it was true.

"How long then?"

Setsuna cocked her head to the side and looked at Haruka questioningly. The blonde remained unwavering.

"How long until you close this down? I need to find a new job and everything, the least you could do is give me a timeframe."

Setsuna ignored the hostile tone in the blonde's voice and she sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I had an offer for someone to buy this place. I didn't really want to sell it... this building has... memories for me. But I can't keep holding onto the past, Haruka-san. Everyone is moving on in their life. Perhaps I should too."

Setsuna looked over to Haruka who was shaking her head, Setsuna smirked and stood up.

"Even if I close down, Haruka-san, don't you think I'd have my staff covered? You'd get a years' pay... that should tide you over, ne?"

Haruka nodded sadly, causing Setsuna to sigh agitatedly and to reluctantly take a seat again.

"What is it now, blondie?"

Haruka glared at Setsuna, before she swivelled slowly in her chair, side-to-side.

"It's just that... I got used to everyone here, Setsuna-san. I... I don't want to leave to be honest."

Haruka looked up at Setsuna and the older woman saw the vulnerability in the tomboy's eyes. She leaned forward and spoke softly to her employee. "Are you worried once you leave here you won't see anyone again?"

Haruka looked away.

Setsuna just smiled gently as she stood up n smoothed out her crimson coloured skirt once more. Haruka was silent and then stared at her computer once more. Setsuna walked over to the door to the office and opened it gently, but she paused midway through exiting and glanced over to Haruka once more and cleared her throat. Haruka stopped typing although she didn't look at the green-haired woman by the door.

"You know, Haruka-san... if you're worried you won't see her again, you need to go and talk to her. Properly. And then maybe not seeing her again…will be the last thing you have to worry about. Ja ne." Setsuna left the office.

Haruka stayed complete still until the door to her office closed, once she heard Setsuna's heels finally become distant; once she heard nothing but the gentle humming of her PC, Haruka reached for her cell phone and opened up the contacts and scrolled down to the listings under 'K'.

She let her finger linger over the select button and her gaze paused on that name highlighted on the screen of her cell phone.

Even if she called her, what would be achieved? Why would she be calling her? Just to tell her she missed their conversations? Their camaraderie?

Why did she really wanted to call Michiru? There wasn't really any reason...was there?

No... no reason... except –

She sighed and dropped the device down onto her table. Instead of calling the name currently highlighted in her contacts book, Haruka rubbed her face with her hands and spoke softly to herself.

"I'll do it later..."

* * *

"Wow. Just wow."

Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Artemis and Minako all sat back in the chairs in their part of the recording studio.

Michiru stood in the recording booth and gingerly looked down to the violin in her hands; it wasn't the one she had grown to love in her youth, but she played with it with as much ease as her beloved 'Marine Cathedral'.

Michiru looked up and saw five sets of eyes staring at her.

"Um... is everything okay?"

Michiru's question broke the Kous' from the trance and Seiya immediately pressed down on the red button that allowed audio to be heard from both ways.

"Yes, Michiru, everything is just fine! Just one moment."

Seiya took his finger off of the button and turned to his two close friends.

"... Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Yaten nodded his head excitedly while Taiki smirked, not yet taking his eyes off of Michiru.

"That we've found possibly one of the greatest acts in the 21st century?" Seiya snorted playfully.

"Duh... we have to go see the boss. She needs an album deal. Stat!"

A throat being cleared behind them reminded the Kous' that they were not alone. Artemis seemed deep in thought, looking at Michiru in the booth.

"Yes... she does need one. See if we can work a multi-album deal. I figure with that, I can drum up some good PR to go with it... I sense great things." Artemis sent a solemn nod to the Kou's and the three men smiled warmly back.

The sound of a throat being cleared and some nervous laughter, reminded the men that there was another person present; Minako smiled sheepishly and averted her gaze from Seiya and looked down at the floor, her hands wringing.

"S-sorry to interrupt... but could I go talk to Michiru now?"

Seiya laughed heartily and stood up, Minako following suit.

He nodded, "Of course, Aino-san! You can even break the news to her if you like."

The blonde's face instantly brightened and she made her way to the door that connected the producer's area with the recording area. Michiru looked up as she heard the door open, she was still nervous as hell... Seiya said everything was just fine – there was no 'Hell yeah, fantastic Michiru-chan'. Maybe Michiru was... mediocre. Her heart heaved at the thought – she really hoped she still had 'it', that gift that made her teachers go ga-ga over her ability to handle the instrument before her.

"MICHIRU-CHAN!"

Michiru managed to look up at the familiar sound of Minako and just in time manage to ground her feet as the blonde dived towards her, engulfing her in a hug; the likes of which Michiru had never experienced before. Michiru's eyebrows arched at the sudden show of affection from the blonde.

"Mina-chan? Is everything okay?"

Minako pulled back at bit her lips, she looked back to the window where the faint outline of four men could be seen. The blonde nodded and released Michiru.

"Hai, Michiru-chan... in fact..." The blonde trailed off as her body tingled with excitement for Michiru.

"In fact... YOU'VE DONE IT! They're going to get you a record deal! AHHH!"

Michiru placed the violin back in its case and looked over at Minako.

"Really?!"

Minako nodded and opened her mouth but she was cut off by the voice of Seiya suddenly filling up the room.

"Hai, Michiru-chan, hope you don't mind but I thought Minako-chan here could break the news to – "

"OH MY GOD! I don't believe it!"

Seiya sighed happily as he watched Michiru hugged Minako and the two began jumping up and down on the spot, giggling like schoolgirls. He shook his head as he laughed and spoke once more over the sound system, instantly garnering the attention of the two women before him.

"Ladies... we'll be right back, we need to go and talk to someone, don't stray far!"

Minako and Michiru blushed heavily after realising they must have acted like idiots just then. Minako turned to Michiru and grinned before giggling maniacally; she reached her arms out and spun in a circle in the recording booth as Michiru giggled at her.

"What has gotten into you, Mina-chan?"

Michiru smiled endearingly at her friend as the blonde's laughter died down and her entire face calmed down from the light pink shade it had turned into.

"Michiru-chan, you are so lucky! You..." Minako's voice became weak and almost cracked as she trailed off.

She faced away from Michiru and quickly wiped her eyes. She turned around and faced her aqua-haired companion once more. "You're getting everything you ever dreamed of. And I am so happy for you Michiru. Really, I am."

Minako gave a weak smile.

Michiru approached her friend and gave her a gentle hug.

"Have you tried calling her, Mina?"

Minako pulled away from the hug and then laughed bitterly. She wiped her watering eyes once more and forced out a smile.

"Yeah... I tried calling her... she won't answer a single one of my calls." Minako looked up into Michiru's eyes and forced out another smile, "But! Look enough about me and my drama... today is all about you!"

Minako took Michiru's hands and smiled gently.

"Seriously Michiru... congratulations, you're living a dream millions of girls worldwide dream about!"

Michiru looked at Minako and could see that the blonde was genuinely happy for her but still… Michiru could see the slight want in Minako's eyes; as talented as the girl and wannabe idol was, she couldn't quite hide her genuine sorrow just yet. Michiru smirked at her friend and took her hands then swiftly brought Minako forward, to the centre of the room and stood her in front of microphone.

"There! Now you can live the dream too."

Minako gave an embarrassed and small smile to Michiru and stepped back.

"Michiru-chan... come on, there's no need to baby me."

Michiru shook her head and gently guided Minako back to the microphone in the middle of the room.

"No, I'm not! Look, it's like we were saying... millions of girls would love to live this dream... so share it with me. Even if it's not for real, when are we ever guaranteed another chance here? Come on, Mina! We've all heard you sing at After Dark... I know you've got a decent set of pipes! Now, look, it's just you and me... please? I'd feel much happier if you sang!" Michiru completed her rant with pouting lips and a set of puppy dog eyes.

Minako sighed and playfully grabbed the neck of the microphone that was dangling just below shoulder level from its firmly fixed place in the ceiling. Minako giggled and bowed in a mocking manner.

"Well then...! What would my audience like to hear?" Minako smirked at Michiru who stuck her tongue out and giggled playfully.

Michiru shrugged her shoulders and sat on the stool opposite Minako.

"Sing anything, Mina."

As the blonde began warming up her vocal chords Michiru closed her eyes and had a silent thought for her blonde friend; sing it for _her_ too, Mina.

* * *

The lavish marble flooring only cause the raven-haired woman who was walking across it to roll her eyes about the underlying message she got from the luxurious surroundings she was in. She stopped as soon as she got to an onyx coloured desk with a young woman seated at the main desk who was being kept occupied by the seemingly never ending ringing of the telephones she was managing. Rei stood still, her posture perfect as she waited for the young woman before her to bring her attention to her.

A while later, the young woman frowned and rubbed her temples as she placed the telephone back down on its cradle. The young woman eyed Rei with interest; Rei was dressed in strappy red heels, flesh coloured stockings, and from what she could see a black coloured skirt or dress, all of it covered over with a deep crimson colour peacoat.

"Can I help you?"

Rei looked down at the friendly but curious face of the receptionist and forced a semi-friendly smile onto her own face.

"Hai, I am here to see Senator Hino."

The young woman looked down at a diary before her then gave an apologetic smile to Rei. "I'm sorry but Hino-sama is booked up for the day. Perhaps you could make an appointment for another day?"

Rei shook her head and remained rooted in her spot. "No, that won't be necessary. Please, just tell the Senator that Rei is here. He will make time for me."

Rei gave a curt nod to the woman who sighed tiredly before picking up the phone before her and taking discreetly into the phone. The receptionist gave a surprised look to Rei before hanging up the telephone.

"The senator said he will see you. Just through these doors."

Rei gave a small bow before heading through the doors as she was shown.

Sitting on the edge of a pine desk, in a crisp white shirt and dark blue pressed trousers with silver braces was a man she had not seen in over eight years. Rei closed the door behind her and looked into heliotrope eyes as dark as her own.

There was no time for silence, the man on the edge of the desk stood up and gestured to the chair opposite the desk.

"Take a seat, Rei."

She shook her head and scoffed out loud.

"No need, I won't be here long. I just came to get one thing..._otou-san_."

Rei's father smirked as his daughter spoke to him. He sat down at his desk and leaned backwards. "Yes, you're here to get your trust fund... whatever happened to 'not wanting a damned thing to do with me?' Was that just a phase?"

Rei's father smirked and once more Rei clenched her jaw to prevent her from saying something she'd regret. "Unforeseen circumstances have occurred. I need my money."

Rei kept her stance as her father brought his hands together and leaned forward on his desk. "Ah yes... you need money. What did you do? Destroy the shrine?"

"Just give me the account."

Rei's father raised one eyebrow amusedly, and he opened up a drawer on his side of the desk and brought out some documents. "I like to keep anything related to finance nearby. Rei, really please do take a seat."

Rei sighed agitatedly. "No! Just give me the damned account number!"

Rei's temper was only fuelled further by the sound of her father chuckling as he searched through papers on his desk. "Hehe, all those years at a private girls school, and your ladylike manners are thrown down the drain... ah, here you go."

Rei walked forward and reached out to grab the documents that were being flitted in front of her, but before she could get a decent hold on them, her father yanked them back out of her reach. He grabbed Rei's wrist and brought her towards him with a vicious speed and spoke at a dangerously low level.

"This had better be the last time you come to my office. I told you I'd come to you. You try this again and I'll – "

"You'll what? You won't do a damned thing. You owe me and this is the least you could do. But don't worry, I wouldn't be caught dead here again."

Rei threw her arm back, giving her freedom from her father. The man glared at her as Rei took the paper's offered in front of her. She folded them up and placed them in the pocket of her pea-coat.

"I wouldn't dare tarnish the perfect image you've presented the public with... Senator Hino."

Rei took a step back before making her way to the door. She gripped the handle with an intense amount of force as she heard her father speak out.

"I mean it Rei... I don't need the drama of my past being thrown in my face. Just take your money and go."

Rei shook her head, fighting back the urge to shout out the insults she had lined up for the man who was unfortunately her biological father. She closed the door silently behind her and paused as she saw the curious glance being thrown her way by the receptionist. Rei gave a small, almost lifeless smile.

"Thank you for your help... the senator is free now."

As Rei began walking resolutely out of the building she couldn't help but ponder on how this day was like no other she had experienced in the past five years. No matter what man she sees for money, she always ends up feeling lower than the scum to get the cash.

* * *

Seiya, Yaten and Taiki were on their way back to the producer's booth; they had just spoken to the Head of New Acts at the record label and got the go ahead to produce one single. The three men were buzzing as they entered the booth once more. All the way back Yaten had been talking about how they were going to be 'made for life' and Taiki had simply been grinning from ear-to-ear since they had left and Seiya?

Well, he was simply beaming internally; he had never felt so right about an artist in his life.

As they walked into the producer's booth, they were met with the sound of dulcet tones reverberating throughout the room. Artemis was still in his seat, staring intently at the young woman standing in the recording booth; her long blonde hair flowing as she sang unknowing of the presence of all four men back in the booth.

Seiya's jaw almost hit the floor.

He heard the notoriously hard note of a high E being captured perfectly by the melodious voice that he had no knowledge existed of the woman before him.

He couldn't believe it.

Taiki and Yaten shared a look of surprise before staring back at the blonde in the recording booth.

"Is that... is that her?" Seiya raised a hand and pointed towards Minako as he looked over to Artemis who grinned widely and nodded to him.

Seiya's hand dropped and he looked on once more at the blonde before he turned to face his two friends.

"Seiya... dude, I swear you have the gift. You, like, attract gorgeous talented women." Yaten was grinning widely, his eyes never leaving Minako.

"Down, boy, you're taken." Taiki placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder and took a step forward. All four men were entranced by Minako's melodic vocals.

Seiya felt a tap on his shoulder; he turned around to be greeted with Taiki smiling serenely.

"But Yaten is right... you do seem to attract gorgeous talented women. Emphasis on the talented there, Sei."

Seiya grinned and looked on into the booth again at a now giggling Minako and a smiling Michiru. Seiya felt Artemis stand up beside him. He straightened his clothes out then lowered his head to Seiya's ear level. Grinning, he spoke gently to the dark-haired man.

"They belong in that booth, Seiya."

Seiya couldn't help but grin in agreement.

* * *

The water gently caressed Hotaru's skin but here she was safe, she could lose herself in the water and just be free. She turned her head to the side and took a much needed breath of air before forcing her head back into the water and pressing her arms and legs ahead, making them glide her through the water, making it seem effortless. Hotaru's left hand felt the cold surface of the poolside as she reached the end of her swim workout. The dark-haired teen lifted herself out of the pool and sat down on the side, water dripping all over her form. She took her swimming hat and goggles off and shook her hair free, causing droplets of water to fall all around of her, some of them rippling back into the pool.

Hotaru stared down into the pool and took a deep breath before running a hand through her wet mass of hair. After a few moments in silence, Hotaru dragged her feet out of the pool and stood up on the side of the pool. She bent down to pick up her goggles and swimming hat that she had placed onto her towel.

As she stood back up, Hotaru shivered involuntarily; she got the feeling someone was watching her.

'Can't they give me a break?' Hotaru sighed inwardly.

Turning around to face the spectator stands and she was shocked to see a lone figure, with a certain trademark hairstyle that by now Hotaru couldn't confuse for anyone else.

Amethyst eyes locked onto ruby.

* * *

Chibiusa had been walking around at lunchtime with no real destination; Helios was at baseball practice for the first half of lunchtime. He told her that Hotaru should be available and that she usually spent her lunchtime in the library. So, the library is where Chibiusa went, only to be told Hotaru wasn't there. In fact, the dark-haired girl hadn't been anywhere were she usually hung around out of lessons.

Sighing, Chibiusa had decided she would go to the Phys. Ed department and see if there were any clubs she could sign up to, to help her pass the time while everyone else was unavailable; even Pallas, Jun, Ceres and Ves were at drama club this lunchtime.

'How suiting' Chibiusa thought to herself.

Chibiusa had made her way to the PE department and saw there was sign up for girls' volleyball... she shrugged it off as soon as she weighed up the pros and cons of the high probability that she'd get smacked in the face with a ball.

"Check in on Tomoe in ten minutes. I said she could have the pool to the end of the first lunch." Chibiusa's attention was caught at the name she recognised.

Chibiusa had made her way onto the spectator stands and sat on the aisle seat of a middle row and kept her eyes glued on the girl in the pool.

She hadn't known Hotaru had any interest in swimming, well, any sport for that matter, and to be honest Chibiusa was quite impressed. Not that she thought Hotaru was weak or anything but she didn't expect someone like Hotaru to look so... strong in the water. So in control.

Chibiusa smiled as she saw how her friend made the task of swimming several lengths look as effortless as tying your own shoes. She looked content, graceful, she had a technique to her style and Chibiusa couldn't take her eyes off of Hotaru.

And then Hotaru stopped at one end of the pool and dragged herself out of the pool; and Chibiusa couldn't take her eyes off of Hotaru once.

Her jaw slackened as she saw the defined tone in Hotaru's leg muscles, her shoulder length hair was soaked and had been mussed by Hotaru. Her skin was glistening under a sheen of water and Chibiusa felt a heat rising to her cheeks as she watched Hotaru bend over to reach her belongings on a towel beside her.

'What am I doing?!' Chibiusa clenched her eyes shut then opened them again, as she did she was met with warm purple eyes staring deep into her own.

Hotaru looked away and silently made her way into the changing rooms; Chibiusa opened her mouth several times but found herself unable to talk, and instead her gaze was taken to watching Hotaru and taking in the way she walked, the way she moved, the way she –

"Stop it, Chibi!"

The young girl berated herself and rubbed her temples furiously. What the hell was going on?

Chibiusa stood up and slowly made her way out of the stands.

'I... I only came here to see her. She's my friend and she's not talking to me. It's like she's avoiding me. I mean, she's a pretty girl and I was just admiring that fact, I mean she's not talking to me either so it has me missing her a little – she was my first friend here afterall... there is _nothing_ more to it than that.' Chibiusa smiled nervously to herself. She tilted her head to the side as she realised she had made her way to the entrance of the girl's changing rooms.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Chibiusa opened the door, having every intention of finding out what was going on between her and Hotaru.

* * *

"Hotaru?"

Silence met Chibiusa's initial call. The younger girls slipped into the room and closed the door behind her. She took a few nervous steps into the room, and could only hear the faint sound of water running; Chibiusa scrunched her eyebrows together before hearing the water being abruptly cut off and the sound of rustling coming from the area adjacent to the main changing rooms.

Hotaru walked out of the showers with her towel wrapped around, her otherwise completely naked body, and stopped dead in her tracks.

Chibiusa was standing less than fifteen feet away from her.

And Hotaru was only in a towel.

Chibiusa's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red and she brought her hand up to her face, effectively covering her eyes from the sight of a freshly showered Hotaru clad in nothing but a towel.

"Wh-what are you doing her, Chibiusa?" Hotaru's voice was steady but quiet.

Chibiusa stared down at her shoes and rocked back on her heels. "I... um... I came to talk to you."

Hotaru turned around and allowed her blush to die down; she was grateful to whatever deity allowed Chibiusa to not see her usually pale cheeks suddenly redder than a Ferrari team jacket.

"Can it wait? Until I'm dressed?"

Chibiusa looked up briefly and saw Hotaru had her back to her; she secretly sighed in relief.

"S-sure, Hotaru-chan," Chibiusa forced out a smile and looked around the room.

"Could you wait outside? I kind of need to get changed."

Hotaru gave a nervous smile and Chibiusa began giggling sheepishly. "Oh, haha, yeah, yeah of course... I'll uh, see you outside."

Chibiusa nearly fell over the bench beside her in her haste to get outside, though she could have sworn she heard a distinct giggle she had sorely been missing the past day. Chibiusa smiled as she made her way outside, she leaned against the wall opposite the changing rooms and let out a much overdue breath.

"CHIBI!"

Chibiusa almost snapped her neck as she looked over to Helios. He jogged down the hallway, his schoolbag slung over his shoulder and his hair somewhat wet with sweat and clinging to his scalp.

"Hey." Chibiusa greeted her boyfriend with a quick hug and pulled back, a blush still over her cheeks.

"What are you doing here? Had lunch yet?" Helios spoke as he took out his bento box from his schoolbag and smiled to Chibiusa.

"Waiting for Hotaru. And yeah, I had a huge lunch, don't worry about me... but if there's any going spare..." Chibiusa trailed off and shared a smile with Helios as he passed her a spare pair of chopsticks.

"I've always got some for you, Chibiusa." Helios blushed deeply but stuck a piece of his lunch into his mouth.

Chibiusa just smiled gently but then froze. She just had the exact same feeling of warmth with her boyfriend that she had for friend. She forced some food down her throat, all the while hoping that whatever the hell it was she was going through would just pass... and soon.

She forced a smile as Helios looked up at her and grinned handsomely.

There was no freaking way she was gay.

* * *

Usagi was watching her husband pack his belongings into a suitcase that he had placed on their bed.

"I... I don't understand Mamo!" Usagi wailed at the door and Mamoru closed his eyes and clenched his jaw; he knew this would be hard on his wife but he needed to do it.

He stood up and looked sadly at the woman he had been with since he was sixteen.

"Usako... I... I need to get myself sorted. I don't deserve to be here with you... not after..." Mamoru couldn't even look his wife in the eyes, he had yet to admit it but they both knew what he had done.

Usagi shook her head and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"No! I don't care Mamo! I love you, don't leave me!"

Mamoru locked his arms around his wife's waist and buried his face into his shoulder.

"No Usagi, I'd never leave you but – but I need to go. I need to get myself sorted. I can't be here, knowing you've forgiven me so easily. I shouldn't have done it in the first place. I'll only be a phone call away. Whenever you need me, I'll be here. I promise."

Usagi sniffled and leaned back before looking into her husband's eyes.

"But... I'll always need you, Mamoru. Always."

Mamoru clenched his jaw once more, fighting the onslaught of tears that threatened to take him over. He gently pulled out of his embrace with his wife and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"And I'll always need you."

"Then why are you going?" Usagi's voice cried out in desperation, only to be echoed by the near empty apartment's acoustics.

"Usako…"

"Where are you staying?"

Usagi's voice almost cracked asking the question and she hated herself for sounding so weak but she simply strove forward, intent on finding out as much as she could. Mamoru faced back to his suitcase and began placing more of his shirts and belonging into the case.

"I'll be at Seiya's... it's not for long, Usako... just until I can promise I'm back to how I was. What I did was so unfair to you."

Mamoru looked over his shoulder and into his wife's eyes.

Usagi moved forward and stood beside him, she gently raked her hands through his hair and Mamoru sighed in content.

"I can't believe I did it. I need to be a better man for you, Usagi. You deserve someone worthy of you. I plan to be that person."

* * *

"_You're a fucking idiot, Mamoru. You know that right?"_

_Seiya stood in front of his friend, fist clenched and eyes wide. Mamoru sat up on the sofa and looked down at the floor guiltily._

"_I know I am." _

_Mamoru looked up as he heard a shuffling. Seiya grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him back into the sofa, his fist up and ready to strike. After a moment, Seiya's fist began to shake, he released Mamoru and looked away._

"_I should punch your damned nose in. Y'know, Mamo... you never did appreciate the things you had. I mean, Usagi... she is so damn good to you. And you go and fuck your ex. You... you don't deserve her." Seiya looked away from his friend and walked over to his door and opened it._

"_Get out."_

_Mamoru looked at his friend in shock and shook his head._

"_N-no! Seiya man, I came to you for help! What should I do?!" _

_Seiya looked at his fried in disbelief before he raised his hands up in the air._

"_Don't make me hit you, you fucking idiot! Go to your loyal and loving wife and tell her what you fucking did!"_

"_I know I have to do that, Sei! But what about after?" Mamoru's voice trembled and he fell to the sofa and clutched onto the cushion beside him. _

_Seiya sighed before he closed his door and walked over to his long-time friend._

"_Look, Mamo..." Seiya sat down beside his friend on the sofa and put his head in his hands, "Usagi loves you, anyone who has ever met her knows that. You know that and I know that. She is devoted to you and to your marriage. But now... you need to ask yourself... since you slept with Beryl... are you as devoted and loyal to her?" _

_Mamoru glared at his friend. "I think my infidelity answered that question, Sei." _

_Seiya rolled his eyes and continued talking._

"_If not... do you want to be?" _

_Mamoru looked away from Seiya and thought back onto the one woman who had ever made him feel as though he were real. Not Chiba Mamoru, the boy who had to live up to his family's expectations, no... Usagi only ever expected Mamoru to be himself. She brought out the best in him, she completed him... and he was sure he completed her._

"_Yeah... I do, Sei. I really do."_

_Seiya stood up and walked over to his kitchen and poured out two glasses of water. He walked back and handed one glass to Mamoru._

"_Then... you need to do a shitload of stuff for your marriage. I personally think you should get your shit together and be the man you need to be before you became the husband you should have always been." _

_Seiya took a deep gulp form his ice cold glass of water and looked over at a very confused Mamoru. Seiya sighed agitatedly._

"_I'm saying... you need to go home and pack some of your stuff up. You know as well as I do, when you tell Usagi why you're moving out, we both know she'll forgive you in a heartbeat... and how is that fair on her? To have this heartbreak and pain only being put on her shoulders. Do you even feel sorry, Mamoru?"_

_The short-haired man violently nodded his head._

"_Of course I do, Sei! Jeez, how does me packing my stuff up help?" _

_Seiya raised his hand and simply smacked the back of his friend's head firmly. "I held back then... but you need to go away, you need to hurt to understand how much you hurt her. You can't just be forgiven and go back. You can't go back and only have her hurting. Everyday you're there now, every day without pain... while every day she's wondering what you're up to when you're at work... all because you've shown no remorse. You need to be fair. You need to suffer, Mamoru." _

_Seiya finished the drink in his glass and got up and went to his kitchen. Mamoru slowly stood and followed his friend._

"_I need to suffer?" _

_Seiya turned to see Mamoru standing by the sofa, glass in hand._

"_I say it with love, Mamo... but yeah, you do."_

* * *

"Mamo, you don't need to go! We can work through this! We can! Just tell me what I have to do and I'll do it!" Mamoru's heart broke at the sound of his wife's voice; she was so full of desperation. Mamoru shook his head.

"It's not you. It's me who has to fix this. I made this mess. Trust me Usako, I'm doing this for us."

Mamoru stood up and closed the suitcase before him. He sighed heavily and turned around. Usagi was still standing beside him, her beautiful blue eyes clouded with red from where had had been crying silently. Instinctively he cupped his wife's cheek and placed a gentle, chaste kiss to Usagi's lips. He allowed his wife's love and warmth to flow through him, he closed his eyes and lost himself in the simplicity of their kiss.

Moments later, Mamoru pulled back from his wife; Usagi gave a small whimper and Mamoru couldn't contain the small smile that crossed his face for a split second. He brought his lips down to his wife's ear and whispered gently to her.

"I love you. Never doubt that."

Usagi stayed still in the room with her eyes closed as she heard the front door to their apartment slowly open and close.

* * *

"Mmm, Makoto that was delicious."

Ami smiled nervously over the brunette sitting opposite her who was currently nursing a glass of 2001 Mesa Rioja. Ever since Ami had turned up at the brunette's for the dinner they had agreed on a couple of days previously, the bluenette couldn't help but notice that Makoto had been awfully quiet throughout dinner.

Although now she thought on it, Makoto had been off all day; even when they were in the office earlier, it was almost as if the brunette didn't want to be around her.

"Thanks."

Ami sighed inwardly; that was another thing. All day, all Makoto had done was give monosyllables for answers.

"Are... are you okay, Makoto?"

Emerald eyes looked up into Ami's eyes. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Without another word, the brunette stood and took the empty plates from the table and walked into her kitchen. Ami stood up and took the remaining plates with her into the kitchen. Makoto placed them all into the dishwasher then closed the door to the appliance. The brunette leaned against her kitchen countertops and began tugging gently on the collar of her salmon pink dress shirt, pulling it away from her skin to allow herself to breathe.

"Makoto... are you sure you're fine?" Ami kept her hands clasped together and in front of her as she spoke.

Makoto just sighed and ran a hand through her loose strands of hair before nodding and forcing a smile onto her face. "Yeah, I'm fine. TV?"

Makoto made her way to the dining table and picked up her glass of wine, along with the bottle and made her way to the living room. Ami looked up to the ceiling and stretched her neck, before grabbing her own drink and joining Makoto in the living room. Makoto was sitting on the sofa opposite the television; she was sat at the edge and had her right leg crossed over her left. Her left elbow was on the armrest, her hand supporting her head up and she was frowning heavily.

Her attention was not really on the TV show she had put on at random.

"Do you have a headache? Do you want me to get you some aspirin?"

Makoto shook her head and Ami quietly sat down on the seat beside Makoto.

The brunette exhaled heavily before she turned to Ami.

"Ami... what is this to you?"

The bluenette look at Makoto in confusion, causing the brunette to sigh and to rethink her words. "What I mean is... what am I to you? Am... Am I just some sort of phase to you?"

Ami could hear the hurt in Makoto's voice and Ami instantly shook her head. "N-no! Makoto what makes you think that?"

The brunette kept her eyes on the younger woman as he turned in her seat. "It's just that... it seems that... you don't really want this. To be anymore than it is. I mean... I know we've kissed but – "

"But you want more?"

Ami's voice sounded terrified as she spoke but she couldn't help it. She could see how torn Makoto was; she wanted to get this out of her system but didn't want to seem like she was going after this topic with a certain intention in mind. Ami gulped as she took in Makoto's silence.

The brunette leaned back into the sofa, closed her eyes and looked up to the ceiling. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought this up, I know we're new. It's just that Maya spoke to me and it got me to being paranoid! Just can we forget this? I'm sorry."

Makoto gave a sincere glance to Ami and reached over and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"But you want more, Mako. Don't you?"

Makoto took in a deep breath as she weighed her words in her head. "There's no rush, right Ami?"

Ami slowly nodded her head.

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed in which both Ami and Makoto were silent. Makoto had barely touched her wine, while Ami had taken the bottle and drunk nearly a third and she was beginning to feel the haze and buzz of the alcohol's effects.

'She was speaking to Kobayashi-san. About me... and what we've done. Oh God, how embarrassing!' Ami's internal war waged on as she took another generous gulp of the potent red wine and sat back.

Her mind began brooding onto the issue of Makoto and Maya; the brunette seemed to dislike Maya so why was she talking to her about such an intimate subject?! Ami had only known Makoto for a week, but in the short time they had spent over ten hours a day together, and had gotten to know each other very well... especially since that kiss in the kitchen – Ami's first kiss.

Ami's face flushed a light shade of pink but she took no notice of the heat rushing through her cheeks. She was thinking about the kiss, about how it had been Makoto who had initiated it, and who had always initiated the few kisses they had since then. Ami was no expert in relationships but she was certain she had budding feelings for the brunette woman sitting beside her; it was far too early to say what these feelings were, but Ami began feeling like she had never felt around anyone. It was mind blowing enough that she accepted she felt for a woman but to have someone be as genuine as Makoto was refreshing.

Usually where people would make fun of Ami's shy and studious nature, Makoto had only found it attractive and it seemed to be something that Ami could finally put at ease about herself.

"Ami... I think you've had enough wine... come on, I should take you home."

Ami was shaken out of her thoughts by Makoto grabbing her wine glass and placing it on the table before looking at the younger girl with nothing but concern in her eyes.

"Are you okay, Ami?"

Ami nodded as she closed her eyes, and Makoto chuckled gently.

"Okay, let's take you home, Ami."

Makoto stood up but found herself being pulled back down suddenly. Before the brunette realised what the hell was going on, she felt a soft pressure being pushed down onto her torso.

"A-Ami?"

Makoto squeaked out the name as she felt soft hands glide over her shoulders and link behind her head. The brunette's eyes widened as she felt Ami lean down and place a kiss on her lips; Makoto couldn't help but moan gently into the kiss. Makoto let herself be lost in the warmth of the younger woman she found herself utterly enamoured with. Green eyes flew open as buttons began being opened. Makoto grabbed Ami's hands and kept a firm grip until blue eyes looked into her own jade orbs.

"Ami, what are you doing?" Makoto's whisper-yell seemed to break Ami from the task she tried to busy herself with; namely trying to undress Makoto.

"I... I don't want to go home, Makoto."

Makoto felt her throat dry at the bold statement from the usually reserved girl.

"Y-you don't want to go home?"

Ami shook her head, her cheeks beginning to flush, and she tried her best to hide her face with her short hair but failed. Makoto let go of one of Ami's hands and brought her own hand to Ami's cheeks, and gently caressed the silky soft skin of the bluenette.

"Ami... you don't have to go home... but... you don't need to..." Makoto trailed off as she noticed the compromising position they were in; Ami was straddled over Makoto, her skirt riding up scandalously high, their bodies were barely inches away from each other and Ami's hands were running through Makoto's hair.

Ami looked down and began blushing furiously, she stood up and began scurrying around the apartment looking for her belongings while talking hysterically in between breaths.

"Makoto! I'm sorry, I just thought that you wanted me to be more – I don't know, I should go, I'm so sorry for any embarrassment I caused, I – " Ami was cut off by Makoto grabbing her around the waist from behind and locking her hands over Ami's stomach.

"No, Ami. I'm sorry. I was stupid to even bring up a subject like that... and I didn't mean to make you feel like you had to... you know? We're in no rush for anything like that... I like what we have. I just need some... validation that you really want this. I don't want to be... an experiment."

Ami noted how Makoto's voice cracked and the bluenette turned around in the older woman's arms.

"Makoto. I do want this. I do want you." Ami tried to fight the blush that rose to her cheeks. "It's just this is all new to me... I'm not really sure what to do."

Makoto giggled and kissed Ami on her nose affectionately.

"It's just like being with a man... except a thousand times better."

Ami giggled nervously and looked away. Makoto raised one eyebrow;

"You haven't been with a man have you?" Makoto's question seemed more like a statement to the younger woman.

Ami looked up at Makoto before looking away in shame and shaking her head.

Ami felt Makoto's grip on her become more firm and the brunette nestled her head into Ami's shoulder. "Sorry, that was rude... I could kind of tell but I didn't want to say anything. Sorry."

Ami cleared her throat nervously. "N-no, it's okay... it's just not something I'm too pleased on saying out loud."

Makoto drew her head back and looked at Ami questioningly.

"Why not?"

Ami laughed gently before raising an eyebrow. "An escort who was a virgin? Yeah... that wouldn't get many laughs, eh Mako?"

Makoto giggled at Ami before releasing the grip on the younger woman. "You're not an escort anymore... and I kind of like the fact you're a virgin."

Ami looked at Makoto with widened eyes; the brunette instantly began to stutter, "No! I-I didn't mean like _that_! I just meant... I think it's admirable! Yes, admirable! And!... And I'll stop talking now."

Makoto slowly began to walk over to her coffee table and grabbed her car keys.

"Wait. Mako-chan... I really don't want to go home. Not tonight."

Makoto stood still before answering Ami; she decided that now Ami was a little sobered up from her previous thoughts that maybe she was thinking the same way. The brunette nodded and threw her keys back onto the coffee table.

"Okay... I'll get you a change of clothes if you're staying the night then."

Ami smiled and made her way over to the sofa and took a seat as Makoto made her way to her bedroom.

"Thank you, Mako-chan."

"No problem... and I'll take the sofa... I don't want you straddling me in the middle of the – "

"MAKOTO!" Ami began to blush a shade of crimson neither had known.

Makoto began laughing heartily as she opened her bedroom door.

"Oh, come on... when you look back at it... it is kind of funny!" Makoto grinned innocently as she entered her room.

A minute or so later she came back out with a pair of shorts and a tee shirt.

"Here, these will probably be a bit baggy but they'll fit."

Ami took the clothes and smiled gratefully.

There was a pause as both women looked each other deep in the eyes. Makoto leaned down to Ami and gently pressed her lips to Ami for a quick and simple virtuous kiss. Makoto pulled back and had a smile that reached from ear-to-ear. The brunette stood back and Ami stood up and quietly made her way to the bedroom.

"Goodnight, Ami."

Ami paused before she opened the door. She bit her lip gently and looked back to the brunette who was still standing beside the sofa.

"Goodnight, Mako."

* * *

Michiru had just gotten back into her apartment and was completely exhausted. She threw her shoes and coat off and landed ungraciously onto her sofa. Her feet dangled off the edge and her eyes closed as she breathed in slowly, a large smile etched onto her features.

Her muscles were tired and she felt like she was about to implode from all the conflicting emotions in her body. Playing the violin for as long as she had today as well as singing with Minako at the request of the four men today... all that came down to her feeling tired but fantastic.

She had no intentions of getting up at all. Hell no, now she was in, she wasn't needed until noon the next day and she had no intention of even moving a muscle until nine or ten in the morning.

The annoyingly familiar sound of Vivaldi's Concerto No.3 L'autunno filled her apartment. The aqua-haired woman groaned and forced herself up and over to the coat she had haphazardly thrown over the armchair furthest from her.

After searching through the pockets and hearing the phone still ringing, Michiru frowned; it was nearly ten at night... who on Earth would be calling her this late?

Taking the phone out from her pocket, Michiru flipped it over and looked at the display; her eyes widened before a small smile played across her lips. Michiru licked her lips before bringing the phone to her ear and pressing the green accept button.

Taking in a deep breath, Michiru closed her eyes.

"Moshi moshi... Haruka-san."

* * *

**A/N 2 - OMG! What's going on with everyone? Will the drama never end?... Probably not :P Hehe if you enjoyed this chapter, I'd appreciate the reviews - and don't forget to leave love for my awesome beta-reader if you do! impersonal ftw!**


	16. Celebrate Good TimesC'mon!

**A/N from Vanessa Riverton: (rephrased from her instructions) She's really really sorry for her late update (for this I believe she was deprived of smexx MSN conversations for like, a week) and she says she gonna smexx me (impersonal) in return for helping her publishing her story! Anyways, this is the chapter she wrote, she hopes you enjoy them and please leave a review if you can! ( I think this is one hell of a chapter!)**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: impersonal (me) uploaded this on her request using her account. Standard disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15 – CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES... C'MON!**

"Waiting for someone, Michiru-chan?"

Michiru shifted her attention to the voice that sounded so welcoming and warm; a voice she has been hearing all week since her audition. Events like this were no strange occurrences to Seiya (who attended galas on an almost weekly basis), but today, today was different. Today was the 'official' release of Mimette's CD 'Gansaku', well, to the public eye it was. But to anyone who was anyone in the music industry, this event is _really_ for the official start of Minako and Michiru's music career. Seiya, Taiki, Yaten and Artemis had drummed up that much hubbub in just that one week over the duo they were the talk of Tokyo's music scene. Probably the only exciting talk nowadays in the media too.

Michiru was no stranger to her current surroundings; this was not the first time she had visited the Tokyo Imperial Hotel or its conference room. The light mocha walls were complimented with the dark chocolate lines that surrounded the doors, cornicing each intricate design that adorned the walls and ceilings. The studio style lights that were integrated into the ceiling gave a well-lit ambience to the room that had a laid-back and relaxing atmosphere mixed with the formal necessity that the room actually existed for. Thirteen tables were evenly placed throughout the room, and the open bar at one end allowed people to openly mingle from table to table as they made their way to the bar. No soul seemed confined to the placement they were given at each table.

Michiru grinned as she turned slightly to face the familiar face of her current producer, Seiya Kou.

"What makes you think I'm waiting for someone, Seiya?"

A black eyebrow rose and was accompanied by a smirk that caused Michiru to take a sip from her Cosmopolitan while attempting to hum nonchalantly.

"Hmm... I don't know Michiru..." Seiya trailed off and brought his index finger to his chin and began to tap it rhythmically against his slight stubble, all the while adopting a look of feigned pensiveness.

"Maybe because a certain blonde we both know will be here... and your eyes haven't looked away from the entrance to this room in over thirty minutes."

Michiru slowly placed her Cosmo down on the table and fought the urge to smile at Seiya's words.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about Seiya-kun."

Seiya noted the slight twinkle in Michiru's eye as she looked around the room and took in the abundance of guests surrounding her.

Michiru cleared her throat and brought her attention back to Seiya after sweeping her eyes across the hall once more.

"So... is there anyone I should be scared of tonight, Seiya-kun?"

Seiya chuckled lightly at Michiru's question before running a hand through his hair and looking around the room himself. He nodded and discreetly pointed out people as he looked over people in the room, with Michiru's attention rapt.

"In this business, there is always someone to be scared of, Michiru-chan."

Michiru laughed at the dry sense of humour Seiya seemed to have.

"Let's see... there's the label executive, Eiji Watanabe... he's harmless mostly, but if you piss him off? Say bye-bye to your career."

Michiru snickered at Seiya's faux sinister voice.

"Then there's the legal team. Fear them. Seriously. They can be your best friend or worst enemy. The guy with long white hair? His name is Kunzite Shittenou, and the guy next to him? Blonde guy? That's his cousin Jadeite. If you want to get to the head of legal you go to them, they're like ridiculously loyal to the head of that department."

Michiru smirked at looked over at Seiya. "So you go begging to them, Seiya-kun?"

The dark-haired man looked incredulously at Michiru before laughing heartily. "Ha ha! No... I have my inside man: Mamoru Chiba, he's the deputy head of legal. But just so you know, Beryl Kuiin is the head of that department. She's good at her job but she _is_ a lawyer... she's two-faced, manipulative and _very_ good at lying."

Michiru had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"Don't forget Mimette."

Michiru quirked an eyebrow, causing Seiya to snicker and explain himself. "This is supposed to be her press release party for her CD... but you and Mina had came and stolen her thunder. She's definitely out for your blood. Avoid her at all costs for today, just smile and compliment her and then you should escape."

Michiru laughed nervously while sparing a glance over at Mimette who seemed to be sending deathly glares to anyone who approached her. Michiru followed as Seiya walked around the room pointing out several more people, including Artemis, his wife Luna and their young daughter Diana who Michiru noted seemed to be around the same age as Hotaru. The door to the hall opened and Michiru instantly turned around, expecting to see a certain blonde-haired tomboy stroll through...

And instead Michiru's attention was taken away by the sound of a familiar voice from the other side of the bar.

"Michi-chan."

Aqua eyes widened as Michiru's mind registered exactly who the voice belonged to.

"Elza?! No way!"

Seiya covered his ears as a chorus of girly squeals threatened to deafen him. Michiru engulfed Elza into a hug before realising where they were and instantly broke apart, grinning widely.

"Elza, what are you doing here?!"

Michiru couldn't stop grinning as she looked at her former mentor and best friend from After Dark. Elza hadn't changed much; her skin was still a gorgeous tanned colour, coupled with her short red hair and her stunning navy eyes. And her figure was still as divine as ever. However, before she got a chance to answer, a bounding ball of blonde energy leapt into the red-head's arms and bear-hugged Elza. Michiru and Seiya grinned at the young girl's antics before Michiru cleared her throat, alerting Minako to the presence of everyone else once more.

Minako blushed lightly before giggling and rubbing the back of her neck lightly."Hehe... sorry."

Minako brought her eyes to Elza once more and smiled widely, "You look fabulous Grey-san."

Elza inclined her head graciously to Minako before turning her body so as to face both females before her. "Well, I guess that congratulations are in order for you two... wow. Just wow." Elza looked over the room then turned back to the two, looking almost confused, "Where is everyone else? Miss M? Rei?"

At the mention of the raven haired woman's name, Elza noticed that Minako's eyes darkened but she somehow managed to maintain a smile on her beautiful features. Elza looked to Michiru who shook her head slowly and just like that, Elza decided not to continue on talking about Rei. However, the gaze of a black haired man still lingering beside them caused Elza to stare at Seiya until Michiru chuckled gently.

"Elza... this is Seiya Kou, our lead producer and friend of Haruka's. Seiya, this is Elza Grey... an old colleague."

Elza looked quizzically at Michiru, but as she saw the non-judgmental expression on Seiya's face, the red-head could do nothing but smile in return to the genial young music producer before her. Michiru cleared her throat once more; "So, Elza, you never answered my question... what brings you here?"

Elza picked up her nearly forgotten Sloe Gin cocktail and took a small, refreshing sip. "Well... my new agency got me a dig here... I'm on a double job with _her_."

Elza spoke out of character, with so much contempt that Michiru had to cough to cover up her laugh.

"Wow, put the claws away Elza and - on a job? With her? Who's this 'her'?"

Elza laughed bitterly before scanning the room. Not more than a few seconds later, a small snort escaped the athletic looking woman's mouth. Michiru, Minako and Seiya followed the line of sight that Elza had created and all three were greeted with the sight of dirty-blonde hair and bright cobalt eyes.

"Your riv- Lara!?!"

Seiya, half turned around and watched as his best friend's apparent latest squeeze lingered around the two familiar faces from the legal team; Kunzite and Jadeite. Michiru said nothing as she watched Lara stroll up to Kunzite and teasingly place a hand on the collar of his shirt and and made a show of seemingly fixing his tie – all the while Michiru noted that there was nothing askew with the silver tie Kunzite had around his neck, it was a trick Michiru had learned early on in After Dark.

"Yes, it is."

There was another silence as the two watched Lara interact rather intimately with Kunzite and Jadeite; she threw a coquettishly shy smile to both before running her tongue over her teeth and teasingly along her bottom lip before pouting her lips slightly – an action that caused both men beside her to leer lewdly and lustily eyeing over the form of Lara.

"Wh-what is she doing?!"

Michiru spared a quick glance to Seiya and could see the anger and shock brewing behind his now clouded blue eyes. Michiru looked back over to Lara and watched her interaction with Kunzite and Jadeite. She looked over Lara's appearance; she was wearing a form-fitting dress made of a silk and chiffon. There was a lazy bow in the middle of the bust fit and from there trailed two layers of chiffon over the main silk cut. The entire dress was held up by two simple straps that crossed over the back of the dress. Lara had coupled the dress with strappy golden sandals, and a chained handbag that hung graciously over her shoulder. She had a simple gold bangle on her left wrist, a simple gold watch on her right wrist and she wore a very demure gold necklace to match. Her hair was up in a casual bun, it wasn't too tight and wisps of hair cascaded down and gently franked her face. The way Lara dressed herself reminded Michiru of the glory days when she first started out at After Dark and she was one of the most sought after women in the 'business'.

Wait.

Michiru looked up at Lara one more time.

The 'business'.

Lara? 'Business'?

"God...I hate her," Elza growled.

"Lara?"

Elza eyebrows furrowed with confusion as Michiru mentioned the name. "You know Lara? Oh lord, Michiru-chan, don't tell me you slept with her! Oh Gods, I thought that – "

"No! NO! Elza, shush! No, I have not slept with _her_."

There was an ominous silence for a short moment as all three watched Lara interact with the two men.

Elza finished her cocktail in one gulp. "Lara. Pfft, she's been in the escorting business for all of six months and all of a sudden she's taking every client; left, right and centre. Gods, I hate her!"

"Oh," Michiru's jaw hit the floor as the fact settled in.

"My," Minako watched as Lara was all over Kunzite and Jadeite the way she had been all over Haruka the week before.

"God." Seiya's jaw hung loosely as he watched Lara flaunt herself shamelessly around the legal duo.

Lara is an escort.

Michiru shared a look with Seiya and Minako; what the hell were they going to tell Haruka? Michiru had no idea about the other three but one thought could not escape her mind.

Lara _is_ an escort.

* * *

"Kino-san, this is divine. Thank you for making this at such late notice... our head chef fell ill three days ago and we were at a complete loss."

Makoto shook her head and smiled amiably at the hotel manager of the Imperial Tokyo. Seiya owed her. It was now a fact. Seiya had called the brunette up only two days ago and begged for her help, and who was Makoto to refuse him? Not to mention Makoto now had a favour lingering over the head of Seiya – it was deliciously satisfying knowing that.

"It's no problem Matsushita-san. I'm just glad I could help out my friends."

Makoto made sure not to say too much – this was a hotel after all and they had their own chef and clientele to appease. If she came across as sycophantic, it would be all the ammunition the hotelier would need before he annihilated her career with a few choice words while mingling with the high class men and women in the next room. Matsushita was a man in his mid 30s with slick back hair and dressed in a crisp, sharp olive green suit coupled with black shoes and a white dress shirt sans tie. He was a man who seemed to like order and crave power. Makoto bowed respectfully before stepping away from him and into the hallway that lead to the event Seiya was a part of. Matsushita confidently strode on ahead to the event, pausing as he opened the door to give an amicable smile towards Makoto.

The brunette let out a breath and laughed shakily before running a hand through her hair and retrieving the cell-phone from her inside blazer pocket and pressing the 'redial' number. After waiting for a few moments, Makoto was graced with the shy yet sweet voice of Ami Mizuno.

"Hey."

"_Hey... how'd it go?"_

Makoto couldn't stop grinning as Ami spoke... they had fallen into such a comfortable pace with each other already, Makoto attributed most of that to the fact they worked most of the day together then spent most of their time together in the evenings too. Makoto inwardly smirked at the progress they had made so far, it was far from where she'd like them to be, but they had definite potential.

"Ugh... well, Chigo nearly burned the entree's but we managed to save them. Aside from that, I'm done here... I should be at yours in about thirty minutes."

Makoto listened to the inimitable sound of Ami clearing her throat over the phone and the faint sound of papers being shuffled about.

"_Well, I'm still studying for my test tomorrow... I can't afford any... distractions."_

Makoto proudly smirked at the bluenette's intonation on the word distraction – only yesterday while Ami was trying to study, Makoto had managed to distract the poor girl with her massage skills, if only for five minutes, it still had quite an effect on the studious younger girl.

"_And I really need to get this chapter down, Mako."_

The brunette pouted before scuffing her feet along the floor like a child. "...Okay. I'll stay here and be social. But I'll see you tomorrow right?"

Makoto's heart thumped louder against her ribcage as she heard the giggle from the younger girl.

"_Ja ne, Mako." _

It didn't insult Makoto that Ami hung up on her shortly after, the bluenette was a quick learner – if Mako's on the line, she _will_ try and distract you beyond your wildest imagination. And when Ami was involved, the brunette most certainly did have a wild imagination. Makoto chided herself for being so vulgar. In order to change her pace of thinking, the chef made her brisk walk to the large double doors that lead to the Imperial's conference room and entered the room nearly three hours after the event had begun and no doubt after most of Japan's biggest names in music had left. As soon as she entered her eyes scanned the room, she could see Seiya standing with Minako and Michiru as they spoke to some seemingly important people, most probably people from the press and most seemed to have dicta-phones and pens and paper to the ready.

Mamoru was leading Usagi around to his co-workers and generally milling around near his superiors.

Makoto's grin still hadn't moved since she had spoken to Ami; since that 'riding' incident, things were really beginning to progress – not heat up, but progress. And progression was awesome in Makoto's book. The brunette made her way over to the bar and ordered a Sapporo as a sort of reward for her hard work for today's event.

Barely one drop of the delectable amber liquid had landed in her mouth then she heard a familiar giggle close to her ear.

"The same old drink too, Mako? God your taste is still the same I see."

Makoto's eyes widened at the voice that confirmed her suspicions – Maya. Makoto turned, ready to explode at Maya and accuse her of stalking when Makoto noticed the large press badge pinned to the breast pocket of her suit blazer. Instead the brunette opted to rolling her eyes and returning to her very enticing cold beer.

"Oh, come on, Mako, I didn't know you'd be here." Makoto clenched her jaw – that was true, Maya didn't know.

One of the rare truths Maya said.

Still, her ex didn't have to come up to her and talk to her. Maya full well knew Makoto's feelings about her. Makoto stood up and straightened out her clothes before grabbing her beer. She paused and looked intensely at Maya. The auburn-haired woman just stared back, daring to bite her lip and giving a suggestive wink to Makoto. The brunette snorted in disbelief.

"Just do me a favour Maya... leave me alone."

Makoto took another swig of her beer and walked away from the bar, trying to keep her facade of looking cool and calm, all the while wishing she was somewhere else. She could definitely think of one place she'd rather be – and it involved a bluenette and lots of studying.

... And possibly a massage.

* * *

"Usagi, please, for me just smile and act like nothing is wrong."

Mamoru's desperate voice immediately caused his wife to swap her pout for a grin as they made another round around the room, and they hadn't even been here thirty minutes. Usagi couldn't understand why her husband, who didn't want to live with her, had dragged her to this event for his company. It just didn't make sense... and now he wanted Usagi to put on a brave face and act as though everything was fine? Nonetheless, here she was in her pink halter neck style dress with her fuschia shoes and cutch to match and a small string of pearls around her neck.

Chibiusa had found a girl her age at the party named Diana and was currently chatting to the girl as Usagi was lead around by her husband.

Usagi caught the familiar blue eyes of Seiya and was given an empathetic smile from her long-time friend, but Usagi didn't have very long to revel in that – Mamoru was introducing his wife to the other members of the legal team.

Usagi cocked her head to one side as she looked at the blonde draped over Kunzite's arm... She looked awfully familiar now Usagi thought back to it.

"Kunzite, Jadeite, I'd like for you to meet my wife Usagi. Usagi, this is Jadeite and Kunzite, Usa, they work in the legal department too." Usagi bowed respectfully and both men owed in turn too.

Usagi and Mamoru's attention was caught by the familiar yet unnamed blonde in front of them. Kunzite looked at the escort by his side and grinned.

"Ah, Mamoru, meet my date for the evening. This is L-"

"Lucy."

Usagi waited for a moment. The woman seemed familiar but the name seemed to fit. Usagi grinned and bowed politely.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lucy-san."

There was a comfortable silence until Jadeite grinned and cleared his throat. Mamoru sent a confused glance to his colleague and was about to speak when the young man spoke up.

"Beryl-san, pleasure to see you, didn't think you'd be able to make it."

Usagi could feel her throat constrict and the blonde forced out a smile and a small bow in the direction of the more mature woman.

"Jadeite, I wouldn't miss this event for the world! Mamoru..." Beryl gave a fleeting look to Mamoru that Usagi did not miss.

The blonde also saw the way her husband turned his head, completely disregarding the other woman's presence. Beryl laughed whole-heartedly.

"It's so good to see you again, Usagi... gosh, we were beginning to think that Mamoru wasn't married from the impact your absence has had."

Usagi strained out a laugh and gave a polite smile, at the same time desperately trying to give her husband a signal she really didn't want to be here right now. Mamoru had a lethal look administered in the direction of Beryl and make no mistake it was aimed solely for her; Usagi's heart leapt – now, usually Usagi was not one to endorse any ill feelings to any other member of mankind, but the way Mamoru was really showing his protectiveness was soothing her near broken soul. She only just then realised the grip he had on her waist, it was firm but not too tight, and his fingers were rubbing gently against her side.

"Usagi has been busy lately, and with the arrival of her cousin staying with us, she's been doing the honourable thing of ensuring her cousin is settled before seeing to her other duties; family first."

Mamoru gave a reassuring smile to Usagi and a discreet squeeze with the hand he had on her waist.

Beryl smirked at Mamoru's display of affection before sparing a glance to Jadeite and Kunzite who simply gave her a knowing look in return. Beryl clasped her hands together; "Well, either way it's an absolute pleasure as always Mamoru... Usagi, lovely to see you again."

Beryl gave a small nod before walking away slowly, everyone's eyes transfixed on her until the older woman blended into the crowd and she was no longer visible to Mamoru, Usagi and the three other people standing opposite them.

"Wow. So, she's your boss, huh?" Usagi's attention was drawn to the beautiful woman hanging over Kunzite who had spoken out.

Jadeite just nodded in response to the woman's question.

"Hmm. She's kind of sexy. You guys ever..." The woman trailed off as Jadeite and Kunzite shared a look with each other before snickering and shaking their heads.

"No... _we_ have never been with Beryl-san."

Usagi's eyes diverted from the three and she looked over the crowd in the hall. Her heart was thudding against her chest, the realisation settling in that it was no secret about her husband and his boss - it was made clear from the intonation of the two men opposite. She trembled as a nauseous feeling hit her dead on – God, no-one had told her 'morning sickness' was just a name.

Mamoru felt his wife quiver in his arms and immediately brought his attention to her. He bent his head down to her ear and spoke gently.

"Are you okay, Usako?"

Usagi took a quick look around them and saw that Kunzite and Jadeite were currently distracted with the gorgeous young woman in their arms. She looked up to her husband, fighting back tears that threatened to overwhelm her in that instant.

"Everyone knows."

The gravity of those two words hit Mamoru hard and he stuttered for a moment, desperately trying to formulate a sentence in his mind that he could possibly respond with. The clear sound of giggling from across them caught Mamoru's attention – Kunzite had his arm wrapped around his date, he looked over to Jadeite and winked and not five seconds later the three of them disappeared from the room swiftly. There was no doubt in Mamoru's mind that they left so they could indulge in some carnal activities in one of the hotel's many free rooms. No-one would notice anyway, as long as the main stars of tonight were here most people could get away with murder if they tried.

Mamoru's attention was brought back to his wife as he felt her trembling lightly in his arms. But before he had the chance to talk, Usagi spoke up again, her voice quivering as she placed one arm across her stomach.

"I need to go to the bathroom, please excuse me."

Usagi wriggled out of Mamoru's arms without another word and made her way to the bathrooms quickly, being careful to ensure her husband wasn't following her.

* * *

"Wow. So... you've actually meet Orange Range?" Chibiusa's eyes were wide with adoration for the girl in front of her.

Diana was not new to Tokyo but had spent the last year in Osaka as her father travelled a lot and her parents wanted her out of Tokyo and be in an urban environment not quite as hectic as the one the national's capital provided. Diana, like her mother, had navy blue hair and you could tell it was long from the intricate design her hair was in – a lot of hair would be needed to make the four individual pom-poms that rested on top of her head. She had bright amethyst eyes that reminded Chibiusa of another girl she had only recently just met. Diana had a petite physique but seemingly filled out quite nicely... not that Chibiusa was looking at her in _that_ way. No, it was more of an envious appraisal of the seemingly almost perfect girl in front of her.

Diana nodded in response to Chibiusa's question and she smiled politely.

"Totally! My dad knows I'm a huge fan of them and when he managed their 2005 publicity I got to meet them. Hiroki and Yamato are _sooo_ much cuter in person!"

Chibiusa and Diana shared a small giggle together and a few more moments passed with Chibiusa inquiring about all the idols that Diana had met or not and both girls were secretly relieved to have found someone to fall so easily into conversation with.

"Y'know, it's weird, my parents have dragged me to so many of these things and it is so rare to find someone my own age to hang with and just relax with. This is pretty good luck if you ask me."

Diana sent a disarmingly charming smile towards the young pinkette and found her smile being rewarded in a likewise fashion.

"Well, your luck won't end at having one person for company. My um, friend, Hotaru, will be along later. I think you'd get on real well with her."

Diana's smile seemed to get even brighter.

"Really? Cool! I barely know anyone in Tokyo, so the more the merrier. I mean, I start school next week and I'm dreading that as much as I'm looking forward to it."

Chibiusa cocked her head and looked at Diana in confusion.

"Why are you dreading it?"

Diana took a long sip from the Coke in her hands before she gave out a nervous laugh.

"Whenever I meet new people and they find out about my dad's job, I'm suddenly Miss Popular because of the things they think they can get from me... but my dad's assured me the school he's picked out has a fairly high profile amount of families there, so I only hope Mugen can be all it's cracked up to be."

Chibiusa was halfway through sipping her orange juice when she nearly spluttered half of her drink back into her glass.

"M-Mugen? Y-you're going to Mugen?"

Diana nodded slowly and laughed nervously.

"Oh God, don't tell me it has a reputation or something. Oh man!"

Chibiusa began shaking her head vigorously as she coughed to clear her throat out.

"N-n-no! It's just that... ahem! Mugen is... kind of the school I go to too." Chibiusa gave a sheepish smile to Diana.

"No way!"

"I'm serious!"

All that followed after was a series of high pitched girly squeals and screams and hugs that were shared between Chibiusa and her new acquaintance.

"Okay, now we totally have to swap details; Facebook, MySpace, MSN, AIM, everything! And you can – " Diana stopped mid-sentence as she looked directly behind Chibiusa, where the entrance to the hall was.

Chibiusa scrunched her face up in confusion before following Diana's line of sight. As Chibiusa turned around, her eyes were drawn to the familiar figure standing at the entrance. Dressed in a light blue mauve dress that reached down to just above her ankles, coupled with a silver bangle and lilac pumps.

Chibiusa's breath caught in her throat at the sight of Hotaru. The familiar feeling of a blush began creeping up onto Chibiusa's pale cheeks.

The pinkette yanked her head away and took several deep breaths, hoping to all the Gods in existence that her embarrassment went unnoticed. Chibiusa had done everything in her power to not think of Hotaru in any other way than purely platonic, but clearly it was a lot harder when the raven-haired girl was in her presence.

Chibiusa spared a glace up to Diana, hoping the girl wouldn't mention anything of her strange behaviour. So it was somewhat surprising when Chibiusa saw that Diana's eyes had not deviated from Hotaru's figure. The pinkette did a double-take, looking between Diana and the unsuspecting Hotaru. Chibiusa watched with an unsettling feeling burying itself in her stomach as she watched Diana bite her lip as she continued staring at Hotaru.

"Who is that?"

Chibiusa remained silent at the question, almost tempted to respond by saying she didn't know but why in the world would she feel the need to do that? It's not like she was jeal – Whoa. No.

Chibiusa shook her head of that thought immediately. She just didn't like people staring at her friend as though she was a piece of meat. Yes, that had to have been it! It was only at this thought did it occur to Chibiusa that it was Diana looking at Hotaru.

Diana... a girl... was looking at Hotaru. Also a girl.

It was almost too much for her to digest. She had no idea.

"Hello? Chibiusa-chan? Are you okay?" Diana's concerned voice earned a small smile from Chibiusa who nodded her head.

"That..." Chibiusa took in a shaky breath, "... is Hotaru. My f-friend." Diana's eyes twinkled for a moment.

"That's Hotaru? Oh my..."

Chibiusa's eyes narrowed slightly for a moment before she regained her composure. She took in a deep breath and battled with herself over her next sentence. However, it appears as though Chibiusa's 'dark' side lost.

"Would... would you like me to introduce you to her, Diana?" She had barely finished her sentence before Diana enthusiastically began nodding her head.

A thought suddenly struck Chibiusa.

All this worry about a girl... and she had Helios... how did she forget him?!

* * *

"Haru-chan, are you okay?"

Hotaru's voice floated up into Haruka's ear. The tomboy turned to her cousin and gave her a reassuring smile. "Hai, I'm fine, Hota-chan. I'm just..."

As Haruka trailed off, Hotaru smirked and supplied the word that seemed to be evading her older cousin.

"Nervous?"

The tomboy sent a bored glance to Hotaru before playfully sticking her tongue out.

"No... I'm not nervous. It's just... weird. I mean usually Minako and Michiru are doing an entirely different thing with this sort of crowd. And you know... I don't usually go to parties with this sort of crowd. I mean for starters, there's no stripper..."

Haruka gave a devilish smile as Hotaru slapped her arm playfully.

"Pervert. Is there anyone here we know, Haru-chan?"

Teal eyes scanned the room quickly and Haruks spoke as she continued to search throughout the room. "Hai. There is Seiya, he's with Mina and Michiru-chan, and there's Mamo and Usa – "

"Is Chibiusa here?"

Haruka noted the alarm in her cousin's voice. The tomboy shrugged. "I don't know, I would assume so though..." Haruka continued talking although she did take note of Hotaru's shoulders suddenly slumping, "And is that Elza? No way."

Haruka continued staring at the redhead from a distance. Hotaru looked around nervously and neither of them noticed the brunette that had managed to walk up to them.

"Why do you two look so on edge?"

Both Haruka and Hotaru almost jumped from the close proximity of the voice. Haruka laughed heartily as she was greeted with the sight of Makoto – a slightly inebriated Makoto now she looked more carefully...

"We're not on edge, Mako. You remember Hotaru?"

Hotaru bowed respectfully while Makoto opted for a verbal greeting along with lazily sloshing the glass in her hand around in a mock salute.

"Yo, Hota."

Hotaru looked up and saw Makoto smiling amiably at her. Hotaru just stood speechless as she heard Haruka chuckling gently beside her.

"Jeez, Mako a little early to be wasted isn't it?"

Makoto scoffed as she took another long sip from the glass in her hands.

"It's never too early Haru-chan... not when Maya's here."

Haruka was about to respond when the sight of Chibiusa scowling caught her attention. Haruka looked quizzically at her unaware younger cousin. Chibiusa cleared her throat from behind Hotaru, causing the teen to turn around slowly to face Chibiusa and the stranger beside her. Hotaru also took note of the other girl's scowl and was about to enquire as to what had made Chibiusa so upset when the pinkette spoke first.

"Hotaru-chan, I want you to meet someone. This is Diana Raioneko."

Hotaru gave a confused look to Diana but bowed nonetheless and said her greetings. A moment of silence passed – it was completely awkward and none of it was lost on anyone present. Haruka cleared her throat and smiled brightly, catching the attention of Hotaru, Chibiusa and Diana.

"Ah girls, you don't want to hang around us old folk. Hotaru, go with your friends and relax. I'll come and get you when we're leaving okay?" Haruka burrowed her eyebrows, hinting to the Hotaru that she should go.

With a slight huff, Hotaru gave in.

As Hotaru walked off with her friends, Haruka was certain she heard Chibiusa speak in a more bitter tone.

"Sure... Chibiusa? What did you two have in mind?" Haruka heard Hotaru asked.

"I don't know... Diana wanted to get to know you more." Came Chibiusa's curt reply.

Haruka and Makoto shared a small laugh with each other as soon as the girls were out of earshot.

"Oh man... Haru, remember when we were that age? Man... poor Hotaru."

Haruka just laughed, still highly amused from her clueless cousin regarding the one girl who was clearly interested in her, and the jealousy barely hidden in the other girl.

"So, Mako, Ami's not here?"

Makoto shook her head as she polished off what little liquid was in her glass. The brunette exhaled loudly after drinking her alcohol. "Nah, she's at home studying... told me to be social. And who are you here with?"

Makoto wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Haruka just sighed exasperatedly at her friend's behaviour.

"Lara's at work so no, I'm not here with anyone like _that_, dipshit." Haruka gave a cheeky grin to Makoto that was returned with a sardonic smile. "Setsuna-san is just outside making a quick call, she'll be in here in a moment."

"Setsuna-san's here?"

Haruka nodded.

"Hmm, this doesn't seem like her kind of scene."

"Look who's talking. She was invited like we were."

The brunette raised one eyebrow. "By Michiru?"

"Makoto," Haruka growled dangerously low while thinking back earlier in the week to the clear phone call she got from Minako at the After Dark office reminding her and Miss M they were invited to today's event. Makoto raised her hands up in defence.

"It was just a question... and oh! Speak of the devil and they will appear." Haruka quirked an eyebrow in confusion before her unasked question was answered in the form of her suddenly being flanked by four familiar women; Usually being surrounded by four incredibly hot women would have been Haruka's idea of dream but today it was proving to be one of the most awkward moments of her adult life.

To her right was Setsuna who was clearly revelling in seeing Haruka's awkward disposition. "I'm, uh, going to get a drink."

Setsuna poorly managed to stifle a giggle as Makoto took the older woman's elbow in her grip. "I'll go with you." Makoto and Setsuna's laughter could be heard seconds later, both clearly not caring if they could be heard or not.

Now, turning to her left, Haruka was greeted with the smirking face of Elza Grey.

"Tenoh-san... it's been a while."

Haruka gave a smile back.

"Elza... you look amazing. As always." Haruka gave her trademark smile and wink before grinning widely.

"Your charming ways never change eh Haruka-san?" Elza smirked as she waited for Haruka's response.

"Never," And without another word, Haruka embraced Elza in a friendly hug.

Two years ago, Elza may have read into this a bit more but she knew where she stood with Haruka. She was just a friend. But still, that didn't mean she wouldn't enjoy the closeness even if it was for only a few seconds. As they drew back, Haruka smiled widely before her attention was brought to the two women standing close together a little to her right. Haruka disengaged from Elza and took a tentative step towards the blonde literally jumping with excitement.

"Minako," Haruka spoke evenly but couldn't manage another word as the blonde leaped into her arms and hugged her wildly.

Haruka laughed gently but she stopped as soon as she heard Minako's voice, thick with emotion, speaking gently into her ear. "Arigatou, Haruka-san. None of this would have happened had I never met you. I thank whoever is responsible for you."

Haruka pulled away from Minako's embrace and smiled wholeheartedly. "I'll give my mother and father your thanks."

Minako giggled at Haruka before she stepped back.

Haruka's smile disappeared as soon as she was faced with the final woman of the four she had yet to greet.

"Michiru."

* * *

"_Moshi moshi... Haruka-san." _

_Haruka's eyes widened at the breathless way Michiru appeared to have said her name._

"_Er.... hey."_

_A silence filled at both ends of the phone and Haruka bit at her lip in order to hide her embarrassment – even if Michiru couldn't see her it didn't mean she felt any less stupid._

"_So... is there a reason you called me or are you just dialling random numbers again, Haruka-san?" _

_Haruka's eyes widened before she began sputtering frantically. "Oh come on! It was hilarious! We scrolled randomly, withheld our number and dialled and pissed off Miss M... it was classic." _

_Michiru laughed out loud._

"_Ha! Okay, I'll give it to you that it was pretty damned funny. Especially when she started screaming down the phone that she was 'going to get you one day, Minako'." _

_Both Michiru and Haruka began snickering at the memory of the following day where Miss M began stalking around the office screeching for the whereabouts of 'that sleepwrecker Minako'. There was a silence as both women basked in the silent glow that a good laugh provided. Michiru made her way back to her sofa and laid back onto the soft material, letting a small sigh past her lips as she finally relaxed. The comfortable silence was broken seconds later by one Tenoh Haruka._

"_I miss this, Michiru." _

_Navy blue eyes opened._

_Michiru took the phone away from her ear and stared at it in disbelief. She could hear Haruka calling her name gently. Michiru closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before she placed the phone back to her ear._

"_Are you there Michiru?... Argh, stupid Tenoh, I – "_

"_Hai, I'm still here, Haruka."_

_Michiru licked her suddenly dry lips and took another shaky breath._

_There was a silence... had Haruka lost her nerve to talk to her all of a sudden? Either way Michiru needed to make a decision here. Today had been so clear to her, her days as an escort were over; no more sex for money, no more After Dark, no more Haruka. She had nothing to lose now; well in her mind she didn't._

_It's all so simple in your mind when you eradicate any of the major realities of your actions and go with the half and half approach of realism and idealism in any situation._

_And that is exactly what Michiru was going to go with. Throw it all out there and hope for anything but the worse._

"_Haruka?"_

_Michiru couldn't fight the smile that came to her face as she heard the adorable 'hmm' sound the blonde made. Michiru scolded herself a second later – now was not the time to be like some crushing schoolgirl. No, now she had to suck it up and just do this. Get it over and done with._

"_I know I won't be at After Dark soon... I don't know when we'll next get the chance to really talk or see each other." _

"_Jeez, Michiru, you make it sound so ominous."_

_Michiru let out a small bitter laugh._

"_Well, Seiya practically has me and Minako booked from now until Summer with all the album work and promotional work too. I... God, I just wanted to tell you something." _

_Haruka was silent. _

_Was this it? Was this moment the one she had been waiting for? The confirmation of countless days of agonizing speculation? _

"_Then just tell me, Michiru."_

_Michiru closed her eyes once more, this time in a vain attempt to keep her tears from escaping. One silently rolled down her cheek and made its journey to her chin, hanging precariously until it dripped off and landed gently somewhere else that the aqua-haired woman couldn't care less about at this moment of time._

"_I... The thing is, you see... I..." _

_Michiru sighed heavily. This always seemed so much easier when she rehearsed it in the privacy of her home to just herself. But now her heart was pounding against her chest and she felt as though she was short of breath and she could tell her cheeks were heating up – whether or not that was a knock-on effect of her tears she didn't know. All she knew was she couldn't get rid of this lump that suddenly formed in her throat and instead she choked down a sob, instead of saying the words that she so desperately needed to tell Haruka._

_Haruka pressed her eyelids together and clenched her jaw. It pained her to hear Michiru so torn and anguished over something. Haruka stood up in her apartment and ran a frantic hand through her hair, Michiru still hadn't spoken._

_Haruka couldn't let this go on – it was clearly breaking up the other woman, and Haruka would never wish Michiru to be in so much pain. Even if she was wrong and Michiru was going to confess THAT then maybe at least that topic could be used to make light of the situation. _

_Still... if she was right..._

"_Michiru... I know."_

_The sniffling from Michiru's end of the line ceased and Haruka was worried the other woman had hung up but breathed in relief when the dialling tone didn't sound. There was silence and Haruka took a deep breath. She was either going to look like a complete idiot or a complete bitch now._

"_I know. Well, I think I know. I know that you're an amazing woman. I know that you're smart, funny, kind, polite – well usually – and I'm well aware of how beautiful you are, Michiru."_

_Haruka took in a much needed deep breath._

"_But I don't feel that way for you. Not the way you do for me." _

_The absolute silence was killing Haruka. She couldn't have this, she couldn't let Michiru think she felt nothing for her at all. She had to do some major damage control after that mess of a bombshell she threw on Michiru._

"_But I do care for you a lot. And I don't want to see you hurt, Michiru. But I only know you as the Michiru from After Dark, and I can't think of you in any other way right now. God, I am so sorry. Please say something, Michiru. Please?"_

_The sound of sniffling re-emerging was as relieving as it was heartbreaking when Haruka heard it. At least Michiru hadn't hung up. Several moments passed in which Haruka was sure that Michiru was wisely spending in taking a moment to recollect herself. A small nervous laugh came from Michiru after a few moments which almost made Haruka groan out in agony. She could hear the hurt that Michiru was trying to cover up._

"_God, and here was me thinking I couldn't feel any worse than when I was trying to work up the nerve to tell you... how did you know, Haruka?" _

_The tomboy sat back in her sofa, her phone on her ear and her head lying along the back of her sofa, her shoulders suddenly were filled with tension._

"_I didn't know for sure. Makoto kind of teased me about you... and it's been there ever since I guess. I really am sorry."_

"_Don't be. You can't help how you feel."_

"_Neither can you."_

_Another silence and Haruka couldn't help but admire Michiru for trying to keep up a brave front in front of you._

"_If you knew me, just me, not the Michiru from After Dark... would this conversation have gone differently?"_

_Haruka smiled warmly._

_She didn't detect hope in Michiru's voice, just pure curiosity and that almost broke Haruka's resolve – Michiru was always one to try and keep as much of her dignity and pride intact and to appear to be begging for a chance would have been beneath her._

"_I don't know, Michiru. I can't give an answer. Even I have no idea what woman I want until the moment I decide I want her."_

"_Lucky Lara, huh?" _

_It was then Haruka detected the venom in Michiru's voice but she said nothing in response – Michiru was entitled to be a little angry right now._

"_I'm sorry, Haruka, I shouldn't have said that. I'm just a little... tired." _

_Haruka swallowed some excess saliva in her mouth and only then realised how dry her mouth was;_

"_Sorry, I shouldn't have called so late, Michiru. Michiru?"_

"_Hai?"_

"_Can we still be friends? I hated when you weren't talking to me... I really do want you in my life, you know. You were one of the people that I truly liked." _

_Michiru gave a small pained smile, well aware Haruka couldn't see but the blonde's words were having that effect on her._

"_Sure, Haruka. Goodnight."_

"_Night."_

_Both women closed their cell-phones and Haruka let her head hang back over her sofa. She gave a small pained grunt before she pushed herself off of the sofa and decided to have a late night shower to calm herself. On the other side of Tokyo, Michiru collapsed onto her bed, crying herself to sleep for the first time in over eight years._

_

* * *

_

"Haruka."

Michiru gave a small smile and Haruka returned it instantly. Haruka opened her arms to embrace the smaller woman and Michiru opened her mouth to protest but she stopped as soon as her eyes made contact with Haruka's. The hopeful look contained in the eyes she loved so much would have been greater than any argument Michiru had against hugging the tomboy.

Minako was joined a moment by Seiya who lifted both eyebrows in surprise at seeing Michiru and Haruka in such a close embrace and was about to comment on the hug but he was smacked on the arm a second later by Minako who accompanied her physical warning with a low-key whisper.

"Don't you dare, Seiya."

The man opened his mouth ready to defend himself but if there was anything the past seven days with Minako in the studio had taught him it was this – he was always wrong... regardless of how right he was.

Haruka and Michiru pulled back from each other and Haruka spoke gently to the woman standing mere inches away from her.

"I didn't think you'd want to see me."

Michiru laughed gently and shook her head. "I'd always want to see you, Haruka."

A moment of silence passed.

There were no pretences to hold up between these two anymore; Michiru's secret was out in the open, Haruka knew and things had a possibility to stay the same. Neither women knew, but both were willing to do what it took to ensure that they stayed in the other's life – regardless of the phone conversation that happened only seven days previously.

Seiya leaned into Minako's ear and whispered quietly, making sure that Haruka would not be able to hear him.

"Mina-chan... have you two told, Haru-chan?"

Minako whirled around on the spot to Seiya and shook her head ardently. She pushed him back a few paces, much to the amused look of Haruka who shook of the odd behaviour of the blonde.

"Seiya-kun! Of course, we haven't told her! Michiru cannot tell Haruka _that_!"

Seiya looked at the blonde with confusion.

"Uh, why not? She's right there? She's like in the most ideal position to tell Haru-chan."

Minako let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ugh men... see this is why I don't deal with you lot. Michiru cannot tell Haruka... for a reason that I cannot tell you. I can't tell her because it's really not my place. You're her best friend, you have to tell her. She won't think you have any ulterior motive. You do it!"

Seiya shook his head.

"What?! That's bullshit! I – "

Minako held up her hand and looked into the blue eyes of Seiya. "You've known Haruka-san since high school, if it's anyone's place it's yours... plus you saw Lara too. It's not like you're passing on a message. Jeez, Sei-kun, we both know I'm going to win this in the end! Why put up a fight?"

Seiya pouted and crossed his arms petulantly. "I just didn't want to give in so easily."

Minako rolled her eyes at Seiya and then she started smiling as she noticed Haruka and Michiru making their way over to them again. Minako began laughing hysterically.

"Oh Seiya-kun, you're so funny! HAHAHA! Oh! Haruka-san, I didn't see you there!"

Minako grinned widely as Haruka smirked at Minako. "Ha, you're funny Mina. Hey, Sei, guess who's here?"

Seiya's neck instantly jerked around looking for any sign of Lara, he was relieved when he didn't see her. He returned his attention to his friend. "Er, who, Haru?"

Haruka leaned in close to Seiya's ear and pointed over to the bar.

"Setsuna-san."

Seiya instantly perked up at the sight of green hair over at the bar. He rolled his eyes as he saw she was beside none other than Makoto. Haruka grinned at her friend's reaction.

"Come on man, I'm designated driver. Let's get some club sodas and say our hellos, ne?" Seiya nodded frantically and Michiru and Minako laughed genially together as they watched Haruka having to damn near hold Seiya by the collar to prevent him from running over to the bar like some lovesick fool. Minako looked over at Michiru.

"Seiya said he's going to talk to her later tonight about Lara."

Michiru looked over at her blonde companion and gave a small smile. Before she could talk a small beep came from Minako and the blonde whipped out her phone in the blink of an eye. Michiru laughed at her antics but her heart softened when she saw the disheartened look Minako had when she opened her phone and clearly she was contacted by someone other than the one she had hoped for – Rei.

"Still no luck, Mina?"

The blonde shook her head, looking solemn for a moment.

"No. I don't understand. If only she told one of us where that damned temple was her grandfather lived, maybe I could have some luck, but no... and no Hino Rei listed in any of the phonebooks, I don't know why I was so shocked, it's not exactly like she was a people person."

Michiru shook her head empathetically and placed a gentle hand on Minako's shoulder. "No, Rei, didn't really like people did she? Not what most would call a people person."

Minako shook her head in agreement."No... but she was _my_ person."

Minako pouted and Michiru giggled gently. "So, who is it anyway?"

Michiru peered at her friend's screen and the blonde held up her phone for Michiru to read the message.

_From: Scary Miss M_

_Date: 21__st__ December_

_Time: 1930_

_Message: Did u kno Elza was here?_

Michiru snickered. Trust Miss M to send the most impersonal text messages ever regarding and old friend and colleague. Michiru looked over to the bar where Miss M was situated. Makoto was still beside her, Haruka and Seiya were standing beside Makoto, all laughing and joking and standing opposite Haruka was Elza.

Michiru's face fell instantly. Elza – she knew about Lara.

But she didn't know about Lara and Haruka!

She couldn't risk Haruka finding out that way and Seiya clearly hadn't made the connection either. Michiru took five steps forward, intent on reaching the bar and taking Elza away for a discreet word when a hand grabbed her arm and two familiar voices filled her head.

"Ah! Michiru, there you are! We wanted you to meet Watanabe-san, he's head of the label, Michiru-chan."

Michiru looked to Taiki then Yaten for an escape route but neither seemed to realise the desperation in her eyes – not at first anyway.

"Michiru-chan, are you okay?"

"Hai, I'm fine, I just need to go and speak to someone I know, see – "

"Michiru, who could be more important than the man in charge of your future?" Yaten's voice was ladled with pure curiosity and Michiru found herself stood next to Minako once more.

Michiru sent constant glances over to the bar – trying her best to keep an eye on Elza and Haruka.

"So, Kaioh-san, how are you finding your time with the label?"

At that moment in time, Michiru couldn't have cared less.

* * *

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Meioh-san."

Setsuna languidly raised one eyebrow before she ignored Seiya's presence. The dark-haired man laughed heartily.

"Oh, Meioh-san, I never get tired of our little cat and mouse games."

Setsuna took a sip from her glass, doing her utmost to ignore Seiya's presence. This got a laugh from the entire group.

Haruka patted Seiya's back."Man, just give up. Setsuna-san will never give you a chance."

Seiya's knitted his brows together and walked around to the available chair nearest to Setsuna; he got the attention of the bartender and ordered a double Southern Comfort on the rocks with a lime twist. Seiya rested one elbow on the table and formed a fist with his hand and rested his head on it – he looked utterly dejected.

Setsuna looked over at him and scoffed.

"Doing a puppy dog routine won't work with me, Kou-san."

The bartender placed Seiya's drink down in front of him.

"I'm not doing any routine, Meioh-san." Seiya drank half the contents of his glass before turning to face Setsuna, "Why won't you give me just one chance? Honestly, I'm not that bad."

"But you're bad enough."

Seiya shook his head and took one more sip from his glass. "And that's more than enough reason to completely brush me off?"

Setsuna said nothing but nodded slowly as if to say 'Yeah, duh!'

Seiya just shook his head in disbelief. "But you don't even know me. And you manage to pigeon-hole me."

Setsuna turned on her chair slightly, giving Seiya her full attention. "I've known men just like you all my life, Kou-san. And I refused to get pulled in by you."

Seiya finished his drink and stood up, noticing the glances he was getting from Taiki and Yaten – it was clear they needed him while dealing with the head of the record label. "Yeah, you know men just like me. But you don't know me. I've known women just like you and you know what? I don't care. I want to be pulled in by you, Meioh-san. I won't give up. I can be annoyingly persistent."

Seiya stood still for a moment, keeping his gaze even with Setsuna before walking away to join his fellow producers.

Setsuna slowly turned around in her chair before bringing her drink to her mouth, but before she took a sip, she stopped and spoke quietly to herself. "Persistent? So I've noticed."

Setsuna downed the contents of her glass before lifting herself out of her seat. She needed to go and freshen up – it was nothing a few splashes of cold water to her face couldn't sort out. Silently, Setsuna stealthily made her way to the restrooms without drawing any attention to herself until she walked into the restrooms. She put her handbag on the marble panelling surrounding the sink and she was about to turn on the tap when she heard a clear retching sound.

The tall woman bent down and looked under the stall doors, her eyes stopping at a pair of feet and slumped legs that seemed to be in the stall second from last. Setsuna shook her head sadly and approached the door and knocked softly.

"Excuse me? Are you okay in there?"

* * *

Makoto was halfway through her sixth Baileys when she saw the worried face of Mamoru approach their group. Haruka and Elza stopped talking at the instant they saw the man, who was clearly looking worse for the wear. Makoto wiped her mouth with a nearby napkin and stood up from her stool, placing a hand gently on her friend's shoulder.

"Mamoru, are you okay?"

The dark-haired man nodded slightly while his eyes scanned the room discreetly.

"I, er... I'm worried about Usako. She went to the bathroom a while ago and she didn't look all too well... and I can't find her. Could you go and check the restrooms for me? Please, Mako?"

Makoto didn't need to be asked twice – she knew about Usagi's delicate condition and as far as she knew she was the only one. The brunette resolutely made her way to the restroom, hoping to God that if her friend was in there she wouldn't be in too much of a bad state. Makoto winced at the possibilities, but still she made her to the bathrooms with the intent of being there for her friend.

It wasn't until she entered the slightly quieter area right next to the entrance that Makoto heard the sound of heels quickly clicking behind her, the brunette shook of the sound and entered the bathrooms.

The door had barely closed behind her before Makoto felt two arms wrap around her shoulder and twirl her on the spot.

Combined with the effects of the alcohol, the action made the brunette dizzy and her vision was blurry for a second before everything settled.

Before her vision had a chance to settle, her olfactory senses went into overdrive as a horribly familiar scent came into contact with her nostrils.

The smell of roses, raspberry and vanilla.

'Oh God no.' Makoto's eyes widened and her sight instantly corrected itself; in front of her was Maya. Wearing that little smirk that Makoto had come to love and hate.

"No, no, no, get off'a me!"

Makoto struggled to get away from Maya but it seemed as though the dizzy she experienced hadn't quite left her and the brunette was feeling light headed and weak.

"Mako... baby, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do. Tell me you don't want this."

"Get off of me!" Makoto hissed out between her teeth, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

God, did restrooms usually spin around like this?

"Mako..." Maya leaned forward and placed her mouth dangerously close to Makoto's ear and began breathing huskily in the silences between her talking, "Come on now... I can tell you're stressed and you need some help... _releasing_ that stress. Come on, now don't lie to me. I know you better than anyone, Mako."

Makoto opened her eyes and looked at the scene before her. Maya had her body pressed up against Makoto's, the brunette could feel every curve of Maya's and the heat radiating off of the other woman's body.

Makoto's fingers travelled to Maya's waist and she took a firm hold there. Makoto smirked before leaning forward towards Maya's waist.

"I said no."

Makoto used the last piece of her remaining strength to push Maya away. Maya stood back in shock, her mouth agape and eyes wide. Makoto shook her head and stepped aside, opening up the door to the restrooms.

"Leave, Maya."

Maya's eyes narrowed and she shook her head.

"You're making a big fucking mistake here, Makoto."

The brunette shook her head once more and chuckled gently.

"No, Maya, the mistake was made when I followed you around like some lovesick puppy all those years ago."

Makoto stepped back as Maya stormed like a bat out of hell from the restrooms. As soon as the door closed, Makoto leaned against the wall opposite and took in several deep breaths through her nose, hoping to regain herself sometime soon.

A door hinge creaked open loudly and Makoto swivelled around on the spot, only to be confronted with the sight of Setsuna standing with her arms crossed and an unreadable expression plastered across her face. Setsuna looked into the stall she just walked out of from and it was only then Makoto registered the sound of vomiting.

"Your friend needs you."

The cold way in which Setsuna spoke to Makoto did not go amiss but the brunette didn't understand why. Regardless, she made her way to the stall and sure enough there on the floor was poor Usagi, her head over the top of the porcelain toilet and her heaving heavily into it.

Makoto dropped to her knees and held back her friend's hair as the poor blonde continued to retch. Makoto looked up to Setsuna who was staring at the brunette. Setsuna uncrossed her arms before she spoke; "I may not have known her long, but I won't see anyone hurt Ami, Kino-san."

Makoto nodded her head.

"I have no intention of hurting her, Meioh-san. That... that was my ex... but trust me I have no interest in her. Only Ami."

A moment passed in agony for Makoto before the older woman nodded her head, seemingly satisfied with the answer and Makoto watched as the older woman washed her hands and dried them in silence in the restroom.

"Good."

Setsuna grabbed her handbag and turned back to the brunette. "Because I like you Makoto and I would've hated to have had to kill you for hurting her."

Makoto's mouth hit the floor as Setsuna delivered her killer line before walking out of the restrooms without another word.

"...Ugh... I feel like crap." The quiet words of Usagi broke Makoto's reverie.

The brunette looked down at Usagi who lifted her head momentarily to look at her friend.

"Mako?" Usagi managed a weak smile at her long-time friend. "Mako... did you know that is' not just morning sickness you get? It's all day nasty sickness?"

Makoto laughed as she soothingly stroked her friends' hair.

"Hai, Usa-chan... maybe you should have listened more in health class instead of daydreaming over ice cream sundaes."

Makoto grinned but instantly regretted her words, for as soon the words 'ice cream sundaes' had left her mouth Usagi's face turned a light shade of green before her entire head submerged itself in the toilet.

* * *

Chibiusa rolled her eyes as she heard Diana laugh at yet _another_ thing Hotaru had said.

The three girls had found an empty table near the buffet which at first made Chibiusa ecstatic until she realised that as they sat down, it gave Diana way more opportunities to be all over Hotaru. And shamelessly, might she add.

In fact Diana and Hotaru were sitting opposite her while Chibiusa just looked down at her plate and stabbed at the food there with a fork until she got bored and stopped and just sat there looking bored. Chibiusa had managed to pacify herself with a large selection of dessert pastries since Diana and Hotaru began talking about their favourite classical composers. And Chibiusa didn't really mind being left out of that conversation but it had been twenty minutes so far. She looked down at her plate and the delicious pastry staring up at her - there was only so much a Danish could do to appease the pinkette!

"I am really so glad to have met you two... and you both go to Mugen! Today could not get much better."

Diana spared a coy glance in Hotaru's direction which Chibiusa saw did not go amiss. And in fact a pretty blush spread across Hotaru's face for a brief moment and – wait a minute, did she just think it was a pretty blush? Oh God.

A huge bite was taken out of the pastry once again and the young girl chomped noisily on it, gaining her Hotaru and Diana's attention – this time it was Chibiusa's turn to blush.

"Hehehe... sorry?"

Chibiusa offered a shy smile which was returned by Diana who just shrugged. "No problem, Chibiusa-chan..."

Diana turned back to Hotaru and licked her lips slowly, instantly gaining Hotaru's attention but the dark-haired girl looked away a split second later.

"Hotaru-chan... tell me what are the boys like at Mugen?" Diana smiled innocently as she watched Hotaru stutter for a moment before answering.

"Um... they're okay I guess."

Hotaru sent a glance to Chibiusa, clearly seeking her help but Chibiusa shrugged helplessly – she couldn't see where Diana was taking the conversation right now.

"Oh... just okay? They don't hold your interest I take it?" Diana gave another coy smile to Hotaru who really seemed to struggle with a response.

Hotaru really had no idea what to respond with. She had never experienced this before – she was pretty sure Diana was coming onto her... and the only thing was, Hotaru had no idea what to say or do other than to look to Chibiusa for help. Unfortunately for Hotaru it seemed as though the pinkette was more interested in devouring the morsels on her plate than she was in helping Hotaru.

"Uh... no?" Hotaru inwardly scolded herself for sounding so squeaky in her response. Diana nodded and looked Hotaru deep into her eyes.

"Cool."

And with that Diana stepped back, seemingly taking the heat off of Hotaru. Hotaru was more than glad for this and she let out a small sigh of relief.

"Cool? What's that supposed to mean?" Chibiusa's question was at first hard to understand due to the fact she had half a donut in her mouth but nonetheless it was comprehensible after a few seconds of thought.

Diana gave one more sly glance to Hotaru before shrugging.

"It just means that its good Hotaru doesn't have any interest in guys. That's all."

Hotaru went a bright shade of crimson and looked anywhere but at the two girls at the table with her.

Chibiusa's eyebrows furrowed deeply and she pushed aside her donut. In the space of forty five minutes, she had gone from admiring and liking to Diana to wishing she was on the other side of the room for her and Hotaru.

And it wasn't because she was flirting with Hotaru, no, no, don't be silly, of course not... it was because she was being far too forward for her first meeting with two relative strangers! Yes, that was it!

Chibiusa slumped in her seat as she noticed that Diana had struck up yet another conversation with Hotaru, this time over favourite mangas. But, it wasn't because she was jealous of the way Diana was being with Hotaru, the open flirting and sly glances...

Well, Chibiusa thought if she told herself that enough then even she might believe that.

* * *

"Elza, honestly, I am so shocked to see you here. I thought you quit the game." Haruka winked as she finished her sentence. Elza laughed heartily.

"Me? Quit this game? Honey, I reinvented this game, I don't just quit because one pretty face tells me no." Elza winked back to Haruka who smirked knowingly.

Haruka took a sip of her club soda before clearing her throat. "So... where are your clients then? They must be majorly pissed they're not getting their money worth."

Elza laughed heartily at Haruka's brash and open way of saying something usually considered so taboo in society. "Oh, I don't think they'll miss me, Haruka-san... my partner is probably more than compensating."

Haruka couldn't help but note the bite to Elza's words. Haruka whistled gently. "Wow... bitchy much, Elza?"

Elza rolld her eyes before playfully smacking Haruka on the arm. "I'm always bitchy... you know I can't stand to not be number one."

Elza stuck her tongue out at Haruka. Haruka looked over the room and then back to Elza.

"So, where are your clients? Seriously, I don't want people claiming I've stolen their woman tonight."

Elza simply just shrugged at Haruka's question. "I've no idea where they've gone. They were here about thirty minutes ago, but I noticed all three are missing. Some guys from the legal team."

Mamoru, who had been sitting quietly at the bar next to Haruka nursing a whiskey, suddenly perked up and looked over at Elza.

"Kunzite and Jadeite? Wow... I thought they only had the one girl... I mean they didn't even look like they missed you. No offence."

Elza just shrugged and sipped on her drink. "None taken."

Mamoru looked over at Haruka and smiled weakly – he really hadn't hoped he had offended her. "No, really, I mean, I don't understand why, I mean yeah Lucy's pretty gorgeous, but you're breath-taking too."

Elza placed her glass on the bar beside her and looked at Mamoru in utter confusion.

"Who's Lucy?"

* * *

"Watanabe-san, thank you. Honestly, these girls will not let you down, but if you excuse us, we need to make the last rounds with the press. I swear I see the Kyoto Journal over there, and they are always foaming at the mouth to rip apart our new artists."

Seiya handled the label executive with ease and Michiru couldn't have been more relieved to see that his ploy to get away from the tedious man seemed to be working in his favour as Eiji Watanabe seemed to be nodding. Michiru spared yet another glance over to the bar and saw that Elza seemed to talking to Haruka and Mamoru, while looking over the room. Gods, Michiru hoped she could run over there and diffuse the situation as soon as possible.

Minako shared a troubled look with Michiru – she realised upon seeing Michiru;s ninth glance over at the bar what her problem was. Minako had managed to whisper the problem to Seiya when Taiki and Yaten were boasting over possible sale figures a minute before and now the dark-haired producer was working his arse off on getting them away from their bosses. They seemed to not want to let them go and yet they need to be over to Haruka and Elza to separate the two before anything major happened.

Michiru watched with interest as Elza's faced scrunched up in confusion – her stomach fluttered, she had a horrible feeling about this.

She just knew something was going to happen.

Just as she thought that, the door opened to the conference hall and in walked Kunzite and Jadeite; both with large grins plastered onto their faces. And surely enough, following closely behind the two was a slightly dishevelled looking Lara.

Michiru's mouth went dry as she looked over to the bar once more.

* * *

Mamoru looked at Elza like she had two heads before he smiled nervously. "Your partner... I spoke to her with my colleagues. She told me her name was Lucy."

Elza thought for a moment before shaking her head and speaking quietly to herself.

"That's weird... Ellis-san never uses a stage name..." As Elza trailed off, Haruka's interest was piqued at the mention of the surname. Before she could speak, a very tired looking Usagi approached the group with Makoto waking slightly behind her.

Mamoru stood up to greet his wife but Makoto sent him a glare that told him to stay put. So reluctantly, he did. Makoto placed Usagi on the stool behind Elza and ordered a still water for the blonde. The brunette turned her attention to the conversation.

Haruka looked at Elza. "Did you say the name Ellis?"

Elza nodded dumbly and Haruka clenched her jaw and closed her eyes.

"What's her first name?"

* * *

"Well, I've kept you long enough guys; you should go and keep the vultures happy." Eiji smiled widely and the five bowed lowly and waited patiently for Eiji to walk away.

Seiya, Michiru and Minako then shared a look and briskly made their way towards the bar through a sea of people. Michiru spoke through a clenched jaw as they fought through a cluster of people preventing them from seeing anyone at the bar.

"God, I hope we're not too late."

* * *

"Her first name? C'mon, Haruka-san, you know I can't tell you that, I – "

"Just tell me, Elza!"

Elza's eyes widened at the fierce tone in Haruka's voice, but after gulping Elza managed to eke out one word.

"Lara."

Haruka remained absolutely still and Elza looked confused. Makoto stood up and looked in disbelief at Elza.

"Did she just say Lara, Haru-chan? Surely not your Lara, right? Right?"

Haruka ignored her friend's question and opened her eyes and glared into Elza's. "What does she look like, Elza?"

Elza avoided Haruka's eyes and she looked behind the blonde for a split second before raising her finger and shakily pointing behind the blonde. Haruka looked over her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Lara.

Her supposed new girlfriend.

She was all over Kunzite and Jadeite and laughing and giggling while sparing them all her little glances and touches. She threw her head back and laughed, as she brought it forward she looked a little to her left and sure enough, her eyes locked with Haruka's and her laughter stopped. There was silence and neither moved.

"H-Haruka, I had no idea, honestly. I-If I knew I would have told you I swear. I mean, Michiru and Minako never said a thing about you and her, and y-your friend Seiya they just – " Haruka's head snapped back to look at the redhead.

"THEY KNEW?!" Haruka couldn't control the volume of her voice.

Elza just nodded dumbly; she had no idea what to do.

Haruka was breathing heavily and her face was heating up slowly. God, how could she have been so stupid?! She slipped up, and all in a nanosecond every single clue was there and thrown in her face. It was all so clear with hindsight.

Haruka felt a hand tug gently at her and soon the familiar voice of Makoto entered her mind.

"Haru-chan, do you want to go outside?"

Without a word, Haruka nodded and followed the brunette as Makoto lead the way out of the hall.

Midway through their trek of the main room, Makoto stopped in her tracks.

"Mako..."

"She knows Sei. Just step aside. All of you."

Haruka's head lifted at the last part of her sentence.

Michiru could feel her heart heaving at the sight before her. Haruka stood tall as ever, but her eyes were empty, and her jaw was clenched, her nostrils flared. She looked so hurt and all Michiru wanted to do was to run to her and to hold her and make it all better.

"Haru... I'm so sorry. I didn't know how to tell you."

Haruka's eyes never left Michiru's, and Haruka ignored Seiya's apologies. Michiru couldn't take much more and she took a step forward, "Haruka, I – "

"Let's go, Mako."

Makoto just made her way to the hall exit, Haruka in tow.

Michiru bit her lip in frustration before following the two tomboys towards the door.

Makoto opened the door and gestured for Haruka to walk through first, the blonde did without any hesitation.

"Haruka! Wait! Please! Let us explain!"

Haruka turned around at the sound of Michiru's voice and she shook her head. Michiru stood on the other side of the door, Makoto separating her from Haruka.

"I guess it serves me right, huh Michiru? For saying I'd never get with an escort right? So what was this, a little bit of payback at me? Enjoy it, Kaioh-san."

Michiru stood open mouthed and shocked as Haruka walked away and Makoto gave a small apologetic smile to Michiru.

"Give her time, Michiru-chan." And with that, Makoto let the door close behind her and she followed her friend.

* * *

Seiya had walked over to the bar and stood beside Mamoru and Usagi. Setsuna had managed to sit at the end of the bar unnoticed but for how long no-one knew nor questioned but she had a very stoic expression at the moment while keeping her even gaze on Seiya, which made the music producer feel uncomfortable and small under her scrutiny.

No-one said anything for a moment until Usagi timidly cleared her throat and turned to Seiya.

"Um, Seiya, could you find Hotaru-chan and tell her that she'll be spending the night with us?"

Seiya nodded and wordlessly went on his way to perform his task, glad to be away from Setsuna for the first time since meeting the green-haired woman.

Mamoru turned to his wife and frowned. "Are you sure having Hotaru over is a good idea, Usa?"

Usagi gave a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to have three people in my home again."

Usagi sighed loudly and placed an arm over her stomach but the action was completely lost on Mamoru who just wistfully looked at his wife's face, clearly expressing her anguish.

"I'm sorry, Usa."

Usagi turned to face her husband and looked at him indifferently.

"So I've heard."

* * *

"Hotaru-chan?" The dark-haired girl gave out a loud sigh of relief at the sound of Seiya's voice.

"Hai? Seiya-san, what's wrong?"

Hotaru studied the man's face for a moment, completely concerned due to the fact that he looked as though someone had just died.

"I can't say but tonight... you'll be staying at Usagi's... Haruka's not feeling herself right now."

Hotaru looked at Seiya confusion and he brought his arm over her shoulder before guiding her away from the two girls at the table. He bent down a little and spoke into her ear.

"I'm only telling you because I don't want you to worry about her over grave matters. It's Lara."

Hotaru's eyes widened and she looked at Seiya but he just spoke once more, this time more shakily,

"She's here. And... she's an escort."

No more needed to be said. Hotaru's eyes widened and she looked wildly around the room for Lara but couldn't see her anywhere. Seiya's voice was in her ear once more.

"Don't do anything Hotaru... but I think that you should go and get ready to leave. Mamoru and Usagi will be leaving in a short while, I think. Please, don't mention this to Haruka until she mentions it to you first okay? She'd never forgive me... and I'm already knee-deep in shit."

Hotaru nodded and Seiya patted her gently on the shoulder before walking away and disappearing into the crowd. Hotaru made her way back over to the table but didn't sit down, instead she looked over at Chibiusa and cleared her throat.

"Chibiusa, I'm staying at your place tonight... is that cool?"

Chibiusa grinned widely as she shot up out of her seat and nodded. "Totally, Hotaru."

Chibiusa spared a look to Diana who seemed a little put out but Chibiusa watched with interest as Diana stood up and coughed, gaining Hotaru's attention. Chibiusa narrowed her eyes and sighed loudly.

"Well, Hotaru it was an absolute pleasure to meet you. I'll see you at school, though. Take care." Diana stepped forward and embraced Hotaru wholly, catching Hotaru off-guard.

Chibiusa coughed loudly. "Usa and Mamo-chan are going Hotaru, we should get going. Come on!"

Chibiusa yanked Hotaru out of Diana's grip and gave a small wave to the girl before stalking off to the other side of the room to search for their guardians.

Hotaru looked at Chibiusa and noticed the scowl on her face. "Chibi-chan, are you okay?"

Chibiusa stopped her tracks and looked at Hotaru, noticing she still had a firm grip on Hotaru's arm and that Hotaru seemed to be shocked at the somewhat possessive behaviour that the pinkette just displayed.

"Hehe... yeah, I'm fine. Just you know..." Hotaru quirked an eyebrow at Chibiusa and the pinkette growled playfully, "Grr, okay you caught me, I don't like her okay? She was all over you."

Chibiusa pouted and began walking slowly as she mumbled over how much she hated the "attention seeking hussy", while Hotaru followed slowly, with a small smile on her face – 'maybe today hasn't all been bad'.

All the while, Chibiusa ranted completely forgetting about everything else unrelated to Hotaru and Diana... including Helios.

* * *

"Congratulations you five! Today has been a real success... well aside from Mimette bitching to anyone who would listen that today was her day but you know what? Who cares! I don't! I hit the mother-load with you guys."

Michiru, Minako and Seiya all forced out smiled that pained them to uphold with every passing second as Eiji Watanabe kept ranting on and on about how successful and rich they'd all be.

"God, could today have gone any better?!"

Michiru managed to fight off a strong bitter laugh that fought and clawed at her throat to escape.

God, she could have almost choked at the irony of the label executive's rhetoric question.

Could today have gone any better?

Only just a lot.

* * *

**A/N from VR - wishes all readers a good time ahead till the next update and leave a review if you can!**


	17. Oh Girl, Tell Me What To Do

**A/N - ... - grins - Yo! Here y'are... an update - finally! Um... thanks as usual go to impersonal for her mad good beta-ing skills. If you want updates on why I didn't update sooner then check my profile - aside from that remember patience is a virtue. Anyway, on with the show and enjoy this new chapter :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16 – OH GIRL, TELL ME WHAT TO DO**

The silence filled her ears. For a moment, she felt overwhelmed. It felt so strange for her to not be in the chaotic environment she had grown fond of.

She decided to break the silence by picking up her cell phone and unlocking her keypad. Her thumb stroked the smooth buttons gently as she bit her lip. She fought with herself over whether or not she should dial the number that was now on display – even though she had known the entire line of digits by heart for quite some time now. She slowly let her eyes linger over all the numbers on the keypad and her finger hovered over the green call button for what seemed like an eternity.

"Rei-chan?"

The raven-haired woman instantly hid her cell-phone in her sleeve at the sound of her grandfather's voice.

"Hai, sofu?" Rei allowed a small, warm smile to grace her features as she saw the familiar old face of the only man she ever loved in her life.

The sound of shuffling entered the room that Rei was occupying; it was used as a 'staff room' of sorts just next to the meditation room – allowing for everyone and anyone to come and relax away from their shrine duties.

Grandpa Hino sat on the floor beside Rei and smiled gently. "Why are you up so early, Rei-chan? It's not like you."

His voice was as soft and gentle as ever. Sometimes Rei question the possibility of her father being the product of such a gentle and loving man.

"I just can't sleep, grandpa. What about you? Up awful early too aren't you? You should rest more, we have to go to the hospital this morning and you're overexerting yourself surely."

The elderly head priest just grinned benevolently before tilting his head to look at his young granddaughter. "Don't worry about me so much, Rei... let's talk about you. What's got you so bothered it's depriving you of sleep, hmm?"

Amethyst eyes closed briefly; flashes of blonde hair appeared in front of her eyelids. Rei opened her eyes and smiled the best she could. "It's nothing , grandpa... just someone I... fell out with."

"And you're waiting for her to call?"

Rei was about to nod when her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Whu-what? What makes you think it's a woman?!"

The old man cocked an eyebrow and let out a hearty laugh. "Oh Rei! Haha! The only man aside from me that you can even stand to be around is Yuuichiro and that poor boy is too frightened to upset you! So... it must be a woman. Close friend?"

Rei inwardly smirked at her grandfather –she forgot how perceptive he could be. "No... we weren't friends at all."

The old man said nothing but he did nod twice slowly before closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. Rei waited in the silence; she didn't feel awkward in it like most would. No, the silence comforted her.

"Well... I'm going to check the grounds Rei... I hope you and your _friend_ make up soon. I don't like seeing you so sad... I prefer when you smile, child. Have a good morning."

Rei allowed herself to smile gently and her grandfather playfully ruffled her hair as he stood and left the room. Rei stared down at her hands, and she withdrew her cellphone, her eyes boring into the device.

After a few moments she let out a heavy sigh before she allowed her fingers to press the green call button.

* * *

"Okay, girls, let's get started, we've got a long day ahead of us."

Yaten's voice resonated through the recording booth like honey. Minako gave a smile accompanied by her _now_ trademark V-sign for peace. Michiru just gave a small nod of her head in the direction of the three men in front of her. Seiya leaned forward in his booth and spoke gently into his microphone.

"Michiru, do you need a moment?"

Michiru said nothing as she shook her head slowly from side-to-side.

Seiya sighed before nodding and pressing the playback button for the music to play.

He barely heard anything else above the music and the two women singing – not even the cell-phone ringing beside Minako's handbag that she had left on the coffee table in the middle of the sound booth.

It was only three minutes later when Seiya turned off the audio button that the shrill ringing noise could be heard. Seiya and Taiki both darted their eyes between Minako's cellphone to Yaten who in return rolled his eyes.

"Since when did I become everybody's bitch?!"

"Since you do no work and take all the credit." Taiki deadpanned much to the younger man's chagrin.

Seiya pressed the audio button again and Minako and Michiru began singing once more. "Yeah, Yaten, you're like the Affleck to our Damon. Now, go get that phone, her goddamned ringtone is so annoying!"

Yaten swiftly stood up and made his way over to Minako's cellphone on the coffee table, effectively preventing Britney's 'Womanizer' filling up the room for a second longer than necessary.

"Moshi moshi, Minako's phone."

Yaten may as well have added a sigh out loud to show all his faux interest and inherent boredom in having to answer the cell-phone.

"Huh?" Yaten furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "No, she's kinda busy... who shall I say is calling? Rei? Rei who?... Hello?"

Yaten pulled the phone away from his face and looked down at it, only to scoff and put the phone back down on the table a second later.

"Ra-hude. They hung on me!"

Yaten sauntered over to the controls to join his two colleagues thinking no more of Minako's one named mysterious caller.

* * *

"Haru, you wanna talk?" Makoto stood beside her best friend's bed, dressed in the same clothes from the day before while holding a cup of steaming tea in her hands.

An incomprehensible grunt came from under the mass of blankets on the bed before her and Makoto sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. She held the cup of tea gently in her hands, gazing down into the dark tea for a moment.

"I think we should talk... I let you mope around all night and to be honest, I'm kinda worried about you."

The bundle of blankets shifted before mumbling out a small 'go away'.

Makoto rolled her eyes before mumbling gently, "God, I hope you're dressed under all this."

Makoto placed the tea on Haruka's bedside table and wished for the best when she pulled the tonne of blankets away from her friend and threw them clear onto the floor.

Thankfully for Makoto, Haruka was dressed in her boxers and her old off white university t-shirt. She looked exhausted and she whimpered as Makoto deprived her of her precious covers. Slowly, the blonde sat up in her bed, bringing her head to the top of the bed's headboard and she brought her knees to her chest. Her hands were laid on each side of her body.

Haruka let out a loud sigh, followed by nothing.

Makoto rolled her eyes before grabbing the tea from the table and thrusting it firmly into her friend's face. "Drink it or I'll sucker punch you."

Haruka let out a small groan of protest before Makoto raised her hand and clenched it. Swiftly, the blonde grabbed the cup in two hands and took a generous gulp of the dark liquid. She smiled goofily at her friend.

"See? I drank it, now lower your hands!"

The brunette shook her head and quirked one eyebrow playfully, "Not until you talk to me, Haru."

"I don't wanna talk, Makoto. Can't you just drop it?"

Makoto shook her head and gave a small smile. "Nope... then I wouldn't be your best friend. C'mon, talk to me."

Haruka finished off her tea in a few more gulps before she laid the cup back onto her bedside table. Makoto slowly lowered her hand and waited out the silence with her friend – it was only a matter of time before the blonde let her emotions and thoughts pour out. After years of friendship like theirs, they knew how to read each other like an open book.

"I felt like such an idiot." The blonde barely spoke above a whisper but her voice was intense, and laced with a hint of hurt.

Makoto said nothing, silently encouraging her friend to continue speaking.

"I walked in there and spoke to them all and no-one said a thing. I had to find out from Elza of all people, goddammit!" Haruka ran her hands through her hair and leaned forward a little, letting her shoulders sag while trying to alleviate some of the tension from between her shoulder blades.

"I mean... I'm so pissed off at Lara it's not even funny... but in a way I'm not too bothered. I mean, it's not like we were serious... or slept together or anything..."

"But you wanted to," Makoto spoke tightly – finishing Haruka's sentence for her.

The blonde nodded before sighing.

"That's not all surely, Haru."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at her friend and the brunette placed her hands on the bed, palms down and leaned back onto the bed.

"I mean... the way you reacted... you weren't just pissed off. I've seen that look before – remember in the tenth grade when Tohiki Rin told everyone you came quicker than a cold in Siberia? Yep," Makoto pointed to Haruka's completely pissed off and hurt facial expression, "that's the look."

"What's your point, Makoto?"

The brunette turned to face her friend, green eyes clashing in a battle for dominance with one another. "My point is this Haruka; that day Rin hurt you and as collateral, your pride got shot to shit too. And yesterday you gave that exact same look to Michiru. And _that_ is what I mean when I say surely the reason you acted the way you did yesterday was not solely because Lara is a call girl."

Haruka winced at the reminder about Lara. She groaned painfully before slumping back into her bed, her back colliding gently with the headboard. The blonde pouted for a moment before turning to Makoto.

"Okay... I was embarrassed. Okay? You happy now?"

Makoto smiled softly before speaking gently to her friend. "Why were you so embarrassed Haru?"

The blonde shook her head, unwilling to speak.

Makoto turned to her friend and pressed the issue once more.

"Why, Haruka?"

Haruka met Makoto's eyes; water gathering inside her eyes slowly but surely.

Makoto held her reaction in check – any shock met with the possibility of Haruka crying would not have gone down well.

"Because of Michiru."

For a few moments, no-one said a word. Makoto tried to keep her breathing as even as possible, knowing that the slightest interruption in this tense conversation could bring a screeching halt to Haruka's soul-baring session. Makoto watched in silence as Haruka slowly moved herself from the bed to the side and swung her legs over the edge, bowing her head and taking in slow controlled breaths. Neither registered the fact it had begun to rain outside, the gentle pitter-patter against the windows serving only as an almost hypnotic song playing in the background, mesmerizing them both to the spot. The temperature dropped but neither gave any sign even if they had noticed.

Makoto kept her eyes focused on her friend as the blonde took in a sharp breath and looked up, avoiding Makoto's eyes, opting to stare at the wall opposite her.

"Michiru is...Michiru - she loves me." Haruka strained to say the sentence, clearly struggling to say the words without throwing in a hint of disbelief into her tone.

"I know she does, Haru." Makoto looked at the same wall Haruka did and neither spoke for several moments; both contemplating their next set of words carefully.

"I told her I couldn't feel the same way back. I told her she was basically perfect... but that I could only ever think of her as the Michiru I knew from After Dark."

"Only as an escort?" Makoto supplied, needing to clarify and keep her mind on track to help her friend in any way she may need.

"Yeah. And then it turns out the girl I was seeing was an escort. And she knew. She...fucking knew and said nothing."

Makoto furrowed her eyebrows and snuck a peek at her friend from the corner of her eye. "She wasn't the only one who knew, Haru."

Haruka whipped her head to look at Makoto, the brunette pointedly ignored Haruka, "I mean, Seiya knew and said nothing and you were with him for the longest time at the bar, right Haru? You told me last night that you spoke to him and he said nothing. Minako knew and nothing was said. And the only person you let anything out against last night was Michiru."

Haruka sighed loudly and ran her hands through her hair. "I know. I know! But I don't know... why."

Makoto cocked her head to one side and watched her friend; intently and patiently. The brunette herself had a feeling why Haruka reacted the way she did. If she was right it was just a matter of time. Well, not only time but it was also a matter of Haruka admitting it; not only to herself, but out loud. Once it was out loud, it gave her feelings and emotions some more tangibility – to make it real, to make it something not to fear, but something to embrace and accept it.

Haruka ran her hand through her hair and made a small strained sound. "Ugh, I need a coffee. You want one?"

Makoto shook her head, and remained in place as she watched her friend rise from the bed and head to the doorway.

Haruka shrugged noncommittally as she left the room.

Makoto shook her brown hair out of her face before standing and walking slowly to the door, at the same time she sighed exasperatedly and wished very much for Haruka to not be so stubborn and pig-headed. Like life wasn't difficult enough for her to begin with. With everyone else's drama and her own, to have to tell Haruka about her unrealised love and make her realise it...

"Kami-sama, why have you cursed me with such a baka for a best friend?!"

* * *

Chibiusa stretched languidly on her bed, letting the mid-morning rays of light caress her face gently. For December, it was unusually bearable in terms of weather during the day. A small smile graced full pink lips and Chibiusa moaned softly as she stretched her muscles out. After all the pastries she ate the night before, her body felt heavy and she felt lethargic.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she felt an arm around her waist.

Looking down, Chibiusa had to bite down on her lower lip to prevent her from shouting out loud. When she turned around to see the face behind her, Chibiusa let out a small sigh of relief and smiled gently to herself.

"You snore so loudly, did you know that?" The sleepy voice beside Chibiusa gave her a small start but after a moment the pinkette recovered and went into Auto-Chibi mode.

"Huh?"

A small chuckling came from Hotaru as the girl stirred and opened her eyes finally. She froze for a moment as she registered her arm that was around Chibiusa's midsection. Panicking, she pulled her arm to herself and moved away from Chibiusa in the bed, covering it up as a stretching movement.

If Chibiusa noticed, she didn't let it show. Instead, she opted to half sit up in her bed, smoothing down her somewhat wayward 'bed hair' before she giggled softly to herself as she looked around her room.

"Oh my... I can't believe the attack of the munchies I had when I got in here! Look at the mess we made!" Hotaru raised both eyebrows and looked over the floor, seeing several packets of corn chips on the floor as well as a store bought package for donuts.

"We? If memory serves right... this was all your doing."

Hotaru tried to stifle a smirk as she saw Chibiusa pout. "Nuh-uh, you totally had a strawberry jam donut!"

Hotaru held up her index finger and nodded. "Yep... a. As in singular. As in one."

Chibiusa opened and closed her mouth, ready to retort – it was at that moment Hotaru couldn't hold it in, she laughed out loud before shaking her head.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. But seriously, you did have a serious hunger for junk food last night. Is everything okay?" Hotaru's concerned tone warmed Chibiusa's body for a moment before she absently began nodding.

She stopped a second later as she remembered the real reason for her binge eating session the night before.

Diana.

Hotaru noticed her behaviour and sat up fully in the bed, concerned over her friend's serious disposition. "Chibiusa, are you okay?"

Forcing a smile onto her features and swiftly getting out of her bed, Chibiusa nervously put her hand on the nape of her neck and rubbed the skin there while forcing out a laugh. "Hahaha, yes! Yes, I'm fine! I just need to... er, get ready for the day!"

Chibiusa made her way over to her walk-in closet, carefully avoiding falling over (thanks to the debris caused from her food the night before). Ignoring the shuffling on the bed indicating that Hotaru was either sitting up on sitting on the bed, Chibiusa kept her focus on the clothes in front of her. She pulled out a pair pink jean from a hanger and placed it on the hook on the door of her closet.

"Are you sure, you're okay? You seem a little jumpy."

Chibiusa waved her hand in the air, politely dismissing Hotaru's words. "Ha! No, I'm fine! I just remembered I... er, have plans today and I need to get ready is all."

Chibiusa turned around and flashed a bright smile at Hotaru, her eyes squinting somewhat before she turned her attention back to her clothes.

"You have plans today? I... I didn't know that."

Chibiusa ignored the urge to comfort her friend with words and instead she picked out a light cerise blouse from the closet and closed the door, turning around but carefully avoiding eye contact with Hotaru.

"I didn't tell you? Oh it must have slipped my mind... sorry. I'm er..." Chibiusa thought harder than she ever had in her life to find a plausible excuse before settling on the most reasonable, "I'm spending the day with Helios. We're going to catch a film."

Silence filled the room aside from a small 'oh' that escaped Hotaru's lips.

Chibiusa watched from the corner of her eye as Hotaru stood up from the bed and looked for her clothes from the night before – Usagi had loaned her a shirt and some shorts for bed.

"You... you can come if you want to Hotaru."

Hotaru shook her head at Chibiusa's suggestion almost instantaneously. Hotaru picked her dress up from the floor and looked over to Chibiusa who seemed to be almost nervous to move from the spot she was standing.

"It's okay, I've got homework and other things to do. You... erm, you have fun."

Hotaru headed to the door only to be stopped as Chibiusa called out to her.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Hotaru gave a small smile before gesturing to her clothes. "I can't go home in this dress, I'd look crazy. I'm going to see if Haru-chan could pick me up or something."

Chibiusa's eyebrows furrowed together before she licked her lips nervously. "You really could join us, you know, Hotaru. Helios wouldn't mind and neither would I."

Shaking her head, Hotaru hugged her dress closer to her body. "No, Chibiusa-chan it's okay. I mean, you and your... your boyfriend should enjoy the free days together that you can."

Chibiusa stepped forward and stopped herself just short from touching Hotaru's arm.

"But... I don't like to think of you spending the day alone, Hotaru. I mean... Haruka is fun and all but she _is_ an adult."

"Barely." Hotaru's playful comment caused a snicker from the pinkette and Hotaru restrained from smiling herself just from seeing the delightful sight of Chibiusa showing that wonderful smile of hers.

Hotaru pressed the dress to her once more and as she did so a piece of paper fluttered out from it and flew to the floor. Curious, Chibiusa bent down and picked it up. She straightened up and handed it over to Hotaru offering a small explanation to the piece of paper she was handing over.

"It just fell out of your dress."

Hotaru took the paper, her expression confused and opened it. A split second later, a small blush came over Hotaru's cheeks, Chibiusa instantly noticed and frowned, trying to peek over and see the note – stealth clearly not being an issue.

"What is it, Hotaru?"

Looking up and seeing Chibiusa's curious expression, the younger girl cleared her throat before smiling weakly. "It's er... Diana's phone number and email address. I totally forgot about it..." Hotaru trailed off, her eyes darting from the note in her hand to Chibiusa's face.

Chibiusa felt she should have earned an Oscar for her performance so far. She forced out another bright smile and nodded gently as if she didn't care but inside she was seething at the audacity of Diana! To give her number out so soon! So forward! So...

So why did she care?

Shaking her head, Chibiusa forced yet another smile out and gestured to the paper.

"She gave you her number eh? Lucky you. She's a really... _really_ pretty girl."

Chibiusa was shocked that she hadn't gagged while speaking so far.

Hotaru frowned.

Twelve hours ago, Chibiusa was doing everything in her power to keep Hotaru and Diana from speaking to each other and now Chibiusa was praising her? Talk about mixed signals! Chibiusa fought with her internal self – she had no reason to dislike Diana. Not really anyway.

She _was_ a nice girl.

And intelligent... and funny and interesting. And pretty. Annoyingly pretty. But what did she care?

If Hotaru got on with her and wanted to be Diana's friend... or more, than that was Hotaru's prerogative. And Diana seemed genuinely interested. Surely Hotaru deserved someone like that?

'But my behaviour last night...' Chibiusa bit her lip as she thought on her actions last night.

She acted like some jealous girlfr – Whoa... that idea did not even need further contemplation. No, she was acting like some jealous you-know-what, but she was jealous... even in her current state of denial even she couldn't refute that. But why was she acting that way?

Because Diana was smothering Hotaru? Because she was taking Hotaru's attention from her?

Absolutely... but it was more than that, surely. Because Hotaru was special to Chibiusa, she was her first female friend in Tokyo, and their cousins were both close friends, almost like they were destined to meet.

'So, Diana being all over Hotaru must have just been me being jealous one of my new and true friends being taken away from me... YES! That _has_ to be it!'

Clearly happy with her twisted logic, Chibiusa grinned widely and began twirling a piece of her between her fingers like a little girl.

"Hey! I got an idea!"

Chibiusa didn't notice the wary look Hotaru gave at the word 'idea' and continued talking, "Why don't you call up Diana and ask if she wants to come to the movies with us? I mean, she's new to town too... and she seemed to like you"

Chibiusa fought the bile that tried to rise from her throat as she remembered Diana's more than friendly glances at Hotaru when her friend was unsuspecting, "And she'll be going to our school. It'll be a nice chance to meet other people too."

Hotaru looked at Chibiusa for a second before contemplating her idea seriously.

It didn't sound too bad. If Chibiusa would be spending the day with Helios, would it kill Hotaru to meet up with someone who seemed to like her? Well, she would have had to have been blind and real stupid not to have realised that Diana really liked her. But it might be nice to hang out with someone who was just like her. And she would still get to be around Chibiusa – even if she would be with her boyfriend. Hotaru couldn't see any downside to it, all she had to do was go home and get changed; she had no homework to do and all her chores could wait until later, plus she doubted Haruka would want her around today after what happened at the party the night before.

Slowly Hotaru nodded her head and opened the door to Chibiusa's bedroom, ready to head out to the apartment.

"Okay, I'll go give her a call then go get changed in the bathroom."

Hotaru opened the door fully only to be stopped by Chibiusa's nervous laughter.

"You don't need to leave to get changed – we're both girls so it's not like you haven't got anything I've got," Chibiusa and Hotaru's hearts were both beating so fast that neither noticed the blonde who was happily bouncing towards the door with two glasses of orange juice in her hands, "and it's not like I haven't seen you half naked already."

Chibiusa's attempt at easing the tension with that joke about the previous incident in the locker rooms was brought to a screeching halt by the appearance of Usagi in the doorway – her mouth ajar and shock written all over her face. Looking behind her Hotaru saw Usagi and her skin instantly reddened, both girls looked at each other before looking back to Usagi.

"Locker rooms!" They both shouted instantly only to realise that the words could only possibly incriminate them further.

Hotaru began to get flustered and headed out of the room. "I'll call Diana... you call Helios!"

Chibiusa stared at her cousin, her face coloured with embarrassment. She cleared her throat before smiling nervously.

"We're going on a double date."

Usagi raised an eyebrow and her eyes got even wider.

"Not like that! Jeez, we're just friends. I'm going with Helios and she's taking Diana!"

Usagi's features instantly softened and she laughed nervously. "Haha, and to think for a moment there I thought something else! Phew!... That'd could have been awkward, huh?"

Chibiusa stared incredulously at her cousin. "Yeah... it could have, couldn't it?"

Usagi ignored her cousin's sarcastic tone and held out an orange juice to her. "Do you think Hotaru wants a juice?"

Chibiusa shrugged and spoke quietly. "I doubt she can even think straight considering the completely embarrassing moment you just created."

Usagi giggled then cleared her throat upon Chibiusa's questioning gaze. "You said think straight... hehe... Hotaru? Straight? Oh come on, lighten up! Anyway... I didn't create the awkward moment... you admitting that you've seen her naked did that!"

Usagi began walking to the door only to be followed by a flustered and stuttering Chibiusa.

"I – You! I said HALF-NAKED! I only saw Hotaru half-naked!" Chibiusa's face drained of colour as she saw Hotaru standing in the hallway, her cell-phone to her ear and looking completely stunned.

She mumbled some words into her phone before hanging up. She padded over to the bathroom and opened the door but paused before entering to turn to Chibiusa, a light shade of crimson shading her cheeks but her voice laced with a tense tone of anguish.

"We're all good for tonight... but do you think for the rest of the day, or preferably forever, you could stop mentioning you saw me once in nothing but a towel? Thanks."

Chibiusa hung her head in embarrassment as Hotaru stepped into the bathroom.

* * *

"I've heard many good things about you Mizuno-san. Not to mention your mother is somewhat of a legacy in these parts. Your professors' all praise you highly and think you're ready for this placement. I hope you realise I expect nothing but the best; for you to give your best, for you to be at your best and for you to be the best."

Ami nodded at her new mentor who was standing in front of her.

She absorbed every word, hoping one day to be where that woman was – Residency Director. A position, accomplished after years of hard work and reverence from co-workers, to be in charge of moulding the greatest doctors in their great city. Dr Narita was a woman in her late thirties and was renown over the city for her dedication to the research of cancer cells and ways to eliminate then. Although there was no clear way to curing cancer, it was doctors like her from around the globe that fought to bring them closer to the answer every single day. Narita, although a formidable force in her field, was also known for her fairness. She was known for spotting talent, helping them to flourish and coaching some of the finest minds in Japan. She was the perfect figure one would want to study under and learn everything from.

"I understand Narita-sensei."

Ami bowed down then straightened her back. She noticed Narita's eyes were intensely directed at her.

Narita nodded. "Good, I believe you, Mizuno-san. Like I said, you came with high praise. I used to be colleagues with your Processes professor. Now, when _he_ tells me you're one of the best students he's ever had then I know I have to steal you up."

Narita watched intently as Ami blushed, not quite knowing how to take the compliment. After a second or two a small 'arigatou' was squeaked out and another deep bow was given. Narita allowed a small smile to grace her features – she decided that Mizuno Ami was different to the other glory mongrels that came to her almost daily, begging for an advance placement. No, this Mizuno was here to make a difference. She only hoped that this girl's shy disposition to her superiors would not affect her ability in the field.

"Okay, well you're going to be placed on the renal wards first. Mainly recovering patients, some are being treated, some are terminal... I just want to see how you handle yourself there. Get a feel of your bedside manner ad just see how you adapt to hospital life in general."

Ami nodded, taking in every word Dr Narita said.

The older woman smiled comfortingly before placing a hand on Ami's shoulder. "I never had a chance to work with your mother but I've heard all the stories about her amazing work. Remember, you don't need to fill her shoes, but to carry out what she believes in. I have no doubt that any parent would be proud of the things you're accomplishing, Mizuno-san."

Ami said nothing but took in the doctor's words. Ami wasn't shocked at Narita's observations. She was a doctor after-all, and she must have dealt with God-knows-how-many doctors' that were following in their parents footsteps. Ami was just surely another one of them. But, a doctor as prolific as Ami's mother surely warranted understanding that she felt she had to live up to her mother's name or to supersede her – even Ami was conscious of that. On some level everyone else must have had an inkling of the expectations on Ami.

Ami nodded slowly and gave a small smile.

Narita held onto the stethoscope around her neck with both hands, pulling down on it gently. "Well, follow me Mizuno-san, I'll introduce you to the staff of the Renal Ward."

* * *

The Renal Ward was located on the fourth floor of the hospital. Like every other floor of the building, the off-beige walls contained air smelt heavy of disinfectant and sterilized plastic. None of this fazed Ami as she was led to the staff station, located in the middle of the floor taking up most of the lounge, where some patients or their families waited before being seen to by a doctor or nurse.

"Mizuno-san, on this floor there are almost twenty staff but you'll probably only meet the evening shift staff due to your studies. That means you'll be in contact with Staff Nurse Sato, Nurses Sasuki and Kudo as well as Doctors Arai, Takahashi and Yamazaki. They're pretty much set in stone for the four till midnight shift." As Narita spoke, the six staff stood from the seats they were previously sitting on and filling out their paperwork. Narita watched as each staff member bowed respectfully to Ami and received the same respect back from the timid girl.

"Well, Mizuno-san, I'll leave you in their capable hands. If you need me, page me, but try not to need me." With a curt nod, Narita left Ami and headed back to the elevator to resume her work elsewhere in the hospital.

A short sigh of relief came from one of the nurses nearby who seemed to be more than happy to see Narita gone. Ami quirked an eyebrow in her direction but found that all eyes were on her a second later.

Instinctually Ami shifted from foot to foot, looking down at the floor.

"Mizuno-san, was it?"

Ami looked up to see a kind looking middle aged doctor with dark hair looking at her. Ami looked down to her ID and saw the name 'Takahashi'. Ami took in a deep breath and prepared herself. This was one place she couldn't allow her shyness to hold her back. To work in a hospital and be with doctors was her dream.

"Hai, Takahashi-sensei."

The doctor smiled gently and looked down at her watch. "Ah Mizuno-san, it seems you have perfect timing then. I'll be doing my rounds in a couple of minutes. You can join me for that then. I'm going to grab a coffee first, back in a moment."

Takahashi sent a warm smile to Ami before disappearing down the hallway to the refreshments room.

"What a surprise Narita brings her in time for Takahashi's rounds." The nurse from before spoke under her breath as her colleagues resumed their work.

Ami looked curiously at her, only to hear another nurse talk back to her.

"Well, it's no surprise seeing as how they're sleeping together and everyone knows it."

The first nurse snorted in distaste.

Ami looked onto the other staff; the other nurse was on the phone and the other two doctors were heavy in discussion looking over a file.

"It's disgusting enough they do it but to have no shame in it? And Takahashi was a married woman. God knows what Narita brainwashed her with..." The nurse trailed off as she noticed Ami was still standing there, clearly having heard their conversation.

Ami noted the tag on the nurse say Sasuki and the other who spoke second read Kudo.

Kudo looked up at Sasuki's silence and saw Ami stare at them. "Is there a problem Mizuno-san?"

Ami looked between the two women and noticed their stares. They were judging her, sizing her up. It was clear to the three of them that she had heard them and now they were waiting to see her reaction to it. Ami knew they expected her to tell Takahashi or Narita, but if she did that and was placed here, God knows how difficult life could be made – everyone had heard the horror stories of nurses deliberately messing up doctors' work and getting away with it. And for someone as lowly as Ami in the hospital who needed to get good feedback from everyone she worked with, she couldn't allow anyone to sabotage her dreams. Not when she had worked so hard, even if it meant being a hypocrite.

What would Makoto think of her actions? 'You cannot tell Makoto, how sad would your shame make her feel Ami? Your shame to act as yourself, that is?' How could she face Makoto if she did not speak up now? Would she be showing some sort of embarrassment over not only Makoto but to who she was?

"I said is there a problem, Mizuno-san?"

If she had to put up with their remarks and comments at the hospital she would, she had done it at school for long enough.

And as for how could she look at Makoto after this? With nothing but guilt weighing her down.

"No... not at all."

Kudo smirked gleefully before flashing a smile. "Good, stick with us and we'll show you how this hospital really works."

Kudo's eyes narrowed as footsteps approached from the hallway.

Turning her head Ami noted Takahashi was returning, two coffees in hand. As she approached Ami, she handed a coffee over to Ami and offered a friendly smile.

"Here... I remember the days of internship... coffee was a true friend in those times."

Takahashi looked at her watch and took a gulp of coffee before Dr Arai called her over to ask her something. Ami stared at the coffee in her hands, overwhelmed at the generosity showed to her in such a simple gesture. Takahashi-sensei seemed genuinely nice and she had already betrayed her by keeping her protest over the nurses' comments to herself.

"If I were you, I'd throw that away. God knows what she put in it and you'll probably catch _it_." Sasuki spoke lowly, arching an eyebrow as she eyed the coffee.

Ami looked down at the black liquid before opening her mouth and closing it and looking up at the nurses' again. They looked at her expectantly before Kudo frowned and opened her mouth to speak. Avoiding conflict, Ami placed her coffee down on the desk and cleared her throat just as Takahashi arrived again.

The doctor saw the coffee and raised her eyebrow, "Too hot?"

"Stifling."

Ami gave a small nervous smile before Takahashi smiled and gesture for Ami to follow her for the rounds. Picking up the folders indicated by Nurse Yamazaki as she finished her call, Ami followed the female doctor. As Ami walked away from the nurses' she could feel the tension escape her body. Takahashi spared a glance in her direction and saw the relief in Ami's eyes. The doctor stopped in front of the door, coffee in hand and looked Ami directly in her open and frightened eyes.

"Whatever they've said to scare you, Mizuno-san, ignore it. Ignore them and remain professional. Keep it professional here, I cannot stress that enough. I learnt my lesson by letting my private life be known here. Don't let them get anything on you, it can be vicious. A lot of staff here are bitter and jealous of one another. So, keep yourself safe. Either keep to yourself or play along. The choice is yours."

Ami nodded taking in the doctor's good words. She smiled and looked at Takahashi take a drink from her coffee. "I'm sorry."

Takahashi looked perplexed before looking at Ami's gaze on her styrofoam cup. Takahashi smiled gently before speaking, "don't sweat it. Next time though, you're buying."

Ami smiled, feeling more at ease with Takahashi with every second that passed. The doctor finished her coffee in several large gulps before throwing the cup into a nearby trashcan.

"Ready?"

Ami nodded and pulled up the first folder.

Takahashi rested her hand on the door handle before turning to Ami. "Show me some skills Mizuno. Patient?"

Ami opened up the folder in front of her and scanned the file immediately, ignoring all other details except the scientific details her mind craved for.

"Patient is a 72-year-old male, recently admitted for treatment for E Coli, which has led to planned in-depth tests on the kidneys due to a proposed TTP procedure set to take place next week. History of high blood pressure and some swelling in the joints."

Takahashi looked empathetic at Ami as she droned off the information almost robotically. Takahashi lowered her voice and regarded Ami carefully. "Mizuno-san, do not forget these are people. People who are in pain and people who are scared. They are relying not only on our knowledge but our understanding to comfort them. Try not to think of them only as diagnosis and symptoms... but as people."

Upon seeing Ami's sheepish expression, Takahashi gave another warm smile, "Start with the name, Mizuno-san."

Ami looked at the box asking for the family name and felt a pang of recognition. Takahashi, wasting no more time, opened the door to the room and entered. Ami followed slowly behind.

"Ah Hino-san, I am so sorry to have kept you waiting sir, how are you today? Are you ready for the day ahead?"

Ami ignored the doctor's voice and instead found her eyes locking with a pair of amethyst eyes she had recognised from months of working in the same building and learning tricks from the older woman.

"Ah, sensei it should be no problem! I'm fine with a bit of a wait. It's my impatient granddaughter you should fear! The temper of a rattlesnake!" The old man laughed heartily but did not notice his granddaughter had not heard his comment.

Ami took in a deep breath before giving out a small smile and nodding to Rei who was sitting in a seat beside the bed her grandfather was currently occupying.

Rei nodded back before giving out a small, warm smile. "Ami-san, good to see you."

Takahashi looked between the two young women before returning her attention to the man before her – anything not related to this gentleman in front of her was none of her business. But it was her concern. She planned to talk to Ami as soon as they left the room about the dark-haired woman, how she knew her and if it would interfere with her ability to work on their ward.

If it did... then that was totally unacceptable and needed to be fixed instantly.

* * *

"Oh My God, I think my throat is about to go into relapse."

Michiru walked into the room that their belongings and producers were and reached for the nearest bottle of water. Smirking, Minako grabbed a bottle of water and spoke just as Michiru took a swig of her drink.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I've heard you say that before."

Minako gave a salacious smile to Michiru who struggled to swallow her water.

"Oh come on, after that conference with Shanghai-Tokyo business coalition, you can't be surprised that you were then only known as Michiru 'On Her Knees to Please Even The Chinese' Kaioh."

Minako stifled a laugh as she took in Michiru's completely flabbergasted expression.

"I... I don't know even know what to say to that! You are so lewd, Minako!" Michiru swatted Minako who swiftly evaded the hit.

Seiya couldn't help but laugh, not only at Minako's remarks but the playful friendship the two women share. Taiki seemed just as shocked at Minako's comments as Michiru was... and as for Yaten?

He was filing his nails.

Yaten let out a loud sigh. "Am I supposed to be shocked that she's given more blowjobs then I've had hot dinners? And a word to the wise girls... keep the ex-solicitation days to a shush kind of level. If word gets out about that then you can kiss your record deal bye-bye. Then you'll know what it feels like to be truly fucked over."

Yaten didn't stop filing his nails for a second as he spoke.

Noticing the silence after a while, he looked up to meet a confused Minako.

"Y'know, somedays I'm not sure if you hate us or love us... judging by the way you speak Yaten-san," Minako stated matter-of-factly.

Yaten smirked as he laid his file down on the desk beside him. "When you sing I could fall in love with you, have your children and sell organs on the black market to keep you in a life of luxury... but as soon as you speak?... Well, things change."

Minako adopted a look of faux hurt while Michiru mumbled into her water bottle. "I empathise, Yaten-san."

Yaten sent a grin to the two while Seiya and Taiki ignored Yaten's brash behaviour and instead the two adopted a more professional approach.

"Minako, that was a great take by the way, I think we'll have you as lead vocals on that one, and Michiru, on It's Good To Be In Love – well, that's yours if ever I heard it."

Seiya grinned at the two women, more than glad of the progress they had made today. In the six hours of recording, the pitches had managed to be set for at least two of the songs, which would make life easier when they record each layer of the track.

"Yes, and good news, we managed to send over the songs you two wrote over to our legal team to get them copy-written. We hope you don't mind but we took the liberty of arranging them as your corporate lawyers. On retainer and paid for and approved of by the label boss." Taiki never took his eyes off the paper in front of him once as he spoke.

Minako and Michiru didn't protest to anything he said and all the men in the room took that as consent to their actions.

"Well, you two can take an hour break. We were going to order in some pizza, you two in?"

Minako nodded her head enthusiastically and Michiru just smirked at her antics. "If you could order me a salad I'd appreciate that, Seiya-kun."

Seiya nodded as Michiru and Minako both took respective seats on the two different sofas where their belongings were strewn. Michiru picked up her cell-phone and sighed upon seeing that she had missed no calls or messages. Michiru was interrupted from her self-pitying by none other than Minako.

"NO! No! No, no, no, no, no!"

Minako leapt from her seat into standing position, cell phone in hand and looked up opposite her, seeing three confused faces. "I have three missed calls from her! Three! Why did no-one pick up my cell? You said you would! You all said you would!" Minako began to get hysterical as she spoke.

Seiya, Taiki and Yaten all shared confused glances before Yaten shrugged and spoke nonchalantly.

"We didn't hear it at first but I picked it up the last time it called."

"And she hung up?"

Minako's voice was tight and Yaten nodded.

"Yeah. After I asked who she was."

Upon seeing Minako's fierce expression Yaten took a breath and mumbled out quickly, "Rei, she said her name was Rei."

Minako picked the phone up and looked at the time of the missed calls. All were within five minutes of each other... over three hours ago.

"Dammit!"

Minako picked up her phone and dialled the number she knew by heart anyway. Seconds passed by in silence and Michiru took in Minako's body language, noting her nervousness and her tautness.

"Shit! Voicemail! Fuck!... Rei! Rei, it's me, please call me back. Please!"

Minako hung up her cell phone and threw it down onto the sofa. "Shit!"

Everyone in the room was shocked at Minako's colourful language but no-one dared interrupt her or chide her.

"Fucking hell! Trust the one time she calls me I fucking miss it!"

Minako turned to Yaten and her blue eyes were wilder than anything Yaten had ever seen. "You!"

Minako began taking long strides up to him, with every step Yaten visibly flinched and straightened up in his seat, sending a frightened glance to everyone else in the room. "Are you so fucking self-absorbed that you think nothing matters but you? Your life and anything even remotely related to you? It didn't occur to you to tell me that I had a call earlier? Is nothing important to you but YOU?!"

Minako raised both her hands and Yaten flinched.

Minako stepped back and ran her hands through her hair.

Michiru stood stock still. She had no idea what to do.

Seiya stood up and approached Minako slowly.

"Minako... let's step outside."

* * *

Seiya closed the door behind him, more worried than he had ever been about the blonde. She did not even put up a fight as he led her out the room and out of earshot of everyone else. Seiya crossed his arms and gave a small smile to Minako, offering her the time she needed to talk.

"I... I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, Seiya-kun." Minako took deep breaths that forced her body to shudder and her head to bow slightly.

Seiya made a deep 'hmm' sound in his throat before unfolding his arms and leaning back against the wall. "It's okay Minako-chan... but you know, you really let off at Yaten in there... you wanna talk about it?"

Minako let out a small sharp bark of sarcastic laughter at Seiya's question as she quickly wiped at her eyes, hoping that Seiya couldn't see the wetness in her eyes.

"Where do you want me to start with what's wrong with me? You want the Hallmark angsty post-adolescent version or the truth that might not be so great to swallow?"

Minako's eyes flashed with defiance and Seiya gave a small smile before leading Minako over to a pair of chairs in a small waiting room nearby.

"Tell me whatever you want, Minako, just let me know why you exploded in there."

Looking over Seiya, Minako debated her decision. She owed Seiya, Taiki and Yaten so much... the least she could do was explaining her actions... or at least hope to explain them to the best of her ability. She could only hope afterwards that Seiya would not embarrass her when ejecting her from the label.

* * *

"That crazy bitch! Did you see that?" Yaten was shaking slightly as he spoke to Taiki.

"Yes, Yaten, we all saw it." Taiki spoke in a tired voice and looked over to Michiru who was staring out at the door.

Seconds later, she turned her head and locked eyes with Taiki.

"She went fucking crazy! I want her out of here! FUCKING NUTJOB!" Yaten shouted at the door.

Michiru frowned and approached him quickly, swiftly throwing the remains of her water bottle's liquid across the face – finishing the job that Minako started. Taiki smirked at Michiru's antics and made no move to chastise her. Yaten stood there wide-eyed before looking over to Taiki.

"Do something, Tai! Fuck me, are you all fucking going crazy?" Yaten fumed while looking at Michiru, his hand flying to his face to take wipe some of the water out of his eyes.

"She was right, you are self-centred! Jesus Christ, Yaten, has it not occurred to you that more people than you exist in the world?"

Yaten snorted at Michiru before sending a glare to Taiki. "Y'know, if these two didn't have such a hard-on for you I'd have your ass thrown out of here."

Michiru levelled her gaze at Yaten. "You don't scare me. You need us... Now, we can be adults about this or immature little kids. The choice is yours."

Yaten threw a confused glance at Michiru before clenching his jaw. "Adults huh? Do adults throw water over men for no reason?"

Michiru ignored the urge to roll her eyes at Yaten before she looked at Taiki, almost searching for permission to continue her tirade. Taiki gave permission in the form of a curt nod.

"Look, we have been busting our ass to get an album in some shape before April for you guys. Promo included and you know better than anyone that takes more than six or seven months. You're pushing us to a limit and we're not complaining. All we ask are some basic respects; taking some messages, passing on missed calls, giving us regular breaks. And so far, you are the only man incapable of giving us that. Instead, you're treating like some street scum when we are far from it."

Yaten regarded Michiru steadily, before running his hand through his hair, slicking back his wet and now matted hair. "Far from street scum? Ha! If I remember correctly, this time last month you were both selling yourselves for cash. Now, nothing has changed, only this time you don't need to take a morning after pill."

Michiru looked Yaten deep in his eyes. "Maybe so, Yaten, maybe so. But I think you're just being bitter over something. What is it? What have we done to make you hate us so much?"

Yaten gave a small smug smile. "Nothing... I'm just naturally a horrible person."

Michiru snorted in disbelief. "Yeah? Well, keep that to yourself Yaten. Minako and I do not deserve that."

Yaten looked down at Michiru and sent a sincere look to Michiru through his eyes however his mouth was still holding that arrogant grin. "Give me one good reason to and I will."

Michiru shrugged and sent the same haughty smirk back to the silver-haired man. "Because _you_ need us Yaten... you know that you need credibility after the generic crap you've been throwing out. Out of the three of you, you have more to prove than Taiki and Seiya and this could one of your last chances after the disappointing bimbos you've given the music industry so far. You have talent and potential but you're too scared to take a risk, so you settle for bitching and complaining about the crap you _do_ produce. We're genuine and you know it and as for you? Throw us out? You're full of nothing but empty threats."

Yaten raised both eyebrows in shock involuntarily before sparing a quick glance to Taiki who was trying his very best to hold in his laughter.

Yaten let out a small chuckle before raising his hands in defeat and mock bowing to Michiru. "Ah, Kaioh-san. I have met my match so it seems. Nice... nice."

Yaten turned to Taiki, "I like her. She's got spunk."

Taiki looked at Michiru and opened his mouth, ready to respond with a genius one-liner only to be stopped by Michiru's hand swiftly rising and her curt voice filling the air.

"Don't you dare Taiki-san, I expect better from you."

Taiki chuckled softly. "Can't blame me for wanting to not appear like a non-player character, can you?"

She shook her head but sent a warning to him using her eyes. A few moments later, Michiru turned around and collected some napkins from their table and returned them to Yaten. She held them out to him.

"Just at least till the end of the album... Truce?"

Yaten looked at Taiki once more before reaching out for the napkins and giving Michiru a boyish lopsided grin.

"Truce."

* * *

"Okay, so there... that's why I've been acting like a mega-bitch." Minako looked away from Seiya as she finished her 'CliffNote' but brutally honest version of recent events causing her to act unlike herself.

Seiya sat back in his chair and took in the information just handed to him. Talk about drama! He thought things like this only happened on The L Word or something. Then again, he never knew all the dramas of his friends that were inclined the same way Minako was – he wasn't stereotyping but he'd be damned if he didn't think lesbian drama was a hell lot of over the top twists and turns in what should be simple everyday life!

"...So... do you want to give her another call? I can go if you want. Or stay here for moral support and stuff."

Minako looked at Seiya, completely shocked at his words. "Y-You're not throwing me out?"

Now it was Seiya's turn to look at Minako in utter astonishment. "Throw you out? Are you mad? Throw you out for what?"

Minako's eyes wandered over to the room containing Taiki, Michiru and Yaten. Seiya snickered gently, "Throw you out for putting Yaten in his place? I should be handing you a medal of honour!"

Seiya's comment managed to get a small smile out of Minako. Minako fiddled with her hands as Seiya reached into his blazer pocket and removed his cell-phone and handed it over to Minako.

"Here... call her."

Minako raised an eyebrow but aside from that didn't move a muscle.

Seiya held his hands up playfully; "Hey, I swear I'll delete her number after, no worries about me stealing your girl."

"Pfft, she's not my girl."

Seiya noted the sadness in Minako's voice and reached his phone out to her once more. "Not unless you call her she won't be."

Minako gave another small grin before taking the phone. She paused and looked up at him.

He stood up. "I'll be by the door. Take your time."

As soon as Seiya moved out of earshot, Minako furiously tapped in the eleven digits she knew so well and patiently listened as the call connected and the familiar sound of ringing filled up her ears. Minako held her breath, scared that a single movement from her could alter the activity on the phone. She prayed for the first time in years; she prayed to whoever was out there that Rei would pick up.

Her prayers went unanswered even though the phone did not.

"_You have reached the voicemail of Hino Rei. Leave a message."_

Minako had became so acquainted with this message ever so often over the past few days in her desperate attempt to get Rei to talk to her that she could recognize it within the first word. Taking in a deep breath, Minako tried to control her breathing and to keep her tears at bay. She had not cried at all since trying to call Rei... but now? After missing the only evidence of Rei _wanting_ to talk to her?

Minako felt like curling up and crying until her body ran dry.

"Rei... I am so _so _sorry for missing your call. I... I just want you to know that I..." Minako sighed deeply unable to say what she truly wanted to.

If she said the words she ached to tell Rei through something as menial as a voicemail she would never forgive herself. Resigning herself to the next best thing Minako gave a clear message instead, "I want you to call me. So we can arrange to meet up. I need to see you."

Minako flipped the cell-phone closed and buried her face into her hands. Not forgetting about Seiya's presence, she stood up and forced a smile out as she handed him his phone, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Here you go, Seiya-kun... thank you."

Seiya took the phone but kept his eyes on Minako. "I'm sorry Minako."

The blonde shrugged and made a move to enter the room they exited not ten minutes prior but was stopped by Seiya blocking her entrance using his body. Minako stepped back, eyebrow quirked. Seiya placed a hand on Minako's shoulder.

"Y'know... I think today might be a good time to cut a song, Minako. How about track thirteen?"

Minako looked confused for a moment.

"There are only twelve tracks planned for the song, Seiya-kun."

Seiya grinned and nodded.

"Hai... there are... well, _were_. Though I did find this delightful little song written in a notebook I just _happened_ to find open. I believe it was called 'Must Be Dreaming'."

Minako's mouth opened wider than any other time she could remember and she swatted Seiya on the arm.

"You snooped through my things?!"

Seiya laughed before slinging an arm over Minako's shoulder.

"Haha, yeah I did... I mean I call it 'Must Be Dreaming' because those were the only other words written in the space left for a sing title aside from Rei's song... and I don't mean to sound mean, but naming it after her is just straight up cheesy."

Seiya hugged Minako gently and reached for the door handle. He paused before opening it and sent a glance at Minako. "Ready to sing for your girl?"

Minako straightened her posture and her smile was gone but her face was resolute. Seiya opened the door revealing a smug Michiru, an indifferent Taiki and an inexplicably soaked Yaten. Minako looked from the three to Seiya and gave a small but sure nod of her head.

"Yes. I'm ready."

* * *

"Okay now, Grandpa, remember what the doctor said? You need rest. So do not argue with the doctors. Please, you just rest and I'll take care of the duties of the temple."

Rei's grandfather began to rise and protest with Rei but the dark-haired priestess gently pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Grandpa! Please! Just sit down! For one day."

Rei gave her grandfather her 'no messing around' look and the old man acquiesced.

"Ah! Okay, Rei-chan, you win. This old man will lie down like a dying dog."

He winked over at Rei and sighed heavily as he allowed his body to relax into his bed. "Oh, Rei that reminds me did you make up with your friend?"

The old man had closed his eyes and Rei was grateful for that so as he would not see her pained look. She cleared her throat and shook her head forgetting for a moment that the old man could not see her face. "No, grandpa. We didn't get a chance to talk."

Rei gave a tight lipped small smile to the old man who opened his eyes in time.

His eyes softened in understanding and he placed his hand over Rei's. "Rei... sometimes people are worth chasing. Even the ones we love who hurt us. It hurts because they have a part of us we can never take back. We give them something and we're connected for good to them."

Rei's lips parted in shock at her grandfather's insight without Rei telling him anything.

The old man smiled gently. "You aren't a priest for as long as I am, without hearing about people's tales of pained love and seeing the signs. You're not a grandfather for as long as I am, without how your granddaughter is... especially when she's so painfully in love."

Rei said nothing but slumped backwards from her kneeled position beside her grandfather.

The old man patted her hand gently and turned over in his bed. "I'll rest now, Rei-chan, you go do the chores then call your lady friend and sort out what you need to. Night, Rei-chan!"

As if automatically, Rei nodded and stood to her feet, slowing backing out of the room until she slid his door closed and walked halfway up the hallway before she stopped in her tracks and scrunched her face up in confusion.

'How the hell does he do that?!'

Rei thought for a moment on how strange it was her grandfather could act so dopey most of the time, then bust out a moment of pure knowledge like that without so much as batting an eyelid or changing his tone of voice. Rei gave a small laugh before she made her way over to the temple steps and absentmindedly grabbing the broom required to clear the outside steps. Rei swiftly made her way down the steep steps to the bottom and began sweeping swiftly from one step to the next.

About fifteen steps into her chore, she heard a more than familiar clearing of the throat; Rei spun around on the spot and her eyes widened.

"Miss M?!"

Setsuna stood at the bottom of the steps, her posture perfect and her face in its usual stoic position.

"Hi, Rei. How are you?"

Rei dropped her broom and walked down ten steps, bringing her above eye level to Miss M who was stepped up three steps to make the height difference non-existent. Rei gingerly began to crouch before using a step as a substitute chair and gesturing for Setsuna to do the same.

Setsuna sat down and stared Rei squarely in the eye.

Feeling uneasy, Rei looked away before staring back at Setsuna. "Why are you here, Miss M?"

"Onegai... call me Setsuna now. How are things, Rei?"

Rei noted how Setsuna dodged her question by answering another but she decided to answer the question. "Things are better than they were. We went to the hospital today for tests."

Rei suppressed a small smile, "Ami was there."

Setsuna elegantly raised one fine eyebrow. "At the hospital? Is she okay?"

Rei nodded and gave a small soft laugh. "Hai, she's fine. She's working there or something. Smart girl. It was kind of funny though, you would have enjoyed the awkward moment for sure."

* * *

"_So, Hino-San, that concludes our preliminary check, so if you could just go to the bathroom and fill this jar up with a sample of your urine we'd really appreciate that..." Takahashi handed a large jar over to Rei's grandfather before clearing her throat and adding, "Please... try your best to not get anything on the outside of the jar."_

_The old man gave a laugh to the doctor and nodded._

"_Don't worry! I'll keep the jar as clean as you gave it to me." _

_Rei's grandfather shuffled off to the adjoining bathroom to do his duty._

_Takahashi slowly turned and took in the striking dark-haired woman who was still seated beside the bed. After a few seconds, Takahashi turned to Ami and saw her looking nervous._

"_Is everything okay, Mizuno-san?" _

_Ami looked up and nodded furiously. "H-hai, I'm just writing up the notes, sensei."_

_Takahashi shook her head and sighed gently._

"_No, I meant is everything fine here. I couldn't help but notice that you two seem... acquainted." _

_Takahashi measured her words and waited for a reaction from either woman. It was the dark-haired woman in the chair who spoke first, rising from her seat as she did so._

"_Hai. Mizuno-san is an old colleague of mine." _

_Takahashi gave a look between the two and Rei took a moment before emphasising a point, "That's all." _

_The older doctor in the room looked to Ami and saw she was fighting down a furious blush. Takahashi smirked, seemingly happy with Rei's answer but Rei in a moment of completely irresistible baiting couldn't help but ask a question._

"_Mizuno-san, how is Kino-san? I hope she is well." _

_Takahashi turned to Ami to see the colour from her face had drained and she seemed desperate to search for an exit. Takahashi gave a small smirk before clearing her throat, not sure of how to break the atmosphere in the room. Luckily she was saved by Rei's grandfather who exited the bathroom at that exact moment, holding up a scarily full jar of off-yellow clear liquid._

* * *

"_Ah! There you go! It's a good thing I had all that water this morning eh, Rei-chan?" The old man smiled oblivious to his surroundings._

"Okay, even I'm not that mean, Rei." The dark-haired woman laughed out loud before stopping and inclining her head.

"I know... I was in a bitchy mood and I couldn't actually be mean to Ami... so I went for the next best route..." Rei trailed off as she looked up into the late afternoon sky.

The clouds were scattered, revealing the orangey blue sky the clouds hide.

"I empathise. Some days, it is hard to resist embarrassing the poor girl. One of these days I swear to God she's going to die from shock or embarrassment."

A comfortable silence passed between the Setsuna and her ex-employee. Rei thought how strange it was they always bonded over their hobies of picking on people and being as aloof as possible.

"I heard you're closing down After Dark."

Setsuna shook her head. "Nope. I _closed_ it. After you quit, Ami pretty much got another job somewhere else. Michiru and Minako got their dream jobs. I'm paying off Haruka next week."

Rei brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She rested her head on her knees and spoke quietly.

"Sorry."

Setsuna looked up to the dark-haired woman and smiled softly.

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong. It's time has come to an end. Heh, it's not like we didn't all do well out of it, eh?"

Setsuna closed her eyes and enjoyed the late afternoon remnants of the sun as it began to set; it was a soft, warm, embracing heat on her skin that caused Setsuna to remember more golden days of her youth in a split second before she opened her eyes.

"So... why are you really here?"

Setsuna expelled a short breath before looking out onto the street opposite the temple. "I... I just wanted to come and make sure everything was fine. And to let you know that if you ever need anything... well, you have my number."

Rei nodded; she knew that to give Setsuna any form of verbal thanks or gratitude was beneath them both not to mention highly unnecessary. Neither were women that require words to stoop to the level to thank someone so deeply that they considered a friend – afterall, friends would do something like that for another friend without question and without expecting anything in return... right?

"And to let you know that Minako is miserable."

Rei turned her face away as Setsuna stood up and began brushing down her skirt, ridding it of any dirt or general icky-ness she didn't want on her clothes.

Setsuna watched Rei turn away and say nothing. "Just give her a call. Please, Rei? Or pick up when she calls. She's hounding me on my number and it's really beginning to piss me off."

Rei stayed still and Setsuna cleared her throat once more and readied herself to speak once more only to stop and stand back. "Take care and keep yourself out of trouble, Rei."

Rei spoke quietly, still keeping her eyes off of Setsuna.

"Take care, Miss M."

* * *

"Who's my four o'clock Kunzite?" Beryl removed one folder from in front of her and placed it into her 'outbox' that was perched on the edge of her desk.

Kunzite flicked some of his long hair behind him as he picked up a stylus and tapped at his PDA a few times. He let out a sigh a few seconds later. "Ugh... a representative from the Asahi Shimbun is here to talk about the Eruma Norika article that claims she's having Kitano Takeshi's lovechild..."

Kunzite trailed off clearly unimpressed with the task at hand.

Beryl sat back in her chair and stretched languidly. "Is it the real reporter or have they just sent some lackey?"

Kunzite shrugged. "It just says a Kobayashi Maya is here for Asahi. Is that her?"

Beryl shook her head, highly annoyed that she would have to waste her time talking to some two-bit replacement instead of the idiot she planned to rip a new one into.

"Let the dumbass in."

Beryl sat upright, her cool, calm facade was on and she was ready to do what she did best – manipulate someone for her benefit. Kunzite walked over to the door and opened it, gesturing for someone on the other side to enter. Beryl was slightly taken back by the cockiness with which the other woman entered the room. But she didn't let her surprise show – not for a second.

"Take a seat, Kobayashi-san."

Kunzite indicated to the chair opposite Beryl and the auburn haired woman sat down, taking out some papers and a Dictaphone from her briefcase that she placed on her lap as she sat down. Beryl quirked an eyebrow as she took note of the recording equipment. But, she said nothing, as usual.

"Kobayashi-san, you know why you're here. An article was printed two days ago in the Entertainment section of your newspaper indicating that one of our clients was in an elicit love affair with another popular figure of the country. What does the paper have to say to defend itself?"

Maya smirked, turning on her Dictaphone and began to respond. "The writer of that article has assured me her sources are 100% reliable. As someone who deals with privileged information for a PR and talent agency I'm sure you won't be shocked when I tell you that I, as a journalist, cannot reveal my sources. However, I can reiterate their reliability."

Beryl looked down at the Olympus digital recorder and leaned back into her seat, her hands together, making an almost steeple like shape. Beryl looked over to Kunzite and nodded slowly; he stepped over and stood beside Beryl, creating an impression of solidarity and intimidation which did not faze Maya in the least.

Beryl looked down at a file in front of her. "We're offering you the chance to make a retraction before we take any further action against your paper... more specifically your reporter."

Maya took a moment to process this information and took in the woman before her – searching for some sign of a bluff.

She found no such thing.

Maya cleared her throat and brought her hands closer to her body, nodding slowly. "I've been informed by my superiors, that in the event you would present us with such an ultimatum to tell you we will _not_ retract."

Beryl opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Maya speaking once more, "however, we can come to some sort of arrangement I'm sure."

Beryl quirked an eyebrow and looked up at Kunzite. He shrugged and proffered his head towards Maya. Beryl sighed, seemingly bored with everything but raised her hand and rolled it elegantly.

"Go on then. What did you have in mind?"

Maya grinned gleefully and pulled out a manila folder from her briefcase.

"Yesterday I was at the press conference over Mimet's new album. But she was not the focal point. All the hubbub was about another up-and-coming act. We heard that the Kous' are keeping mum about them; the songs, the type of music, their background and everything. But we did hear they are going to be the biggest thing to happen to music this decade."

Maya looked over at Beryl and Kunzite who both appeared to be disinterested in the words she had said. Maya sighed and spoke with conviction. "We want the exclusive on them."

Kunzite looked down at Beryl in confusion before speaking for the older woman; taking his cue from Beryl's narrowed eyes that were solely concentrated on Maya.

"We have several up and coming artistes, but the Shimbun will have to wait for the musicians we represent just like every other paper."

Beryl held up a file and gave it to Kunzite, indicating him to read the first few lines, and he did so obediently.

"Kaioh Michiru and Aino... Minako..." Kunzite trailed off as he read the familiar name, instantly turning over a page in the folder to see the picture that accompanied the names and a small smirk formed over his face.

Beryl looked up at her 'minion' and frowned as she saw he had stopped speaking. She snatched the folder from his hands and sent him a look containing her impatience and aggression. Beryl turned to Maya and spoke with a notable sense of authority and arrogance in her tone.

"Kaioh Michiru and Aino Minako are scheduled for a press conference in two weeks time. You, like the rest of the press, can wait until then to speak to them."

Beryl stood and indicated that Maya should leave.

Maya clenched her jaw and stood, quickly stuffing the files and folders from her bag and putting them in her briefcase. As she was doing so, the door opened and in walked a man Maya recognised almost instantly.

Chiba Mamoru.

He looked dishevelled and his eyes seemed hollow and his skin unhealthily pale. Mamoru seemingly ignored everyone in the room and paced over to Beryl's desk, placing down a light brown folder on her desk. Beryl spoke out, her eyes never leaving Maya's face.

"What is this, Mamoru?"

Maya noted how Mamoru flinched at the recognition in his voice from the woman opposite her but she said nothing.

Mamoru cleared his throat, "It's a request from Watanabe-sama for us to represent Kaioh-san and Aino-san."

Mamoru closed his mouth and for the first time recognised the auburn haired woman in the room.

"Kobayashi-san. How are you?"

Mamoru's question that did not really desire an answer come along with a small bow to the reporter before he turned his gaze away from Maya and turned to Beryl. "It needs your signature, I wrote up the preliminary basics. If you sign it, I can just take it and finalize it."

Beryl sighed, taking a pen from her desk and swiftly opened the folder, searched through the files, skimming the pages as she went along before finally clicking the end of her pen and signing her name. She closed the folder and handed it back to Mamoru. It took it and silently bowed, addressing everyone in the room before leaving the room saying nothing more.

Maya chuckled to herself as she finished putting her papers in her briefcase.

Beryl turned to the woman she knew as Kobayashi-san and cleared her throat. "You know Chiba-san?"

Maya gave out a small bitter laugh. "I was acquainted with him once a very long time ago."

Maya, upon noting Beryl's posture turn to a more aggressive stance quickly added, "He was friends with my ex-partner."

Beryl relaxed instantly, but took in Maya's use of the word partner. As a highly respected and reputed lawyer it didn't take her more than five seconds to realise that Maya meant partner in the implicit form of a female. Beryl gave a short laugh, quickly drawing down a mental shortlist of possible candidates in her mind.

"Tenoh-san?"

Beryl almost thought her first guess was correct but upon seeing Maya give a disgusted snort at the name, the older woman quickly went to her second option.

"Kino-san?"

Maya stopped fiddling with her bag and looked at the lawyer before her.

"I take it you are acquainted with Chiba-san and his friends then?"

Beryl gave a nonchalant shrug. "We were involved."

Maya nodded and held her briefcase by its handle.

"But not anymore. I saw him with his wife a while ago."

Beryl's jaw clenched at the mention of Mamoru's wife and Maya smirked triumphantly.

"Well, thank you for your time, but I really must go." Maya gave a short bow before making her way out of the office.

As soon as the office door closed Kunzite spoke up.

"Thought I recognised her."

Beryl gave the tall man a confused glare causing him to explain himself, "At the restaurant opening of Kino Makoto's... she was there. I saw her speak to Kino-san and Mamoru-san."

Beryl tried to think back to the event but could not recall the reporter, instead Beryl slumped into her chair, Kunzite followed suit and sat in the chair opposite Beryl.

"Ah, yes the restaurant opening... the one you and Jadeite spent giving your sole attention to those two prostitutes?"

Kunzite gave out a loud laugh and opened the folder they were previously looking at. "Those prostitutes as you call them have seemingly gone up in the world... you remember the blonde one, yes?"

Beryl gave no look of affirmation but Kunzite continued anyway, "Her name was Aino Minako."

Beryl's face contorted to realisation. "No wonder Kou-san is keeping them quiet. She was on the game?"

Kunzite nodded, nearly dropping off into a golden memory he treasure of his night at the hotel with the delectable blonde.

Beryl laughed incredulously. "Talk about difficult. If this ever gets out... Well, we'll do our job and leave the PR to Artemis-kun."

Before Kunzite could respond there was a knock at the door. The two lawyers shared a confused look before Kunzite shrugged. Beryl shrugged and barked out a loud clear command for whoever it was to enter.

Seconds later, a familiar auburn haired woman entered the room, a sheepish look on her face.

"Sorry, I forgot something."

Kunzite rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed with the reporter's apparent lack of organisational skills.

Maya ignored their patronising looks and approached Beryl's desk, swiftly reaching to the edge and picking up her digital recorder, holding it firmly in her hands. Beryl looked down at her in an agitated manner before giving a pointed look to Maya.

"Sorry for interrupting."

Maya quickly retreated to the door, closing it firmly behind her.

Kunzite turned to Beryl. "What the hell did she forget?"

Beryl shrugged turning her attention back to her files.

"Her cell-phone I think. Now, Kunzite... I need your help with something. I heard Mamoru isn't staying at home."

Kunzite smiled and nodded, asking for Beryl to continue. "I want to find out where he is staying. If he's not with that blonde-baka wife of his then that must mean it's over. And I can get what I want. He just doesn't realise it. He had me before, he'll want me again."

Kunzite nodded and looked at his watch.

"Once we're finished up here I'll get straight onto it, Kuuin-san."

* * *

Maya entered the cab, struggling to keep her briefcase, cell-phone and her dictaphone in both hands without dropping any of the items. As she gave directions to the cab driver to go to the newspaper headquarters, Maya put her briefcase beside her and pocketed her cell-phone. As she looked down at her dictaphone she saw that the little red light indicating it was still recording was on.

Curious, Maya took out a small pair of headphones designed especially for the dictaphone and connected them.

She went to the last recording and listened to it; she heard the conversation between herself and the other woman and for a second thought that only mundane conversation would occur after the man on the recorder indicated he remembered her.

She was about to press stop when the lawyer's voice said something that almost knocked her for six.

Maya turned off her dictaphone and placed it safely in her briefcase – a giant smile overtaking her features. She had her story and she had the name of the other artist to boot too. But the most important thing was she had her story.

Aino Minako was a prostitute turned idol.

It had career defining written all over it. And to top it all off – no-one could deny its truth. Maya's features contorted as a fox-like grin took over her face and she spoke quietly to herself, almost conspiratorially.

"I'm gonna be famous."

* * *

**A/N 2 - So there you have it, an update - they will be more regular from now on as I changed departments at work... again. Anyway! If you made it this far, R&R... who knows? It may inspire me to update quicker... -VR**


	18. Stumbling Into The Arms Of The One

**A/N - Don't say I never give you nothing!... Hehe, sorry for the lateness of this update but life has been HECTIC! Anyhow, thanks so much for all the reviews on the last chapter - it's awesome to know people are still reading this ^___^ I'd like to thank impersonal for all her smexxi awesomeness as my beta (as usual ;)). Anyhoo, I hope that you read and enjoy this installment.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17 – STUMBLING INTO THE ARMS OF THE ONE**

_"Rei... I am so, __so, __sorry for missing your call. I... I just want you to know that I... I want you to call me. So we can arrange to meet up. I need to see you."_

A small smile crept over usually stoic features.

Rei bit down on her lip and pressed the number '7' button and chose to replay the message; closing her eyes as she practically drowned in the emotions she felt in the other woman's voice. Minako sounded so desperate... Rei could hear the need in her voice. She recognised the tone. She recognised it because she could feel that same need in her body; that same weariness that seemed to take over her body and screamed out what she desired for the whole world to hear without needing to utter a single word.

Rei needed Minako.

After listening to the message one more time, Rei steeled her nerves - she couldn't take it anymore. It had barely been two weeks since she had cut off contact with Minako and it had also barely been a week since she realised she was a miserable sod for it.

Why put herself through anymore?

"_Rei... sometimes people are worth chasing. Even the ones we love who hurt us. It hurts because they have a part of us we can never take back. We give them something and we're connected for good to them."_

Rei knew her grandfather's words to be true. The ones we love do hurt us; Minako hurt Rei, and she had a part of Rei that she could never get back – not that Rei would ever want to take a piece of her away from Minako really.

Rei smiled at the thought of her and Minako being connected. Yet, still one question lingered... was Minako worth chasing?

"_Rei... believe it or not, you don't always know everything. And you don't know everything about me."_

Minako's words from the night at the restaurant echoed in her mind; no, the raven-haired woman didn't know everything about Minako... but she did want to know each and every little intricate detail regarding the blonde – no matter what the cost. She craved Minako. Inside and out. And she had to have her.

Rei grunted in frustration before giving her cell phone the evil eye. She eyed her surroundings...she was safe; Yuuichiro was off giving a tour to some Western tourists and Grandpa was safely resting as the doctor said. She could talk in private – she needed that. Rei felt like talking to Minako was a sign of weakness; to give in and call her was beneath her. With barely any pressure, Rei's soft hand pressed into the slim silver button that illuminated a green telephone a millisecond later; bringing the phone to her ear, Rei closed her eyes and waited patiently.

Rei couldn't completely ignore the fact her pride was screaming at her in regards to her actions; 'You gave in you fool! You are weak!'

Barely a second passed before Rei's heart spoke back; 'Hai, and Minako is my weakness'.

"_...Is it really you?"_

Giving in to her urge to smile, Rei's features blossomed with beauty as she let the blonde's effect take full control over her. Nodding absentmindedly, Rei spoke back, quietly but with conviction;

"Yes, Minako. It's me... Are you free this evening?"

* * *

"I should have known better than to set aside a time to come here. God knows, if I make a plan involving meeting Haruka anywhere she will never be there."

Setsuna grumbled to herself as she crouched before the tomboy's apartment door with an envelope in her hand.

"Stupid Haruka with her not being in. I don't like not knowing where any of my girls are anymore..."

Setsuna pouted as she struggled to stuff the envelope under Haruka's door, it getting stuck for a second before she stood up and kicked the small manila envelope for good measure and heard a satisfying 'psht' sound as the envelope slid onto what Setsuna could only assume was Haruka's carpet. Setsuna smiled triumphantly to herself before straightening out her skirt suit and ensuring she looked no less than perfect.

"Meioh-san?"

As soon as Setsuna heard the familiar male voice, she prayed to the gods' that it was just her old days of tripping on acid finally catching up to her and giving her hallucinations. The last thing she needed was to see –

"Kou... Seiya. You remember me right?"

Even without looking at him, Setsuna could sense the smile in his voice as he said his name. She responded with a wry;

"How could I forget."

Setsuna turned around on the spot, one eyebrow – as usual – perfectly arched and the rest of her body in its usual aloof posture. Seiya looked at the door behind Setsuna and cleared his throat, looking almost nervous.

"Is... Is she – Is Haruka okay?"

Letting a loud sigh out, Setsuna shrugged her shoulders before making her way past Seiya in the wide corridor.

Gentle fingers grasped her wrist.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Setsuna gave a small pointed look to her wrists before looking back to Seiya.

Blushing madly, the producer gave a small sheepish smile before letting go and bowing deeply.

"Please forgive me Meioh-san."

Seiya stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at the door before him, his eyes giving away his anxiety. Setsuna sighed deeply.

"She's not in."

Seiya let out a small sigh of relief but his entire body remained tense; Setsuna stayed in her tracks, slightly intrigued by the man's unusual behaviour. Seiya let out another small sigh.

His original plan of coming to his friend's home and beg for her forgiveness had been thwarted by her absence – not that he wasn't grateful. He always dreaded seeing Haruka when he had to apologise – the blonde had a track record of being a stubborn, unforgiving individual when it came to Seiya begging for her mercy.

"Oh... cool. Thanks."

Seiya clenched and unclenched his jaw before taking his hands out of his pockets and rubbing his eyes tiredly. Setsuna still hadn't moved from her spot and found herself inexplicably captivated watching this man.

She shook her head to break her out of her reverie – what the freaking hell was wrong with her? She didn't even know this man!

And what little she did know of him brought her to the conclusion he was a pompous, egotistical ass.

'_Yeah, an ass who's delivered Minako and Michiru's perfect life without so much as asking for a penny in return'._

Setsuna internally growled – okay he wasn't all that bad. ... Okay, from what she had seen it wasn't bad at all but he did have his moments of being a pretentious prick that would have usually been enough to have sent the older woman running in the opposite direction. Usually that is, but here she was – standing stock still and watching the small movements of this Kou Seiya character; a clearly, stressed and agitated man.

Setsuna cleared her throat, instantly garnering the attention of Seiya.

Seiya's head shot up and in that instant Setsuna saw the fatigue hidng in bright, cobalt eyes. She bit back a gasp at the candid display she had of the dark-haired man for the first time... well, ever.

Seiya watched Setsuna with only half the interest he usually would reserve for her. He had had a tiring day before and a night full of sound mixer boards that refused to co-operate and pitches that refused to stay set and all day he had been plagued by the constant reminder he had to face Haruka – a reminder that came in the form of a completely distracted Michiru of course.

So now, as tired as he had ever felt in his life, Seiya prepared himself for a scathing comment from the woman he bizarrely adored with no real reason as to why.

"Are you – Would you... ugh... Look, I'm having a crappy day and I need to go get wasted. You look like you could use a stiff drink. You in or out?"

Setsuna mentally scolded herself for her initial stuttering – putting it down to a slight temporary mental defect; a notion she only further enforced by the fact she _actually_ asked Seiya to join her for a drink. Her entire line of thinking was halted as she saw the genuine, full, beaming smile that appeared on his face a second later.

Seiya nodded his head, grinning idiotically, as he took a step forward to Setsuna. "Yeah... I'm in. God, a drink would hit the spot right about now!"

Setsuna rolled her eyes at his lame behaviour. The two walked the short distance to the elevators in compatible silence before the Setsuna pressed the call button to bring the elevators to their floor. As the two stepped into the elevators, Setsuna stole a quick glance at Seiya only to find him smirking to himself. She pressed the 'G' button for the ground floor as she scoffed loudly.

"What are you smiling about? A minute ago you were all Sophie's Choice depressed."

Seiya shrugged his shoulders as the doors came to a close. "Heh... nothing."

Upon Setsuna giving him an arched eyebrow, he grinned even wider. "Heh... you like me."

Setsuna grimaced before shaking her head disparagingly as the elevator doors closed on the couple.

"Baka."

* * *

Makoto entered her apartment feeling more exhausted than usual. She had spent nearly twenty hours consoling her best friend and convincing her to go and speak to the woman causing her much so much confusion... not to mention to apologise to her for singling her out and taking her anger out on poor Michiru. If all went well, Makoto expected a full update in the morning. If not, well she could expect a phone call any moment now.

Makoto deposited herself on her couch and let her weary muscles sink into the plush sofa.

_God, it had better go well, I don't think I'll be able to get up._

Using all the willpower her body contained, Makoto pushed herself up on the couch, making herself slightly more comfortable and resting her head against the back of the sofa.

After closing her eyes and taking in several deep breaths with the aim to relax her muscles completely, Makoto gave out a small smile at the tension that ceased to exist as she did this.

Stretching out her muscles, Makoto made a manoeuvre to press the button on her answering phone to play out her messages. As the messages played out, she kept her finger poised over the delete button, ready to get rid of any unwanted or sales calls.

"_Kino-san, this is Sun Life Insurance calling to inquire about whether or not – "_

"Deleted."

"_Makoto-chan, gomenesai, but I won't be able to come to dinner tonight," _Makoto's face burned a light pink as her guilt set in – she had forgotten the dinner date with Ami they had planned tonight.

"_I got pulled into a shift at the hospital. I know that today was supposed to be my day off but I really need the experience," _Makoto grinned at Ami's sincerity, _"But I'll give you a call tomorrow. I... I miss you."_

Makoto ended her messages there – she didn't need to hear anymore. The brunette pouted for a moment at the thought of yet another night without Ami's presence. For the short time they had been together, they sure had become close – not physically but intimately for sure. Makoto knew a lot about Ami – about her mother, her mother's work and her family and how she came to be an escort in the first place.

And as for Ami, she knew pretty much all there was to know about Makoto – as simple as the brunette was. Ami knew of Makoto's love for culinary cuisine, she knew of her love for martial arts, she knew how Haruka and her came to meet.

When you spent over ten hours a day with someone in a room, these things flew as conversation. But soon, that would be over.

Makoto's demeanour changed to something much more dour at that thought.

Now Ami was working at the hospital, she and Makoto agreed her temporary term at the restaurant would have to come to an end and the brunette would have to use the new replacement. A young man who worked at the Crown Arcade but wanted more work in the catering business – Furuhata Motoki.

If Makoto were straight she would have probably taken much more interest in him... he did remind her of an old sempai after all...

But damn it! This all meant there would be less Ami! This was a priority!

The brunette had been taken her and Ami's time together for granted. Makoto knew as soon as Ami got her feet grounded at the hospital it would be as and when for their meetings.

"I miss you, dammit."

The brunette growled out into her empty apartment. Makoto hated having nothing to do – her second in command at her restaurant had demanded she take time off as she was near dead on her feet earlier and Makoto realised that if her very own stressed and exhausted team thought _she_ looked rough then maybe, just maybe, she should go home and rest. But the problem with being home and having no Ami was that lately Makoto felt... empty. It reminded her of the feeling one would equate with when desiring a meal you hadn't had in a long while and knew you wouldn't get for a long time but you would wish and hope with all your being at every mealtime that the dish served before you was the very meal you desired.

God, Mako craved Ami... she craved her because even in her tired and deluded mind, she thought only of her and food.

Food.

A lightbulb went off in Makoto's head.

If she knew Ami, and she was pleased to say that she thought she knew her very well, then she knew the bluenette had not had a lunch and that she would only nibble on the crappy hospital food she would buy in her break. Makoto found a burst of energy from nowhere and she pushed herself up and off of her sofa and bounded into the kitchen.

'_Never fear Ami's stomach, Super Mako will be to the rescue with teriyaki and dumplings to eradicate your hunger!'_

* * *

"Vodka martini, hold the ice, extra twist of lime, screw the olive... having anything, Kou-san?"

Setsuna barely glanced at the man sitting next to her in the bar.

Seiya gave out a small laugh before looking up at the bartender. "Just give me something strong and cold... like her."

Seiya gave a wry glance to Setsuna as the bartender nodded and set to work on making the order of drinks.

"Hmm, getting awfully sure of ourselves aren't we Kou-san?" Setsuna's flat tone did not go amiss with Seiya who simply shrugged and looked around the swanky bar quickly.

"Nah. Not really. I've given up on trying to impress you. I figure now I can be to you what I am to every other woman in my life. A royal pain in the ass."

Seiya smirked as he spoke, his eyes lighting up as the bartender placed a double Jaimeson Scotch Whiskey on the rocks down in front of him. Setsuna sighed and gave out an eye roll as she watched Seiya take a generous gulp of his drink and burp ungracefully. Setsuna shook her head as her martini was placed in front of her.

'_Am I on drugs? Why the hell did I invite him out with me?' _

"So... if you've given up on me, why are you here?" Seiya looked up from his drink and furrowed his eyebrows together before shrugging.

"Dunno. I needed a drink and you needed company."

"Hey!"

Setsuna gulped down the rest of her drink and signalled for the bartender to fill up her glass again, "I didn't _need_ company. But I've heard misery loves company. And you, Kou-san, were mis-er-able!"

Setsuna knocked back her second martini as the bartender filled up her glass and she signalled for another drink. Seiya watched in worry as Setsuna seemingly downed her drinks with ease.

"Whoa cowgirl... that ain't water you're drinking."

Setsuna gave another wry smile to Seiya while motioning to the bartender to refill her glass.

"I know. And trust me, having drinks with you? I'd need something a hell of a lot stronger than water."

* * *

"What a day."

Michiru entered her apartment complex, feeling the wear and tear of the day's events on her body. After Seiya had given them some time off, Michiru had taken a journey up north to visit her mother and have a chat and catch up before realising she should get home at a more reasonable hour than the midnight she usually did. She had early mornings now... her life had changed. Michiru had a small grin on her face as she rode the elevator to her floor, relishing a rare moment of gratitude to whatever celestial being granted her the good fortune to be where she was in her life right now.

The elevator doors pinged open and Michiru walked towards her door, a bounce in her step.

That very same bounce in her step swiftly stopped as soon as she saw a figure sitting on the floor by her door. As Michiru took another step towards her door, she immediately recognised the person currently sitting quietly outside the door to her abode.

"Tenoh-san?"

Michiru was tempted to say Haruka-san but regarding recent events she thought the road of formality would be more appropriate. The blonde tomboy stood as soon as she heard her name called out. Getting to her feet, Haruka gave a sheepish smile before waving lamely.

"Um... Hi... Michiru-san."

An awkward silence blanketed the two before Michiru cleared her throat and took a few ginger steps towards her door, keys in hand.

"Do you... um, do you want to come in?"

Haruka said nothing but nodded her head gently, Michiru catching every moment of the tomboy. Fumbling with her keys and lock for a moment before a distinct click was heard and her apartment door swung open. Michiru, stood aside, gesturing for Haruka to step forwards into her place first.

Haruka walked in, head down and avoided looking up for a few moments before she heard the door gently close behind her. Looking up, Haruka saw one of the most elegant homes she had ever had the privilege to lay eyes on before.

Light cream walls with gold (faux or not Haruka did not know) gilding in the corners and cornicing reminiscent of 18th century France gave teh high ceilings more character. A few paintings gave life to the walls and photographs on the mantelpiece gave personality to the home. The open plan kitchen and eat-in diner gave the room a more contemporary feel while coupling it with old-school grace and charm.

Momentarily amused by Haruka's slack jaw, Michiru deposited her bag and belongings on her sofa before heading over to her kitchen.

"Can I get you a coffee or a tea, Tenoh-san? I have – "

"Haruka."

Michiru was silent as she looked over her shoulder at the blonde. Haruka shrugged and looked around the apartment.

"I prefer it when you call me Haruka, Michiru-san."

Michiru nodded slowly before giving a small smile.

"Well then, _Haruka-san_, can I interest you in a coffee or a tea?"

Michiru bit her lip in anticipation as she watched Haruka turn to face her slowly. The blonde shook her head and brought her hand to her mouth and nervously chewed on a nail before releasing her hand and emitting a loud sigh.

"I... I came to apologise to you."

Michiru's eyebrows rose significantly higher than she could ever recall occurring in her lifetime.

"I treated you like crap and you didn't deserve it. I was taking my anger out on you for no good reason. I was angry and you deserve better treatment than the kind I gave you."

Michiru was silent and dumbstruck at Haruka's apology. She fiddled with her hands for a moment before shrugging nonchalantly and headed to the kitchen.

"Forget it, Haruka-san. But I must say I'm shocked to see you here... after.. well, you know what."

Haruka said nothing for a moment, contemplating only on how she could avoid telling Makoto she was right on telling her what action to pursue.

* * *

"_I'm saying this because I love you, Haru-chan." _

_Haruka looked up into earnest green eyes and nodded, urging her friend to continue talking._

"_You are in denial and you're a huge idiot... phew, I think I will take that coffee now."_

_Makoto made her way over to the percolator and began the process of making a fresh pot of coffee._

"_I'm an idiot? What the hell? What do you mean?" _

_Makoto ignored her friend's tone and instead opted to shrug. "Just stating the obvious, Haru." _

_Makoto turned to face Haruka as soon as the coffee was brewing, "Look man, I know I don't have to say this, but you were totally unfair on Michiru last night. And you had no reason to act the way you did... well, you would have had a decent reason if you two were involved..." Makoto allowed a moment to pause, letting her words sink in and hoping for the effect she desired, "But you're not. So, I think you should go and apologise." _

_Haruka shook her head and levelled her gaze with her friend._

"_I should apologise? I should? What the hell! No... they betrayed me! They knew about Lara, they knew about us and they didn't tell me!"_

"_EXACTLY HARUKA!"_

_Makoto stopped for a moment after allowing her voice to rise; she took a deep breath. "They knew... they. Not just Michiru. You see where I'm going with this right?"_

_Haruka said nothing but sighed heavily. Minutes passed in silence, the only sound in the apartment being that of the kettle boiling until Makoto took the said instrument and made herself a coffee._

"_Haruka?" _

_Green eyes hesitantly met those of Makoto. The brunette smirked before sighing and making a show of bringing her forearms into her view and looking down at her watch._

"_Haruka... if you plan on apologising... you might want to go to her apartment at a decent hour don't you think?" _

_Haruka quirked her eyebrow; "Don't you think it's a little early?"_

_Makoto shook her head; "I spoke to Seiya while you were in the shower, he's calling it a day... apparently no-one can concentrate. And he has a headache the size of Kilimanjaro."_

_Makoto smirked once more as she watched the resolve of her best friend crumble slowly. Seconds passed before Haruka groaned loudly and nodded._

"_Fine! You win this round Kino!"_

* * *

"Uh... yeah. I realised what a jackass I was being. I... I..." Michiru watched in concern as the blonde clearly struggled to speak. Michiru took an educated guess it was an apology and cleared her throat.

"Um, Haruka-san? Don't worry about it. It was a perfectly natural reaction."

Haruka glanced around her surroundings before fidgeting on the spot and felt all of a sudden need to keep herself occupied.

"Well... I should go. Thanks for... well, thanks Michiru."

Haruka bowed lowly and made her way to the door only to feel a gentle hand grasp her elbow. Turning slowly, the blonde was confronted with a sight that nearly took her breath away. Standing less than two feet away was Michiru win all her natural beauty; eyes wide and wild, lips sightly parted and skin decorated with just a tinge of pink.

"Wait!... You don't have to go. Well, home anyway."

Before Haruka could arch an eyebrow, Michiru continued talking, "Not that I'm asking you to stay here! I just meant..." Michiru bit her lip nervously before quietly finishing her sentence, "I just meant that maybe if you wanted we could go get something to eat or get a drink. Anything really."

Blue eyes gazed downward in embarassment.

'_What am I? Sixteen?! Jesus, I can't even ask her out for something to eat with stuttering like a fool!' _

While Michiru was berating herself, she hadn't noticed the soft look Haruka had on her face – just for her.

"Yeah... I'd love that Michiru. You pick, I'll follow."

Haruka gave a small smile to accompany her words as Michiru turned her head away; in a lame attempt to feign interest in her Yellow Pages as soon as she felt her cheeks beginning to heat up.

Haruka smirked to herself – she had no idea Michiru could have such a cute blush. The blonde grinned widely as she sighed before sticking her hands in her pockets nonchalantly and speaking as casually as she could muster.

"But... you know, Michiru, I _do_ know this one place... do you like Italian food?"

* * *

"Hey."

Chibiusa's voice was uncharacteristically quiet as she saw her boyfriend waiting by the gates for her.

"Hey, Chibiusa."

Helios smiled handsomely before gingerly reaching his hand out for Chibiusa. Misreading his gesture, Chibiusa grinned and handed over her books to Helios, smiling at the same time.

"Thanks! They are so heavy!"

Helios chuckled lightly before taking the books into his arms and holding them.

"No problem... You wanna head to the Crown? They have a cinnamon special shake on offer for Christmas. My treat."

Chibiusa's eyes lit up at the mention of free dairy products to satiate her appetite. Twenty minutes later the two teens found themselves situated in a booth in a moderately crowded Crown. Helios was sipping at his cinnamon milkshake while looking out of the window. Chibiusa was on her third milkshake and was enjoying every single drop of it. As a loud slurping sound came from opposite him, Helios smiled and looked over to his girlfriend.

"A fourth?"

Chibiusa blushed politely before nodding. Helios stood and made his way to the counter to place an order. The chime above the main door sounded and Helios glanced over his shoulder casually before smiling widely and smiling at the two girls that just entered the Crown.

"Hotaru! Diana! Over here!"

Chibiusa's smile vanished as she heard Helios call out the names. She spent minutes fidgeting as she waited for the inevitable arrival of the trio. Helios slid into the booth beside Chibiusa and placed their two milkshakes in front of them; opposite them Hotaru and Diana took their seats, Diana with a milkshake and Hotaru just placed her books on the table in front of her.

The silence that descended on the group reminded Chibiusa of the awkwardness that they had all encountered the day before on their double date.

* * *

"_What a film, huh?" Helios stared around at the three girls around him; Hotaru was being her usual quiet self, answering his question with only a nod of the head. Chibiusa was uncharacteristically quiet and Diana was smiling happily._

"_I thought it was pretty good. I mean what more do we expect from action movies rather than just a bit of fun, right?" Helios nodded and soon he and Diana had a short chat on the pro's and con's of action movies, past and present._

"_But we can both agree that Die Hard is the daddy of all action movies?" Diana smiled widely._

"_Duh!" _

_Another silence immediately cloaked them. Chibiusa looked up and saw that Diana was focusing her interest solely on Hotaru. _

_Brows-furrowing, Chibiusa turned to Helios and smiled innocently. "Helios... want to go play some arcade games?" Helios looked over their two friends but before he could voice his protests, Chibiusa supplied for him; "I really want to get one game in before school tomorrow... and I'm sure these two would love some alone time."_

_Helios shrugged his shoulders and followed Chibiusa to the games section of the Crown – much to the amusement of Diana._

* * *

"Chibiusa-chan, how are you? I haven't seen you all day."

Chibiusa looked up at Diana and saw she was smiling sincerely while stirring her milkshake around.

"I'm fine... just school, ya know? And yourself, Diana-chan?"

Diana smiled mischievously. "Oh... I'm great. Just looking forward to movie night at Hotaru's later."

Chibiusa's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion and she looked down into her milkshake angrily, completing missing the death glare Hotaru sent Diana.

"W-would you like to join us, Chibiusa-chan?"

Chibiusa raised her head, meeting gentle lavender eyes. Chibiusa gulped inaudibly and shook her head. "No thank you Hotaru-chan... you two enjoy your evening together. I have too much homework to do anyway."

Before Hotaru could open her mouth to respond, Helios started and stood up.

"Hotaru-chan! Look at the time! Won't you be late for - ?" Hotaru looked down at her own watch and her eyes widened; she stood and grabbed her books, making apologies and saying goodbyes as she tried to shuffle out of the booth.

"Ah! Yes, thank you Helios. Diana, I'll see you at mine in say two hours? Gomenasai minna but I have got to go!"

The three watched in amusement as Hotaru bounded towards the door and out the Crown in under ten seconds.

"Where is she going?"

Helios and Diana both arched eyebrows at the same time before Helios spoke gently to Chibiusa.

"She didn't tell you?"

Chibiusa shook her head and Helios continued, "She has a job interview at – "

"A friend of Haruka-san's." Diana spoke with such authority that Helios didn't dare interrupt. Instead he offered a meek smile towards Diana.

"A job interview?"

Chibiusa fought back the small tears that were racing to her eyes, "Why didn't she tell me?"

Chibiusa fought with her emotions - namely anger; why wouldn't Hotaru tell her about something as simple as this? It seemed as though Hotaru felt that she had to hide that detail from her friend. Chibiusa turned her attention back to her milkshake and stirred it slowly for a few moments before feeling an arm snake its way around her shoulders.

"I'm sure it just slipped her mind... she only told us because we're in the same classes as her." Chibiusa shrugged Helios hand away from her shoulder, unaware of the messages that move sent to the young boy.

"Oh, so she tells you two but not me? Because I'm just a kid, is that it?!"

As Helios tried his best to keep Chibiusa calm, Diana sank back into the booth and watched the two with growing amusement. She was watching Chibiusa more with growing interest than anything else.

* * *

_Diana watched with mirth as Chibiusa dragged her completely and totally whipped boyfriend away from the booth to play on the arcade games. Turning her attention back to Hotaru, she smiled charmingly and leaned in closer to Hotaru._

"_I had fun tonight." _

_Hotaru's eyes widened and she suddenly found the red, plush interior of the booth chairs more interesting than the girl in front of her. Diana chuckled gently sensing some hesitation, or dare she say it, shyness?! Hotaru looked up at the sound of the other girl's giggling and gave a small awkward smile._

"_Sorry, I'm so weird." Diana found her heart melt a little at Hotaru's candid admission._

"_You're not weird and don't be sorry... I find it so adorable." _

_Diana's smile faded as soon as she saw the cringe of embarrassment flash across Hotaru's features. Diana cleared her throat and leaned away from Hotaru._

"_But,er... I take it I'm the only one here who finds anything adorable about the other, right?" _

_Hotaru's head whipped to Diana's direction so fast that Diana feared that Hotaru's head may slide off with the combined force of the velocity and momentum. Diana waved her hand into Hotaru's direction._

"_I thought before you were just shy... but I have this feeling that maybe you just don't like me in that way... stop me when I'm getting close."_

_Diana gave Hotaru a playful grin, upon seeing the dark haired girl's mortified expression coupled with a beet red blush. _

"_Don't feel bad Hotaru. Just because I like you that doesn't mean you're under any obligation to like me back... course it'd be nice if you did, but... well, just never mind."_

"_Thank you for understanding, Diana-chan. But don't think it's because you're lacking in any way! You're smart, funny, nice, sweet and pretty... it's just that – " Hotaru clamped her mouth shut as soon as she realised she had said too much. _

_Diana, being the naturally inquisitive person she was however, felt the need to prod the matter._

"_Just what?... Hotaru," Diana paused purposefully to create a dramatic effect before she conspiatorially whispered to the girl beside her, "are you saying there's someone else?" _

_Even though Diana didn't get a verbal response back, the loud 'eep' and even deeper crimson shade that Hotaru turned answered her question. Diana clapped her hands gleefully._

"_Oh, I love this game! Let me guess... she's our age."_

_Hotaru's face adopted an incredulous expression._

"_Of course she is! Ew, it would be so weird to have a crush on any older woman I knew!" _

_Diana nodded her head in agreement before crossing her arms and tapping her chin with the index finger from her right hand in a pensive manner._

"_She goes to our school I assume... you told me yourself you don't really go anywhere. Mmm.. dare I say Vespa?" _

_The utterly disdainful look on Hotaru's face dismissed Vespa instantly... "and that takes out for that matter, Jun, Ceres and Pallas, right?" Hotaru nodded without saying a word, still in a state of shock that Diana would even think it was one of those four!_

"_Hmm... it's not Junko is it? I mean she is head of the swim team and you do like to take a dip." _

_Diana smirked as she heard Hotaru shriek her name in an indignant manner. Diana held her hands up, palms facing Hotaru, in a surrendering gesture._

"_My bad!" Diana thought hard for a moment, trying to decipher Hotaru's crush when a loud squeak could be heard across the crown followed by high, energetic laughter._

"_Helios! I won! I won! YAY ME!" _

_Diana watched as Chibiusa came bounding out of the arcade area with a trailing line of arcade tickets behind her, beautiful, beaming smile in place. She headed to the counter and pointed to the largest cuddly toy there and handed over her tickets. Diana turned back to Hotaru to ask her if Chibiusa was always so hyper, but she stopped as soon as she saw the look on Hotaru's face._

_From what Diana could tell, Hotaru was studying the other girl – lilac eyes travelled a journey from ankle to eyes, not missing a single curve or line on the other girl. Hotaru bit her lip in frustration and looked ashamed, but her eyes found their way back to Chibiusa anyway. Diana was almost fascinated by Hotaru's concentration on the other girl's form._

_It did border on checking her out though and that is why Diana couldn't resist poking fun at the mild-mannered girl beside her._

"_Y'know, Tomoe... if I didn't know she had a boyfriend I'd say you stood a fair chance."_

"_Whu-what?"_

"_HAHA! Busted!" _

_Diana smirked at the 'hand in the cookie jar' expression plastered over Hotaru's face. She laughed out loud before patting Hotaru's back in a definite platonic gesture._

"_Relax!... I have to say nice taste though. She is a fine girl. I mean yeah, she's a year younger than you – "_

"_She's only eight months younger. And besides – " Hotaru groaned as she realise she gave away more than she ever wished to in the heat of the moment. _

_Diana's laughter filtered through her ears and seconds later Hotaru looked up at Diana, half-amused. "You can't say anything!" _

_Diana quietened her laughter before wiping her eyes in glee. "Hotaru, relax! I would never do something like that to you. I mean what would be the point? You're both friends, that would jeopardize it. Not to mention she's straight as an arrow, hence her pretty boy boyfriend and – "_

"_I get it. Thanks." _

_Diana wanted to 'awww' at the sight before her. Even though Hotaru was seriously dejected and was resting her head on her arms, crossed over on the table before her – she was adorable! Diana gave a gentle smile before speaking in a pointedly lower tone than before._

"_Hey... I'm your friend Hotaru. I know what it's like to have a crush on a girl that doesn't return your feelings, remember?" Diana winked playfully at Hotaru's guilty expression before continuing, "But I am your friend. You wanna talk about it? Sometimes, getting it off your chest can help."_

_Hotaru lifted her head off of her arms and looked tentatively into Diana's eyes. Diana knew she would be hesitant about trusting her but Diana liked Hotaru – as more as well as a person – and she would be her confidante if that was the only place in her life Hotaru could have her. _

_Yeah... Diana had it bad and she knew it. But she didn't care. A few moments passed before Hotaru gave a half-smile and looked in Chibiusa's direction._

_"Even though I've only known her a couple of weeks,_ _I like how she doesn't make me feel like I need to be anyone other than me around her. Just being around her makes my heart beat faster and my skin tingles... she excites me even in the most dullest of our moments. She... She's the first girl I've ever felt this strongly about. I... I'm glad I have you as a friend, Diana." _

_Hotaru gave a small smile before recounting to Diana the moment she first knew she had feelings for Chibiusa – the night at Makoto's restaurant. Diana sat patiently through each anecdote and realised halfway through the discussion that Chibiusa was the most lucky girl on the Earth... even if she wasn't aware of it._

* * *

"It's not because you're a kid... Hotaru doesn't think of you in that way. It's because you're you, Chibiusa. She wanted to make sure she got the job before getting everyone's hopes up. She knew you'd be the most excited and she didn't want to let you down."

Diana's softly spoken words cut through the three easily. Chibiusa stopped moping and locked eyes with Diana, searching for any sign of jest... but finding none. She gave a small smile and nodded her head gently, giving a subconscious 'thank you' to Diana.

Looking down at her watch, Diana realised she had to get going.

"Ah well, sorry to cut this short but I've got to go home, do my homework and grab some movies for later."

"Isn't a school night sort of a silly time to have a movie night?" Diana shrugged before grinning mischievously once more.

"I guess so... good thing I'm staying over, I guess. Ja ne, minna."

Diana grinned cordially, leaving a quietly seething Chibiusa and a genuinely happy Helios behind.

"Have a nice night, guys!"

Helios turned to his girlfriend and gave her his most charming smile. "I'm glad Diana came along... they make such a sweet couple, don't you think?"

Chibiusa had to smile to suppress her gag reflex and she nearly strained a muscle in refraining from rolling her eyes.

"Yeah... they're just adorable."

* * *

"So..."

Seiya drew out the syllable for as long as he could before reaching for his fifth whiskey and gulping down half the glass's contents. Setsuna turned her head and glared at Seiya before shaking her head and bringing her attention back to her Moscow Mule in front of her.

"You haven't told me to leave you alone or that I'm a jerk... can I assume you don't find me so utterly annoying."

"You're a jerk."

Setsuna delivered the line with deadpan genius and Seiya rolled his eyes.

"Too late! Yer too late!"

He began to slur his words playfully before he finished his drink in another gulp and pulled back, tapping happily on the bar's surface.

"Barkeep! Gimme a... er... um whatever she's having."

Seiya grinned as the barman walked away, head shaking as he began to mix components for a Moscow Mule.

"Yer annoying too. Tell me though, Seiya-kun... don't you have somewhere to be? It's getting kinda late."

Setsuna looked down at her watch and was shocked to read the face was telling her it was only 4:45pm – she'd have to get going soon if she was too meet that kid on time.

Seiya laughed loudly as he took the first sip of his Mule.

"Haha! Somewhere to be? The studio's done for the day and my apartment's deader than a state cemetery."

As Seiya resumed drinking his cocktail, Setsuna cocked her head to one side, a moment of sobriety visiting her for a split second. A vision of strawberry blonde hair bounding to Seiya's side in the bank; a high pitched voice and Setsuna was pretty sure she knew the girl was a money hungry bimbo then.

"What about that girl, then?"

Setsuna levelled her gaze with Seiya. He drank more of his drink before shrugging.

"I have noooo idea what you're talking about, Sets-chan."

Seiya laughed at Setsuna's reaction to the pet name. Her eyes widened and she looked ready to strangle him. Instead, she took in a deep breath and gave a small half-smile.

"That girl attached to your side in the bank... wassername... the bimbo."

Setsuna turned to her drink and gulped down what she could. Seiya scrunched his eyebrows together before snorting and waving his hands in a dismissive manner.

"Pfft her? I handed her over to Taiki... she was pissing me off."

Setsuna spat half of her drink back into her glass as she managed to simultaneously swivel her chair to face Seiya.

"You gave her to your friend 'cos she was pissing you off? How did she take that?"

Seiya shrugged and looked at Setsuna in a perplexed manner – why did she care so much about one singer on their label?

"Uh... she wasn't too happy I guess. But she wasn't giving us the results we wanted out of her."

Setsuna sat back, slowly becoming sober with every passing second. "You had results planned out for her?"

Seiya just nodded his head once more. "Well yeah... her last album bombed and this new one was nothing special... so Taiki takes care of it after that point has been reached."

Setsuna shook her head as she tried to make sense of Seiya's sentence. "Album?"

Seiya nodded and soon Setsuna began to make a little more sense of things... but her protective nature came kicking back in. "So... if Michiru and Minako _bomb_ as you put it... will you throw them out too?"

Seiya seemed to suddenly sober up too. "If it does terrible then we'll see. But I have no worries about them. They're both exceptional whereas Mimet was lacking."

Setsuna semi stood against her stool and crossed her arms across her chest in a defensive manner. "But if it does bomb you're just going to toss them aside like this Mimet girl? Do you buy their silence like that house I saw you give... Mimet."

Seiya hopped off his stool and retrieved some stray notes from his pocket before placing them down on the bar for the bill. He shook his head as Setsuna stood, her stance as defiant as ever.

"Mimet is just a client on our label... Michiru and Minako are two very talented women. I see no fault with them. In fact, dare I say it, they could be the biggest things to happen to music in the past ten years. I don't appreciate you taking out your sceptical beliefs on their talents on me. _I_ have faith in their abilities."

Seiya sighed deeply while putting his jacket on; "Take care, Setsuna-chan, have a safe journey home."

Seiya, fuming but managing to keep his temper to a minimum left the bar without another word. Setsuna clenched and unclenched her jaw before shaking her head and signalling for the barman to ring over her tab. Why couldn't Seiya see that she wasn't hating on him or his duties, just the position he might put both of the women in? She couldn't shrug off her protective demeanour so easily... not after all they had been in. And as far as men went, Seiya was the only man she'd ever even consider trusting at this moment in time. Especially with two of her old charges.

"I was just looking out for my girls."

The words were lost on everyone except the barman who handed over her receipt for the night but had no idea what the green-haired woman before him was babbling on about.

* * *

Inside a contemporary style restaurant sat two women; both completely comfortable being soaked in silence. Haruka and Michiru had placed their orders with their waitress and were now playing the 'waiting game'. They had nearly twenty minutes before a morsel of their food made its appearance and neither were sure they wanted to break the comfortable silence that had so far been established.

Michiru leaned towards her water and took a deep drag from her glass, savouring the clean flavour of her mineral aqua heaven.

Haruka watched from under hooded lashes as she pretended to fiddle with her sesame coated breadstick that she had placed onto her plate.

Michiru opened her mouth but then blushed lightly before deciding that she would rather drink more of her glass than break the quiet between the two. Taking in a deep breath, Haruka smirked before deciding she should be the one to speak up.

"This is a nice place. Mako recommended it to me a while ago. Her friend runs it. Authetic Italian he swears."

Haruka watched with amusement as Michiru cocked her head to one side before she looked around and took in the features of the restaurant. A moment later, bright ocean blue eyes looked her over with mirth.

"Authentic Italian? A New York Yankees hat and shirt does not make it authentic... Yonkers maybe. I'd look for more... oh, I don't know, _Italian_ artefacts..."

Haruka laughed out loud at the comment before lowering her tone to a snickering.

The restaurant was soon filled with the soothing sounds of Andrea Bocelli and the lighting lowered considerably. The kind of ambience being given off was definitely insinuating a much more intimate setting than was being experienced moments before.

Another silence passed between the two but neither seemed ill at ease; Haruka leaned forward in her seat, her every movement commanding Michiru's attention.

"Michiru... is this really just dinner between two friends... or is it more?"

If Michiru was shocked at the frankness of the question, she most certainly didn't show it and Haruka gave her kudos for that.

"Whatever do you mean, Haruka-san?"

The blonde gave a small smirk before arching an eyebrow. "I mean... is this more? Than what it seems."

Michiru raised one elegant eyebrow before calmly raising her glass to her lips for one final sip of her clear, cool water. "What does it seem to be, Haruka?"

The blonde smiled mischievously before shrugging her shoulders, appearing nonchalant. She chewed on the inside of her cheek and glanced around the restaurant before staring back at Michiru and barely concealing her smirk.

"I don't really know to be honest."

Michiru and Haruka both shared a small laugh together before Michiru spoke in a gentle tone as she languidly raised her glass to her lips.

"Then let's just start from the beginning."

* * *

"Chiba-san? What time do you think your husband will be here?"

Usagi bit on her lip worriedly before staring out of the window and shrugging.

"I... I don't know. But Mamo said he'd be here..." Haruna Sakurada, a marriage counsellor that Chiba Mamoru and Usagi hired, sat opposite a clearly rent blonde woman.

Haruna had to look away as she sensed the onslaught of tears fighting to overtake the smaller blonde woman. "Maybe he's been caught in traffic... I heard it's practically murder downtown."

Usagi turned to the brunette woman sitting opposite her with a pad and pen in hand but not making any motion to write down one word.

Slowly, Usagi nodded her head. "Maybe. Maybe he doesn't care enough to be here. Maybe he doesn't care enough about me."

Usagi fought the urge to cry out loud and instead settled for quietly choking on her pain.

"Now, Chiba-san – "

"Usagi... onegai."

Haruna nodded respectfully before continuing. "Usagi-san... maybe something has come up. Something unexpected. I know how it can be."

Usagi shook her head before catching Haruna's brown eyes with her own vibrant cobalt.

"Do you know why we're here? Why we're having problems?" Haruna didn't respond and Usagi took that as her cue to continue speaking, "Because he's been sleeping with his boss. So if he's late from work I can only think of one reason why..." Usagi wrung her hands together. She looked at the woman opposite her.

She had already paid for the next hour, so why not get her money's worth.

"I... I'm pregnant."

Usagi couldn't believe the ease with which she confided to this stranger about her current delicate situation.

A situation she struggled to tell her own friends and family. But with that one small truth, Usagi soon found she was shooting off about every single detail with her relationship with her husband; from the day she first saw him, to the moment she knew her infatuation was love and even down to the first night they had ever made love and she was sure she would never want anyone other than Mamoru. Haruna's heart nearly broke when she listened to Usagi vent her insecurities – the day that she met Beryl, to finding out she was working with Mamoru, to the moment she knew he was finding pleasure in another woman.

Haruna was caught off-guard when Usagi asked her a simple question; "Am I not enough for him?"

The counsellor took a moment to weigh her words before she gave a small reassuring smile. "You're more than enough for him, Usagi-san. Maybe he just doesn't realise that, just yet."

Usagi said nothing but she continued speaking in a small voice as she recounted the events of the past few weeks to the brunette woman listening intently opposite her. Haruna looked at her watch and truly fought the urge to tell Usagi that their time was up... she desperately wanted to offer more help to this young woman than the occasional psychobabble she gave everyone else.

But before Haruna could speak a word, there was a knock at the door; it was opened up and a handsome man with dark hair and bright blue eyes peeked into the room. His eyes shone with a fondness at the blonde woman in the room – a fact that did not pass Haruna and gave her a small glimmer of hope for the young couple.

"Ah... sorry I'm late. I – "

"It's okay... we're finished anyway." The nonchalance with which Usagi spoke made it hard for Haruna to tell if the younger woman were just talking about the time on the session or not. Mamoru gulped nervously before nodding and ducking out back from the door.

"Dr Sakurada... what do you think I should do?" Haruna could only feel stuck. She couldn't tell someone what to do but she could tell this young woman wanted help and her husband had at least shown up, even late – Haruna lost count of the number of husbands who couldn't be bothered to even show up to these sessions. The fact that Mamoru had bothered to show up at all said a lot – he was willing to make up for his mistakes, sure he wasn't on time but he did eventually show up!

'_This is a start_', she decided. Maybe she could help these two.

"I want you to both turn up to the next session... aside from that, it is up to you, Usagi-san. Be strong and remain as compassionate as you've shown me you are." Haruna's gentle brown eyes penetrated Usagi and she sighed before nodding her head.

"Thank you Sakurada-san. I... I'll try." Usagi stood but paused before biting her lip and speaking out softly, "He is my husband, and I am in love with him. But if he's not in love with me... what's the point?" Haruna's facial expressions softened involuntarily as she spoke gently.

"He showed up... it shows he loves you more than you know, Usagi-san. Take care." Usagi said nothing more, but gave a short, curt bow before joining her husband outside.

They planned on eating dinner together and talking after the session, but seeing as how Mamoru didn't turn up until the last minute, Usagi wasn't sure what they could talk about. Seeing the familiar handsome features of her husband, Usaig couldn't hide the smile that lit up her face. Mamoru's tired face lit up at the sight of Usagi and his eyes shown with a brilliance that Usagi had never seen before. For a split second, just before she walked off with Mamoru, Usagi had the idea that maybe, just maybe, there was definitely a chance for them.

She could maybe forgive him and go back to loving him.

Maybe.

* * *

"Ah, excuse me... do you know where I could find Mizuno-san?" Makoto smiled in a more friendly manner at the two women at the nurses' station on the Renal Ward before settling for a friendly slouch against the desk.

Makoto watched as a nurse, whose nametag read Kudo, reached for the PA system next to her, her eyes suspiciously watching Makoto.

"Mizuno-san... there's a ... person... here to see you."

Makoto's smile fell to a reasonably polite smile. She had heard that tone and she was in no mood to argue with it so far... god, she only hoped that Ami hadn't had to deal with this prejudice so far.

Kudo and Sasuki regarded the woman in front of them, though for them it was a stretch to regard her as a woman. Despite her long hair tied back in a stylish and semi-feminine ponytail, it was everything else about her that screamed 'raging homosexual' that had them on edge. And also had them suspecting this woman's intent to visit the timid and shy Mizuno.

"And you are?" Sasuki's eyes narrowed as she took in Makoto's slender and lanky frame. Her pretty features were drowned out by her androgynous apparel and the way she carried herself.

Makoto rolled her eyes before smiling politely once more. "Kino Makoto." As soon as she uttered her name, Makoto counted backwards from five and waited. She barely hit three before Kudo's eyes widened in recognition and she suddenly changed her entire countenance in regards to Makoto.

"Kino-san?! The chef?!" Makoto nodded her head playfully but before she could say another word Ami bounded down the hall, shock clearly evident across her face as soon as she spots Makoto. Makoto straightened up beside the nurses's desk and smiled broadly as her girlfriend approached her.

"Ami." Makoto's familiar tone instantly earned her raised eyebrows from both nurses at the station. Not oblivious to the stares, Ami saw their less than pleasant questioning looks and inwardly cringed.

"Makoto... what are you doing here?" Ami spoke at the lowest possible tone she could manage as she dragged Makoto away from the nurses' station and towards a more isolated area by the lobby. Makoto gave a small smile before shrugging and holding up the Tupperware container in her hands.

"I er... I just wanted to give you this. I was worried you wouldn't eat properly, Ami." Makoto accompanied her words with a heart-warming smile and Ami could feel her initial outrage slowly ebbing away. Ami took the plastic container, her hands briefly brushing against Makoto's.

Neither could deny the sensation that flowed through both their bodies at the initially innocent touch. The brunette took an unconscious step forward, intent on claiming the lips of the younger girl for her own. As soon as Ami saw Makoto had moved, and she had seen the familiar look of desire in those eyes, she stepped backwards, her eyes flashing with indignation.

"Mako! Are you crazy! Not here! This is my work!" Makoto dropped her head in apology and nodded.

"Sorry, I forgot PDA at your work is more restricted than mine." Even the smirk that accompanied those words couldn't melt Ami this time – she was too busy looking around the floor. Her eyes focused on Kudo who was staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"No, Makoto, not here. Ever." Ami was about to elaborate what she meant in order to save the brunette's over active mind thinking the worse when Dr Takahashi appeared from a room across from them and gave a start at the appearance of the tall, dark and, dare she think, handsome stranger.

"Is everything okay here, Mizuno-san?" Takahashi looked between the two and saw the shock in Ami's eyes. Nodding, Ami stepped back and smiled widely, and seemed just a touch too sycophantic for her taste.

"Hai, sensei. My... cousin here was just dropping off some food for me." Makoto furrowed her eyebrows and clenched her jaw – it was the only thing preventing her from shouting and losing her temper in that split second.

'_Cousin? A freaking cousin? Is she shitting me?!'_

Takahashi noted the change in mood in the other person. Nodding slowly, the other doctor smiled in a friendly manner before pointing to herself and bowing while saying her name. As she stood up straight, Takahashi continued;

"Well, any friend of Mizuno-san who brings food is more than welcome here again." Makoto forced out a smile and at that moment could think of nothing she'd rather do than run out of the building and find her car and drive as fast as she fucking could away from this building.

"Thanks." Ami noted the hard tone in her girlfriend's tone and wished her mentor would go away just so she could justify her words and actions to Makoto. To make her understand that apart from her mentor there seemed to be hostility towards people like her and Ami.

That she couldn't work in a place where people treated her that way – she couldn't have her future jeopardized like that and she couldn't let Makoto be a part of it neither. She had had enough of being treated horribly by classmates; she only wanted one place where she could be free from the ridicule and animosity that she encountered nearly every other day.

But before she could even hint at any of that, Makoto looked down at her watch and smiled cordially to Dr Takahashi, seemingly ignoring Ami completely and with little effort.

"Ah, please excuse me, I hadn't noticed the time, I have an early start tomorrow. Goodnight Takahashi-san." Makoto bowed respectfully before stepping back and making her way towards the steps. She had barely stepped away when she felt the familiar sensation of Ami's skin on her own.

"Makoto, wait... please, I – "

"Don't, Ami. Just don't. Not now."

"Wait! Please can we talk? Later, I mean..." Makoto's green eyes flashed with hurt before she shook her head and laughed ruefully.

"Whenever suits you I guess... As usual, eh Ami?" With those final words, Makoto made sure she was free of Ami's grasp before heading out of the door and out of sight.

Ami sighed heavily, her head was swimming with conflicting thoughts and emotions and she wasn't sure which ones should have priority. What was she thinking?! What had she been thinking?

'_You didn't want Kudo and Sasuki to catch you gay-ing out in front of them, duh.'_

Ami scolded herself for her actions and even more so for her juvenile reactions; Hindsight can be a bitch sometimes. A hand rested gently on her shoulder and Ami turned to face understanding blue eyes.

"I'm sure when you talk to her later, she'll understand." A small smile was thrown Ami's way, and for the first time in days, Ami was beginning to feel like she really could learn to survive in this hospital as long as she remembered one thing.

She wasn't alone.

As for her survival outside the hospital, the question of being alone or not was debatable.

Ami sat down in her lobby chair, not noticing Takahashi doing the same opposite her. Ami would have to make up for this big time; she'd have to explain everything to Makoto first – that is, if the brunette was in the mood to listen to her. After that she'd have to give Makoto a major token of affection to show her that she wasn't just playing with the brunette's emotions and feelings.

If there was one thing Ami learned working in a hospital... it was that damage control is essential and most effective the sooner it was carried out. Sighing, she looked down at her watch before thinking of her poor luck – she still had six hours left of her shift and there was no way she could duck out early.

* * *

If it wasn't for the latte in her hands, Minako would swear her hands would be trembling more.

But the coffee was providing a heat that was almost numbing her hands and keeping her as calm as she could be – even with the anticipation positively buzzing through her body. Looking up at the clock in the Caffe Nero, Minako saw that it was five past seven.

She bit down on her lip and took a sip of her coffee before looking back up at the clock once more. Still five past the hour. Another mad sipping session occurred before Minako could bring herself to look at the clock once more.

"Oh, c'mon!" Six past seven.

Minako pouted before she continued guzzling down the rest of her caffeine concoction. Midway through her latte laden with caramel and hazelnut syrup, the doorbell to the cafe chimed and the cool night air gushed into the small establishment. Minako whipped around in her seat and almost toppled out of her chair with the momentum. As she looked up, her eyes locked with amused amethyst. Blue eyes widened before Minako straightened herself out and chuckled nervously.

Rei slowly walked across the cafe to her destination; the two person table located in the far corner of the room. Minako scratched the back of her neck absently as she waited with baited breath for Rei to finally reach her. The moment seemed to last forever.

Rei appeared to glide over the floor like a goddess, her every move was graceful and elegant and her presence commanded Minako's attention. She had Minako – Rei had Minako and they both knew it. Finally, Rei came to a stop just a few scant yards from Minako, a small smile gracing her features.

"Don't consider a career as a high-wire artist. Your balance leaves something to be desired, Minako." The words were completely lost on Minako for a moment – all she saw was Rei. Her Rei.

'_Squee! My Rei.'_

Minako inwardly beamed at the playful tone – it was all she needed to hear to know that Rei was back to normal.

"Yup, I'd totally suck in a circus." Rei smirked and sat down as she heard Minako speak. The blonde followed suit a few moments later and sat down in her seat, fighting the urge not to fiddle with the napkin in front of her, anything to distract her hands since the hot coffee was now lukewarm and she couldn't risk reaching out and touching Rei... no, it was far too soon for that.

"So, do you know why I'm here Minako?"

The blonde looked pensively at Rei before deciding on being honest - she shook her head. "I'm hoping you'll tell me, Rei."

The dark haired woman nodded slowly before leaning back into her chair, her eyes roaming over the room before settling on the azure eyes of the woman before her.

"Minako... when I last saw you, I was heartbroken." Minako stayed silent and instead allowed Rei to continue talking. "I've hated not seeing you. I've been miserable and moody and things were hectic with my gran – things were just hectic. I... I think that maybe we should talk and see how it goes from there. Maybe we could – "

Rei was abruptly cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat from behind her. Minako raised her eyes and hid no sign of her annoyance; blue eyes narrowed and Minako arched an eyebrow in exasperation.

"Can we help you?" Minako spoke curtly, leaving no misinterpretation of her tone or her meaning.

Auburn hair was swept back as a melodious voice giggled gently.

"In fact you can Aino-san. I'm Kobayashi Maya... you might remember me... I've seen you in passing at many events." Minako casually dragged her gaze over the woman before her; she did seem familiar with her auburn hair and piercing eyes... but Minako just couldn't place her.

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell." Minako turned her attention back to Rei only to note that the strange woman was still standing there, looking at her with a mixed expression of smug and expectance. Minako growled under her breath before narrowing her eyes at the woman again.

"Can I help you with something?" Rei sat in silence, listening to the hostile tone in the blonde's voice and watching the body language of the other woman; if she didn't know any better she'd think this stranger was intrusive bordering on familiar. Rei's eyes widened as a thought came to her...

'_Familiar. Her cocky stance is typical of someone whose known Minako... maybe she knows her... a little too well.' _

Rei pursed her lips and straightened her posture in a typically defensive position – one that was immediately noticed by Minako. Standing, the blonde spoke menacingly but at a low level;

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I think you should leave." Minako spared a quick look to Rei who had adopted a more neutral facial expression at hearing Minako really didn't know this woman.

"Oh no, Aino-san... I'm not leaving. You're my golden ticket see." Rei's eyes narrowed as she looked at the woman known only as Kobayashi-san. This woman was definitely intrusive... Rei's mind relaxed slightly at the thought of this stranger knowing her Mina being no more true than the thought of the moon being made of cheese.

"What have you been smoking, you weirdo? Leave us the hell alone."

Maya shook her head and grinned lasciviously at Minako. "No, because you see Aino-san... I know all about you. I know you're going to be the next big thing in music, I hear you have the voice of an angel. You're destined for fame and stardom..."

Minako gave what could only be described her 'um, yeah, duh!' look. Maya giggled into her hand before leaning dangerously close to Minako and speaking at a slightly lower tone.

"I also know that this time last month you were paying your bills according to how many men you could bed."

Before Maya could move backwards, Rei was up and out of her seat, her arms gripping onto Maya's forearm in a scary vice-like grip. "Who are you and what the hell do you want?"

Rei's voice dripped with the cool tone she had come to be associated with. Maya looked down at her arm before using her free hand to remove Rei's from her arm.

"I could ask the same of you."

Rei arched an eyebrow and dragged her eyes disdainfully over the woman in front of her. Rei looked to Minako and saw in the complex mixture of confusion and fear of her eyes that something else lurked there. Hope. Rei took a deep breath before staking a half-step back.

"I'm with Minako, that's all you need to know. Now... who are you?" The words were purred with such a hypnotic quality that it bordered on a growl, but it seemed that Rei's ability to use her sensuality to extract anything she wanted was on in full force at the moment. Maya regarded the woman before her for a moment.

Such a fine beauty with a certain charm about her, the way she carried herself spoke of old money – this much was for certain. Maya swiftly reached into her coat pocket before she retrieved a business card and held it out for either the blonde or raven haired woman to take.

"Kobayashi Maya... I'm a reporter for the Shimbun." Rei's eyes flashed with fury but she managed to maintain to keep her outer composure.

"A reporter? I would make yourself scarce Kobayashi-san." Maya arched an eyebrow in amusement before allowing herself to giggle for a few moments.

"Oh... believe me it takes a lot more than words and threats to get rid of me." Maya turned to Minako and grinned wickedly. "Aino-san... I would like you to consider a proposition, I doubt it's the first time anyone's put such a thing forward to you..." Maya ignored Minako's incredulous look and Rei silent scream of fury using only her eyes, "I demand an exclusive interview... with me and only me about your past. If you don't, you can guarantee I will spread this news like wildfire and hell, I may even throw in the name Kaioh for good measure... now... do you really want to destroy so much?"

Minako was at a loss for words and looked to the woman beside her. Minako could feel the pressure building up behind her eyes, her head was pounding and her vision became almost fleeting. Rei could tell Minako was cracking and decided to step in, using her god-given talents as a bitch and a protector to its full advantage.

"Minako will do no such thing. If you dare do this, let me inform you that the consequences will be dire for you... slander can destroy a reporter's career." Maya regarded the dark-haired woman a bit more carefully. The way in which she spoke conveyed she had history with these sorts of things...

'_But she's so young...' _

"I'm giving you 48 hours Aino-san. Call me with your answer then... if you don't, well... you know."

Maya placed her business card on the table and smirked before turning around and making her way out of the cafe. Rei was seething... no, she was royally pissed off.

"How dare that woman! The gall!"

Rei turned, ready to rant to the other woman, but instead saw tears brimming in bright blue eyes.

Minako blinked and a tear trailed down her cheek; without thinking, Rei stepped in and swept away the moisture using the pad of her thumb. She stopped for a moment to revel in the softness of Minako's skin before Rei continued gently caressing Minako's cheek.

Minako sniffled before looking down at the floor, unable to look Rei in the eye.

"Either way, I'm screwed, Rei. If I give her an exclusive, it wrecks me and makes her famous. If I don't she tells everyone, wrecks me and makes herself famous but at the cost of a lawsuit. This is so unfair." Minako sniffled once more before Rei could take no more and wordlessly pulled Minako into her arms – the blonde didn't show one sign of resistance. But seconds later, Rei could feel the other woman shaking with what was undeniably the trembling of tears.

"Shh, Mina. It will be okay."

"She knows about me... it's over, Rei. It's all over. What about Michiru, what if she tells about her anyway? I've wrecked it all." Every sentence was uttered in between sobs. Rei shook her head, her features hardening as a slow solution came to her eyes. One that required discretion, a solution she couldn't tell Minako about.

Rei stroked Minako's back and lead her slowly out of the cafe and towards the cab rank – Rei was 100 percent sure Minako had gotten a taxi so didn't even bother looking for Minako's car – if the blonde's record of getting lost in the city was anything to go by. Rei opened the door to the nearest cab and gestured for the cab driver to wait for a moment.

As Rei walked around to the other side of the cab, she took out her cell-phone and dialled a familiar number, but one she never thought she'd have to call – especially not since After Dark had shut down.

"Miss M? It's Rei, when you get this message, please call me back. It's urgent. Arigatou." Rei hung up and got back into the car, slipping in beside Minako and allowing herself a small smile when the blonde clutched to her and used her as a pillow/safety blanket/hug monster. Rei patted her back before talking to the cab driver.

"Hikawa Jinja, as fast as you can." Rei stared out of the window before she felt Minako lift herself off of Rei's shoulder. Rei turned her head and held back a gasp as she looked into Minako's eyes – although they were usually a stark blue colour, because of her crying they were an even more magnificent shade than she had ever seen them before.

Minako's head was cocked and she stared at Rei as she softly spoke.

"Hikawa Jinja? You're taking me to a temple? I know it's bad but I don't think even the gods' can help me now, Rei." Rei had to hold herself back from laughing at the blonde, even now Minako was able to laugh and joke. Rei brought her hand to Minako's hair and gently stroked the luscious blonde tresses.

"I know Minako... but we're not going to pray. It's where I live with my grandfather. Tonight..." Rei took a breath, before lowering her hand and turning her head slightly to conceal the blush she could tell was trying to snake its way up her face, "Tonight... you're staying with me."

The smile Minako gave Rei in return could have lit up a room – instead it lit up a red cab car in West Tokyo.

* * *

**A/N 2 - Not sure what to say really other than I hoped you enjoyed it ^____^ - VR**


	19. I Want You To Want Me

**A/N - So it's been forever since I last updated. Reasons for such are on my profile... but yeah updates will be sparse but will happen in future. I'm gonna go ahead and dedicate this one to October and Laura (Now you have AD and Alicia/Jade dedicated to you! Greedy! And I swear to God you show her this no more Jade/Alicia smexx :P) because if not for them this year would have been all kinds of shit and in general sucky for me. But back to the story... I personally think it sucks but that's just me as I lack my awesome beta for her school is evil and plots against her; Panda, if you're reading this, let me know you're alive :P Rev Klude, youre always a source of cutting inspiration fo sho! ;) Anyway, on with the smexx - er i mean the story ^___^  
**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 18 – I WANT YOU TO WANT ME**

"Hmm... I want to go to bed like that _every_ night." Blonde hair splayed out on a double mattress as limbs were languidly stretched.

Minako rolled over, with a stupidly huge grin on her face, ready to hug the body she had reacquainted herself with _all_ night long.

Her smile disappeared as she found nothing but empty space beside her; Minako instantly sat up, her eyes darting around the room, looking for her dark-haired bed companion.

"Rei?... Rei?!" Her voice rose slightly before quivering. Minako brought a hand to her mouth, fighting the urge to cry all of a sudden, the thoughts and feelings she associated with abandonment all threatening to come crashing down on her.

The blonde leapt out of the bed, grabbing her neon pink girl boxers from the floor – where they were damn near ripped off of the blonde's body and haphazardly tossed to the floor by a passionate and frenzied Rei the night before – and put them on, seconds later throwing on the red sleeping shirt that Rei offered her last night... that was before they too met the same fate as Minako's boxers.

Minako opened the door that connected Rei's room to the hallway and tried to recall which direction it was to the bathroom – the blonde desperately hoping that Rei would be there.

Before she could even take one step out of her room, a genial if not shy voice called out from the other end of the hall.

"Minako-san?" The blonde looked for the source of the voice and found it in the young man she had met the night before when Rei introduced the blonde to the clearly lovelorn guy as her 'friend' Minako. He had shaggy hair, dark eyes, tanned skin, muscles and a dazzling smile...

'_If I wasn't already pathetically and madly in love with Rei, he might just be my type... ew bad Mina!'_

"Hai... Yuuichiro-san, right?" The young man nodded fervently as he made his way to Minako, his eyes darting over Minako's lack of clothing – his cheeks flushed red before he bowed respectfully.

"Um... Rei-chan left an hour ago... but she gave me this to give to you. She said to give it to you if you ever decided to get out of bed." Yuuichiro's message was clearly a word for word quote from the raven-haired woman and Minako inwardly swooned at just the thought of her. Yuuichiro held out a small manila envelope which Minako excitedly snapped from his hands, barely mumbling out 'thanks' before she ripped the envelope open and greedily began reading its contents.

She was instantly swooning over Rei's words, completely disregarding the man's presence before her. All she knew in that moment were the words that Rei had written for her.

'_Mina, knowing you, you'll be asleep long after I get washed, dressed and leave. I want you to know that I didn't want to leave you today, but I had some things I needed to do for us today. I can't wait to see you again. I'll call when I'm on my way home. Last night meant more than you could ever imagine to me. Rei x'_

"She is _so_ romantic!" Mina's eyes may as well have filled with little love hearts as cherry blossoms surrounded her on cue to the slow sappy piano music that accompanied some of her favourite anime from her youth – she was that smitten in the moment.

"Um... I'm going to – uh, yeah..." Yuuichiro gave up on speaking, sensing that the blonde was oblivious to the world. So quietly and respectfully, the young man made his way back into the temple to continue with his chores.

Minako slowly made her way back into Rei's room, re-reading the short letter over and over again. The blonde paused as she approached the bed, taking in the dishevelled sheets and the lingering fragrance of Rei and last night's lovemaking that instantly brought a light blush to her cheeks and caused her eyes to darken with arousal as vivid images replayed in her mind.

* * *

_After paying for the cab back to Rei's, the dark-haired woman gave a quick introduction to Yuuichiro of who Minako was; introducing her as an old work friend._

_The blonde was lead to a room off the main corridor; as soon as she entered the room, she instantly ascertained it was a bedroom, and the smell of lavender perfume told Minako volumes; this was Rei's room._

_Her own private space and she was about to share it with the blonde._

_The door slid shut and Minako turned on the spot, and focused on the woman before her._

_Suddenly, Rei seemed nervous. She gulped before nervously smiling and making her way over to her chest of drawers;_

"_I have a nightshirt here for you, Mina, it should be more than suitable for you to sleep in." Rei threw out a shirt and it landed on the bed behind Minako, the blonde barely moved her head to see where it had landed before Rei grabbed some clothes herself._

"_I'll go and get changed in the bathroom... take your time, Minako." _

_Utterly confused, Minako changed in Rei's bedroom, not caring about the fact she was wearing less than seductive underwear, only caring about the clothes Rei had given her, only cared about inhaling the scent that was so definably Rei. _

_Gods, Rei smelt damned good._

_Minutes passed before Rei walked out of her bathroom, brushing her teeth and handed Minako a spare yellow toothbrush that was still in its packaging. Minako gratefully took it but with a confused glance made her way to the bathroom and quickly got the nightly hygiene ritual over and done with._

_She returned to the bedroom to find Rei sitting o her bed, sitting Indian style and ferociously biting down on her bottom lip, it's colour turning a delightful shade of red that seemed to scream 'Pounce me Mina'._

_The blonde used every bit of willpower in her to NOT pounce on Rei._

"_Minako... what are you going to do?" Minako cocked her head in confusion. Rei sighed before rolling her eyes and elaborating, "About that woman that threatened you and Minako today... you do remember that right?"_

_Minako couldn't stop the smirk that encroached on her features as she heard the blatant sarcasm in Rei's tone._

_The blonde shrugged before lowering herself onto the bed, consciously making sure she left enough space between her and Rei to keep temptation at bay. Rei took in a deep breath._

"_If... if you want me to. I can help." Minako looked up, confusion etched into blue eyes as she took in the woman opposite her._

_Of course she wanted Rei's help, but what the hell could Rei do?!_

"_How can you help?" Rei gave a small, sad smile before running a hand through her inky black hair._

"_The Shimbun... one of its owners is... someone I know."_

"_A client?"_

"_No. Minako don't worry how I know them but just know that if you'll let me... I want to help you. I want to make this go away." Minako gave out a small soft laugh before taking in the stoic face of Rei. Laughter stopping, Minako nodded._

"_Thank you, Rei. It means the world to me that you want to help me." Rei nodded her head curtly. A heavy silence cloaked the two once more and Minako decided to break it by stretching and yawning loudly._

"_Phew! What a day! Where am I sleeping?" Rei glanced down at her bed, which was more than big enough for the two of them, before chewing on her lip._

"_Um... You take the bed, I'll sleep on the futon – "_

"_No." Minako's words took Rei by surprise, not their content but the tone – that alone conveyed the message._

"_Rei... I... Just come to bed with me. I need you tonight." Rei took a moment and Minako swore in that moment she could hear her heart pounding in her ears almost rendering her deaf. Seconds passed before Rei nodded and Minako beamed up at her, smile almost blinding._

_After the initial discomfort of finding just the right position to fall asleep in, Minako drew in a deep breath before slowly releasing it._

"_Rei?"_

"_Hmm?" Minako smirked at the sleep laden voice of Rei._

"_Can – I mean, could we... urgh, never mind. Night, Rei." Minako shrugged the blanket up higher onto her body and fidgeted for a few moment, seemingly unable to find just the right arrangement for her body before giving into sleep._

_Minako was just about to give in and sleep in her awkward night-time pose when she felt a hand snake around her waist and rest at her stomach. _

"_R-Rei?" Minako's voice quivered before she felt the hand slowly rub circles on her stomach._

"_Hmm, Minako?"The blonde nearly fell out of the bed as she felt Rei move from behind her, and seconds later the gentle feel of two silk-like lips pressing against Minako's neck._

"_Wh-what are you doing?" Minako shivered as she felt the soft exhalation of breathe in the nook between her neck and collar bone._

"_Mina... I need you." Another gentle kiss was placed against Minako's neck. _

"_Let me have you, Minako." Minako gave out small release of air as her name was said in pure arousal by her dark-haired lover._

"_I'm yours, Rei."_

_

* * *

_

The blonde flipped her hair over her shoulder and took in a deep breath.

If Rei was going to be back soon, Minako was certain that she wanted to look nothing less than stellar for her new lover.

'_Heh, my lover... awesome!'_

Minako had a spring in her step as she ran back into Rei's room; her mind instantly filled with thoughts of what her and Rei could possibly do to fill up the time they would inevitably have left to spend together that evening.

Ah... but first she had to call Michiru and explain everything – it would be unfair if this all backfired and Michiru got caught up in all of this!

* * *

"Hotaru-chan, you're ten minutes late." A frenzied Hotaru came speeding through the main door and to the desk at the back of the medium sized store.

"Hai, I know, Meioh-san, I'm sorry but there was an issue on the train. I have a note here." Hotaru handed over her note about her tardy train to her green-haired boss. Setsuna's eyes barely flickered over the note before a small smirk played on the edge of her lips;

"It's okay I believe you, Haruka-san after all told me you're trustworthy... I mean, coming from her that's not much but still." Hotaru took a moment to look at Setsuna-san, her head cocking slightly before she bowed slightly.

"It won't happen again." Setsuna nodded her head curtly.

"Glad to hear it." Setsuna pulled out a small plastic box containing several small plastic black cylinders from under the counter she was standing by and handed them over to Hotaru.

"These rolls of film have already been handed in – they need to be developed by 2pm. No later. You can handle it right?" Hotaru nodded, pleased to be trusted with such work. Setsuna gave a small, slightly judgemental look before she looked down at her watch and sighed;

"Right well, I need to go to the bank and sort out some last minute things. When I come back, I expect the building to be in one piece and for there to be no complaints. Got it?" Once again Hotaru just nodded.

Setsuna swiftly left the building, her heels click-clacking all the way until Hotaru could no longer hear them. The young teenage girl looked around her the open plan area of the shop before smiling.

Finally she had something to keep her preoccupied – and working in Meioh-san's brand new photography business was just what she needed.

* * *

"_You're a child." Setsuna's tone left no room for argument and Hotaru watched as the woman's eyes seemed to glaze over as she looked down at Hotaru's portfolio. Hotaru was distracted by the high specification design and equipment of the newly bought 'Snap Happy' photoshop._

"_But you did this on your own Tomoe-chan?" A black head nodded vigorously._

"_Doesn't change the fact you're a ch-child." Hotaru caught on the stutter/slur of the older woman's words and smirked to herself._

"_Are you okay, Meioh-san? You seem... dru-, I mean inebriated and – "_

"_I'm fine! It's all fine!...Look, you obviously know how to work a camera and the fact you develop your own photographs to such a high standard is frankly – incredibly impressive. So, fi you're up for it... show me what you can do. If it impresses, you start tomorrow..." _

_The smile Hotaru gave Setsuna could have blinded her, were it not for the fact Setsuna was so wasted due to her drinking session with Seiya that her senses seemed utterly blind to everything and everyone around her._

"_... If not, get me an Alka Seltzer and block out the sun for a few hours... oh, and get the room to stop spinning."_

_

* * *

_

Getting to work, Hotaru immediately took the small box into the back room, preparing herself to develop each and every photo with painstaking precision.

There were seven rolls, and if she worked efficiently and smartly she could have them all hopefully developed with thirty minutes to spare from the 2pm deadline.

So with a smile and newfound sense of direction – that Hotaru quickly ignored was really a _distraction_ from what was really bothering her – Hotaru set to work; intent of making Meioh-san her proud employer.

However, the sound of the buzzer from above the entrance door alerted Hotaru to the fact that her tasks may be delayed to deal with whoever it was that just entered the shop. The dark-haired teen pushed herself reluctantly away from the film rolls and opened up the door connecting the back room to the main shop floor, and pasting a smile on her face, Hotaru began her 'happy employee' routine.

"Ohay – Diana?" The other girl gave a small smile and a mocking bow before sauntering up to the desk.

Hotaru leaned on her side of the desk, an unamused glance sent to her friend's direction. Diana on the other hand, happily leaned against the counter holding up three rolls of film.

"You came all the way across town to hand me three rolls of film?" Diana nodded and placed the film on the counter.

"Yep... I want it handled by the best." Hotaru picked up the items and looked dubiously at them before raising an eyebrow and speaking to Diana.

"I didn't know you were into photography." Diana waved her hand, semi-dismissing the idea.

"Oh! I'm not! I used to be... when I was twelve... I gave up on this kinda stuff years ago!" Accompanying her words with a toothy grin, Diana looked at Hotaru, having to restrain herself from laughing out loud at the dark-haired girl's confused expression.

"Five years? And you're only bringing them in now?" Diana nodded and gave her what could only be described as an 'um yeah, duh!' look.

"Well, if I came all this way across town and didn't have anything for you to develop then it would seem like I had no real reason to see you – right?" Hotaru gave out a short small snort of amusement before nodding.

"Yeah, right... this is so much better than just stalking me." Diana barked out in laughter, highly amused at this playful side of Hotaru.

"A joke! It's an improvement, Hotaru-chan I'll give you that! I see that our movie night worked on getting you to loosen up?"

At Diana's words, Hotaru sent a playful glare to the lilac-haired girl.

* * *

_Two movies in and Diana wasn't even beginning to feel the onset of fatigue. In fact, she was only aware of the light lavender scent coming from the girl beside her – the girl so enthralled by a movie that she probably wouldn't have even noticed if an earthquake occurred there and then._

_Diana gave a short sigh – she knew it was practically pointless to chase anything serious with Hotaru but still... she was an attractive girl and Diana couldn't help the fact that she was physically attracted to her. That kind of relationship always required nothing serious, but Diana knew that Hotaru wasn't that kind of girl._

_Hell, she blushed every time the hero kissed his girl on-screen! One could only imagine what she'd do if she ever were kissed!_

_A fine light lilac eyebrow arched and Hotaru remained unaware of Diana's intentions._

"_Hota-chan?" Purple eyes reluctantly drew away from the television screen only to meet Diana's seemingly innocent eyes._

"_I'm bored." Hotaru raised her eyebrows in surprise at Diana's words but the girl took it in her stride. She nodded slowly before running a hand through her smooth ebony locks._

"_Well... want me to switch the film? Or see if there's anything decent on cable?" Diana shook her head but sat up, her back ramrod straight and her eyes never once left Hotaru's._

"_No. Look... Hotaru... Close your eyes." Hotaru blinked, almost confused, as she processed Diana's request. Diana leaned forward, her mouth hovering mere inches away from Hotaru's. _

_The dark-haired girl's breathing hitched – Hotaru could feel her heart pounding in her chest. As much as she liked Diana as a person she wasn't sure she could handle the inevitable social awkwardness that would follow any physical intimacy right now. _

_She could feel Diana's warm breath on her cheek._

"_Nervous, Hotaru-chan?" Diana's voice was a purr if anything and Hotaru had to gulp as a natural reaction. _

_Diana watched with empathy as Hotaru shakily shook her head from side to side. Taking pity on the younger girl, Diana reached out with her hands and gently laid them on Hotaru's hips. I_

_Diana, for the record was tooootally going to have a serious conversation with Hotaru... that is, until she saw the small twitch in the younger girl. Unable to resist (and secretly thanking the gods for this small blessing in disguise), Diana grinned devilishly before digging her nails into the younger girl's flesh and tickling with no abandon._

_Lavender eyes popped open instantly and howls of laughter and pain ensued._

"_Nooo! Diana-ch-ch-chan! St-st-stop! I beg of you!" Diana shook her head while relentlessly tickling Hotaru._

"_Pl-please! Haha, oh God, I'm going to pee my pants!" Diana snorted with laughter before speaking loudly over Hotaru's yelps._

"_Say uncle and I'll stop!"_

"_Uncle!" Diana cocked her head to the side, stopping momentarily before starting to tickle Hotaru again._

"_Not good enough! Now you gotta say... Diana is awesome, I'm her performing monkey!"Diana stopped and looked down at Hotaru._

_The younger girl had her head cocked to one side studying Diana before she burst out into laughter – shortly followed by Diana._

_They laughed so hard they fell to the floor – then laughed some more._

_Minutes later, when the giggling subsided and a comfortable silence fell upon them, Hotaru looked over at Diana._

"_You were going to kiss me weren't you?" Diana rolled her eyes before grabbing the nearest cushion and playfully hitting Hotaru over the head with it._

"_Jeez, lighten up, Hota-chan! Just don't do that with Chibiusa-chan, a moodkill can be fatal." Diana smirked at the blush that covered her friend's face._

'_Aw, she is so adorable... and so utterly taken.' Diana shrugged off that slightly bitter thought by clearing her throat._

"_So... wanna gossip about which base Haruka-san has gotten to with Kaioh-san?"_

"_You're depraved, Diana-chan." The older girl nodded before sitting back on the sofa._

"_Hai... but that's only because my own life, love and social wise, is so deprived." With a giggle, Hotaru hoisted herself up onto the sofa and the two began their gossip-fest, talking about everyone and everything they knew and could think of._

_With one exception._

_

* * *

_

"So, what's it like working here, Hota-chan?" The dark-haired girl shrugged as she sorted out some forms for Diana.

"I don't know, it's too soon to say. I love cameras and photos... it's only my second shift here, but so far I'm loving it. I've worked out my hours and all that with Meioh-san and the pay looks great."

Diana nodded, glad to see the enthusiasm on her friend's face.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy it... so far. Hopefully this won't take up ALL your time. We have movie nights to do and I have your class notes to steal." Diana sent a playful wink to her friend which earned her a gentle snicker from Hotaru. The dark-haired girl pushed inky strands of hair behind her ear before gesturing to the darkroom.

"Well, I better get on with this... these should be ready tomorrow, Diana-chan. I'll bring them to school if you like... so you don't need to go out of your way to stalk me." Diana pushed herself away from the counter and nodded as she made her way to the exit.

"Cool. Have a good day, Hotaru. Later."

* * *

"_So... last night..."_

Michiru smirked into her phone as she sat on her sofa, in the living room of her apartment; the TV was on for background noise but Michiru didn't hear a word coming from it. Her attention was solely focused on the voice coming from the other end of her phone.

"Uh-huh." Michiru had to cover her mouth to refrain from laughing out loud. Baiting Haruka was turning out to be almost as fun as their night before.

Almost.

* * *

"_I had a really good time tonight, Michiru. Real good." Haruka seemed to almost be shocked by this revelation as she said it to the aqua-haired beauty, standing outside the door to Michiru's apartment. _

_Michiru stood with her arms in front with her hands clasped over her stomach and simply nodded._

"_Me too. It was..." Michiru trailed off before clearing her throat and looking up into twinkling teal eyes._

"_It was what?" At the shake of the head Michiru gave, Haruka smirked, unwilling to give up, "No, oh c'mon, you can't start a sentence like that at a time like this and not finish it, Michiru... c'mon... it was what?" _

_Michiru looked away in embarrassment before mumbling something under her breath; struggling to hear her, Haruka leaned her head down, in a vain attempt to catch the words._

"_I'm sorry, Michiru, what?"_

_Giving out a lengthy sigh, Michiru looked up into earnest eyes before speaking quietly._

"_I said... it was the nicest time I've ever had with someone." Haruka watched as Michiru's cheeks a light cerise colour._

"_With someone? What you're comparing me to ex-clients now?" Haruka's words were playful but held some inquiry in her tone. _

_Michiru's eyes snapped open before she shook her head vehemently._

"_No! It's just... I've never really... oh god, this is so embarrassing." Michiru cleared her throat before looking up at Haruka once more. "I've never really been on a date before. Well, one where I wasn't paid for afterwards. But this... this was wonderful, Haruka."_

_Haruka was about to retort with an inquiry before suddenly little lightning bolts when off in her head, things began to click and she looked down at Michiru; given the information she had from Miss M and Elza, Michiru started escorting at a young age, and before then the dates would have probably been whenever she had time. A realization hit Haruka hard in the stomach._

_Michiru's never really been out with someone who wanted to ACTUALLY be with her._

_Until now. And it was Haruka who wanted to be with her, to have her company, to just bask in her presence – to not expect anything for a price after dinner._

_She probably has never had a real kiss she ever wanted either._

_She couldn't quite explain it, but that thought made Haruka feel incredibly sad for Michiru. Haruka couldn't even begin to tell how everything intimate she had ever done had been because she had wanted it – aside from that one Maya mistake years ago, but that was in the past now._

_But Michiru had NEVER._

_Well, in that instant, the sandy-haired tomboy was determined to put an end to that. Remembering the last Michiru said, Haruka gave a warm smile._

"_I'm glad you enjoyed tonight then and that your first date was semi-succesful." Haruka gave a grin and Michiru furrowed her brows together._

"_Semi-succesful?" Haruka nodded and gave a lopsided grin, that instantly sent a fluttering into Michiru's stomach, before taking a half-step towards Michiru._

"_Hai... it's not quite a date until you've been given a kiss goodnight." Haruka reached over to Michiru and took one of her hands in her own and raised it to her mouth before giving a small and gentle peck._

_Michiru stood with her mouth barely working, lips slightly parted, she gave out a small squeak as the sensation of soft lips touched her bare skin. She looked into teal eyes and saw the question in them._

_With a small smile, Michiru stepped forward, her hands resting palms down on Haruka's shoulder._

"_Michiru –"_

"_Yes." No more words were said; with her entire body trembling with anticipation, Michiru moved forward at a pace that seemed to take a millennia before she felt strong hands travel led gently around her until they rested in the middle of the back, anchoring her still._

_Haruka took her time, leaning in, ensuring that this would be something Michiru would never forget – this was not a time for lust or any other primal instincts. _

_Now was a time for simplicity._

_For Michiru to know what can be in a kiss; whether it be a promise of feelings, or things to come. This was a kiss of selflessness on Haruka's part. This was solely for Michiru to know that behind every act of intimacy there is no need for rushing. Wet, sloppy kisses of the men she had to endure for God only knows how long were over. Now was the time for a certain kind of kiss..._

_A kiss of purity and strength from Haruka to Michiru – as simple as that._

_Lips connected._

_Warmth filled both women at the contact. Fireworks went off in Haruka's mind and she had to restrain herself from putting more into the kiss than she had already promised._

_Michiru swore that for a moment her heart stopped beating and she forgot how to breathe. Her mind turned to mush and her knees went weak – were it not for strong arms holding her up she was sure she would have fallen down to the ground in a heap._

_With the soft and barely-there feeling of lips moving against one another, it felt to the two as thought if there were an earthquake, tornado or any other act of God then they surely would not notice._

_The kiss consumed them._

_Michiru pulled away after a moment, her need to breathe winning out her need to find a way to live in Haruka's mouth for an eternity._

"_Michiru... are you okay?" Michiru gave out a small weak laugh in between taking in huge gulps of air in an attempt to get heart rate back to normal._

"_I thought I was..." Coy blue eyes looked up into green once more. Haruka traced Michiru's bottom lip with the pad of her thumb._

"_Me too." Michiru ducked her head before bringing it up once more to look at the woman holding her._

"_One more?" Haruka gave a small smile before leaning in._

"_For you? Always."_

_

* * *

_

"_Last night was... Ugh! Okay, Michiru, I'm only going to say this once and you better not dare repeat it to anyone!" _Michiru crossed her index and middle finger over each other.

"I swear I won't tell a soul, Haru."

"_Okay... I know we only just saw each other last night... but I've missed you every single second since you closed your apartment door."_

Michiru grinned into the phone before clearing her throat and playing with a loose strand of hair that escaped from the messy ponytail she had thrown her hair into.

"Well... I'm free today. Seiya-chan doesn't need me or Minako today so – Oh! Minako wanted to have a late lunch/early dinner type of thing today... do you want to join us?"

"_Ah a third wheel? I don't think so..."_

"No! Minako said Rei's going to be there too... so it could be... nice..." Michiru trailed off, hoping Haruka wouldn't read too much into it.

"_Like a double date?"_

No such luck.

Michiru was glad she was on the phone in that instant – if anyone saw her blush she would absolutely die.

"No... like a meet up between old friends. Even if Rei and Minako are an item – if Minako's intelligible ranting is anything to go by."

"_Hmm, well Minako has been saying that they're a couple for a while in between insulting Rei and checking out her ass so I'm not sure she can be a trusted source."_

"Oh I don't know. She spent the night at Rei's..." Michiru let her sentence trail off, hoping that she wouldn't have to divulge any more information – Minako would have been fine with it. But Rei? Only Kami knew what the dark-haired woman would do to Michiru if she found out her private life was common knowledge!

"_Oh."_

"Exactly!" Michiru nearly jumped off of her sofa – the tone Haruka responded in showed that she did indeed get the whole picture and there was no need to elaborate.

"_So they're girlfriends now?"_ Michiru nodded before realising Haruka couldn't see her – resisting the urge to palm-slap herself Michiru cleared her throat before speaking once more

"Yeah, I guess so."

"_So it IS a double date!"_ Michiru didn't need to be a genius to figure out the grin on Haruka's face in that moment. Her eye roll was cut off by Haruka's next sentence.

"_I mean... it's a double date if there's two couples... and we are a couple, right Michiru?" _Giddy with happiness Michiru bit back her squeal of happiness and instead opted for her coy routine.

"My, my, don't we move fast? I hope you haven't got U-Haul on speed-dial." Michiru had a full on grin at the snort she received from the tomboy at the other end of the line for that remark.

"_Ha ha. Very funny, Kaioh." _Michiru composed herself instantly, hoping to give Haruka's question a much needed serious response.

"Haruka?"

"_Hmm?"_

"Yeah... we are."

"... _Awesome."_

Michiru rolled her eyes at the 80s-ariffic lingo Haruka used before giving in to the now seemingly natural urge to smile at the other woman's voice.

"Haruka? I'll see you at five. We're going to Makoto's – Minako loved the veal there."

Michiru ended the phone call and put the phone onto the table before falling back into her sofa and revelling in its softness and the safety she found therein the fabric.

There was only one thing better than this... but she'd have to wait until much later until she was with Haruka again.

* * *

Usagi's eyes were fixed on the television but her thought were a million miles away.

The latest trash-talking daytime television show blared out loud, filling the living's room silence with the screech of some woman's demand for a paternity test to find out who 'be her baby-daddy'.

Baby-daddy? Oh God, the colloquialism was not lost on Usagi and she instantly felt tears rise to her eyes as her hand instinctively reached for her stomach – she could feel nothing there but knew without a doubt that life was growing; slowly but surely.

A child – made of her and Mamoru would be in the world in just under seven months and she had no idea if she would be able to provide the two parents she wanted to give it.

Her and Mamoru wanted to work things but only one session had gone by – and he had shown up late.

Usagi was so confused but wanted to forget all her pain. Her and Mamoru had been together for almost ten years... surely that spoke of their destiny together? To go from that transition of high school love to true adult love? To keep their relationship together, they must have had something special.

'_Hai and Beryl must have had something REAL special for Mamo too.'_

Bringing her hand up to quickly wipe her moist eyes, Usagi tried to fight back that small voice of doubt that kept niggling in her ear.

If Mamoru did love her, why did he go to Beryl?

With a sigh, Usagi tried to bring her attention back to the idiots arguing on national TV airing out their dirty laundry for all to see.

It was in that moment, that Chibiusa realised her cousin's demeanour was grave, and immediately sought to improve it.

"Hey, Usa-chan? Know what would be fun today?" Usagi looked over to her cousin and gave a weak smile before shaking her head. Chibiusa bounced up and down on the spot excitedly before bounding over to her cousin and landing beside her on the sofa.

"If we went and hung out with some friends! Since Mamo – " Chibiusa cut her own sentence off, instantly seeing the sadness in deep blue eyes.

"I mean... we've not seen Haruka-san, Seiya-kun or Makoto-san for a little while... wouldn't it be fun to meet up with them?" Usagi seemed to contemplate this before she nodded her head slowly.

"I'll call them up Chibi-chan and see if they'd like to meet up for dinner or something." Chibiusa tried to conceal her true glee as she watched Usagi reach for her cell-phone and call up her friends.

Deciding to go and get ready for their day together, Chibiusa headed to her room ready to change into her most adorable pink ensemble to hand.

**#Girl, you know I-I-I-I, girl you know I-I-I#**

Chibiusa rolled her eyes as she picked up her phone, instantly recognising it as the tone assigned to Helios – another _hilarious_ thing her 'friend' Jun when they were eating lunch at school.

"Helios?"

"Hey, Chibi... um, I know this is kind of last minute but do you want to dinner tonight? My parents are away so I'm free from the slaves of assigned dining times." Chibiusa rolled her eyes at Helios' attempt to be charming and funny at the same time – today it just wasn't doing anything for her.

"Er..." Stalling to find a good way to let him down, Chibiusa decided on being truthful; even if she wanted to, she had her priorities in being there for Usagi.

"Helios, I'd love to – " She had barely finished her words before she heard a loud 'YES!' from the other end of the line. Sighing, she dived right back in, "But I can't. I've promised Usagi we'd do something with her friends tonight. We can go out tomorrow night if you'd like." There was a silence as no doubt Helios was adjusting to the blow to his plans.

"Um... tomorrow's no good for me. We have a swim meet and we won't get back until late. The day after?"

"Sure." There was an awkward silence and Chibiusa wasn't sure she could handle any more. "So... I have to go... talk to you later okay?"

"...Sure thing. Bye, Chibi-chan."

Chibiusa hung up her phone before falling back onto her bed and holding her pillow over her face – releasing a short scream of frustration.

A second later she threw the pillow to the side.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Turning to her side, the younger girl played with a bit of lint floating over her lush rose coloured comforter. Her brows furrowed as she thought about the past few days.

About her growing thoughts, feelings and emotions.

Hotaru.

She was so damned certain that eventually these strange sensations her mind went through whenever the girl was around or mentioned would soon take a clear route. But it hadn't.

The night before, while chatting online to Helios, he had divulged that Diana and Hotaru had been talking to each other every single day and they had plans for every other day to do something together.

When she heard that, Chibiusa felt a knot in her stomach get tighter and for a moment she felt angry.

She had heard about girls getting crushes on other girls but she thought it was the sort of thing that passed quickly – a phase as it were.

But here it was... and it was staying.

It was niggling at her, she couldn't even spend any time with Helios or talk to him for too long before her mind wandered to the thought of the dark-haired girl.

Was she with Diana right now? What were they doing?

Were they doing anything ... _together_? Was Diana attempting to be cutesy and couply in an attempt to steal a kiss from her shy Hotaru?!

That last thought alone made her blood boil.

Wait... _her_ Hotaru?!

"Oh God..." Realisation smacked Chibiusa in the middle of her face. She sat up ramrod straight before slumping forward, cradling her head in her hands.

"I'm jealous of Diana."

* * *

"Uh huh... no problem Usagi-chan, why don't you come here? Haruka's going to be here later and I'm sure I could bully Seiya into not being a loser and getting over here for a free meal." Makoto grinned, holding the phone to her ear as she checked over the vegetable inventory list brought to her by the 'barrow' man who supplied her with the freshest veg for the highest price.

"Honestly Usa-chan, I... I think it would do all of us some good to be around friends. What? Me? No, no I'm fine... I just miss you all that's all. Uh huh. Okay, so I'll see you at five."

Makoto hung up and placed the phone back onto her desk, her eyes roaming over the list of food yet that was supposed to be delivered in a couple of hours.

She had barely checked the numbers in the avocado section when there was a light knock on her office door. Without thinking she spoke.

"C'mon in." She roamed her eyes back over the asparagus listing when her attention was caught by a familiar blur of blue hair; Ami had just shuffled into her office.

Makoto instinctively dropped her pen and leaned back in her chair, arms crossed defensively over her chest.

Ami nervously shifted her weight from one foot to the other before clearing her throat.

"I... er, I'm sorry to come here unannounced Makoto." No response came from the brunette.

"I called your apartment... but you didn't answer and I needed to talk to you." Makoto clenched her jaw before uncrossing her arms and bringing her attention to her inventory list.

"There's nothing to talk about." Makoto began crossing off numbers from the list.

Ami stepped forward once more, not daring to sit down, she needed to be strong and literally stand her ground.

"About the last night... at the hospital, I – "

"Ami." Her name was spoken curtly and instantly silenced the bluenette.

"Like I said... there's nothing to talk about. I..." Makoto sighed deeply, "I know this is unfair on you. I don't know maybe I pushed too hard. Maybe I was too eager... but either way... it's clear you're not comfortable with the idea of anyone knowing that we're involved."

"No... that's not it. It's just that..."

Ami trailed off and Makoto sighed.

It had been a hard night for Makoto. Hearing her phone ring for most of the night and morning, hearing the voicemails left by Ami; it took everything in the brunette not to pick up the phone.

"At my work, Makoto... I've found out quickly that... that they're not as open minded as I would have hoped they'd be. And... I got scared, okay? This is all so new to me! And I'm finally where I want to be in life - I finally have the job I want and now I have to look over my shoulder because - "

"Because you're ashamed." Makoto's words were spoken softly and they started Ami for a moment. The younger girl said nothing but looked away to the side. Makoto gave out a soft, slightly bitter chuckle.

"I understand... really I do. I just thought that you were better than that." Ami looked up into jade eyes. The sincerity behind Makoto's words were truthful and it stung Ami. Ami cleared her throat, hoping to defend herself.

"Makoto, that's unfair and you know it. I've worked so hard to get to this point. I don't intend to hide anything about me but I'm not going to shout it from the rooftops either!" Makoto stood from her seat, her hands splayed out palms down on her desk.

"I'm not asking for you to go join a fucking pride parade Ami! Just that you don't flinch when I kiss you. I know that it's not that you're ashamed of me... no, it's worse that that. You're ashamed of yourself. I can come and go... but you'll never be happy with yourself. And that's sad, Ami." Makoto shook her head sadly before making her way over to her door and opening it up.

The brunette stood to attention by the door, her eyes concentrated on the wall opposite, her eyes fighting to look at the bluenette but her mind overwrote that instinct.

"Makoto... please, don't do - "

"Ami... I an't be anyone's dirty little secret. And I never planned on being yours." Makoto looked at the floor, her head hanging and unable to look at Ami.

Feet shuffled forward - almost timid in their movements. Makoto closed her eyes and tried to block out the pounding in her ears caused by her rocketing heart rate.

The brunette was startled when she felt cool flesh touch her overheated cheeks.

"Makoto... please... give me some time. I'm new to all of this..." Makoto couldn't fight it any longer; looking up into baby blue eyes, she felt all her resolve beginning to melt away with each passing second.

"Ami... I can't handle being someone you're embarrassed to be seen with... I'm sorry." Ami didn't move away when Makoto gently removed her hand; but she did gulp nervously.

"I'm not embarrassed Mako... I'm just new to everything. Relationships, people... I... I'm trying. I can't guarantee but I want this... you. I-I-I want us. Please?"

The silence that followed her statement almost brought Ami to tears.

"... Will you ever call me your cousin again?"

Fighting the urge to smile at the small progress she was making, Ami shook her head vigorously.

"No. Never again." Makoto nodded once before easing her stance and taking a less defensive position by the door.

"Good. Because the next time I'll just tell them the truth." Green eyes met Ami's - the look in them almost daring Ami to protest out loud.

Instead Ami, just nodded slowly before taking a tentative step forward and placing her arms around Makoto's neck.

"And I'll show them you weren't lying." And with that, Ami stood on her tiptoes and sealed her promise with a kiss.

Makoto used her free hand to close her open office door.

* * *

"You said I'd never have to see you again."

Rei rolled her eyes at the blunt attitude of the Senator before entering his office and closing the door behind her.

"If I could help it. Trust me, his benefits me as much as you, _otou-san_." Rei's father's eyes flickered with amusement at her tone before he settled on smirking smugly and twirling and overpriced Parker pen in his fingers.

"So... what is this benefit?"

"Someone may know." The pen was dropped and Senator Hino's eyes darkened with anger.

"What?! Explain, now!" Rei demurely crossed one leg over the other and anchored herself using her ankles.

"My... my lover is about to be the next biggest thing in modern Japanese pop music... but she was in the same line of work as I before that... now someone knows. And it would only be a matter of time before they discover about me. And thus you." The Senator stood from his seat and paced his office in short tight circles.

"Why couldn't you have gotten a fucking office job like any other girl?" Rei gave a simple shrug before indifferently answering;

"I'm not like every other girl." Once again, Rei's father had to hide his amusement.

"So... why are you here? What can be done to remedy this fuking potential PR disaster? Elections are in four fucking months!" Rei stood up and threw down a newspaper that she had retrieved from her handbag, onto her father's desk. He looked at the paper before looking at her, perplexion clouding his features. Rei took in a deep breath.

"Maya Kobayashi. She's now a reporter at the Shimbun. You are one of the major shareholders. See to it that any investigation she has planned on Aino Minako or Kaioh Michiru does not go forward. Then you stay safe. I'm sure you'd have enough pull with the other shareholders to ensure a majority backing."

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Rei's father slumped into his chair.

"Thank God... for a moment there, I panicked. Consider it done." Rei nodded before turning towards the door - intent on leaving.

"Rei? How is grandfather?" Not missing a beat, Rei turned and replied.

"He's in the hospital but don't bother yourself. He has all the family he needs right now." Rei's father drew his eyebrows before shrugging.

"Do you want more money?"

Letting out a short bitter chuckle, Rei shook her head before opening the door to her father's office.

She paused for a moment before turning to look at the Senator once more.

"It is so sad that your entire life revolves around how much you can pay someone off, father... No, I don't want or need anymore of your money. I have something better now."

Shrugging off Rei's comments, the Senator sat up in his chair.

"Your half-brother would like to see you at this Sunday at his birthday party by the way. Apparently ten is a once in a lifetime celebration." Rei looked over at her father before nodding slowly.

She headed out of the office and made her way out of the claustrophobic confines of the political office.

Looking down at her watch, she saw she had over three hours to head home, shower and get ready for her dinner with Minako... and according to the blonde's text from earlier, everyone else she had known in the past year.

But still... Mina.

Rei admonished herself for almost having a girly moment before she gave in and gave a small smile as she hailed down a taxi.

"... My Mina."

* * *

**A/N - Yeah I'm leaving it there so I can do the next chapter... which will be HUGE. Sorry for the half a year delay... life and stuff ya know... anyhow R&R if you can, you might not have to wait 6 months for the next chappy if you do! Forgive all typos and errors - i was way tired when i wrote this and couldnt be bothered to check it - VR aka Karis**


End file.
